


The Newbie and His Genius

by BelovedWithKindness



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Luke, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Canon-Typical Violence, Criminal Minds dark content, Crying, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Just Spencer and Luke's life together, Love, M/M, Past Drug Use, Ralvez - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Roxy is awesome, Slice of Life, This is a long one, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 143,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedWithKindness/pseuds/BelovedWithKindness
Summary: A long series just exploring the story of Luke Alvez and Dr Spencer Reid, falling in love and living their lives together. Some are pure fluff,  some angsty etc. Everything from their first kiss to meeting family and so much more.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 336
Kudos: 264





	1. Odd Socks and Traffic Lights

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The team is hanging out at a bar after a case, drinks are poured and some truths come out.

Late October and the team found themselves stuck after just finishing a case, their time brief and an intense case was over quickly, so to be going full throttle and come to a sudden stop trapped by the weather, unable to fly home, made time feel at a halt. Given the encroaching holiday a club was filled with fun decorations and being off duty but no where better to go they were willing to get a little merry. Garcia had dragged everyone to enjoy some drinks for a night of fun claiming they could sleep off any hangovers on the jet in the morning, just because it was too hazardous to fly didn’t stop the bar from buzzing, bright lights and loud music abundant as people danced and socialised hidden away from the harsh cold outside. It was rare that everyone was drinking, whether it was beer, cocktails or whisky the team was getting thoroughly giddy and the release of tension after a stressful case was just what the doctor ordered.

Luke sat joking around with Matt and Penelope, just glad she had finally warmed up to him a little even if she still called him ‘newbie’, but despite her colourful appearance and the increasingly excitable group it was one much shyer presence that captured his attention. At the other end of the table was Dr Spencer Reid, smiling sweetly as JJ and Prentiss told jokes and fun stories, Emily particularly merry and lovingly teasing the genius while he relaxed into the conversations. How did that young man not know how absolutely gorgeous he was? That boyish face, those brilliant hazel eyes, those cheekbones to make a model blush, that playful mess of hair and that mind, dear lord, that mind. 

Okay, Luke had it bad. Real bad. He’d never been one for head over heels crushes and to be smitten but he couldn't help it - there’s only one Dr Spencer Reid. No one else with his enthusiasm and curiosity, the impossible brain, his humility and that heart of his: sweet, kind and resilient. Just as his inner romantic ramble tumbled about his brain Luke’s eyes met Spencer’s across the table and his heart skipped a beat. Taken completely by that gentle expression, the young genius flashing him a small smile and Alvez could only return it before each returned to their own conversations, the difficulty of tearing gazes apart not easily overcome.

“Earth to Newbie” Garcia said, and he snapped fully into it realising he’d been spacing out on them,“any updates on that Lisa girl? come on I want the gossip” she said before sipping her cocktail.

“Uh…it didn't work out?” he offered before sipping his beer with a shrug, having broke up with Lisa months now and while he wasn't short on offers for dates he was thoroughly fixated on the good doctor. 

They were friends which helped, ever since they’d met it was like a special spark between them, Luke one of the few to love his rambles and press for more. Then prison happened and Spencer needed his space, of course, but he was there for him, and Luke had made sure to extend offers for friendly times out, museums and movies and fun with the team. He also learned about Shaw, what Luke did for him, the gesture and care seemingly touching for all its difficulties.

“What, why? Do I have to beat up her or you for being stupid?” Penelope asked sassily to a laugh.

“Violence is not the answer, Penelope” Luke smiled and she took the hint.

The bubbly blonde sighed, not receiving her dose of gossip, “but you look all dreamy and loved up, you got a girl?” 

“N-no, I” he stuttered before Penelope’s brow quirked “a crush?” she pressed and as his expression stalled she grinned “oh I'm right, you got it bad, newbie.” Feeling heat in his face Luke didn’t deny it but did try to wave it off but she continued “nu-uh, spill the beans.” 

“I’m gonna get another beer, you want anything?” he distracted.

“Mojito, and this isn't over” she replied pointedly. 

Spencer watched Luke leave the table, feeling a flutter like butterflies in his stomach at the mere thought of him. So handsome, even on the short walk to the bar he spotted several women eyeing him and couldn’t blame them. But as dreamy as he was, it wasn’t the looks that made Spencer weak at the knees - but his sweetness. How someone so trained in survival and the grit of his work maintained a softness, and really he's a good friend and incredible support. He’s been so supportive after Spencer’s false imprisonment, listened to him, never judged him, and did what he could to help him. Luke understood him, and while a few had come to that over time like his closest friend, Luke seemed to easily fit that role, an instant connection he’d never experienced quite like he did with him.

He had a crush. Of course he did. And while his logical mind told him it was only to exist in fantasy there was a part of him that wondered if the other man might like him too, something in the smiles, the looks and the compliments. Maybe it was wishful thinking and he knew he wasn't great at the social aspect of these things but his heart ached in ways he couldn't explain when it felt like, maybe, just maybe Luke wanted to express a little more to him. 

Letting out a quiet sigh he went to sip his espresso martini JJ got him and realised he'd finished it. “Geh-more” Emily slurred with a smile, outright drunk at this point but nothing but fun “more drinkies…go yonder, forage for fermented berries and goodness” she then got out in better clarity but very jolly and deciding not to argue Spencer stood taking next orders.

Luke stood waiting on a couple of drinks as they were being prepared, he was getting Tara some fancy concoction she’d asked for too when Spencer joined him ordering two Daiquiris and a White Lady. Turning to Spencer with a smile Luke struck up a seemly simple topic of conversation but knowing Spencer there were no limits “what’s in that White Lady?”

Without missing a beat Spencer answered “often gin, triple sec, lemon, sugar and egg whites.”

“Egg whites?”

“Yeah, although the original didn’t include it, The White Lady cocktail is said to have been invented in Paris in the 1920s by legendary bartender Harry MacElhone. Unpasteurised egg whites are basically odourless and tasteless, so their contribution is almost entirely textural but they’ve been used in drinks for over a century” came the ramble of brilliance Alvez enjoyed so much.

“Is that so? What can you tell me about Mojitos?” he said watching it being made for Penelope.

“Ernest Hemingway loved them, largely after all the time he spent in Cuba” Spencer smiled, wondering when he might get to use that particular piece of trivia. 

“I knew you’d know something, that genius mind never letting me down” Luke beamed inspiring the slightest blush in the shy man, a gentle smile he adored growing on the young man “how are you anyway? First night out all of us just chilling like this in a long time.”

“Yeah I'm good, I'm trying to keep my mind busy though, it seems to help” Spencer replied, Luke perhaps the most in the know about his poor sleep and PTSS symptoms since prison, largely through his understanding on the topic and his kindness.

“Cool, I’m glad” Alvez said instinctually resting a reassuring hand on Spencer’s arm “sorry, I know you're not into touching” he realised and apologised, always thoughtful around the man’s comfort. 

“Actually it’s totally fine, we’re good friends now, I mean” he tried to explain but it didn't come out all that logical. 

“I get it, I’m honoured” Luke chimed smiling, that perhaps Spencer’s comfort took into account not only the action but comfort levels with particular people. Sadly the drinks arrived and Luke had to say “I’d keep you company but a certain digital goddess wants her drink.” 

“Go, you don't want her angry” Spencer giggled, a sound Luke’s heart seemingly couldn't get enough of.

* * *

JJ and Matt got Emily into a cab, singing Barry Manilow’s ‘Can’t Smile Without You’ with glee, JJ wanting to call home to check on her boys and Simmons on his wife and kids they went with her back to the hotel, Tara ran into an old acquaintance and had wandered off leaving Spencer, Luke, Garcia and Rossi. At this point Spencer joined the other three at their end of the table and next to Luke, occasionally in story telling brushing arms and the pair finding themselves having a good time.

As though by magic Garcia returned to the table with a tray, careful not to spill anything and given her tipsy state it took great concentration. “Oh no” Spencer said, recognising the shots from a time long ago. “Oh yes,” Penelope said triumphantly “time for traffic lights, children!” 

“Traffic lights?” Rossi asked.

Spencer explained “Elle Greenway used to do this” seeing Luke wonder who she was he continued “an old team member from years ago, before Rossi even came back from retirement.” 

Garcia carefully placed the tray on the table, “and Elle knew how to drink” she teased and eyes widened a little at twelve shots on the tray. Four neon green shots with apple slices on the brim stood in one line, then four golden coloured shots with lemon and salt on the brim and finally four cloudy red shots with ice cubes in the shape of skulls. “Okay take your green shots” Garcia said cheerily picking up hers, Luke and Rossi next, Spencer conceding - no arguing going to change the blonde’s mind. 

Downing the shots they were really sweet, eyes scrunching at the over the top flavour and really acidic and tangy, “yummy” Penelope said before Alvez asked “are they all this sweet?”

It was Reid who was the first to speak up “sweet, then sour, then spicy.” 

“Spicy?” to which he only received a nod. 

Looking to Garcia she wiggled her eyebrows with a grin “so betweens shots - we say a confession.”

“That was never a rule” Spence said, impeccable memory telling the group that was a fact.

“It is now, first one is just something fun, I’ll go: I keep a diary and I address it to The Queen of Everything Awesome and Stunning” and that got a laugh, no one surprised though but at least she went first so set the bar “Rossi?” to go next.

“Uh…I name my pens I autograph books with” he offered. 

“Really?” Luke said, not expecting the man to have such a quirk.

“I’m currently signing with Alejandro…” he elaborated and Penelope giggled, enjoying the name choice.

Luke next “uh…when I first adopted Roxy her name at the shelter was Princess Boujee” making Garcia gasp at the luxurious and extravagant name.

“I love it, you're up boy wonder” Penelope said but Spencer wasn't sure what he could offer “I don't know what to say” a little shy and trying to think.

Luke helped out given the level of confessions being rather light and decided to sate a cute curiosity of his “I want to know why you always wear odd socks” meeting Spencer gaze with a smile but while he had been expecting some quirky explanation he didn't expect possibly the sweetest answer in the world. 

“Just because they don't seem to go together doesn't mean they can't be friends” the genius answered like it was the simplest truth and Garcia beamed with an “aww.”

The cuteness was short lived when she and the rest followed in picking up the next shot, downing it some instinctually sucking through teeth, cheek bones more pronounced as they handled the sour taste. Garcia with a raspy voice got out her confession, the levels seemingly rising with each shot “my first kiss, my braces got caught on his and it was an embarrassing mess.” 

The image of that inspired a burst with laughter from he group, Luke asking “how did you get out of that?” 

“The janitor helped, which as a relief since the teachers were thinking of calling the fire department to cut us free” getting another laugh and luckily she too was giddy from the booze and able to laugh at it too.

Looking to Rossi expectantly he followed “hmm, I don't think I can match that…although I did once accidentally date a pair of twins.”

“Accidentally?”

“They were identical, I thought I was only dating one of them, wasn’t until they spoke to each other apparently I’m a cad” he said with a smirk. 

“So you’re a bigger player than even you know” Luke replied laughing before giving his in a similar vein “uh…I went to prom with two girls,” for which he received an impressed ‘ooh’ but had to admit “not as sexy as it sounds, they got in a fight…not a sexy fight either…it got _mean_.”

Shaking heads luckily it was Spencer to add to the fun “yeah it's not a complicated equation to figure out why that math didn't work” and Luke giggled nodding, “ok smart guy, your turn.”

“Umm…” Reid thought over his answer, not like him but he decided to play the game, properly, and he doubted Luke would be homophobic but decided to put it out there “you know how at bars guys sometimes buy drinks for girls if they make out with each other?” he started, Garcia and Rossi in unison said “yes” wondering where this was going. Rossi’s tone from fun experience and Garcia’s with distaste, even chiming with “guys are such dogs.”

Spencer smirked and said “well actually girls will do the same thing if guys kiss…” and his expression and tone let them read into just how he knew that.

Penelope’s law dropped, realising what he was saying “what? when? with who?” she excitedly pressed. Luke sat in entertained in disbelief, Spencer had a wild side, it didn't necessarily mean he was into guys but it was possible.

“The academy, went out for some drinks…and didn’t pay for a single one” and got them laughing, Penelope even teasing “naughty boy.”

Shyly Spencer and Luke’s eyes met, lingered a little longer and both blushing, luckily seen as alcohol induced but between them couldn't deny it was a little more. Looking with dread at the third shot before knocking it back, the spice like fire on the tongue and some coughing, even Garcia breathing in and raspy.

They could definitely feel the alcohol in their systems now, that heat in their bellies from the shot, “okay…” Penelope started “since boy wonder upped the ante…I have a tattoo, it says ‘baby girl’ and it is on my left but- never mind” she said realising her loose lipped-ness may have revealed too much and the group giggled but didn't push it.

Rossi got out a “hmm” his voice a little raspier than expected, a funny wheeze to his voice making others stifle their laughs as he handled the shot “speaking of tattoos, I almost got one when very very drunk, my friend talked me out of it but only after the girl I’d been hanging onto the whole evening got my name - somewhere out there is a fine lady with ‘David Rossi’ tattooed on her ankle, I think her name was…Melody? Melanie? Margaret?” and gave up with a shrug.

Luke decided to match Spencer’s, let it be known “I had a case once where me and a buddy had to pose as a gay couple, bare in mind he had a wife and three kids,” he started. 

“Home wrecker you” Garcia teased. 

“Anyway, we think we’ve figured out who the guy is, we just need him to snap so with some public display of affection…” he implied and brows raised “I’m very proud to say his wife thanked me for making him a better kisser” getting a burst of laughter. 

“No way, newbie” Penelope declined to believe.

Holding his hand up as though to defend his honour Luke continued “I swear, she’d had a few drinks when she said it but it’s true.”

The group turned to Spencer and he’d been so into hearing the others he hadn't thought of a new one “again I'm at a loss.” 

It was Penelope who prompted this one asking “how many girls you picked up using magic?”

“Magic? like…tricks?” Luke asked in disbelief.

Spencer blushes and nods “uh…4.5” he answered so specifically.

Rossi leaning into this “how do you get the point five?”

“Because while magic was present it turned out she was sapiosexual so…” 

“What’s sapiosexual?” the older man asked curiously and the rest of the group seemed just as curious. 

“Um…someone who is sexually attracted to intelligence” Reid explained and the dawning realisations on their faces were funny enough without Rossi then asking “how did you get her off you?” the group descending into giggles.

“It would never have worked…every time I spoke it was like getting a lap dance, I literally couldn't take her out in public” and the giggles continued, slightly breathless from the fun.

Penelope then cheekily adding “I think she’d have let you _take her_ anywhere” to a loud laugh and having to calm down, sniggering and trying to take their minds off of the ridiculous scenario conjured up. 

“Well after that game I am beat, anyone wanna share a cab or you staying here” Rossi said, wiping a tear from his eye that escaped from the giggling. Garcia hopped up onto her kitty heels and started gathering her things “I will take you up on that, boys?”

Luke and Spencer exchanged a look, Alvez quick to want their night to keep going “we could get our own?”

“Y-yeah, see you in the morning” Spencer agrees and the pair remained while the others got going, Penelope quick to say “don’t get too drunk, I'm placing newbie responsible, my boy wonder gets back to the hotel in one piece or I’m gonna _get you_ ” she threatened, pointing her fingers by her eyes then pointedly at Luke’s. 

“I swear to defend our precious genius against all evils and deliver him unharmed to slumber” Alvez said with a grin.

“Good newbie” she said before waving farewell for the night,

* * *

Quote: “ _There is nothing in the world so irresistibly contagious as laughter and good humour._ ”

― Charles Dickens, A Christmas Carol


	2. Acceptance With Passionate Gesticulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Luke's first kiss and 'get to know each other' at the hotel.
> 
> (A/N: Just so you all know my number of total chapters will go up, that's just how many I have planned so far! This story probably starts mid Season 13, not keeping to canon but will eventually incorporate a few things. For the sake of storytelling Phil isn’t dead (yet?) and Gideon isn’t dead (yet? - seriously disagree with the show's handling of it tbh) - not exactly sure yet what I might make happen with them for this story but got some ideas so far.)

They continued to drink and chat, mostly about the antics of the team once tipsy and stories from other moments gone by, they had expected to only stay for one more drink but it quickly turned into two, then three and eventually Luke was returning to the table "two Singapore Slings" over-annunciating making him sound merry "any factoids from your genius brainy brains?"

Spencer's cheeks were a little pink, whether from the alcohol or the compliments he wasn't sure, Luke loved it, he looked so hot and so kissable, the young agent slightly more mumbly but excited to share none the less "invented…sometime before 1915 by bartender Ngiam Tong Boon at Long Bar in Raffles Hotel. Although the concept of a 'gin sling' is typically American as early as 1790" his hands delicately emphasising in the air along with his words.

"I like that you talk with your hands as much as your brain" Luke said with a smile and sipping his drink, unabashedly enjoying his company.

"It's called to 'gesticulate'" he said while gesticulating, both childish in just enjoying how a word sounded.

"Well I really enjoy when you gesticulate…" Luke clarified like it needed said.

"Thank you" Spencer concluded in their polite and silly exchange sharing a giggle and enjoying their drinks, a pesky lock of hair falling obscuring his view of that pretty face. Without thinking Luke's hand reached out and he moved to tuck the hair behind Spencer's ear, instantly his face heating up as he realised what he'd done "s-sorry I-" Luke stuttered removing his hand and the lock falling back into place, unable to process what he just did.

A cute smile fell over Spencer's lips, "it's ok…" he reassured warmly and finishing the task, tucking the hair behind his ear, feeling all tingly and happy at the gesture "I need a haircut" he said to distract and not keep the man feeling embarrassed.

Still bashful, his instincts having taken over for that moment and although Alvez felt his nerves play up he was excited by Spencer not pulling away "I like it all curly, can't imagine it short" he mused with a smile.

Spencer kept smiling back, "I suppose you've never seen that, I can't imagine you without stubble."

A small chuckle kept the mood sweet as Alvez answered "not happening, I look too young."

While the talk was light and both were joking around, in the back of his mind Luke realised his friend hadn't cut his hair since the Mexico incident, and therefore prison, and he might be wanting to clean up a bit from that so didn't push it. Truth be told Spencer could do anything, he'd still be lovely adorable Spencer, it was just the look he was used to "you cut it if you wanna…I'm sure you'll look gorgeous no matter what" Luke let the compliment out. Deciding if Spencer wanted to pull away from the topic it was easy enough to, but otherwise he might get a better idea about this feeling between them.

Reid's heart skipped a beat then, did Luke just say what he thought he said? Holding the others gaze, it lingered and he couldn't be imagining that, Luke may have sipped his drink but he was not taking back what he said or laughing it off.

"Well…I'm sure you look perfectly handsome even shaven" Spencer offered shyly, testing the exchange and the glint in his fiends eyes made the genius feel like a blushing teenager.

About to keep talking they were interrupted by a woman asking Luke to dance, Spencer shrunk a little then, the woman really beautiful and instantly showering the agent with compliments, but to his surprise and relief Luke politely declined, even when she pressed him. Eventually she took the hint and left back to her gaggle of friends and Spencer wondered just where Alvez' mind was.

"You could dance with her" Spencer said, like he didn't mind waiting if he wanted to have some fun.

Without missing a beat Luke responded "I don't want to…I" he tried to find the words, he was nervous, more about not wanting to mess up his friendship with Spencer, the pair having made such a good connection already and he feared he'd already fallen for him. Looking into those hazel eyes he knew he was done tiptoeing "dance with me."

"What?" Spencer said, like he must have misheard.

"Come on, I really wanna dance with you if you'll let me?" Luke said like it was the smallest thing and in the moment neither could quite describe the sensations in their chests as they considered what was going on, maybe it was just friendly but it didn't feel that way, they hoped it wasn't. Luke outstretched his hand and Spencer took it, both rose the their feet and made their way to the floor.

Lost in the sea of people neither felt watched, like a private moment despite the buzz, Spencer not sure exactly how to dance with a man, something had never done so Luke guided him close and Spencer instinctually put his arms around the broad shoulders while he felt Luke's around his waist, guiding him in the sway and stepping to the music. If it was awkward they couldn't feel it, both falling into it frighteningly easily. The musky scent of cologne and the muscular body so warm it had the genius' mind foggy, the whole thing just feeling too good.

Spencer tried not to drop his guard, or however much guard he had with Alvez, telling himself there was no way, not matter how obvious it seemed, that Luke would want him as it seemed. Right as his doubts crept up Luke pulled him closer, bodies pressing against each other and fingertips trembled ever so slightly. There was a hand in Spencer's hair again, only this time Luke didn't apologise as they were guided into a close gaze.

Neither could tell who it was, maybe both, maybe the universe itself closed the space between them, but minds went blank yet entirely too busy simultaneously as they were pulled into a kiss. Luke's stubble a playful addition to the sensations thrumming through the genius as he felt the care of the other man, something so gentle and precious. Spencer's lips were so soft, and kissing him Luke couldn't help but feel they fit so perfectly into one another, his hopes of this moment becoming much much more hard to handle.

Nervously they pulled apart and looked at each other, checking for signs of rejection and none came, feeling a little bravery Alvez smiled and admitted "Spencer, I…I've wanted to do that for a long time" keeping his hand on the lithe man's back, holding him close and while he expected Spencer to speak he was surprised with a second kiss, just as gentle but something hotter, needier.

Spencer couldn't believe it, Luke wanted him, desired him, and this was finally happening but his heart still felt cautious, needing more information as the second kiss came to an end. "Luke…I have too…" the man's heart leaping at the requited confession "but…I'm not" Spencer thought of how to word this, this moment so important and so much on the line between them "I'm not in this for one night…I want more than that, if you don't I'd rather w-"

His concerns were drowned out by Luke's soft gaze and the hand in his hair moving to caress his cheek, a sincerity as he answered that worry "I count myself lucky that you even look my way, but I think we could be great together" Luke wasn't used to this, putting himself on the line like this, "I want us…to be an _us_."

Both found themselves smiling and the nerves lifted, before with greater confidence they joined in a kiss again, this one deeper, hungrier, Spencer's hands also moved from the broad shoulders to Luke's hair as they chased contact, the relief of their marathon of emotional tension bringing the best result they could have hoped for a sensation in itself. As things heated up Alvez did try to voice another thing, afraid of being overzealous "you're drunk and I don't want to tak-" his voice raspier than expected but it made Spencer smile.

"I'm tipsy, and you've had just as much as me, and I know I'd leap at the chance to kiss you sober, amongst other things…" Spencer leaned into it, wanting nothing but closeness with Luke in that moment, tired of being so cautious they might miss wonderful things. They were already practically in love with each other, it seemed to fuel the desire for one another. Breathily Spencer pulled back from their kiss just enough to ask "you really want me?" the question simple, yet deep and all encompassing of both the innocent and more primal aspects between them.

Realising Spencer and him were not only becoming a couple this night, but given Spencer's reluctance to touch just what was being implied meant he was thoroughly trusted and that Spencer felt relaxed and good with him "gods yes, you have no idea how much" he answered honestly.

The dreamy smile shifted to a smirk, cheeky Spencer was the sexiest he ever looked and when the young man whispered in his ear "show me then" as a challenge he was ready to excel in given the chance and he voiced his acceptance in a needy, claiming kiss before suggesting they get back to the hotel.

* * *

The pair couldn't keep their hands off each other, they struggled to keep themselves under control in the back seat of their cab and only getting by in the journey by voicing their attractions, Luke had his eyes on Spencer from day one, thought he was gorgeous and so brilliant it was intimidating. Spencer also voicing how handsome he'd found him, but given the topsy turvy events of the first while, being without Hotch and Derek leaving, the big adjustments in the team not to mention what followed, he just hadn't been in a place to get close…but now? and with the amazing friend he had made with Luke? Nothing better. Any look exchanged spoke even deeper, much more than anything just physical.

When they got the the hotel as they passed doors to others rooms they behaved, agonisingly in need to touch one another but everything so new they were careful until reaching Alvez' room, the furthest from the others and conveniently their rooms had an adjoining balcony if needed. As soon as they were inside the room Luke kissed him, neither had expected this and didn't have lube, which was fine and it was best to have their first full time together sober anyway, in the meantime however they could seek release in each others arms.

He loved kissing Spencer, something so addictive and sweet as they chased kiss after kiss, tongues exploring and a need to cling to the other. Luke's hand wandered up Spencer's shirt, feeling the soft skin and flat stomach, strong hands kneading the flesh there and they moaned into the kiss. Both aroused and could feel the other's hardness through clothing, a slight rock against the other in a grind making them needy and impatient. Shirts were unbuttoned and tossed aside, any time to feel self conscious was washed away as Luke peppered kisses down Spencer's slim neck and one hand caressed over his chest to play with a nipple gently, the stubble adding to the sensations and especially as those hot lips sucked the flesh by the pale collarbone.

Reid had asked Luke to _prove it_ , show how he wanted him, so he decided to as he guided the younger agent to the bed, leading him to sit on the edge of it, his hands exploring and getting the man all hot and bothered before palming the clothed erection. A cute gasp from Spencer sending a jolt straight to Luke's own cock, the young genius felt dizzy from the emotions and just how good it all felt and all they'd done was a little friction and kissing, something about the connection they held making everything amplified.

Luke trailed kisses down the ivory neck and chest, feeling the hardness through his pants as he did so, stopping on his journey to give his nipples some attention, licking and kissing one, playing with it and drawing out adorable noises above him. Slender fingers weaved into dark hair as he played with the sensitive flesh, the sight of Luke lavishing his body with affection and travelling lower, that muscled torso Spencer would have to wait to explore as the man kneeled between Spencer's legs.

Undoing his pants, looking up watching for any nervousness for a moment as though asking permission he then confidently continued when the hands in his hair tugged gently, urging him to go on. Pulling Reid's member free, Luke couldn't wait to hear what noises he could get from his friend, now lover, and didn't hesitate to give it a few firm strokes before taking the head into his mouth. " _Ah_ Luke…" he panted, chest rising and falling and biting his lip as he tried to keep his volume under control, the talented man in front of him immediately tonguing the head and sucking him in deeper to his throat.

A quiet moan escaped and one of his hands moved to his mouth to muffle the sounds making Luke somehow smirk before bobbing more confidently over the length. Firm hands massaged Spencer's hips and thighs, his own dark eyes looking up to hazel ones. Spencer looked so hot, so breathless, and the pink tint to his cheeks so damn pretty. Luke sucked and licked over the heated flesh, taking more of it into his throat and swallowing around it, instinctually Spencer spread his legs and bucked into that mouth, his partner happy to oblige.

The sight of Spencer panting, trying to keep his voice down and the cutest noises passing those lips, thighs open and begging for pleasure made Luke wonder what it would be like when they actually fully slept together, to be buried in the man and overwhelmed by joined pleasure. That could wait to do that properly, he refused to hurt Spencer in something so important and fun.

The bobbing and sucking continued, one of Luke's hands moved up caressing the flat stomach and up to his nipple again, rubbing it teasingly and he felt the man shiver under his actions. "S-Stop, Luke…I" Spencer stuttered and Luke let the hard cock leave his mouth and looked up to him, worried a moment that he had second thoughts, but after a breathless second waiting for Spencer to find the words he heard something uncharacteristically bold "lie on the bed, please" before leaning down to kiss the kneeling man, reaching down to also undo the man's belt to imply they were to be taken off.

Obeying instantly he did so, returning the kiss as he manoeuvred out of the last of his clothing and onto the bed, Reid close behind fully removing his pants before straddling Luke's hips. Both drank in the sight before them, Spencer's lithe body, long and lovely with that messy hair framing his pretty face and thighs apart straddling his new lover, meanwhile Luke lay beneath, muscles like carved marble and ruggedness to make anyone swoon. Spencer leaned down to kiss Luke, despite being on top it was Luke that dominated the kiss, grinding up to gain friction between them and both moaning into it. Spencer's hands explored the man under him, feeling over defined abs and body so fit and strong under him. One of Luke's hands was buried in wavy locks while the other caressed over the younger's side, eventually resting on the pale thigh and feeling the flesh there.

Luke certainly hadn't expected for Spencer to start kissing down his body, trailing them down his neck and pectorals, his long hair tickling against his abs until he reached even lower, seemingly returning the favour from earlier. Spencer knew Luke likely thought he wouldn't entertain this idea, but in truth he was mostly over his hang ups for extreme cleanliness and no touch, it was more to do with trust and feeling relaxed, more about avoiding anxiety than anything else. As such Luke never pressured him into it, but he was glad to offer and eventually took the large length into his mouth. Luke immediately buried both hands in that mop of curls and let out a low almost growl as he felt the warm heat over his dick, the fact the person doing this to him was Spencer of all people only made it a million times better.

Reid loved the feeling of Luke stroking and tugging his hair, just enough sting to keep his nerves excited yet encouraged and treated with are. He started with the tip, and licking, tonguing into the slit to make Luke squirm but not buck however much he wanted to, pulling off to lick the underside, feeling the heavy member against his tongue before taking it in again. Luke's length was so big, Spencer wasn't lacking in said department but as he relaxed his law to take more of the thick cock into his mouth he couldn't help but think about when they might finally go all the way, he knew Luke wouldn't pressure Spencer to take up a certain role in the bedroom but part of Reid really wanted it, both excited and nervous.

"Fuck, Spence…" Luke gasped during a strong suck along his cock, panting hard and whenever he looked down his mind filling with images of how hot the younger man looked, focused and adoring all while stuffing his lovers cock down his throat. When Reid hummed around it the vibration made Luke buck slightly yet he kept going, something so hot about that genius man who could do so many things taking pleasure in giving it in such a way.

Gods Spencer was beautiful, slender but elegant, utterly adorable and an underlying playfulness Luke just couldn't get enough of, his heart beating faster and sensations electrified just by who this man was to him, just what this relationship was and is becoming creating such happiness. It was almost too much. Luke had tried serious relationships in the past, they never felt like this, but then again there was no one else in the world like the good doctor.

Spencer loved every shiver and gruff moan he could evoke in the handsome man, as he put his pale hands over tanned hips, loving the contrast against the warmth of the man under him, the definition and power in his thighs and abs, chest and those arms. Sucking along the length and indulging in the noises for minutes more Spencer eventually let the hard cock slip from his lips, watching it stand to attention, glistening from Spencer's treatment.

Moving Spencer straddled the handsome man again, this time taking both their members in his hand and stroking them, both gasped and rocked into the stroking hand, Luke's so thick he barely managed to hold both of them before Luke's hand joined his and jerked them both off together. The scent of sweat and the gentle sound of flesh against flesh accompanied their panting and other noises, both rolling into the hands seeking pleasure alongside their lover.

With his free hand Alvez pulled Spencer down for an open mouth kiss, tongues battling and hips grinding together. "F-fuck you're so hot, you know that, cariño?" came the pet name, he could feel Spencer smiling into their next kiss awash with affection.

Feeling pressure, a tightening feeling in his groin Spencer knew he was close, the whole thing so overwhelming and from the rapid thrusts up into their hands from Luke and how tense he could feel he was knew the other man was likely close too. The genius moaned, muffled by the kiss, drawing back and getting the devilish idea to add "I really wish you could _have_ _me_ tonight" making Luke growl and buck into their hands faster, chasing friction between their bodies, his mind struck by the desire of that confession.

One hand went to Spencer's ass, playfully massaging the flesh there and whispering "there will be other nights, I'm gonna treat you so good babe" as he increased the pace of their stroking and the pleasure hitting them relentlessly, toes curling and struggling to keep breathing even at all "so damn pretty for me," his inner romantic coming out to play in this heated moment "I wanna take you out, wanna kiss you and hold your hand like we're lovesick teenagers" and Spencer seemed to unravel hearing that, a _whimper_ as he clung to Luke, needing kisses and closeness.

Panting and flushed he managed to ask "you really mean that, Luke?"

Looking into each others eyes for a moment, not loosing rhythm and if anything became more lost in their joined ecstasy, needy for anything the other would give. Luke leaned up kissing Spencer greedily before whispering in his ear a true confession "I've never been so head over heels in my life, I want a life together, Spence…"

"M-Me too" Spencer managed before that gorgeous whimper escaped him again, the smile on Luke's face full of acceptance and affection took him over the edge, kissing Luke and moaning into it Spencer climaxed, erratic thrusts through it as he spilled over their hands and onto the muscled chest, a strangled gasp through it as he rode out his orgasm, seeing stars and feeling such a high it was almost frightening.

Luke picked up pace, the vision of Spencer climaxing was unbelievably hot, pure bliss as he committed the sight to memory. Hands didn't stop as Luke buried his face into Spencer's shoulder, with a grunt as he came, a shudder following as his seed joined Spencer's in the mess. Both panting and the room spinning, the pair stayed like that for minutes, just trying to catch their breaths and come down from their highs and meeting in desperate kisses throughout. After a while Spencer managed jelly legged to join Luke on the bed and immediately strong arms brought him against him, avoiding the wetness they would clean soon they lay in the afterglow listening to the other's breathing, seeing their heated bodies cuddled against each other nude.

Alvez tucked Spencer's head under his chin, leaning down to kiss the top of his head affectionately and rubbing circles into his back, a post coital giddiness leaving them sensitive and ridiculously happy, practically beaming at one another.

Spencer finally had his breathing back to something reasonably normal and in a tone where they could tell he was smiling he said "well that was worth the wait" earning a chuckle and he cherished feeling his friend, now lover, laugh "we also need to talk about this sober."

"Yeah, then I can take you on a proper date" Luke smiled.

Spencer cuddled closer, knowing they'd have to clean up in a moment but enjoyed it while he could. Like the rest of the world had faded away the pair spent a little while just being next to one another, kissing, touching and speaking sweetly. Almost nodding off Luke whispered "I have to get cleaned up, and should probably get into something to sleep in."

Reid sleepily agreed but as Luke was about untangle from the other man and to go to washroom when he didn't want Spencer just disappearing "you want to stay here tonight?"

The genius looked a little surprised but happy, the adjoining balcony making it easy enough to do so unnoticed and both were the early risers of the team "uh…sure" he answered, touched that Luke wanted him around more. After a sweet kiss Luke went to clean up while Spencer redressed enough to nip into his room via the balcony and get a couple things before returning to see Luke shirtless and in shorts. Spencer changed into nightwear and was welcomed with open arms into Luke's bed, lying in each others embrace, snuggling up together and just listening to the other's breathing and heart beat. A happy hum over the pair of them.

Strong arms seemed to surround Reid's lithe frame, holding him close and both settling into the sleepy cuddle, both feeling safe as they continued some soft chatter, some playful teasing and most of all just trying to express to the other just how happy they were with he events of their evening. Without speaking, just by sensing the other, they moved to look into the others eyes and a warmth only between them they joined in an innocent kiss.

"Good night, Spencer."

"Good night, Luke."

* * *

Quote: " _I'm not in search of sanctity, sacredness, purity; these things are found after this life, not in this life;_  
_but in this life I search to be completely human: to feel, to give, to take,_  
_to laugh, to get lost, to be found, to dance, to love and to lust, to be so human._ "

― C. JoyBell C.


	3. Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: With hectic schedules its hard to find time for a first date so the boys make due with sweet gestures in the meantime. 
> 
> P.S. Yes, I had to write the poem Spencer writes to Luke in this!

Since the night at the bar the pair were quickly hit with all sorts of intense feelings, already being such good friends, already practically in love with each other, it was hard to slow things down and adjust as neither had ever felt this way before. That said, they still hadn't had their first official date. They'd tried for a little while to find the time and make plans but given their jobs it was tough, they were receiving a high rate of cases and jetting off constantly, worse yet was getting called away abruptly and never catching a break however short the visit.

In the meantime they exchanged texts and conversations, cute touches and gestures and even met up for dates but the dreaded calls always came. Over time they learned more about one another, doing what they could around their hectic lives, there was also something so sweet about it all, like something old-fashioned to win your sweethearts affection. Spencer couldn't help but see the comparisons, like young lovers sneaking around authorities in a way of courting, the kinds where they serenade from a balcony or write love letters from afar, sure it was a little cheesy but every effort to show affection meant so much, even if they were only a few desks apart sometimes.

He was slowly building up the courage to show a romantic gesture, he felt nervous like Luke might not like it or think it's too much, but they'd spoken in some ways about how intense this thing was between them so to indulge in it wasn't so scary anymore, but it was vulnerable. With no one around in the office, some quiet as Spencer worked through files at lightening speed he eventually built up the bravery to leave a letter by Luke's desk, hidden just enough that a passerby wouldn't be curious but the man it was intended for would notice.

Returning to his desk he nervously fumbled through files, minutes going by before the man reentered the bullpen, sending a smile to his favourite genius still unaware of the envelope waiting to be noticed and took his seat to get back to work. Spencer couldn't read or write then, unable to concentrate as he listened and saw from the corner of his eye the man inspect the envelope and slowly open it, realising it was a letter from Spencer, handwritten too, Luke glanced up to the other man enough to exchange shy smiles before reading.

Luke felt excitement receiving essentially a love letter from the man he cared for so much, and self aware at how cute the two adults were being but given everything that's happened to them in the last while, both starting a relationship and personal events of a tough year they were chasing some comfort and affection from the other did that, to know how much the other wanted them despite all the obstacles. Reading the letter Luke prepared himself to feel warm and happy but he didn't expect to be so moved as he took in the words and the gestures within.

_"Luke,_

_I know this might seem silly and really old fashioned, but I find the written word to be precious and so considering the ridiculous schedules we have I thought why not take up the age old tradition? I know I haven't mailed this letter but did you know that the postbox was considered the start to independent romance? It used to be that the head of the household had to stamp the letter and have it sent privately, when the postbox arrived everyone had access to communicating with one another and not require an elder's permission. Some of the my favourite poetry is found in letters between lovers too, far more sweet and endearing than a lot published for the sake of a collection."_

The letter started, already smiling at the information ramble his genius was so prone to do, even if he didn't already know he could feel from the letter just who wrote it, his adorable way of finding interest and enjoyment in information and Luke had to admit he found it increasingly endearing every time.

_"I'm sure we'll find time for a proper date soon, but in the meantime I thought I'd write you something, it's short and silly but I hope it brings a smile to your handsome face._

_One hundred thousand million stars in our galaxy alone,_

_Over six billion texts sent a day through crazy busy phones,_

_Seven point eight billion people in the world stuck in normal ways_

_Yet only one of me and one of you that stalls me nowadays_

_To wonder how you are the sweet you whom looks at all of me_

_With such warm eyes past barriers as though a master key_

_Unlocking any shyness, fears and silly reservations_

_Telling me I'm safe and good and not without temptations_

_The sun burns at fifteen million kelvin yet I'd still compare_

_The heat between us to that brightest star starving for us bare_

_As it is not the mere flesh of mortals that makes me smoulder,_

_Souls of something uncountable yet I'm a glad beholder_

_Of that one of me and one of you that makes me count to two_

_and find that number so romantic, precious and unique too._

_So please excuse my poem, I'm a reader not a writer,_

_But it's worth it as I see you read it, you smiling brighter._

_I know, really cheesy, but hopefully you enjoyed it and sometimes the simpler the better in form. I don't expect poetry back, don't worry, and you don't even have to like it as I know it isn't for everyone, but just like some express their feelings in music or other gestures I thought a poem might suit, at least for now until we can get some time together._

_Yours_

_Spencer x"_

Luke stared at the piece of paper in his hands with awe, a wide goofy grin on his face as he let the words settle in his mind, his heart practically dancing as he realised not only the sentiments of the poem itself but the fact that Spencer wrote him one at all. Spencer wrote him a poem! No one had ever written him a poem! It was so sweet and romantic and hot too, and the statistics just screamed Dr Spencer Reid, he had a suspicion the genius wasn't using the vast vocabulary to his greatest use for the sake of Luke reading it but it communicated everything possible, he wasn't talked down to - he was tailored to.

He was giddy and smitten like he couldn't fathom, moved to the point he could have easily become noticeably emotional and he looked up from his desk to see a slightly embarrassed looking Spencer at his desk, they caught each other in a glance and Luke folded the letter before casually walking over and leaning against his desk, masking what he could of just how moved and emotional he was. Spencer clearly shy about the very open hearted letter but the smile on Luke's lips told him it went over well, Luke then whispering "you are amazing."

"You liked it?" Luke was moved by it, he'd never had something so adorable take his breath away like this, he could have cried were hr not in the office, Spencer was amazed by the eyes looking at him just then, suddenly very glad he braved writing and giving that letter.

"You think? Saturday, if we don't get a case, I'm treating you like a king for that, you incredible man you" the evident happiness inspired in Luke made Spencer feel so might lighter, though he did reply "there's no need."

It was then Luke glanced around, no one looking at them as he leaned down, showing the motion in his dark eyes and speaking sincerely "I mean it, seriously, no one's ever done something like that for me, I'll cherish this" and held the letter in his hands with great care.

Emily and JJ entered the room without any suspicion, the pair just seemingly having a friendly conversation as Luke flashed a warm smile before getting up and back to his own desk, placing the letter carefully into his bag out of sight before leaving for the restroom while Reid started to chat to the two ladies.

* * *

Looking in the mirror, trying to get him self under control, Luke felt his quickened heartbeat pound inside his chest, he'd nearly been moved to tears, beaming through it though, made so happy by the simple gesture and part of him knew just what a special connection he'd found. The idea also that he inspired that, the affection sent his way by the shy, sweet genius so incredible to him. Falling hard for Spencer so quick and they hadn't even had their first date!

Taking in deep breaths and mind filling with images of the man's smile, how shy he'd been about it, such a beautiful gift, and wondered how in the world he'd come to deserve such a wonderful human being. maybe its finding a special someone that makes a man better, he wanted to rise to the occasion because his lover deserved it.

* * *

Visiting Phil at his physical therapy, relieved to see his best friend doing so much better since he was gifted his puppy, Lou in attendance excitedly watching his owner taking some shaky but more powerful and confident steps, wagging his little tail happily. They talked about his recovery and just caught up on things in general and joking about, when Phil called out something and Luke realised he'd retreated to his thoughts a bit more than normal "you okay, man? You look all dreamy" Phil teased.

Taking stock of himself he still smiled but tried to find the words "uh…yeah…" deciding to let Phil know, better keeping him informed than digging around for answers as he was inclined to do "I told you about Spencer" he started to explain.

"Dr Reid? the genius, yeah" Phil confirmed from all the times Luke gushed about him, amazed by the things he could do.

"Well…we kind of got together" Luke informed known his friend wouldn't be expecting the revelation.

"Wh-what? no way…" Phil stuttered, surprise written on his face and he nearly lost his balance propped on the support bars but quickly a shocked smile joining his expression "I knew you were gaga over someone, you've been all dreamy eyed lately…but…wow, but I suppose with the way you talk about the guy I shouldn't be so surprised."

With a sheepish grin Luke confessed the adorable truth that had him so obviously loved up for the day "yeah well, it's only just started but I know he's the one, you know…he uh…he wrote me poetry today…"

"Poetry? Like…like wrote you a poem…for you..?" Phil said in disbelief as he reached the end of his support bars and took a seat gingerly, looking in disbelief at his friend.

"I know, right? I uh…damnit, I nearly cried in the office when I read it, I'm a big sap," before chuckling an "I am not worthy" with his hands raised as though he couldn't possibly answer how or why he had been given such a gift.

Shaking his head at his friends ridiculous luck and clear giddiness Phil was truly happy for him even if he hadn't fully shaken the surprise from his mind, with Alvez' fast paced life before it was a big change but one that seemed so good for him. "Well…congrats man, you better treat him good if he's writing you stuff like that…and you know you have to return the favour right?" he teased.

"Believe me I know…he said I didn't have to but…I gotta, I want to…how do I match that?"

"Good luck, my friend…" Phil shrugged smiling at his hopeless romantic of a pal.

"You have been of zero help."

* * *

With Saturday fast approaching Luke knew he wanted to do something beforehand, like how Spencer had, just something private between them to show how they were thinking of each other. Unfortunately for Alvez he was hopeless at poetry, music and anything of the sort, even cooking. Books? Books might be a way to go but it had to be special and it seemed the effort alone was part of the gesture, but chief of his aims was so simple: he wanted to make Spencer smile.

Looking around his somewhat bare apartment, so used to moving around and leaving at a moments notice it was quite the adjustment to staying in one space so securely, most of his stuff was basic and practical, he thought through his skills and hobbies, slowly realising he did have one he could use though it had been a while. As a ranger in the military he'd gained many skills, though most were in survival but you had to keep yourself sane being out on your own for long stretched of time and sometimes all you had was the wilderness around you and usually a knife. His father had taught him a couple of things he took with him into his military days and a particular one became clear it was the route to go down for his gesture to Spencer, though he didn't have the tools for it currently, but the more he thought about it the more he wanted to take it up again and Spencer might appreciate it however simple.

* * *

After a very quick case in Baltimore the team were back, finishing up some calls and paperwork and Luke this time waiting for the coast to be clear, knowing some team members were in meetings, already left or busy elsewhere while Spencer flipped through files like magic. Nervous once alone Luke walked over the the genius' desk and left him a book with a smile, Spencer was surprised but by the time he looked up the man was already gone, back by his desk and Reid found himself curious.

Truth be told he really hadn't expected anything in return, the fact that Luke thought to do something for him already made him happy. Hazel eyes observed the book and found it was in Spanish, he could read Spanish well but not speak it nearly as fluently but as he inspected it he found it to be a collection of famous poetry, he opened the front cover to read through the names of featured poets and found a small note, he could also see the top of a slim wooden bookmark inside amongst the pages for him to look at in a moment.

_"Spencer,_

_Your poem moved me more than I thought possible, I wish I had the tools to express how much you mean to me but unfortunately I am not a poet, a musician or anything of the sort, but if it counts I've never wished more, being with you, that I was. I figured there were some much more skilled people to do so, so I searched and eventually found something that made me think of you, especially considering how much you 'gesticulate'._

_Please accept this humble gift, I hope it makes you smile until we can finally have our date._

_Yours,_

_Luke x"_

Smiling already Spencer turned the book to the page marked by the dark wood bookmark, he took it in his hand as he quickly found the poem selected just for him, pleasantly surprised by the more modern styling for all the poet was a Nobel Prize winner, Pablo Neruda, and the title appropriately read "Your Hands." As he read the words in Spanish his mind translating it line by line he felt so warmed by the thoughtful selection, speaking not only of Luke's fondness for him but how the man's long journey came to a happy stop, the chase over having found him.

_('Your Hands' - which roughly translates to:)_

_"When your hands go out,_ _love, toward mine,_

_why do they bring me flying?_

_Why did they stop,_ _at my mouth, suddenly,_

_why do I recognise them_ _as if then, before,_

_I had touched them_ _as if before they existed_

_they had passed over_ _my forehead, my waist?_

_Their softness came_ _flying over time,_

_over the sea, over the smoke,_ _over the spring,_

_and when you placed_ _your hands on my chest,_

_I recognised those golden_ _dove wings,_

_I recognised that clay_ _and that colour of wheat._

_All the years of my life,_ _I walked around looking for them._

_I went up the stairs,_ _I crossed the roads,_

_trains carried me,_ _waters brought me,_

_and in the skin of the grapes,_ _I thought I touched you._

_The wood suddenly_ _brought me your touch,_

_the almond announced to me_ _your secret softness,_

_until your hands_ _closed on my chest_

_and there like two wings -_ _they ended their journey."_

Beautiful, wistful and Spencer grinned from ear to ear, from the summoning of their first night together and joking about gesticulation and how Luke loved to watch Spencer speak as much with his hands as he did with words, despite not being hand written it was so perfectly chosen, it exposed just how much Spencer meant to him and just what he represented to Luke. Luke was done searching, done chasing, ready to stay.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding he reread it several times, letting the happy feeling wash over him, before moving his gaze to the bookmark in his hand, it was lovely. A dark polished wood, it looked hand carved and delicately detailed, then he realised the engraving 'Peace can only come as a consequence of universal enlightenment.' Hazel eyes widened, the quote was by Nikola Tesla, Spencer loved Tesla, Luke is awesome!

With a childlike glee he loved the gift, putting the book in his bag carefully and having memorised the page number of the chosen poem, he held the bookmark as he made his way to Alvez' desk, no one around yet as he quietly said "hey, that was so sweet, thank you" a soft sincerity in his voice and happy grin making Luke relax, his gift well received and loving the sight of the smile on Spencer's face.

"It's nothing compared to your letter," Luke replied, blushing a little at being so exposed, the selected poem speaking volumes for how he felt and luckily he felt safe with Reid knowing so much, he wanted him to know.

"On the contrary, that was a beautiful poem and I'd imagine you had to read a great deal to find it?"

"Admittedly I read more poetry in one day than the rest of my life combined" he smiled sheepishly but as those hazel eyes looked at him, shining brightly and he felt so good having inspired that gaze. "I'm relieved at how the bookmark turned out, been a long while since I've carved anything, as a ranger you can get pretty handy using a blade and my dad did it too as a hobby so…"

"You made this?" Spencer said shocked, looking back at the bookmark he could see it was professionally hand carved but had assumed it was a thoughtful purchase, Luke _made_ him something, and not only was it beautiful but it fully embraced Spencer's nerdy side, Luke literally carved him a Tesla themed bookmark because he knew he would love it.

Never had Spencer been so charmed by a gesture and he watched the man become suddenly bashful as he nodded and asked "you like it?"

With a heartfelt smile Spencer answered "I love it…it's so thoughtful…thank you so much, Luke." Both exchanged a look then, loaded and fuelled with feelings, both accepting just how strong this connection was and also just relishing in being a pair of adorable dorks infatuated and working through their strong feeling for one another.

Emily and Rossi walked into the bullpen, talking and engaged in their chatter as Spencer didn't pull away immediately, he let himself linger a moment but it only looked like they were in good conversation but the warmth between them had Luke feeling butterflies. Luke knew he'd found the one.

* * *

Quote: " _As he read, I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once._ "

― John Green, The Fault in Our Stars


	4. Lenguaje de Flores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Luke and Spencer on their first date, finally.

Luke had read that beautiful letter over and over, the one and only poem written for him and how it reminded him of his special person and he felt his nerves creeping up on him as Saturday arrived and they could go on their first, well overdue, official date. The dog sitter was arranged, Roxy helping him pick outfits and while she didn't seem to fully understand any of the man's questions she seemed excited because her owner was.

Both men were surely wary of their phones, fearing the dreaded case curse that had its ways of interrupting…but not today. He would be meeting Spencer at his place as he was closer to the movie theatre and Luke made sure to give himself plenty of time beforehand, he knew of a unique little florists and had decided to put together a meaningful bouquet. He wasn't sure what to pick, with Spencer's incredibly eclectic knowledge and memory suddenly everything felt deeper, like it had to be intentional and while he knew Spencer would smile at the very act of gift giving he wanted to do it right.

When he got to the flower shop he was researching on his phone for flowers with romantic meanings and found himself standing with a young woman looking at him patiently "uh hi, sorry, I'm just trying to think of what to get, my date is super smart and knows all the symbolism behind…well…everything, so I'm trying to get just the right thing" he explained before fully walking into the shop.

Smiling the florist seemed ready for such a task, she started tapping away on her computer "hmm, well since we're talking about such a smarty I think we have some irises in the back, they're considered regal but also symbolise wisdom and respect, we could start there and build a bouquet?"

"That sounds great," relieved to have gotten it started. She returned with several purple irises, bold blooms and so lovely.

She set them on her table and curiously asked "if you don't mind me asking, is this an early date to impress and get to know or is this more lovey dovey?"

"Uh, kind of a mix really, we've been friends for a fair while now so it's new but…we care a lot already" Luke explained to her.

"Gotcha," she chirped and offered "if you're happy to get real romantic we do have honeysuckle, nobody buys them since they aren't big petaly things…" and she went into her store room to fetch them, when she brought them out they were delicate structural things, and happy for them to be part of the bouquet Luke asked "what do they mean?"

She double checked her computer to be sure and said "a sign of devotion, representing strong bonds, they have a very sweet centre with something a little more passionate too."

"Perfect" Luke glad for the enthusiastic and helpful florist as the honeysuckles were added to the table.

She then asked a few questions about the person Luke was seeing, Luke happy to gush about Spencer's character before she spent a little while searching and brought out a variety of flowers and set them down. Picking first a pale petaled one, slightly pointed in shape she explained "this is amaryllis, it's for someone you find very beautiful but you also value them beyond their appearance" and it was an instant addition to the bouquet with Luke's agreement.

"These are freesia, they symbolise sweetness, innocence and thoughtfulness, then carnations - light red is admiration and dark red is deep love and affection" she talked through some others, some they used and some they didn't, the bunch of flowers coming together nicely, complete with greenery and accents. It looked so characterful and it reminded Luke of Spencer's odd socks for a moment and found it so charming.

The girl eyed it and tapped her chin, while the irises remained the boldest colour she seemed on board for having fun with he bouquet, intrigued for once and not just tying together a dozen roses, "hold on, I might have something…" she said before disappearing into the store room for a few minutes, and just as Luke thought she might be gone a long while she came back into view with a single unique looking flower. It looked almost closed in the middle, the petals so layered over each other and bright white, the surrounding pale petals were blushed on the tips and he'd never seen it before "what is that?"

"It's called Protea…if it doesn't fit we can leave it but it symbolises change and transformation, you mentioned a lot's happened this last year," she said and again checked her computer for the full description, and then added "yep, and because they're so hardy they also represent diversity and courage." Thinking about Spencer's life, what he went through, all the stories he had yet to learn about the man and just how brave the young man was - it was perfect and he had to add one.

* * *

Knocking on Spencer's door Luke felt those nervous butterflies yet again, he knew it was silly, as if his good friend and new lover would dismiss him for any minute imperfection, but the heart wasn't logical. When his date answered Luke hadn't even thought about what vision of loveliness he might be met with so his heart skipped a beat as the door opened to the lithe man looking gorgeous, a deep violet shirt that hugged his form perfectly, dark pants clung to those endless legs, that pretty face was clean shaven and he got his hair cut, it was still long but manageable now, more wavy than curly.

Luke just drank in the sight for a moment, no doubt his desire written over his features as Spencer smiled in greeting and an adorable blush swept over pale skin, catching himself Luke made himself speak "hi…wow…you look stunning."

Hazel eyes glittered as he felt Alvez' appreciation, the compliment and it's sincerity washing over him as he gestured, welcoming the man into his home "th-thanks, you look very handsome" he returned, nervously playing with his hair and Luke wanted to match it, but he let Spencer's own eyes travel over him too until they landed on the bouquet.

Luke smiled warmly as he handed Spencer the flowers, "for you, I hope you like them" a little shy as he waited for the man's reaction, the selection clearly deliberate and he watched Spencer's blush deepen as he held the unique medley of flowers in his hands, interpreting each as he identified each one, a coy almost bashful smile over his features as he glanced form it to Luke several times.

"Luke, these are beautiful, thank you so much" Spencer started softly, in awe of the thought Luke put in and couldn't believe the man was so sweet and romantic, and for him? the flattery almost too much to bare. On sight it obviously it wasn't a typical bouquet and they weren't themed in anything but meaning, knowing they had to be chosen and his heart swelled in his chest at the gesture. "I've never had flowers like this, that mean…what these do" Spencer managed to say, genuinely a little taken aback as he moved forward and gave Luke a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't take all the credit, the florist helped out a lot but I wanted you to have something meaningful" Alvez explained but took the kiss with delight, warm smile in place loving how much joy it brought his date. The young man almost couldn't stop admiring them, running his mind through everything they were saying but when there was one unusual flower, one even Spencer couldn't quite put his finger so he asked "what is this one?" curiously towards the pale hardy flower with blushed tips.

Luke had made sure to memorise that one given its unusual use and informed him "Protea? I think it was called."

He didn't need to say the meaning as Spencer's expression showed the realisation, "I'd never seen what it looked like before," but from it's name he knew the symbolism, "this is so sweet" Spencer's voice softening that little bit telling Luke just what an impact it had for him, Spencer's rough journey and challenges that he'd overcome, the meaning of the odd little flower hit home all too well, and the fact that Luke had decided to admire that in him was such a wonderful gesture.

"I'd never heard of it until today…but when the florist told me what it meant I had to include it…" and both just smiled at each other for a long moment, like love sick teens they felt brighter somehow just being in the presence of one another. Gently pulling Spencer close and into a kiss, a happy feeling over the pair of them and just sinking into one another, careful only of the bouquet in the younger's arms. Both knew the date was overdue, not just from the delays in finding time together, but as friends who had for a long time harboured deeper emotions.

Parting still ridiculously giddy both just beamed at each other, Spencer finding enough self control to say "I'll go put these in water and then we can get going, they really are wonderful, Luke."

* * *

Watching an artsy Spanish movie, subtitles on screen in Spanish also Spencer knew he'd be fine reading it and learn how to speak it better through movies, Luke fluent in all aspects as they were settled in a comfortable quiet between them, exchanging enough looks and touches they were very much watching together, something so cozy like this, relaxed and occasionally whispering about the film or making little jokes.

Half way through Spencer started to lean against Luke's strong shoulder, said human pillow taking the welcome invitation to put his arm around the lithe man's shoulder, the scent of Spencer's hair and the warmth of him cuddled into his side something he could happily get used to. The only distraction in the theatre being a couple two rows in front of them, they started whispering harshly and suddenly the woman threw popcorn all over her date, her dramatically heading out and him in a pathetic display rushing after her.

"Yikes, what did he do?" Luke whispered curiously, popcorn having made it quite the distance around their seats in her dramatic tantrum.

He hadn't expected Spencer to actually say an answer but the genius that he was whispered back "when they came in he called her 'burra' like a nickname, in the scene that just went by she realised what that meant" he tied together the scene that had played out before them and Luke's brows shot up at now understanding the man's well deserved cold shoulder.

"Nice puzzle solving there, you should solve crime" he joked before shaking his head "so he was calling his girlfriend a donkey? too right she threw the popcorn" and he could feel Spencer giggle quietly against him.

"I much prefer 'cariño'…" Spencer whispered with a cheeky smile and of course Spencer's memory recalled being addressed that way, much to the effect of sweetheart or honey and Luke smiled to.

"Me too…suits you" and kissed that wavy hair and snuggled closer. Luke didn't catch a whole lot of the movie after that, he just liked feeling Spencer next to him, only their occasional hushed chatter between them and the world never felt so light.

* * *

The cool evening air grew darker as the threat of rain approached, neither had an umbrella but they escaped the downpour in time as they reached the restaurant, the walk having been filled with Spencer talking of historical inaccuracies from the film but not in any disappointed manner only interested and with food for thought. Swiftly they were seated and ordered wine first and looking at menu, Spencer scanning it in two seconds with it memorised, honestly being around the man was like being in the presence of a super hero, like the impossible was made normal.

Soon enough they'd ordered food and gotten into conversation, between the movie and catching up on their lives, not to mention talking more in depth about the letters and gifts received the whole setting was thoroughly romantic and adorably Spencer started rambling, interesting fact after interesting fact and after realising he'd been speaking so long Spencer sheepishly mumbled "…sorry…I'm talking too much…"

"No you're not," came Luke's immediate response, shaking his head with a fond smile "I love your rambles" and from his tone the honesty showed through, not just being courteous.

"Really?" Spencer said, not doubting Luke but just thoroughly aware people didn't find the same things as fascinating as he does "half the time people are just being polite, you really don't mind?"

Luke sipped his wine and warmly encouraged the genius to be just that, the lovable genius he was, "please do speak, if you were just being a know-it-all and show off all the time, sure it would be tiresome, but it's not like that. You're just enthusiastic and interested in the world, and you're sharing it because you're enjoying it….maybe occasionally a little bit of a show off" he teased at the end, smirking and giving a playful wink.

Both laughed, Spencer eventually nodding "the showing off is more to wind up someone, especially Morgan" Spencer explained, and while Luke didn't know Derek as well as he would like he was well aware of the pair's brotherly relationship, no doubt like some friendly competition. Spencer took a bite of his food before mulling over a thought in his head, deciding to admit something "I have to say…I…" turning slightly bashful "I was surprised…to find out you liked me in this way, I get asked out by a pretty girl from time to time but…this is different."

Luke nodded, "I'll say it's different…usually I date someone and get to know if I like them…we're exchanging handmade gifs and poetry before our first date" and both smiled "…and it's exciting."

* * *

Eventually as the two ate and joked and chatted they got onto the topic of work, just like a date with someone outside of their jobs it was bound to come up and while there was of course mutual ground Luke was very curious about Spencer's life in the BAU for the years prior to Luke joining. He's learned some shocking facts after the Mexico incident, like some information drive by to keep up at times, and he would never have guessed half the stuff that came to light and it had never fully been expanded upon.

"I've only been with the BAU a while and it's already nuts, I bet you've had some crazy cases" Luke started, both gazing at each other with joy in their hearts despite the topic, that was fuzzy feeling having stayed the duration of their date and it was hard not to just feel damn good. "So come on, craziest thing you've done?" Luke posed the question, Alvez already having shared some of his adventures prior to the team, but as he watched Spencer think over things for a moment he was surprised "…you have to think about it that hard?"

Spencer genuinely seemed to be rolling around ideas, while there were plenty of tragic events that wasn't the question, most off the wall antics… "well it's just…there are a few contenders" the genius smirking a little, knowing he had some good stories to tell even if they'd been tough at the time "how much do you know about Henkel?"

"I was told he was a serial killer, abducted you, beat and drugged you for days" and that was genuinely what Luke had been told.

"That's all?" Spencer checked.

"There's more?" Luke responded in a surprised manner.

The smirk on Reid's face was nothing short of cocky and he wondered just what the man was about to drop on him, he certainly hadn't been prepared for the batshit craziness of the case "well I suppose that's all there was to it…unless you count Henkel having three personalities, one being himself, second being his abusive father, whom he had killed and stored in an underground freezer, oh and third was the angel Raphael punishing sinners, he would literally yell at and argue with himself, Henkel as himself would drug me as a mercy, then his dad would 'discover' what was happening and get mad about it…and basically live streamed it for the team to watch, I gave them cryptic clues to find me, he played Russian Roulette, at one point I stopped breathing and he gave me CPR…and to top it all off I managed to shoot all three with one bullet after literally digging my own grave."

Luke's mouth hung open, shocked by the insanity of Spencer's story and he would think if it were anyone else they were pulling his leg…but it was true? Trying to process it he just watched Spencer confidently owning the story and waiting for Luke to find it in himself to respond "…and…and that wasn't instantly the one that came to mind?"

Both laughed, Luke still in awe as his mind ran through all the complexities of the story, and while it was scary to think of the CPR section damn if it wasn't one hell of a case, and he survived, safe here and now so it was okay. Spencer smiled as he answered why he'd had to debate in his mind.

"Well…if we include having to go to prison in the Cat Adams case..?" Spencer threw out there and Luke nodded alone, that made sense, a drug fuelled car chase in Mexico to be framed for drug possession and murder was beyond extreme, he thought it was going to end there but then Spencer mused aloud "or and there was the time…" Spencer paused to consider how to word this story given its confidential nature, he wasn't allowed to just go blabbing about the details of the Anthrax fiasco. Lowering his voice Spencer explained "we had a biohazard case, you know…like what lined certain letters that got sent around…" and while that clue wasn't obvious for a member of the FBI Luke's mind correctly went straight to Anthrax, his dark eyes widening at the very idea of the terrifyingly dangerous weapon "well a suspect's house was boobytrapped to release spores and we didn't realise until after I was in there…I kept everyone else out, and even though I was dealing with that I worked the case until I couldn't anymore…could say I had invested interest in finding the antidote."

Luke's mind was blown as he let that settle, again because Spencer was alive and well he didn't need to worry after it but the very idea of that situation, and then to work through it was insane. Luke laughed lightly, showing his acceptance while also acknowledging the batshit insanity of the story, before beaming towards Spencer with pride "you are a total badass."

Spencer laughed too, a slight blush at the compliment and clearly in a playful mood the genius replied "I don't know about _total_ badass…maybe a little bit" gesticulating to emphasise the idea of a small distance but the grin said just how much fun this was.

"Okay…little bit of a badass" Luke concluded "how modest."

Spencer chuckled before remembering yet another fun story and Luke could read it on his date's expression, his brow quirked as if in disbelief that there could possibly be more to even compare but Spencer did eventually voice "have I ever told you about the time I saved a train carriage of hostages from a gun wielding schizophrenic with an imaginary friend and paranoia about being controlled by the government…with a magic trick?"

"…no?"

* * *

The night continued on and they shared laughs and stories, they knew enough to build on and gain deeper understandings of each other, for all this was technically their first date it was so overdue and they knew each other so well it didn't feel so early in their romantic relationship, but they seemed to be on the same page with indulging but also enjoying every moment. They'd moved onto family stories, Luke with a big family having quite a few and it was one area Spencer didn't know as much about, lots of antics and shenanigans "…Mariana was so mad that I'd told Ma we started a four year prank war, but that's what siblings are for" the mood light and laughter in the air between them.

Spencer appreciated the stories, glad Luke had such a warm sounding family, the closest he had was his relationship with his mother and the team, Derek like a brother and his friendship with JJ, "can't imagine growing up with three sisters…it'll have kept your mom busy."

"Definitely, a real labour of love but she's awesome, hows your mom doing?" Luke asked.

"Okay, at the institute she's been making good friends and its a lot more reliable to keep her days consistent," Spencer smiled, he couldn't help but feel that sad muddle around his mom but given the difficult situation he felt better about the choices made, in the right place for her needs and her comfort definitely improved "she's been writing back to me, it's always been a little erratic but when she does she sounds happier."

"Thats good, whatever makes her comfy and I think it's sweet you write to her so much…" and then Luke realised he'd never actually asked about Spencer's dad, he just presumed they were distanced in some way but didn't actually know what the deal was "so what about your father?"

"Uh, he left when I was a kid, between a difficult incident and my mom's illness, he's outright admitted that he just ran away from it all, I don't really have anything to do with him but I know he's still in Nevada and working as an attorney." Luke couldn't say he was too surprised, the lack of mention of the man, especially given Diana's illnesses if the father was involved at all it would likely have come up already. "Yours?"

"Take a guess, profiler?" Luke challenged with an amused smirk.

Joining in the challenge Spencer considered what he knew about Luke, his family and stories and took a chance on a hunch he had "I think your dad is alive and married to your mom…" Luke's expression told him he was correct so far but that wasn't hard "likely ex-military or retired law enforcement…" again correct, then he took a shot "slightly or totally deaf?"

The last part had Alvez thoroughly impressed, Reid one hell of a profiler "did you get Penelope to spy on me or something?" he asked rhetorically and Spencer laughed triumphantly.

"No, I've seen you use sign language and you're fluent in conversation but take longer to think of technical terms so you didn't learn it for work, you've spoken about your grandmother enough I know it isn't for her and her husband died young…so then you didn't mention your mom or sisters having hearing loss…so I just guessed" Spencer explained his reasoning but it was plain to se he was pleased with himself.

Luke just shook his head, grinning as he did so, and signed that Spencer was a 'smarty pants' only for the genius to flawlessly sign back 'I know.'

Both thoroughly impressed and now knowing they could communicate in yet another language other than the English, Spanish and most recently Floral, never mind all the others Spencer knew in his super brainy ways. "Yeah, pops lost some of his hearing after a bomb went off real close, fine though, just some hearing stuff…" Luke explained and as he thought about his parents, especially his father and the respect he held for him something struck him much differently than before "He's a total romantic and I used to think he was so corny…" a warm smile over his features as he looked to hazel eyes "he was always getting flowers and thinking of little ways to make ma smile, used to think we weren't a whole lot alike but I'm finding myself understanding him a little more every day."

Spencer's blush darkened as he matched those deep brown ones, feeling all sorts of sensations at knowing he could inspire such things in the man and vice versa, it was then Luke raised a glass and said "to good company" Spencer smiled and raised his too though he did become noticeably shy.

Deciding to address it, especially given Spencer's mention earlier about how surprised he was at Alvez' interest he felt it worth exploring "you're still trying to figure it out, aren't you?"

"F-figure out what?" Spencer replied a little too quickly, clearly a little nervous, but his tone was soft and not defensive, he wasn't denying the confusion around their romantic connection, or at least Luke's side of it towards him of all people. Luke didn't need to explain, the look in his eyes enough to get Reid to give in "yeah, I just…after everything between us I shouldn't feel…confused…just, I don't get asked out by guys like you…" the young genius at a loss.

"Guys like me?" Luke asked, just curious.

"Sweet and hot and charming…popular and…I don't know how to explain it" came the bold compliment, "you could have anybody and yet you're here with me" Spencer said, braving voicing his feelings on the matter, willing to show the slightly irrational along with the experiences driving his confusion. For all Spencer had had some relationships, Maeve being his most serous and yet the most distanced, others were non-committal, the little while of fun with Lila Archer and so on.

"Okay…" Luke accepted, trying to contextualise everything as best he could, there wasn't much point in repeating affectionate reassurances, and Spencer wasn't asking him to, he was just seeking some understanding for why his analytical brain was a little boggled by it, so he decided to assist him with logic. "I'm sure you know I'm not about some trophy to hang on my arm, but let's not be dismissive - let's say there was a smart, kind and gorgeous model type? Sounds good, great even" Luke justified that much of Spencer's analysis but continued.

"Yet…with all due respect there are a lot of wonderful, smart and beautiful people that fit the worldly definitions of standard attractiveness, it sounds desirable so we assume it's rare…it's not…" He watched as Spencer stayed on this journey with him, the pretty man's expression going from shy to curious as he followed Luke's answer, only for Luke to finish with a sweet piece of logic. " _There's only one of you_ …as smart as you are, as curious and hardworking, with a heart as sweet as yours is…and all wrapped up in someone as pretty and fascinating as you are. I am never gonna even _hear_ about another one like you…excuse me for being completely smitten even if it isn't common in your experience."

There it was, the information to tip the scale - the power of interpretation, and suddenly Spencer felt himself become sheepish for another reason, his heart warmed by the man's smile and he apologised "sorry for being so awkward."

"Don't be…" Luke said softly, genuinely supportive of just what steps needed to be taken on whatever path they were on, "it can take a while to adjust…I'm just glad we can talk about this stuff."

Luke's words still affecting him Spencer felt a giddy need to be close to the man again, their hands during the dinner had found each other, fingers clasped and a caressing thumb trailing over skin tenderly, there was that feeling again, like it was too good. So good the world felt different and unfamiliar. Spencer admitted then "people think you need bravery to face bad things, and you do sometimes…but they don't talk about facing good things" with a smile, safe in Luke's company.

"I agree…I've never felt more like a scared teenager than asking you out" and both laughed, understanding that feeling, before Luke raised their joined hands and gently kissed Spencer's, no words could possibly describe the happy flutter at the simple touch. Leaning over, the distance between them at the start of the dinner gradually reduced through time so it wasn't far, Luke whispered and in Spencer's ear, knowing it would be turning him bright red all too well "I think you might just be my most favourite person in the whole world" and placed a deliberate kiss to his cheek, Reid feeling stubble and those adorable words sinking in.

There was a very private and subtle exchange just then, through body language, soft gazes and expressions before Spencer eventually found his voice "Luke?"

"Yeah?" he replied, smile unmovable.

Expecting the genius to say something in return, or a thank you he found there was another, while unexpected, wonderful response when Spencer too turned and said in a low tone "let's pay and get out of here" holding a heated gaze which left no doubt just what was being offered.

Slightly raspier all of a sudden came a desire laced " _yes, sir._ "

* * *

Quote: " _The earth laughs in flowers._ "

― Ralph Waldo Emerson


	5. Out of the Rain, Cariño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Luke and Spencer's first time together. This chapter turned out a lot longer than I thought especially as this entire chapter is literally just...you know(smut)...but turns out I can write the hell out of some sexy action, and emotions, so...enjoy?

When the pair reached Spencer's apartment the journey had just flown by, between the cab ride not dissimilar to their first night together unable to keep their hands to themselves although this time given the heavy rain it only took a moment outside for both to be drenched. Both men soaked to the bone, clothes clinging and droplets over heated skin, the fiery connection between them having neither deterred, neither felt the cold, neither cared about anything in that moment but each other.

Luke had seen the place several times though it did occur to him that this would be his first time stepping into the man's bedroom if they even got that far, kissing passionately the moment the door was closed they passed the vase with it's colourful bouquet from earlier and the many many books, shoes somehow stepped out of in the hallway before removing wet clothing garment by garment, hands in wet hair dripping over now bare shoulders. Both stood shirtless, hands roaming and desperately deepening kisses, clinging to the other as desire ached in them, Reid soon finding himself pushed up against the living room wall.

Luke's muscles were rock hard under Spencer's curious touch, caressing him until clinging to those broad shoulders, letting his head enjoy the dizzy pleasure as Luke dominated the kiss and pressed firmly against him, both already aroused and hot. "You know how long I've wanted to do this, Cariño?" Luke said before claiming Spencer's lips in a fiery open kiss, tongue drawing out a moan from the genius and leaning into any and all touches.

"Hmm…so what are you going to do now?" Spencer teased cheekily, both smiling into the kisses and loving every press from clinging fingertips, electricity from caresses and just getting lost in the sounds, feel and energy of the other. Eagerly Luke moved to kiss Spencer's throat, stubble making him shudder as he was made overly sensitive and submitted to every lick, nip and suck over his skin that Alvez wanted to mark him with. Licking a water droplet from Spencer's elegant collarbone Luke continued his trail downwards and took a nipple between his teeth, gently grazing it before soothing it in his mouth, adoring the gasps and responses from his lover.

They'd already gotten…familiar…prior to this night, but this time was different, they were clear minded, very loved up, they'd talked more and indulged in the romantic side more than ever, also this would be their first night fully having sex, the mere thought making Luke's dick throb. A little nervous, and given it was in an area he was usually incredibly confident said a lot for how much this night mattered.

Grinding up against Spencer creating a delicious friction as he continued to tease the younger man's chest, he reached his hand down to rub over the clothed erection, one of Spencer's hands in Luke's dark hair and the other gripped helplessly against the wall as though for stability, especially once Luke travelled lower and getting to his knees on the floor. Opening the fly Luke trailed his mouth over the tented boxers underneath, playfully caressing his lover through the soft fabric and feeling it strain against its confines with every passing moment. The occasional droplet from Spencer's long and wet hair fell to Luke's shoulders and it was a subtle reminder of the pairs need for one another and also how the young man was eyeing him through this.

Luke placed both hands on Spencer's hips after freeing his erection and letting the clothes fall to the floor, pressing him against the wall firmly before licking along the shaft, Spencer trembling and letting out a cute little moan. Making eye contact with the breathless looking genius Luke smirked before taking the tip into his mouth, getting to see and feel the man react to the sudden pleasure as he sucked the sensitive head. How did Luke always look so handsome? His strong jaw relaxing as he took in more of Reid's cock, bobbing over the flesh as strong hands kneaded pale flesh.

One hand gripped Luke's hair as Spencer let pleasure wash over him, feeling that talented mouth and tongue make him weak at the knees and go all sorts of hazy, the other made its way to run through Reid's own wavy hair, feeling the wet locks trail through his fingers. Moaning, no longer in a hotel and hushing themselves, he let Luke hear all the wonderful ways he affected him and the man responded by picking up the pace, hungrily lapping at him and devouring what he could with vigour. Everything felt so hot, and when Luke's large hands made their way to cup Spencer's ass and pulled the slim man's hips forward, encouraging him to buck while taking more of him in his mouth everythin just felt so heated.

Both hands moved to Luke's hair, arching into the wet heat of that mouth, Spencer loving the feeling of Luke's fingertips pressing into his skin too as he was careful not to bruise but passionately clinging and he even moaned around the length, hands massaging the lithe man's ass through it all. Spencer must know how erotically he moans, right? The panting, the shivers and gasps all making Luke want to jump him something desperate. Looking up at the flushed face, so pretty in pleasure and gorgeously lost to Luke's influence, the sight of his lover alone inspiring a fire inside him, every noise and arch only fanning the flames to a stronger burn. After giving plenty of attention to Spencer's member, the wet sounds obscene to the ear and deeply sexual in nature, Luke in one long, slow suck pulled away letting it fall from his lips.

Alvez in a shot was up to his feet again, kissing Spencer passionately and pressing up against him, this time around Luke asked a curious question "have you done this before?" in a breathy rasp. Spencer still a little hazy from pleasure shyly managed to answer "not w-with a guy, not _fully_ " before they kissed again. A deep ache for the other making itself known. Luke smiled, honoured to get to be Spencer's first. Hands weaved into wavy locks as they melted into the hot kiss, slowly pulling apart enough to look at each other in one intense moment.

"You sure you want me?" Luke asked, the question not about their relationship, they knew that, but to be his first, though they both knew the answer it was one hell of a thing to hear it. Spencer nodded, a sincere "of course" and both smiling like lovesick fools before another fiery kiss, Luke practically let out a growl and pressed strongly against him in need for contact. "Bedroom?"

In a blur, both nervous and excited, they kissed and touched in a muddle of hands on their way to Reid's bedroom, Spencer having stepped out of his pants and started undoing Luke's on the way, chasing friction as they clung to each other. Melting into their embrace the backs of Spencer's knees met the mattress as they gently lowered onto the bed, Luke's welcomed weight on top of him and kissing down his neck again and hand stroking his member. Spencer leaned up deepening their kisses, hand's in dark hair and moans muffled.

Spencer loved having Luke over him, the weight and protective nature of it, on their first night getting intimate he'd felt tense about possibly being pinned - hence why he had straddled Luke that night, the last time he'd been pinned down he was beaten in prison, survival mode on high alert since then - but not with Luke. He could switch off around him, stop looking over his shoulder and just give himself over, something he didn't know just how badly he wanted to indulge in until now.

After leaving a lovely mark over Spencer's neck just under a curious scar to ask about later, Luke asked gruffly "Spence, you got anything we can use?" as his hands continued to roam the lithe form beneath him, kissing flesh and grinding against him. Spencer in his pleasured daze realised what he was asking for, the idea of what was about to happen making his blush darken "uh, second drawer."

Hearing the want coupled with shyness made Luke smile before kissing his genius on the cheek, feeling the heat there and doing everything he could to help him relax through warm touches. Without leaving the bed Luke reached to the drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant, new, he would tease about anticipating the night together but Luke had done the same at his place. Tossing it to the bed and both just looked at each other for a moment, excited but nervous, especially as this was Spencer's first time fully with a man, before meeting those already kiss swollen lips and pressing their bodies together.

"You're so cute when you blush" Luke smirked and while Spencer felt overwhelmed by the affection it was comfortable, safe with Luke as they joined in a deep kiss, hands running through damp hair and tongues met, moaning into it before Luke guided Spencer further up the bed, head against the pillows. Continuing to kiss and grind Spencer's hand went to Luke's bulge, palming it before pulling it free and stroking the thick length, at this Alvez finally removed his own pants completely and both were naked on the bed together. Spencer shuddered as Luke settled on top of him, lavishing him with attention and caresses and mirroring Spencer's hand stroking him too.

Luke's hand eventually wandered over the lithe man's hip, to his thigh, before moving to between them and lower, the faintest touch to Spencer's entrance and he felt him tense but the eager kisses only deepened, the finger never pressed but rubbing there practically getting a squeak from the young man which was muffled into their kiss. Ivory thighs widened instinctually as Luke caressed over his more intimate area, fully trusting to the man above him even if his nerves were on high, having never done this before he was relieved for Luke's careful, yet still passionate, nature with him.

Laying a deliberate kiss to Spencer's chest, right over where his heart was beating, in a gruff voice, laced with arousal Luke whispered "on your front, I'm gonna make you feel so good, mi amor" and the tone in his partner's voice made Spencer shiver, though had thought they might do this face to face, but understood if this was easier, it was his first time after all. As Luke noticed the subtle hesitance he whispered reassuringly "when I take you you'll be on your back, I want to see you…" looking into hazel eyes for a moment, then placing a kiss by his jaw he said "but for now on your knees, I'll go slow…okay, Spence?" he made sure he wasn't pressuring the man while still being clear of his desires, for which Spencer was very grateful and kissed him before complying.

Exposed and under the other man's mercy, Spencer couldn't help but feel watched and increased nervousness but he reminded himself it was Luke, the man he trusted so much and had never laughed at him, Luke adored him in fact, as every sweet touch brought him comfort. A kiss was placed to his shoulder and large, strong hands felt down the lean muscles of the genius' back, taking his time and getting Spencer relaxed, enjoying the feeling of his soft skin and shivering body, trusting him in this moment. Luke felt like the luckiest man alive just then, such a wonderful man wanting him and feeling safe with him, and as desperately as he wanted to be making love with him it was no strain to take his time, worshiping the lovely body under him.

Luke gently massaged down Spencer's body, kissing down his spine when one hand reached a pale hip, kneading the flesh there and there was something he wanted to do with Spencer, especially now that he knew a lot of Spencer's anxiety around touch was just that, anxiety, not some logical no-go, "if you ever need me to stop or slow down, you tell me, cariño" he told and Spencer answered that he would, his response a little dreamy as he was no doubt focusing on sensations and his own emotions in the moment. He knew Reid would be feeling a lot right now and was a little worried about pushing him too far so he had made sure to speak when he did, but he wanted tonight to totally give over to each other and that meant he shouldn't shy away either.

Luke reached the base of the slim man's spine, both hands now kneading his hips, he kissed a little lower while watching for any sign of distress and Spencer's cute noises edging him on and so he indulged, trailing his tongue over the virgin entrance and he heard a gasp, but no further resistance. Luke smirked before doing it again, one hand massaging his hip and moving to his ass, the other under the genius to his flat stomach, teasingly close to his member as he inched closer to it. Spencer couldn't wrap his mind around what Luke was doing to him, he should be mortified at enjoying such a thing, his logical mind rejecting it but the act of indulging such a thing and with a man who respected him endlessly somehow made it okay. He felt Luke's tongue tasting him in his more private area, teasing him in a way he had never thought to even think about, and Spencer's knees went a bit wobbly as he felt his lover teasing his rim.

Just pushing at the tight virgin ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue several times Luke committed every little whine and gasp to memory before pressing inside, the pressure so tight and just on his tongue, a quiet "ah…" like music to his ears. Reid looked over his shoulder to see what he could of Luke, just catching how tanned fingers pressed against pale flesh as he lost himself in his most intimate area. With Luke, _because_ this was Luke, the overwhelming act by him felt nothing but good.

Spencer's hands gripped in the sheets, Luke's tongue not stopping its eager exploration inside of him, opening him up slowly, teasing and pushing against the tight rim and the wetness of the tongue, feeling it flick and feel inside him, so strange and yet Spencer had never been so aroused. Luke's stubble over his skin tickling and making him even more sensitive to every movement, and when Luke's hand moved to touch his cock at the same time, a slow stroke along his shaft just enough to make Spencer's body feel electric while not distracting from the other sensations happening to his body.

Luke just focused on making Spencer feel good while keeping the pace slow, Spencer's adorable noises and pretty body so easy to get lost in, every lick and thrust of his tongue, even a playful nipple to sensitive flesh making the younger man shudder and toes curl. Without stopping he brought one finger to rub over his now wet rim, not entering but able to add a little stretch as he teased the muscle there. Watching Spencer arch and eventually press back onto Luke's tongue, asking for more though he was sure the genius wouldn't have been able to summon the words - he asked with his body, the mere thought of that making his erection throb.

Spencer, while totally red faced, couldn't deny how great it felt and as he allowed himself to rock his hips both into the gentle hand on his cock and the eager tongue at his entrance he swore he heard Luke moan into what he was doing and Spencer moaned back "oh god, Luke." Having loosened a little, though still very tight Luke was able to tongue inside of him deeper, spreading his hole as he flexed his tongue, getting Spencer wet and relaxed, pliant under him. When Spencer bucked against him with an easier rhythm he knew his lover was ready to progress, but continued for a while more, savouring the struggled gasps and intimacy.

Luke continued to pleasure his lover while his free hand reached for the bottle and Spencer was vaguely aware of the sound of the cap opening, too stimulated to tense until he felt a slicked finger at his entrance, Luke pulling his tongue out of him a feeling to remember on its own. Luke moved to kiss Spencer's shoulder again before nipping at the base of his neck, a slick finger rubbing the virgin hole and teasing the opening a little before pressing the digit inside. A moan escaped the genius and his breathing uneven as all he could focus on was the finger inside of him, the stretch at his rim and his nerves sending all sorts of overwhelming feedback to his hazy brain. Luke's kisses were actually more powerful in this moment than the hand on his cock, the sweetness of each kiss and the tickle of stubble making his heart speed up.

Moving the finger gently in and out of Spencer's entrance, letting the tight muscle swallow it up time after time and Spencer's quiet whimpers as his body slowly adjusted "I love your noises, so hot" Luke encouraged, helping the man feel more comfortable before nuzzling Spencer into a kiss over his shoulder, a moan lost between them as he continued to work the digit in him and gently thrusting to try and relax the ring of muscle. He was still so tight, and while Luke knew this was going to be amazing, his own cock aching to replace his finger, he would never hurt the man he cared so much about and persisted through a lustful mind.

A second finger was added and Spencer whimpered, feeling the stretch and while it was uncomfortable it wasn't anything he couldn't handle, but he was graphically aware of his twitching muscles like he'd never been before, feeling them resist and yet he felt good, the wet intrusion something his body was slowly adjusting to. When he felt both fingers thrust in and out of him, turning and then scissoring he couldn't help writhing or the struggling gasps that escaped his throat. The sight of Spencer wriggling under his touch and the feel of the tight heat on his fingers had Luke's cock throbbing painfully, no one ever turned him on like this and yet Spencer's reactions had him all kinds of desperate for him. "Doing so good, Spence…" Luke practically growled before nipping his shoulder gently.

The praise helped him relax, Spencer's hands fisting into his sheets as those fingers worked inside of him, when a third was entered he felt the stretch and burn, panting hard as he struggled to ignore the faint discomfort but Luke continued to encourage him with sweet words, kisses and touches. The idea of Luke replacing those fingers at some point, while intimidating, he knew the stretching was needed, the man very gifted in that department and slowly he felt the tension ease, adjusting with every thrust and scissor of his lover's fingers. Suddenly the fingers brushed against something inside of him, making him shudder and his vision blur in the best way "f _-fuck, ah-_ " Spencer gasped and naturally bucked against it, breathlessly responding to the sudden pleasure spike in his body.

Luke smirked, such a strong response to it and so hot " _you like that?_ " Luke hummed in a sultry way, hot breath against Spencer's ear and didn't wait for an answer before touching his prostate again making him mewl. Spencer had no idea how good that would feel, how the jolts of pleasure went straight to his crotch and just how intensely he wanted more, and as Luke continued to brush that spot simultaneously stretching and pressing deep inside of him he saw stars.

"S-so good…" Reid panted, openly wanton beneath his lover and Luke claimed his lips in a fierce kiss, fingers unrelenting and inspiring more moans and whimpers, playing his genius' body like a fiddle. He started to uncurl his fingers, keeping them as a straight three to best prepare him, feeling the younger tense he slowed before continuing and making sure to aim just right with every thrust to make the younger moan in pleasure.

"You're doing so well, cariño," came the sultry whisper, Spencer just listening to his own body as he met the fingers, but as he felt strong spike after strong spike of pleasure inside of him he felt pressure building in his groin and stars over his vision. Suddenly feeling so close to the edge, such strong sensations running through his body he stuttered "t-too much" before he fully realised the words. Fingers stilled but didn't withdraw as Luke asked "you want me to stop?" careful of Spencer and his first time doing this.

" _N-no_ …I…" Spencer panted, his hazy mind trying to focus on what he actually meant "I'm already close and…" an embarrassed blush streaked across his cheeks, but before he could become self conscious Luke just kissed him and hit that spot again softly. "Then let it happen, I want to see you cum" and the desire in Alvez' voice told him to just go with it, that Luke really was enjoying the idea and they were taking their time so able to let go. Nodding and returning a kiss over his shoulder, Luke then relentlessly pressed that spot, over and over, between the jolts of pleasure and stretch, not to mention the very man doing these things to him, Spencer felt his climax was so very close.

Luke stopped stroking Spencer seeing how close he was without it, the man meeting the fingers and moaning, the slim body glistening with sweat and panting hard, Spencer in some disbelief at how close he was without active stimulation to his member, that powerful pressure building and his whole body trembling. "So hot, baby" Luke growled before kissing him, tongue exploring that pretty mouth of his and the noises were nothing short of obscene and Luke felt his own member leak precum at the erotic sight. Spencer had no idea how gorgeous he was, how much he was wanted and needed, the hottest most special person to him.

Luke pressed his front to Spencer back, holding him as his first climax approached and fingered deeper, harder against the prostate and saw Spencer gripping the sheets and felt his shudder, kissing and lavishing that pale neck with affection. " _I…ah…c_ -" the genius mind was reduced to mush and unable to get words out until a strangled gasp and moan left him, Spencer felt his orgasm hit and hit hard while Luke continued to rub that spot inside him making his whimper through his climax, writhing and overstimulated, "L-Luke… _fuck_ " he mewled, cursing in a rare moment.

Spencer had no idea it could feel like that, no idea he could climax from that alone, not so powerfully and while his tired and stimulated body just focused on his orgasm, his cum splashing his stomach a little but mostly onto the bed throw below as the room spun, he still wanted more - needed more. Luke 's hand then on top of all of that moved to Reid's member to stroke him, highly sensitive to the touch it made him gasp and the friction never let him fully soften, making him shiver.

It was all so much, how easily and well Luke used his body, knew his body better than he did, and just as he felt overstimulation turn too strong he felt fingers gently leave him. A whimper, a loud and unabashed _whimper_ left him at the loss and he didn't even think to be embarrassed by now, safe with Luke as the men continued to kiss and feel each other through it all. A world of new feelings in him as he felt spent yet needy, relaxed and yet completely riled, physically his muscles ached and yet never felt better, shivering yet hot. But all Spencer could focus on was the empty, wet feeling that ached to be filled, the need for Luke to be inside him, for the contact and closeness.

Luke leaned back and took the warmth with him before guiding Spencer onto his back and tossing the soaked bed throw to the floor meeting cool sheets in contrast to the heated flesh, the man boneless and eager under his hands, panting as he leaned up into kisses and pulling Luke down into his embrace. Pulling apart after a heated kiss, Luke's dark eyes hungrily gazed over the man under him, looking so debauched and wanton for him "you look so beautiful like this." He did. The pale skin flushed pink, damp hair tousled by wandering fingers, kiss swollen lips, the trail of love bites and his chest rising and falling as for a moment they just watched each other.

Luke's hands travelled over the man under him while Spencer's did so too, Luke's strong hands feeling their way over milky thighs and massaging the lean muscle there while Reid instinctually leaned into the touch and spread them slightly, Luke smiled as he kissed the man and moved them further apart, the genius fully exposed beneath him. Between kisses Luke breathed "you sure?" although he knew the answer, Spencer looked at him with utter trust as he nodded, joining in an open mouth kiss before an almost inaudible " _please_ " made Luke's neglected cock throb.

Reaching for the small bottle again Luke felt Spencer trail kisses over his neck, nuzzling and caressing while Alvez covered his member "fuck, I want you so bad…" Luke said in a velvety tone, his cock desperate for more contact and given the endlessly erotic memory of moments ago he wanted so much to be buried in that tight heat he'd only just started to explore. "It'll feel a lot…the first time…just trust me" Luke said and it wasn't a question, but knew in that moment Spencer was already giving him everything.

Spencer nodded and arched up into a kiss, hands in Luke's dark hair and over his broad shoulders, still relaxed and dishevelled from his first climax as Luke guided his slick cock to Spencer's entrance before pressing inside slowly, knowing his size it wouldn't be easy on the lithe genius' first time. Spencer buried his face in Luke's shoulder, fingertips pressing into strong muscles as he felt himself being breeched by the thick member, thanks to Luke's careful preparation of him it was only some discomfort, but the stretch and slight burn was hard to ignore making him writhe and his thighs tense around his lover's hips. Luke meanwhile had to focus on going slow, far too easily he wanted to bury himself into the tight virgin heat that was swallowing him up. The pressure making him moan as Reid's inner walls clamped around his thick member.

With a gentle rocking of Luke's hips he eased inside deeper and deeper until fully sheathed inside his lover, the feeling unbelievably hot, completely seated inside the person he craved to be the closest to. Pausing to give a flurry of kisses to Spencer's neck, wrapping an arm under him and pulling the body close and letting him adjust, he whispered sweet nothings and praise as Spencer breathed hard, his hips wriggling in subtle ways trying to handle the overwhelmingly full feeling. The slightest movement shifted them and so graphically every little thing could be felt, the world hazier yet brighter, more vivid in the eyes of the other so taken with their presence.

Spencer's voice came out in a raspy whisper, "s-so full… _.Luke_ …please _move_ …" and Luke moaned at his desperate plea and obliged, his boyfriend likely having no idea just how erotic the display was before slowly drawing out, Spencer feeling the member inside of him and the stretched sensations around it, until just the tip remained holding him open. The moan they shared in a kiss was something electrified before Luke firmly thrust inside again, the first few both just focused on their bodies and the mesmerising feeling of what the other was doing to them. Watching Spencer for any sign of pain after a while he felt the man relax again, starting to rock his hips back in the careful rhythm so far, the sight the most erotic thing he'd ever been blessed enough to witness. Spencer under him, wavy hair splayed over the pillow, clinging to him, open for him and pretty face flushed and panting as he took Luke's member inside him.

Hazel eyes watched Luke above him, wanting him, desiring him, making him feel so good, his handsome face so full of affection and so damned sexy, his muscles glistening with sweat as he thrust, filling him and reaching so deep inside him that it made Spencer's legs clasp around the mans hips, needing him closer, driving their bodies against each other again and again. The more Spencer leaned into it the greater confidence Luke had to pick up the pace, a primal feeling increasing as he drove his length into the wet, deep heat, strong hands moved to angle Spencer's hips for ever greater access and just right to hit that spot inside him. Spencer couldn't contain the noise, back arching and writhing, as the blunt head of Luke's cock reached the sensitive bundle of nerves that made his vision spark and his toes curl.

The intimacy only made every noise and want magnified between them, giving their all to the other and Luke's hand explored over Spencer's torso, teasing his flat stomach then moving up over his nipple, the sensual overload making him arch and moan, feeling so good there weren't the words to describe it. As the pace quickened, the slap of flesh against flesh filling the room, Luke encircled his arms completely around the lithe man, gathering him into his embrace fully to cling and kiss, feel their chests against each other and chase closeness and contact at every chance possible. Those slim legs squeezed around his waist, trembling with every strike to his abused prostate.

" _Fuck, Spence…_ " Luke growled, feeling his lover's most intimate area continue to clench the thick member, the addictive need to bury to the hilt every single time and make the younger man squirm in overloaded pleasure something unable to resist. While Luke had been with men before he had never had a connection like this, how much he wanted to make the man feel good, how his heart swelled with emotion as they crossed new boundaries together, and every glance between them deeper than just a simple look. Spencer had never felt more wound up and in such an incredible way, the moment Luke had moved to hold him so completely he was gone, just riding the pleasure and sweet feelings in his chest, surrounded and safe by the man he'd grown to care for so deeply as a friend, a team member and now a lover.

"F-….ah, m-more" Spencer whimpered, every thrust bringing him closer to his second climax, jolts went straight to his member only touched by the friction between their bodies and he was already dripping precum onto his stomach. Not missing a beat Luke was happy to oblige and adjusted his knees on the bed, lifting Spencer's hips higher with him as he smirked into a kiss, instantly ramming into him, balls deep every time and while a lot to handle Spencer gave himself over completely, meeting thrusts and neither could get enough. After a long, hungry kiss Luke leaned back just to watch a moment, Spencer's throat red from where stubble had affected the pale skin and he brought a hand up over the slim man's chest, playfully teasing a nipple as he continued to thrust hard inside his lover's tight heat.

One of Spencer's hands moved from Luke's shoulder to gripping his pillow, knuckles white as sensations hit his body to powerfully and he thrust back onto the rod impaling him, making noises he didn't even knew he could and Luke's teasing fingers over his nipples only adding a sharpness to the hazy wash of feelings wracking his body. Luke's gorgeous body driving into him with precision and passion, _rolling_ his powerful hips inside and grinding with a primal need. In one swift move Luke brought Spencer's legs over his shoulders and held them there, noticeably getting deeper making both moan in unison, panting harshly and meeting the other's thrusts in a feverish neediness. Turning Luke placed a deliberate kiss to a milky thigh, smiling down at his lover before hitting the man's prostate _hard_ , a pleasured cry leaving him as both felt their climaxes nearing.

That familiar pressure continued to build, lost in the touches of the other, the pleasure in flesh and the feelings they shared for one another. Seeing Spencer unravel so completely under him, needy and yet still his sweet self Luke felt honoured to see this side of him so freely. As he continued to thrust he trailed his fingers from Spencer's chest down over his stomach before moving to the weeping member between them, thumb toying with he tip of Spencer's pink cock. Instantly the genius' back arched into the touch, no doubt incredibly sensitive from having already came, dreamy hazel eyes looking deep into dark ones. In a sweet gesture Spencer's hand left the twisted position in his pillow to reach up and caress Luke's strong jaw, a tender display amongst primal needs and silently asking for closeness. Feeling indescribable tingles for the subtle touch Luke leaned forward, Spencer's long legs being pushed up as he was claimed in a deep kiss and hands buried in each other's hair again.

Clinging desperately as Luke continued to fuck him relentlessly, thrusting hard and hitting that spot making Spencer whimper and moan into their kisses, heightened by Luke's now stroking hand over his cock. Reid's mind never more in the moment and yet so hazy than in this passionate lovemaking, electricity thrumming through his nerves, feeling all the tingles and blinding pleasure through his body, knowing he was about to cum again by the pressure in his weeping cock. " _L-Luke_ …I'm…I-" he struggled breathlessly and Luke just nodded and stroked him faster while also exploring his partners mouth with his tongue, starting to sharply and rapidly slam into him drawing out high pitched whines - so hot and cute. So tight around his cock suddenly, Alvez buried himself inside over and over until it was too much, Spencer's slim hips in erratic bucks meeting his as he came, the spasming muscles around his cock making Luke moan and only fuck him faster, Spencer's climax was strong and splashing over the pale chest and over Luke's firm hand.

The vision of Spencer totally fucked out and unravelled beneath him alone made Luke need to kiss him, claiming those swollen lips in a fierce kiss and holding him as the man experienced his second orgasm, trembling and clenching around the thick cock still thrusting inside his no longer virgin entrance. Spencer's vision darkened at the edges, like stars exploding and his whole body never felt more alive and raw, riding out his orgasm and how his lover held him in a precious and vulnerable moment. Taking in Luke's musky cologne and the scent of sweat, the sounds of the room and flesh against flesh, panting and the ache in his muscles Spencer's high lasted much longer than he thought it could, Luke's touch so warm against his own skin and the weight of him comforting to the soul.

With Spencer in his arms, the genius nuzzling into his neck and kissing his throat, Luke chased his own climax, panting as he rammed into the tight heat that continued to spasm around his length. He pulled back enough to gaze into hazel depths, exchanging a happy and hazy smile before a kiss. "Fuck…Spence, I'm gonna-" Luke managed gruffly against Spencer's lips before another deep kiss, the slap of flesh against flesh growing erratic as pressure intensified, also a moment of warning if Spencer preferred he pull out but instead Spencer's hand in his hair tugged and whispered "please, Luke, inside…" knowing just what he was asking for and hearing Spencer say it was so hot.

A few more thrusts and Luke felt himself go over the edge, a sharp throb and shuddering as his orgasm hit, buried so deep inside his lover with a moan as Spencer felt the muscular man tremble cumming inside him, the wet release filling him and making him gasp at the sensation. Thrusting through it Luke clung to Spencer and kissed him feverishly until completely spent, giving him everything until they were both just a mess of heightened nerves and hazy smiles. Peppering his lover with kisses Luke slumped onto him but careful not to smother, letting those long legs fall back around his hips and both just lay in their sex induced high catching their breaths.

A post coital giddiness made them crave contact, happy to lay in each others arms, Spencer mindlessly rubbing circled in Luke's back with one hand and running fingers through his hair with the other, while Luke's tender kisses to Spencer's throat and jaw were so lightly placed it communicated all his care after such a passionate display. After minutes just basking in the afterglow until their breathing evened out though their hearts were still sped up, but that wasn't necessarily due to the physical aspects of what they just went through, Luke made himself move. He placed a kiss to Spencer's forehead before slowly pulling out of his partner, the wet, empty yet entirely satisfied feeling a new experience for Spencer but one he could get used to.

Laying next to Spencer on the bed a strong arm instantly pulled him against the muscled chest and into a long, emotion fuelled kiss, a hand in wavy locks to deepen it before parting, sated smiles on both men's faces as they just gazed at each other in a dreamlike bliss. Luke carded his fingers through the soft and tousled brown locks before caressing the delicate cheekbone, "you okay there, cariño?" he asked quietly, voice raspier than expected as his brown eyes looked at the marked, messy and thoroughly debauched genius.

Spencer only smiled wider and with a nod, leaning into the hand on his cheek before moving forward in a brief kiss, cute even, before saying just above a whisper " _yeah_ ," his expectations beyond met and even realising just what a sex life he could have with this man, made so incredible by their relationship and just how they hungered for each other, and while he did feel the aches in his muscles and he would be tender for a while it was nothing short of an amazing experience "…Luke?"

"Uh huh?" Luke said, the arm that held Spencer to him trailing circles into the small of his back while he lay with Spencer's hand on his chest, the thumb tracing over his collarbone gently.

Spencer just gave a sweet smile and confessed "I'm really glad you were my first."

Thoroughly honoured with being the first and only man to be with Spencer in such an intimate way and the relief of having him so responsive and happy brought a warmth to his heart, "me too" he replied before kissing for the thousandth time that evening. For Luke, he had never been so deliriously happy like this, how the excited jittery feeling wouldn't leave him even just cuddling, but Spencer's presence, even the thought of him, did powerful things to how he felt. Figuring Spencer wouldn't want to stay too long in such a mess, in fact with the man's anxiety around touch he was surprised at just how well he handled his first time with a man, but then he had explained that a lot of it was based on trust, that realisation only making the butterflies in his stomach even more intense.

"I'll get us cleaned up and we can chill out, get back to cuddling," he said, despite his appearance of big muscles and tough guy past he didn't hide from what he really wanted however adorable it seemed "sound good?" and Spencer just nodded with a slight hum in agreement.

Gingerly they untangled from each other just enough for Luke to slip from the bed, instantly missing the feel of his partner, before watching him nip to the en suite and fetch a washcloth, soon enough both were clean and the cloth and throw from earlier tossed into the hamper. Luke even kissed Reid's now clean stomach playfully and before returning, pulling them both under the covers and cuddling Spencer's head to his chest, tucking his head under his chin as they just lay in their joined embrace, feeling each other's chests rise and fall while Luke rubbed Spencer's back and Reid's fingertips played over defined muscles and tracing some old scars, curious but not enough to ask right then.

Luke kissed to the top of Spencer's head, the younger feeling affection just wash over him and never stop, even more so when Luke took a moment to speak so softly and sincerely "you know you mean so much to me, right?" a rawness to the emotion in his voice.

Spencer angled to look up, hazel eyes so bright and beautiful as he answered "yeah…you do too" and both smiled at each other before returning to their relaxed snuggling. The rain continued to pour outside, battering the windows and streets outside, but tucked away indoors the pair only felt comforted by it still a little too riled too sleep just yet and they would likely talk and tease more before eventually slumbering away nestled in the other's arms.

* * *

Quote: " _The erotic is a measure between the beginnings of our sense of self and the chaos of our strongest feelings._  
 _It is an internal sense of satisfaction to which, once we have experienced it, we know we can aspire._ "

― Audre Lorde, Uses of the Erotic: The Erotic as Power


	6. Flattery in Morning Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The morning after...

As morning arrived they still didn't have a case and the idea of a cozy and lazy Sunday sounded so good, especially as Luke was greeted upon waking to Spencer in his arms, they'd talked more the previous night and moved in their sleep which ended up with Luke in his boxers spooning Spencer, his face buried in that beautiful mess of hair and the genius had slipped on a pair of pyjama bottoms. Kissing his lovers neck, just under the curious scar and tightening his hold feeling Spencer in his arms, Luke settled into the wonderful feeling of waking up like this with someone special. After a few minutes Spencer too stirred awake slowly, instinctually leaning into the kisses and snuggling into the strong arms around him before even realising what he was doing.

"Well good morning" Luke chimed, placing a kiss to his lover's temple sweetly and Spencer hummed sleepily "morning" back to him.

The world came into greater focus and Spencer felt so good, too good, but he refused to let his nerves ruin this sweet moment and as he was held firmly and felt that stubble by his ear he felt safe again, settling into it completely. He'd used muscles last night he hadn't used ever before and felt like he'd had one hell of a workout but in the best possible way, he was tender between his legs but given the passionate exchange and Luke's size it was to be expected, and actually given Spencer's nonexistent experience in that department it was a testament to Luke's careful handling of him that he wasn't in pain.

"And how are you feeling?" Luke asked, only adding to how caring he was around the subject.

"Good," Spencer reassured, wiggling a little getting his back as close as possible until flush against his boyfriend and a cheeky comment followed "I had a great date with this guy last night" he pretended as though this was news to the man behind him though just a teasing flattery.

"Oh really?" Luke chuckled, the feeling of his laughter so comforting to the man he held.

Spencer smiled even though Luke couldn't see and replied "yeah, he was real handsome and sweet to me the whole night, great in bed too" and even Reid couldn't contain the giggle at his own silliness.

Playing along, placing a kiss to Spencer's neck before asking "what's his name?"

Spencer then turned in Luke's arms, wrapping a slim arm around Luke's waist and whispering in the man's ear "it's a secret" making both chuckle.

Luke looked down at his dishevelled sweetheart, rearranging his arms to better hold him and cuddle as he spoke "aw well I hope he doesn't mind when I do this…" before claiming Spencer's lips in a kiss, both arching into it before pulling apart with goofy grins just enjoying the playfulness between them.

"I think you'll be okay, you can totally kick his ass" Spencer answered and both laughed, kissing again briefly before Luke tucked Spencer's head under his chin against his chest, rubbing into his back tenderly and the slight echo of humour still there. Both lay for a while just enjoying their morning before eventually one had to be responsible, reaching over to the bedside table it was Spencer who checked his phone on the bedside table "no summons yet" he said before returning it and snuggling again.

"We might actually get the lazy Sunday I've heard people talk about" Luke said, both instantly waiting and listening out in case the phone should coincidentally go off right then but it didn't.

"Those are dangerous words, SSA Luke Alvez" Spencer said, a little muffled by the muscular chest he was tucked against.

"Well SSA Dr Spencer Reid, how about we try our luck and make some breakfast or we could go out?" came the lovely suggestion.

"Hmm, I'll make something in a little while, I hope I don't anger the BAU gods by suggesting pancakes" Spencer practically purred.

"I am a lucky man" Luke chuckled and kissed Spencer's hair, bringing up a hand to run through his locks before tracing down his neck, the action reminding him to ask "I hope I'm not ruining the mood…but can I ask about this scar?" before gently caressing it with his thumb.

It took Spencer a moment to realise what he was asking but quickly answered with ease "hm? Oh…it was a bullet."

"To the _neck?_ " was all Luke could respond, shocked, he had his fair share of grazes but he'd never been shot, never mind in such a dangerous spot.

Spencer just nodded, not particularly scarred emotionally from the event, if anything it was a positive "yeah, I know it's more dangerous to life but didn't hurt nearly as much as the knee" he dropped into conversation knowing he'd hear Luke's surprised response again.

"Wh…you're serious" Luke said but he smiled through it, this man endlessly impressive "I'm revoking your 'little bit of a badass' status, promoting you passed 'total badass' and naming you 'The King of Ultimate Badassery" and heard a beautiful giggle from his genius.

"You're ridiculous" Spencer said in defeat but knowing he was just as silly sometimes so they were well matched.

Sensing the shots weren't tied to any trauma Luke teased "come on, did you cry? I've seen some guys take a hit and sound like dying elk" which got them both chuckling.

"Nope, both times I took the shot for someone else," Spencer answered smugly "the neck I was unconscious quickly and I got it pushing Agent Blake out of shot, she used to be in the team...and the knee I got shot covering the target of a stalker, I was on the ground and had to get the target to hide behind me on the ground, I shot the unsub then told the target, who was a surgeon, to go tend to the unsub and I'd be fine - no crying, no dying elk" Spencer smiled as he explained.

"I'm running out of titles to give you" Luke mused and held his lover closer, the man never short on stories and surprises.

"I stopped trying at 'Dr' for titles, the rest is just egotistical flattery."

* * *

Luke was feeling very self aware and for the hundredth time that morning he realised just how cute they were, Spencer had slipped on one of the few t-shirts he owned and cooked them pancakes while Luke had slipped on his jeans from their date and had his shirt open. Without a collar to hide his neck the hickeys were especially pronounced against pale skin and they kept exchanging smiled and kisses, and while Spencer had cooked Luke had showered and changed before hugging the man from behind, watching him pour batter and flip the scrumptious breakfast to cook and serve up. When they sat together by the breakfast table there was fruit and syrup and both just enjoyed each others company, even holding hands like teenagers. The whole thing so very cute.

"These are delicious" Luke complimented, the hint of cinnamon really lovely to taste.

"You sound surprised?" Reid replied, taking a bite of his with an smile, not offended.

Luke smiled "I just hadn't profiled you as a chef" he answered softly.

"I'm no chef, but since my mom wasn't well I took it up, it's nothing fancy" came the explanation and it made sense, being so independent and responsible so young he would have years of cooking experience and not to mention with Spencer's kindness he would have wanted the meals to be nutritious and enjoyable for his mother.

"Fancy enough for me" delighting in the taste and they found themselves just watching each other for a moment before Luke reached over and took Spencer's hand again, "I meant to say I also had an amazing date last night." Spencer just smiled with hazel eyes to light up Luke's world and he continued "it didn't feel like any first date, or any date I've ever had before…I hope I'm not jumping the gun on this one but its more than that…special, you know?" putting himself out there but perfectly comfortable to given their relationship.

Although they both knew that Spencer was relieved to hear Luke say that, just to have it out loud, he nodded and replied "definitely, I mean we're good friends too…it's a lot" a slight blush over his cheeks.

"It _is_ a lot" Luke agreed "but I'm okay with 'a lot'."

With widening smiles they met in a chaste and sweet kiss, tasting the sugary whisper from their breakfast and the tingle of their hands touching too before parting, both hearts beating that little bit quicker before returning to breakfast.

"You think the team have any inklings yet?" Spencer mused between bites.

"About us? Penelope's figured out I like someone," he explained, the blonde so curious and eager for gossip all the time but that's part of what made her who she was "that's as far as I know."

Spencer nodded "I think JJ's noticed how good friends we are, but I've told her how supportive you were around the PTSS stuff so not sure if she's realised any more than that."

"Well...let the games begin…"

* * *

Eventually Luke had to leave for Roxy, their exchanges were sweet the whole morning and they could chat about anything and everything, between curiosities they had about the other, life stories to any genius ramble Luke could get his boyfriend to go off on making them smile. It ached when they had to part, however silly it was considering they were going to call soon enough and see each other plenty at work tomorrow, but still they lingered at the door, kissing and eventually saying goodbye for now.

Luke could have floated on air the way he was feeling, from the conversations to the passionate night before, the memory of touch and just… _Spencer_ …okay, he had it bad, real bad. Completely smitten and a lovesick fool for the man he couldn't find it in himself to reject it, it felt too good, fit too perfectly not to embrace it. Amongst his morning task of smiling like the happiest man on the planet he eventually picked up Roxy from the sitter and headed home. He's already showered at Spencer's but he did get out of yesterday's clothes and into jeans and a t-shirt, telling his number one girl all about his date, and while Roxy wouldn't understand the words she seemed to pick up on his mood and seemed playful.

"What do you think Roxy? Spencer's the one, huh?" he asked and she barked excitedly, her tail wagging happily.

"Yeah, I think so too" he grinned and petted her, scratching her favourite spot by her ears before looking out the window of his apartment to the now clear day outside and decided to text Spencer before taking Roxy to the park.

' _Hey cariño, hope you enjoy your Sunday. Last night was really special for me and I hope we have many more x_ ' he kept it simple but sweet and soon enough he received a message back from his favourite genius: ' _It was special for me too, have a good time with Roxy and see you soon, even if it's on a case I'm looking forward to it x._ '

* * *

Spencer showered and ran fingers through his wet mop of hair before towelling it further until it was only slightly damp, he was going to read but couldn't stop thinking of he night before and this morning - about _Luke_. He'd thought he might struggle more, a natural need to protect his heart given events gone by, a life time of self confidence issues and love lost in the past however brief, but with Luke he was falling hard and he knew Luke was too. A truly unique connection between them, safe in the other's arms despite the horrors of the world they both knew all too well, an established trust only being reenforced as time went on.

Spencer got dressed and started tidying his apartment a little, though slowly, still very much daydreaming and despite being alone he did blush when he noticed the bottle of lube on the nightstand and hid it away in the drawer before getting the bed looking not so debauched. As he walked he could still feel the echo of the previous night, he'd been with women before, only a few and not the most experienced even then, he'd dated his friend Ethan for a little while but it never went so far sexually, mostly the use of hands and Spencer had never let anyone 'have' him before, to explore that part of him at all. It was worth the wait, he'd always imagined if he ever did it would be awkward and uncomfortable, not to mention that he'd be thoroughly nervous, but instead it was comfortable and exciting, and beyond hot and romantic.

A knock at the door came, snapping him from his thoughts, and while Spencer wasn't expecting company he thought everything was in order so he went to answer the door, when it opened to JJ and Penelope he smiled "hi guys."

JJ smiled back with a happy wave, "hey Spence, I meant to text but we were in the neighbourhood and wanted to try this nice little place for lunch, just thought we'd invite you along but if you've eaten already they have nice coffee apparently" she added knowing his habits.

"That's nice of you, I had a big breakfast but I could go for some coffee" he answered, in a decidedly good mood he stepped aside for the ladies to come in for a moment while he got ready to go.

By the time Spencer got his shoes and coat on Garcia was chatting about some gossipy stuff around the office but trailed off at one point, staring at him as he brushed his hair. "what is that, boy wonder?" she asked and generally pointed at him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

Her curious expression changed to a grin as she asked "is that a hickey?" her tone excited and mischievous and when he couldn't summon an answer she only became more giddy by the discovery "it _is_ a hickey, you dog."

Blushing and trying not to give in too much to her wiggling eyebrows of curiosity Spencer just replied "it's not like that" regarding the 'dog' comment, the previous night hardly something lacking in commitment.

JJ seeing Spencer respond well, if a little shy, to the girls realising he'd had some company over she felt okay about teasing "oh no?" her blue eyes having caught a detail in the kitchen she could see through the hallway but hadn't actively pieced things together until just then "because I see on the dish rack two plates, two glasses, and-" Garcia gasping and practically squealing cut Jennifer off, the very idea of Spencer having someone in his life in that way making her mind rush with questions.

"You caught me, okay?" Spencer surrendered, even holding his hands up with his words "I had a date last night…it went well, that's all you need to know."

"Oh no, you gotta talk, boy genius" Penelope said smirking before starting to walk to the door, ready to go to the lunch and coffee place.

"Or not" Spencer replied, his tone friendly although it became increasingly clear they wouldn't be getting any answers out of him. He glanced in his hallway mirror seeing one clearly dark mark on his neck, blushing a little deeper before putting on a scarf making Garcia snigger shamelessly.

The first question out the door was from Penelope, a simple but eager "so, who is she?"

Not even having to lie Spencer just replied "who?" with no 'girl'-friend to speak of, but it only implied that his lips were sealed.

"Fine, keep your secrets…for now."

* * *

Quote: " _I don't have to tell you I love you. I fed you pancakes._ "  
― Kathleen Flinn, Burnt Toast Makes You Sing Good


	7. Profiling With Blinkers On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thinking about Spencer and Luke's private lives the BAU team is curious...but still clueless for the most part.

Penelope tapped on her keyboard sorting through files and following up on information to close some cases neatly when she heard a gentle knock to her door quickly followed by a smiling Jennifer peeking her head into the den, welcomed in she took a seat and said "Spence is wearing another scarf today" and quirked a brow to further imply just what he was hiding. Penelope sniggered and turned in her spinny chair before twirling a lock of blonde hair in her manicured finger.

"Has he told you anything, like, at all?" she pressed, starved for the gossip about their precious boy wonder.

"Not much, whatever it is isn't some fling though" she said and Penelope nodded as though that was a given, though perhaps that was out of her perceived innocence of the man, but still excited that Spencer was seeing someone "but he's not giving away much more, no name, nothing."

Giving a little huff Penelope added "well if it's so serious he can't keep her hidden forever, she's gotta get approved by 'the family'" she said with some sass, while the BAU were a warm, welcoming group it was also very protective of one another and in every way like its own family. "Whoever this lady is she's gotta meet the future-spiritual-in-laws a.k.a. _us_ " making JJ giggle and shake her head.

Letting out a sigh Jennifer still wore a smile "I'm just glad he seems so happy, don't get me wrong I'm _beyond_ curious…but whoever she is I guess she's gonna be great."

"All the more reason for us to meet her!" Penelope whined.

* * *

Luke booked a dinner reservation on his phone when Tara leaned over his shoulder "hot date tonight?" she asked and while she had snuck up on him he did suppress the flinch, her smug face confident in her deduction. Luke turned in his chair before pocketing his phone and deciding he needn't hide it, "so?"

"So nothing, lover boy," she teased "she blind or is she the type that thinks the ugly puppies are the cutest puppies" the two of them comfortable with throwing the jokey insults, largely because the sibling-like jibes were just for giggles.

"My date has impeccable taste and eyesight, thank you very much…how's _single_ life treating you, Tara?" Luke smirked and she just shook her head, he had her there, pursing her lips in a slight pout though her eyes communicated she was impressed with the simplicity of his comeback

"So when do we get to meet thi-?" she asked, but was interrupted by Matt and Emily entering the bullpen, the conversation conveniently shifting as luckily they didn't have a case but a new set of files to add to the pile, and Agent Lewis moving to the new topic of chasing up some calls and connections to sort through paperwork.

* * *

Luke found some sections of his paperwork best to have Penelope's input on, deciding to bring the extra tasks with a side of coffee she was luckily in need of it, filling her favourite unicorn mug just the way she liked it and brought it to her bubbly majesty. "Well thank you, newbie" she chirped before seeing the extra files added to her table "and not so thank you, newbie" she drawled but still smiled and sniffed her coffee before taking a sip. "So how's the dating going?" she asked, knowing full well the man was seeing someone, he didn't even hide it and was clearly head over heels.

"Amazing" Luke boasted shamelessly, a happy smile over his handsome face and Penelope sniggered.

"Okay, good to know…" she smiled "you gonna tell me about her or you gonna stay all mysterious like the good doctor?"

Luke decided to meet some of her curiosities, if he gave her details enough to get her excitable, fangirlie heart satisfied for the moment she might not be pressing the young genius so hard, it would also introduce a little of their relationship to the team in increments. "What do you want to know?" at the invitation she practically bounced in her seat only careful of her coffee.

"Oh…I don't know…only like her name, her job, her address, her socials, her total medical history, her political stances, her stylist, her favourite cocktail, her social security number, her passwords…you know, beginner stuff" Penelope giggled, jokingly full on stalker and Luke just shook his head but decided to throw her a bone.

"How about…no?" Luke chuckled and she made an expression like he was teasing her terribly but the smirk never left her painted lips, "but I can give you one 'beginner' tid bit" he offered before sipping his own coffee smugly.

"Ooh, do tell?" actually excited though she was well aware Alvez might just tease her further with a useless detail like 'human' just to get to her, luckily though no such trick was played.

"Everyone keeps asking about a 'her'…there is no 'her'" he mused aloud and let her mind slowly recognise just what he was saying, her brows shooting up as she came to realise the huge assumption she and others had been making about him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I had no idea…" Penelope said, but while the assumption was a little tiring to hear all the time he knew it wasn't on purpose and nothing negative meant by it, the BAU more than accepting in that department, and he had only ever shown interest in women during his time with them. He just smirked and she knew he wasn't put upon by it "okay, new question…he a beefcake or a cutie pie?" she asked cheekily.

Luke laughed too, not expecting such a direct question "uh…the latter, really sweet and it's easily the most serious I've been with anybody, he's…" trailing off trying not to sound too overdramatic but all the true statements sounded so loved up.

"Daww, you got it bad, newbie…you guys must be good together" she mused excitedly, "is he _the one_?" reading what he was trying to say.

Slowly Luke nodded taking another sip of his coffee "I believe so…" and she instantly squeaked in joy. "Oh and don't worry about outing me or anything, if people know people know" he shrugged, anticipating just how eager she would be to chat with someone about the recent revelation. And with that Penelope looked so giddy and bursting with newfound gossipy energy.

* * *

As Spencer poured his coffee and added his indulgent amount of sugar he spoke with Rossi and Matt about a recent conference, David watched the genius with knowing eyes and while he could tell the two blondes of the team were particularly gossipy recently it had taken a little while for him to clock exactly what it was about. Yhe scarves and increased social life were strong signs of him having a girlfriend and while he was just as curious as anyone else he wasn't going to invade the guys space strongly, just happy for him after all he'd been through and hoped it went well for him.

But the biggest giveaway he was dating was actually something subtler, the slight smell of a musky cologne spoke loud and clear about being with a partner especially as he wasn't the type to wear it regularly. Deciding to open the conversation to something leaning towards the topic but not cornering him Rossi asked suddenly "what cologne is that?"

The unexpected question seemed to confuse the genius for a moment, his natural response coming out before thinking "I'm not wearing any cologne" and while he was sincere, having never put on any, it came out more like a smooth avoidance of the subject than a fact.

"This nose never lies…" Rossi replied, tapping his nose with a smirk but kept the mood light "whoever you're wearing it for I'm sure appreciates it" and gave a playful wink, and the instant reminder of just how much of a ladies man he was struck both Reid and Simmons at that moment.

A slight blush streaked his face as Spencer tried to find the words, but when the realisation struck him of just why he smelled of cologne despite not wearing any, that it was a residual scent from a passionate morning with his co-worker boyfriend, his blush deepened. Simmons was smiling at the old man's antics and Rossi more like a supportive, albeit cheeky, uncle figure in this so he needn't feel embarrassed.

Smiling, Reid decided to give in with a shrug and a smile "it is _definitely_ appreciated" getting an impressed chuckle.

* * *

Emily stood in her office, taking a moment to just stare out her window to the bullpen with agents going about their day, a subtle smile over her lips as she watched all the cute exchanges between friends and…those 'more than friends'. Honestly, for a team of profilers they could figure out so much with the littlest hint and yet the moment you believe you know something, think you have something securely figured out, it becomes near impossible to expand the mind to see what's plain in front of their faces.

But then again Emily had a fair share of assumptions made about her, she had plenty of fun stories with men and women alike and yet because she happened to only have more notable relationships with men purely by coincidence, many thought her interest in women was lighter, wild even, but it was just as equal to any interest in men. So she supposed having that experience made her never fully settle her mind on sweeping generalisations, that just because something was unseen didn't mean it wasn't a perfectly possible reality.

She's had a feeling for a long while now that Luke and Reid had liked each other, but whether it was romantic or friendly she couldn't tell, Spencer's brotherly relationship with Morgan a testament to how much feeling could be held in a platonic friendship between men, but this was different from that, the way Alvez looked at Spencer was nothing short of desire, not to mention how happy he was just to be in the same room as the genius. Luke she could read easily enough, it was Spencer and all he'd been through this last year that made him so hard to figure out. But the moment they seemed to be dating people at the same time, how happy both were, how when suddenly called on a case they seemed to appear at roughly the same time, sometimes together despite living fairly far apart. It was _obvious_. She was pretty sure they knew it was too.

They didn't shy away form smiling at each other, talking about movies or having some inside jokes, they were absolutely adorable and it was plain to see if only the team of profilers took off their blinkers. But she wasn't about to call them out, it seemed like they were onto an incredible thing and she hoped all the best for them. She'd overheard Rossi asking about cologne earlier and had to stifle the laugh so she wasn't given away but as the unit chief she did feel the need to address this somehow, but not publicly.

Rather than ask to see Alvez in her office she waited until he delivered a set of files for her to review and asked him to stay for a moment and close the door discreetly, the man looked wary but not worried, eyeing her like the skilful agent he was should before standing by her desk. Looking up at Luke she smiled, communicating without words that there was nothing to be concerned about but her smile was weighted, a knowing expression.

"You and Reid, huh?" she decided to be direct, and while Luke had expected her to be subtler were she to pry into the topic after a moment to get firm standing he just let himself smile back and give a proud nod.

"Is it a problem?" Alvez asked, his voice calm but serious.

Letting out a small breath, her smile still in place, Emily was glad Luke hadn't grown totally defensive over it and instead moved to the practical. "No," she answered clearly "obviously there are fraternisation rules and HR have their guidelines but…no, no problem. You've both been thoroughly professional both in office and on cases, I have every reason to believe it won't interfere with the ability to do your jobs, and should it ever be brought up for review for whatever reason - I've got your back and I'll vouch for you guys."

Although he remained calm Luke had tensed a little at first, it was subtle, just a squaring of his shoulders and jaw, but upon hearing the unit chief's full acceptance of their relationship and offering her support he visibly relaxed. "Thanks chief" he said sincerely. He expected her to smile or maybe change the subject, instead she stood from her desk and moved to him, peeking out the window for a brief second to ensure no one was watching and wrapped her arms around him in a firm hug. Surprised but appreciative he hugged her back, they didn't linger long but Emily did make sure to say "I'm so happy for you two" and she meant it.

Pulling back she beamed at him and said something very important to her "I respect you Alvez, and I think you're a good person…but Reid?" her eyes having a great deal of depth in that moment, a true friend to him "I know I'm not his best friend, JJ has that, but I will fight anyone who tries to hurt him because he is family, I consider you to be part of that too…but…it's _Reid_ " she said like it was all the explanation needed, the very mention of the man's name holding significance and it did, the man very special to a lot of people. "You hurt him and I will make sure you regret it" she said in seriousness, knowing it would be taken as it was meant, not a threat but to offer an understanding of just how much the doctor was valued.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

At the end of a long office day Luke and Spencer found themselves to be the last two in the office, most having went home or in meetings until late and the empty bullpen comfortable enough for them to chat as they finished up, yet in no rush given they were already in their favourite company. Soon enough they found themselves talking about just who knew what about their relationship, how the prowess of profilers seemed to be thrown off by the simplest of mistakes and Luke not yet having been able to tell Reid about his talk with Emily.

"Prentiss knows…" he said directly, Spencer's brow quirking wondering just how he'd come to know that when Luke explained just how sure and clear that development was "she hugged me and said she was happy for us, that she's in our corner."

Spencer smiled, Emily like a big sister ready to beat up the school bully if needed, but also just be there and a strong support, rather than nitpick the revelation instead he asked "why didn't she hug me?" with a chuckle.

"Well she hugged me and then she threatened me…" Luke said and answered Spencer's confused expression with "the shovel talk" gaining a nod of understanding. "They love you, man" Luke mused aloud, talking about the team in general and Spencer didn't deny it though he did try to offer "they care about you too, everyones ready to fight for each other here."

Luke nodded, it was true, but there was something so special about the boy genius "yeah…but they _love_ you…like…like when you went to prison, it rocked everyone…you're so… _you_ …and all that you mean to people, I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees it" Luke confessed sweetly and unabashedly gazed into his lovers eyes tenderly.

"I heard Garcia nearly quit when I was locked up…" Reid conjured to memory, trying not to dwell too much on how cared for he was, not out of lacking appreciation but it was just a lot to think about, the fierce protectiveness that lay in the team enough for anyone but there always seemed to be something extra around him. At first it felt a little condescending, like it was due to him being so clumsy and awkward, but now he knew all the things that made him different seemed to affect them, they loved him for his quirks.

"Exactly" Luke said triumphantly, proving just how much people cared for the genius, "Tara know's I'm dating someone" he returned to the regular topic "and I told Penelope the right pronoun to use" he smirked.

"I'm aware, news travels fast with Penelope" Spencer laughed, "everyone just assumes I'm straight too, well, except for Emily now" he added. Both had only even been seen by the team to be interested in women so it was an easy mistake to make, even JJ didn't know and Spencer felt a little like he should have told her, it really never came up and he'd only ever dated one guy before even entering the BAU. But he had shared with JJ that the person he was dating was a big deal, he just wanted it to be private for now, not out of anything negative but it was a big deal, especially since they work together and it was nice having it be just theirs for now.

"They're profilers, we could…you know" Luke suggested "…let them figure it out?"

Spencer nodded and smiled "if they haven't got it when we want we can drop some ridiculously obvious clues" making Luke chuckle "but…we're okay with them knowing?" Spencer wanted to check for absolutely sure, he was, and while Luke showed every sign of being ecstatic by their relationship his nerves got the better of him sometimes.

"If they all found out today it'd be nothing but a good thing…" Luke said happily "but…I like it being just ours for now" and both just smiled at each other, "come on, let's finish up and get out of here, cariño."

* * *

Quote: " _The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life._  
_Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof._ "  
― Richard Bach, Illusions: The Adventures of a Reluctant Messiah


	8. The Power of a Pin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Spencer is cornered by an angry officer and anxieties from prison flare up, Luke is there to help.

Working a case in Oregon the team were making a lot of headway, having discovered the unsub's hit list and a more defined MO they were reassessing their victim pool, given the nature of the murders it was a delicate process since the killings were being disguised as suicides. Families' emotions were running high, a lot of resentment for even exploring into their lives given the situation while others were eager and hopeful for their loved ones not to have taken their own lives, even if it meant they were murdered.

Spencer went about readjusting the board in the sheriff's office, moving photographs into sections of confirmed victims to those more questionable and eventually two women's pictures which they ruled as genuine suicides, just as Reid removed the pin and turned to discard the photo he was instantly confronted by a local officer. The bulky, middle-aged man instantly threatening in stance and far too close when he assertively asked "what are you doing?" an anger in his voice that made Spencer's nerves heighten instinctively.

The whole case Officer Tyler King had made it clear he was personally involved as one of the women was his niece, in fact it was the very girl whose photograph Spencer had just unpinned from the board, but her method, timing and selection criteria not meeting the unsubs behaviour and her name not being in the recovered diary, not to mention the more they'd dug into her personal laptop the more they realised she had been severely depressed on the lead up to her death. When the officer made a step forward, jaw clenched and in an intimidating stance, cornering Spencer by the boards with an unpleasant stare Spencer felt himself tense uncomfortably.

"Officer King, th-the evidence points to there only being at most nine victims, not eleven," Spencer stuttered slightly, a sense of fright making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, a fight or flight response threateningly close "Chief Wells said she spoke to y-"

"I _know_ what the chief said, and I think it's _bullshit_ ," the man practically hissed and backed Reid even further to the wall, Spencer doing his best to stay calm and not aggravate the already fiery man, especially as ever since his experiences in prison he had to try and tell himself not to overreact so it was hard to function in moments like this. "Put her picture back up" he demanded.

Not backing down Spencer did his job and replied with clarity "with all due respect we can't go chasing what isn't there, it's hard to accept but your niece i-" his voice stilling when he was suddenly pinned by the officer, back hitting the wall and pins pressing into his back with the angry man in his face as Spencer internally started to freak out, his nerves acting up in ways he struggled to handle.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" he spat "why are you even here if your aren't going to help her?! She was murdered and y-" the officer was loudly yelling at this point and Spencer was just frozen when Luke and Emily approached quickly, the threats having gained attention eventually.

It was Luke who rushed to Spencer's side and reached an arm to separate them, after the officer didn't back off immediately Luke had to press King's shoulder firmly to step away before carefully pulling Spencer's behind him. "Officer King, that was out of line," Luke warned, squaring up to him and staring him down as the man continued to glare at Spencer who still held the photograph in shaky hands. " _Back off._ "

Slowly the man made his exit, brushing past people rudely and hitting a wall on his was out but with the man out of the way Luke turned immediately to tend to Spencer and took in all the signs of growing panic, from the trembling to the lack of eye contact, the erratic breathing and Luke just gave a nod to Emily implying he would take care of him before leading the genius to a private office away from onlookers while the unit chief went about reacting to the situation that just occurred. Once both boys were locked away in a quiet room together JJ walked into the main offices and wondered what all the tension was about, a bystander quickly informing her in a hushed explanation, and when she went to go comfort her friend it was Emily who caught her saying "Alvez has it covered, he'll be fine."

* * *

Spencer couldn't focus, he just felt himself struggle to breathe with a burn in his lungs and the more difficult he found it to breathe the more he panicked, just shutting down and all shaky…just _frightened_. Luke was there for him, any touch was slow and gradually introduced, tenderly holding him to his own body and repeating soft words of encouragement, getting him to breathe and just focus on his voice. It hurt to see Spencer like this, the man he cared for so much and he just wanted to understand what was wrong. Slowly he started to calm down, the genius' trembling form wrapped up in Luke's strong arms starting to breathe more evenly but not entirely back to normal, while just being able to bury his face in Luke's shoulder and being held seemed to ease some of his anxiety.

Eventually Luke started to ask about the situation that just happened, what might have caused the panic and he listened patiently as Spencer remained in his arms as he explained "I just…it's…" getting a little frustrated he took a minute to try again, Luke caressing down his back to comfort him in the meantime "in prison…if you can't avoid it…conflict….you have to take it or fight back…" Spencer got out and his shoulders started tense as feelings started to return but Luke just soothed him, staying with him in the moment and with no judgement. "Officer King was stressed and I thought…'I can't hit him, I can't…" before a sniffle made Luke want to punch that jerk but instead fuelled his protectiveness into just holding his boyfriend close.

He's figured it was related to prison straight away, but from what Spencer was saying it wasn't as simple as being scared - he'd felt stuck, worried of overreacting and under-reacting simultaneously. It made sense, Spencer could handle intense situations just fine without this issue, but when handling an unsub he could defend himself without confusion. Not dissimilar to those who have suffered long term abuse once in a safe situation, often remaining defensive at the drop of a hat as a learned response - to survive. "Were you afraid you might hurt him?"

Spencer tried not to cry, his eyes watering and sniffling but he managed to nod and whisper "or breakdown trying not to."

"Has this happened before?" Luke asked calmly, placing a tender kiss to Spencer's hair.

Taking a minute, more for his voice and breathing than the thoughts as Spencer answered "y-yea…it's like…specifically being pinned or trapped," he started, his voice breaking in places from the stress but he was a lot calmer than moments ago, "one time Anderson cornered me without realising just to give me coffee and I had to calm down for half an hour, it's just…" Spencer trailed off at a loss, thinking for a moment he must sound messed up and confusing but Luke just nodded and held him tighter, a reassuring squeeze from those strong arms that made him feel safe.

"You let me…" Luke said, his voice even and just musing it aloud, and it was true, Spencer had been completely at Luke's mercy multiple times, true Reid had been in fun situations but from the description of the Anderson incident it didn't take a threatening atmosphere to induce the anxiety.

"It's difficult with people I don't trust, people that I don't know for sure are there to protect me…" Spencer wrapped his arms fully around Luke too in an almost pleading gesture for the man to stay as they were and he happily obliged, not going anywhere. Luke's hand raised to pet the wavy hair sweetly. "When…when we spent that first night in the hotel…that's why I asked you to lie down, I was worried I might panic and that was the last thing I wanted between us" he admitted, feeling a little embarrassed by it knowing he had nothing to fear with Luke "but I figured out pretty quickly I was worrying over nothing, I trust you and you made me feel safe."

They remained in each other's arms for minutes more, just gentle caressing and words of encouragement and when they pulled back enough to gaze at each other Luke spoke softly but clearly "you're not there anymore, prison is not going to happen again…but it's okay if your body doesn't know that yet…" Luke said, understanding how much of the response was fully out of the genius' control and actively telling Spencer how he wasn't judged or thought any less of "thanks for telling me" he smiled and placed a soft kiss his Spencer's forehead getting him to smile back for the first time since the unpleasant incident began.

* * *

Later in the day, the local chief having suspended the officer and had quite the harsh exchange with him over this behaviour and treatment of a federal agent and JJ decided to properly check in on her friend who was busy working on some geographical profiling to help the case and predict the unsubs next move. She knocked before entering with a friendly smile and instantly handed him a fresh coffee "hey, how ya feeling?" she asked lightly, Reid able to see she was a little concerned for him.

"I'm good, thanks for the coffee" he responded "about earlier…"

"Officer King was totally in the wrong, none of that was on you" JJ instantly defended with a caring expression.

Spencer smiled back and nodded "I know…but before I would have reacted differently, I get that it was worrying" Reid said, opening up the subject for his friend who no doubt was tiptoeing around it, not wanting to sound accusatory that he was hiding any issues or make Spencer analyse the situation more than he was comfortable with.

She let out a small sigh and looked at him with soft eyes "yeah…you wanna talk about it?"

"I'm okay JJ, really…Luke was a real help, I know it's just a reaction to how things were in prison and I'm gonna get passed it but it takes time…and I'm not ashamed of that, it's a work in progress" and as Spencer looked to the blonde she could tell he was speaking honestly and genuinely did feel better which was a real relief.

"Yeah? Well I'm glad, so long as you talk to someone about it that's all I ask, you and Luke seem really close now" she spoke earnestly and Spencer could tell she felt the urge to hug him so he stood to let her know it was alright, she knew his issues around touch enough that if he was feeling especially on edge still he might want to be alone but he welcomed her embrace. It was a little awkward as they held their coffees but both smiled regardless and after a moment Reid brought one hand up to JJ's arm in a friendly gesture and said "JJ…you're my best friend, you know that right?"

She beamed up to him, their friendship unshakable and she nodded "yes, I do" before mulling it over in her head, realising more than she had managed prior that they were both living their own lives, JJ with her family and Spencer not only with new friendships but this mysterious new romance of his and he wanted her to know he still needed her just as much as ever before despite the changes. "I also know that a team is made of so many so we all have different things to bring to the table, because that works for everyone…it's good to know I can rely on Luke and others to look after my bestie" she giggled and the pair parted from the hug slowly, both feeling a lot lighter than earlier.

"Besides," Jennifer started with a smirk "I called 'best friend shot gun' by making you my kids' godfather" and both chuckled.

"Is that what that was about?" Spencer played along with a grin.

"Oh yeah, it's all power games."

* * *

Luke on the drive home kept his eyes on the road but would occasionally glance over to his boyfriend, both heading to Luke's place to just settle in and have a chill night together after the case was solved and the flight they'd slept their journey on. Still tired and the hour still dark outside they would likely just be cuddling up to sleep when they got to the apartment. A couple of glances and Luke noticed a soft smile across his genius' lips and it instantly brought a smile to his own, "what you thinking about?" he asked softly.

Spencer leaned back against his seat, his voice tired but happy as he replied "you came to my rescue with Officer King, you didn't even know what it was that made me panic and you were there for me…" he rambled and Luke just smiled wider, glad the action hadn't hurt any ego.

"You're no damsel in distress, Spence…so when I saw you freeze up? Hell yeah I'm gonna be there…" Luke emphasised that he still viewed his lover as strong, regardless of the vulnerability, and luckily Spencer took it as intended, "I know you'd have done the same for me."

Spencer nodded and closed his eyes a moment, tiredly relaxing into the car ride and the pleasant feeling in his chest. "You make me feel really safe…" Spencer confessed, the expression so sweet, like he was telling something deeply personal before the pair glanced at each other sweetly "and you never judge me…thank you."

Luke felt touched by the man's words, something so bare about them after the events of the day "you don't have to thank me, cariño…I've got nothing to judge you for and everything to be there for."

No more was said on their journey, a comfortable silence between them as they drove to Luke's home, Reid looking forward to being able to snuggle up in his boyfriends arms for the night, to nod off feeling completely surrounded and protected, to lie on that muscular chest listening to the heartbeat he was sure his own had synced up to if for no other reason than to be adorable. To almost telepathically transfer affection in the tiniest of touches and caresses, the power of a reassuring squeeze or a mindlessly trailing fingertip and as small as these sounded it was a marvel of just how real and impactful they were. Hazel eyes looked to the handsome man across from him, watching his warm dark eyes fixed on the road, his strong hands on the steering wheel and the gentlest curl of his lips that hadn't faded since he last spoke and felt so lucky.

* * *

Quote: " _The ache for home lives in all of us. The safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned._ "  
― Maya Angelou, All God's Children Need Traveling Shoes


	9. The Many Illogical Doggy Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Spencer knows too many statistics on dogs and germs. Roxy defies that logic.
> 
> Also I am officially back at university now so uploads will be once a week if I can keep on top of things!

Roxy didn't like Spencer. Roxy _loved_ spencer. Long gone was 'The Reid Effect' where this pooch was concerned. Whenever Spencer stayed in Luke's apartment she would want pet and would without fail sit by his feet dutifully, or when the couple would walk together with Roxy in attendance she seemed to keep just a head of the genius, as though she was his personal fluffy bodyguard. It was noticeable to the two men, Spencer even asked if Luke had trained her to do such a thing and he hadn't, and she didn't to it with guests in general either and there was no other conclusion to come to other than Roxy having taken a shine to him either by her own accord or by extension of her ability to read her owner.

Reid didn't know how to fully accept the moving feeling of being so thoroughly accepted by a dog, the whole thing new to him given how dogs often avoided or upped at him, even the mild mannered and well trained ones. It was a relief though, the precious pet in Luke's life that meant so much to him getting along with his boyfriend who also meant so much to him. There was just one thing the good doctor avoided however, Spencer would pet her and scratch behind her ears, he would let her sit by his feet keeping him warm, even let her lay her head on his lap when seated on the sofa together. But whenever the affectionate animal should try to give him a kiss, a simple lick to his hand or cheek Spencer would flinch or shift away immediately, the couple of times she had managed to flick her tongue over his hand the genius had immediately left to wash them.

One evening the men were cuddling on Luke's long sofa long since forgotten to pay attention to the movie on screen and just dozing off lightly in the others arms. Stirred somewhat when Roxy jumped up onto the sofa as well by their legs, Spencer reached down to pet her head in a friendly gesture as she settled into a space on the cushions comfortably. The dog decided to return the affection and flick her tongue against his hand and Spencer immediately squeaked and flinched it back, trying to untangle from his lover but found it difficult as he refused to use his now contaminated hand and his unhelpful boyfriend who continued to hold him.

"Luke.." Spencer practically whined like a child "I gotta wash my hand" and Luke chuckled, the truth was if Spencer started to show stress he would let him up but it was just so damn cozy and if they could make some progress with this it was worth the shot.

Only wrapping his arms around his partner tighter Luke nuzzled into the genius' hair and hummed "she's just giving you a kiss."

Still struggling but not panicked in Luke's arms Spencer said "dogs have more than 600 different types of bacteria in their mouths, good intentions don't fix that" and Luke had learned not to be surprised by such random and easily spoken statistics.

"How many do humans have?" he asked before deliberately angling down to kiss his annoyed lover.

"Harvard have found 615 types of bacteria in human mouths" Spencer admitted.

Luke chuckled and kissed the pouty man again "so human kisses are worse?"

Spencer defiantly shook his head, not ready to give up his quest for cleanliness just yet "you'd think so but actually no, a virus wants to thrive in a human body which means it needs time to multiply, a virus just wants to multiply, it doesn't necessarily want to kill its host, it may by accident or our own immune systems overreact fighting so to speak but a dog virus in a human system is not designed to work with the host, therefore you get more random and severe reactions. Our bodies have evolved over millennia to fight off human viruses, not other animals' germs" came the long ramble and while Luke understood he wasn't about to start breaking out the hand sanitiser every five minutes, Roxy equally unfazed by the information and delivered another lick to Spencer's hand he had let wander back near her.

"Roxy, I appreciate the thought but could you keep your tongue to yourself?" Spencer drawled before trying to wriggle free from his partner again but to no avail, the strong man already in an advantageous position.

"Well Roxy doesn't lick lips, maybe your cheek or hands, occasional foot so that's at least a bit safer" Alvez offered hoping if Spencer felt a little more secure that Roxy was well behaved he might be able to relax more, unlike some dogs that would steal food, chew random things and lick just anywhere, not to mention her raw food diet and good health so was a great dog. However Spencer just made a face and said "seriously?" still thoroughly unconvinced.

Luke just chuckled before sitting up, Spencer thinking he was finally going to let him go from the cozy hold but instead Luke extended his own hand down to the peaceful pooch's snout and at first she nosed it before licking it. Like in slow motion Spencer realised the smirk on his boyfriends face as he raised the hand near Spencer, teasingly getting closer "don't you dare" Reid warned though he wasn't showing fright and Luke decided it was okay to push things a little further.

Getting closer, like a shot Spencer scrambled out of the hold but didn't get far, with his free hand Luke managed to grab Spencer's arm and the pair found themselves in a play wrestle, warnings mixed with giggles before their weight shifted and made them fall back towards the couch again with Luke on top of his lover. Chuckling Luke straddled the genius and held his hand closer and closer still to the struggling man's face, Spencer reacting more like a child avoiding being tickled, his logical mind knowing a quick encounter was not the end of the world but the idea was still a bit gross if a bit soothed by the good company. If he was going to trust someone to push his boundaries for him it was Luke, knowing those warm eyes were watching him for genuine distress and only had kind intentions.

But just at the last moment, Spencer struggling to get free and bracing himself for contact, Luke moved his hand away and instead leaned down to place a playful kiss to his genius' nose. Hazel eyes fluttered open in surprise before asking "why didn't you…?"

Luke just smiled down at his boyfriend and said "if you really want to be super clean go ahead but relaxing a little wouldn't kill you either…you're allowed to be you," he shrugged "just like she is allowed to be her."

In their kerfuffle Roxy had jumped from the sofa, just watching her two favourite humans be silly, and one the pair seemed to settle a little as she padded over to them resting her head by Spencer's head which was still laying on the couch cushions pinned under his boyfriend's weight. As though in on some punchline she gave him a tiny lick on the cheek, Luke laughing as Spencer made a face and turned away from the affectionate girl - but he wasn't mad or even all that bothered.

"Thanks Roxy" Spencer said with a giggle and wiped his cheek with his sleeve and Luke just grinned down at him and the silliness.

* * *

Roxy thus far had not asked to sleep on the bed while Spencer was in it, she had her own favourite spots but sometimes she was more curious than normal and wanted to see her favourite humans. She was a good girl and unless she needed something she didn't whine or paw at doors so she respected when her humans sometimes closed the bedroom door for their 'private time'. But with her master's mate's recent willingness to accept a kiss she figured it was alright if she was a little closer than normal. As night fell, Roxy fed, walked and happy, her human's in a similar happy mood and after their private time, the door closed of course, and at some leisurely pace went through their night time routine of brushing teeth and more…they left the door open.

They ignored her when she padded in knowing she was likely just curling up on the floor by the foot of the bed, however instead she plonked her nose on the bed for a moment, assessing the space and the jump required before making the leap up and onto the mattress. Spencer stirred awake and was greeted by the dog looming over them, tapping Luke awake which wasn't hard to do given they'd only shut their eyes a small while now "Luke…Roxy is staring at us."

Letting the words sink in Luke turned and looked up at the furry friend indeed looking at them and given the lack of whining, no leash in her mouth or trying to lead Luke anywhere he could only come to one conclusion "oh hey lady," he greeted "I think she wants to sleep here."

"She does…" Spencer said confused, the girl often curling up by the foot of the bed.

"No, like, _on_ the bed" Luke explained, not about to pressure the man into it if he was really stressed about the idea but he didn't like having to shoo her away given she was so well behaved. Spencer shot him a look and said "she's never done that before."

Luke explained "she's slept by my feet, just…not _our_ feet" Luke smiled and given the lack of immediate rejection the dog began to find a spot to lay in, padding carefully around the pair under the covers. "She's on top of the covers…" Luke offered and Spencer just sighed, then he felt her settle down by their feet, the warmth radiating off of her there, placing a paw over where his ankle lay, the placement of her weight almost on purpose to comfort but not smother and while Spencer's mind ran through all the statistics about letting a dog lie in the bed he couldn't find it in himself to protest.

"I suppose she can stay, this is her house after all…" he admitted defeat although it wasn't all too difficult making his boyfriend smile and place a sweet kiss to his hair.

"Thank you, I know that's not the easiest for you" before the pair snuggled up and fell asleep, the adorable quiet snore of the loving doggo keeping their feet toasty warm through the night, undeniably caring for her favourite humans.

* * *

A case later Luke had reason to bring Roxy into the BAU to help with one of their investigations, a boy they were interviewing as a witness was very shy and dealing with trauma, his pet dog having been shot in the murder of the child's father but the animal was recovering from surgery that saved it's life. The boy obviously relieved to still have his beloved pet but unable to hug it they figured the child might respond positively to the comforts of a friendly fluffball and relax enough to talk about his experience and things he saw.

Garcia upon seeing her favourite pooch squealed and the sound of her heels clip clopping the only thing to age the sound of her childlike eagerness to greet the doggy, as soon as she reached them she was on her knees giving Roxy a big hug "hello my fierce furry friend." Luke chuckled, the magic of dogs and how happy they can make a room never failing to entertain him, and Roxy happy to greet anyone who wanted to hug or pet her with a cheerful expression and a wagging tail.

After she was greeted by the team and other agents alike she was off her leash and waiting for the interviews to begin, able to wander the bullpen as she wished while agents worked on files and maps, after a general sniff around the place she went up to Reid's desk and rested he read on his lap. Spencer smiled and scratched behind her ear in the spot she liked best seeing her foot start tapping on the floor enjoying it, before returning to his files. She didn't leave, instead she sat diligently by her master's mate wagging her tail, looking around but not straying from her post.

JJ walked through with some new information for the case, walking past the desks she did pause at the sight of the affectionate pooch happily standing guard by the genius, memories of 'The Reid Effect' coming to mind and glad to see there was a doggo to overcome it "I think Roxy has a crush on you Spence" the blonde joked giving the girl a soft pet.

Luke from his desk said confidently "she has a thing for brainy guys" and got a chuckle, but Tara took the opportunity to tease the agent with "so she's fully not into you" smirking at Luke who took the joke in good spirits.

"She isn't into smart asses either so no luck, Lewis" getting a giggle.

* * *

After an honest days work of being a dog, giving hugs and generally being a good girl, Roxy stayed in the office surrounded by agents finishing up their reports to close the case, her hard work having helped a great deal. Throughout the day while she was off her leash it hadn't escaped anyone's attention that she had in fact continued to stay seated by the good doctor, surprisingly chill not being around her owner and while she would go when called by anyone in their friendly welcomes to pet her so would always return to the genius' side.

Everyone, one by one, noticed this, Emily the only one fully in the know about their relationship and impressed by not only their connection but Spencer's ease around the dog where previously he held some anxieties. However everyone else just thought it was some magical connection between Reid and Roxy all of a sudden, the pooch just taken with him and they weren't entirely wrong, the occasional tease was made to Luke about Spencer "stealing his girl" and he would remind them that the term was "sharing" as Roxy, like most dogs, had enough love to spread around.

* * *

Quote: " _A dog is the only thing on earth that loves you more than he loves himself._ "  
― Josh Billings


	10. Favourite Things with Favourite Persons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Spencer tops Luke for the first time.

To be blunt - Spencer found he much preferred to be bottom and Luke preferred to be top. Yes. In the bedroom. Giver and taker, all that jazz. Like two puzzle pieces shaped uniquely as themselves and yet able to fit together in perfect balance, just right and to great satisfaction. It wasn't a limitation of roles, Spencer more than able to 'top from the bottom' and lead their bedroom activities, just as Luke could relinquish control and have Spencer ride him setting the pace. Neither felt like they were giving more than they were receiving, and for both it was easily the most romantic and passionate relationship they'd ever had. 

However sometimes it was important to just try something different, and particularly for the genius the exploration of himself within their relationship had been the most free his sexual life had ever been, nothing awkward or held back, however a topic had some up of great intrigue to him and it wasn't about his own learning in the bedroom. Luke, as during the pairs getting to know each other and about past experiences something unexpected came to light, was facing the potentially new experience to share with his boyfriend. "You've never bottomed?" Spencer asked confusedly, he had just assumed that while Luke preferred to top he would have experienced it at some point, especially being so careful and confident when talking Spencer through his first time.

The two were lying in Reid's bed, they hadn't got back from work until late and pretty much collapsed into sleepy land once heads hit the pillows, but waking in the morning the pair had gotten up and showered, still sleepy though and somehow found themselves back in bed. Neither embarrassed by nudity around their partner but they loosely had towels around their waists as they lay side by side facing each other, just chatting and enjoying their morning.

"It just never came up, my longest relationships have been with women and the few guys I've been with were either short term or preferred I top," Luke shrugged and when hazel eyes still looked confused he elaborated further, especially as he had shown a great deal of knowledge during the genius' first time. "Because I'm a bit...bigger…than average my first time topping I got talked through it so I didn't hurt the guy and I've just learned that way" and Spencer just took that in, he couldn't blame anyone for wanting to be under Luke, he knew just how amazing it was, and while fully confident that Luke was in his preferred role there was a curiosity there. He also chuckled a little as he went over the man's wording, Luke curious what was so funny he asked "what?"

"The 'bigger than average' is an understatement" and when Luke blushed a little and tried to wave it off Spencer used his database of random facts and informed "the average American penis is 5.6 inches…" and Luke seemed surprised by that, both regarding the number by comparison to his own and just what kind of unusual knowledge his boyfriend had ready to use in that gigantic brain of his. "I'm 'above average'" Reid clarified "you're exceptionally gifted in that department" getting a chuckle.

"I need to stop being surprised by the things you know" he said before Luke returned to the topic and decided to offer an option " I love our sex life, and I'm definitely a top…but if you wanted to top me" for once it was Luke that was all flushed in a beautiful shade over his handsome face "I'd like to try it…with _you_."

Spencer was a little more bewildered than embarrassed, prior to Luke he'd only ever fully slept with women and while it stood to reason that he was more familiar with that role the last while with Luke had blown the rest of his sexual experiences out of the water, they felt so long ago now and really didn't do anything for him other than a fondness in memory and people. But the idea of Luke trusting him like that? The idea of Luke feeling him that way, moving in him so intimately? Admittedly it was an exciting idea. Immediately however he realised just how comfortable a bottom he was as the mere thought of having sex with Luke while his own body was unfilled made him miss it already. But there was pleasure in everything they did, whether it was just kissing, just hands, just mouths, and Spencer couldn't deny he felt special being the only one to top the handsome man, perhaps not unlike how Luke felt when he was Spencer's.

"You don't have to" Spencer made absolutely clear "I love our sex life too, but if you'd like to try it I think it would be fun" he smiled.

Luke returned it and leaned forward, kissing Spencer and running a hand through wavy damp hair, lingering a moment and both getting that tingly, happy feeling. "I know I don't have to," he said after pulling back "I want to".

* * *

Spencer had enough experience being on the receiving end that he knew how to prepare his partner carefully, Luke one hell of a teacher, and considering Spencer wasn't as endowed it should be a little easier on the man. As the couple kissed and fondled, trailed kisses and grew in arousal like a heated blur Spencer found himself on top of his lover, kneeling between his legs and kissing him feverishly while his hands focused on slicking his fingers with lube, towels long since thrown aside. Grinding down onto the rock hard member Spencer trailed kisses over the strong jaw while Luke moaned chasing the friction.

It was different, Spencer thought, as he moved his fingers to his lover's entrance with the man willingly responsive under him and letting the genius spread his strong legs for better access. But that was just it, Luke 'let' him. It went without saying that consent was important in general and between them as people, and Luke would never, ever hurt him but in the most primal act down to the brutish, animalistic basics - Luke had the physical capacity to force and overpower his lover and Spencer didn't. Over the years the genius had become hardier, wiser and better skilled but in this most vulnerable of places, flesh against flesh, it was Luke who held the upper hand. That wasn't a problem though, in fact, it was exciting.

The fact that Spencer could be so vulnerable around the strong man and he not only didn't use it, but protected him made his heart sing. The fact that Luke could pin him and take whatever he wanted and he chose to shower him in softness and care made him endlessly happy. And he supposed equally it must be exciting for Luke to see Spencer strip down, to have the lithe lover put that trust in Luke and believe he will be cared for. The fact that Luke was letting, wanting Spencer to be with him in such a way just told him how much he truly felt safe with him too, when the world tells you you're the tough guy, the man in charge, to show someone you don't always want to be offered trust back.

As Spencer pressed a finger inside his lover, the entrance tight and taking him inside firmly Luke's breathing hitched and showed he was maybe a little more nervous than he'd anticipated but not by much and the kissing and soft caresses seemed to help. While one finger started to thrust in and out, letting Luke grow accustomed Spencer's other hand moved to Luke's crotch and stroked the thick member in time with the digit. Hazel eyes couldn't help but take in the sight and, again, it was different. Luke doesn't arch or cling like Spencer does, he tenses and his muscles are pronounced, he still trembles and his hips rock but his thighs don't spread like the good doctor's, and that's alright, it's uniquely him in this moment just as Spencer is not like Luke as a top. Luke can pull Spencer's hips like he's weightless, instead Spencer guide's Luke's like a request, it's subtle but it is different, and for this moment it's fun.

In an open kiss their tongues battle in growing passion as Luke's hands slip up and weaving into long brown locks and deepening their embrace. When Luke felt Spencer add another finger he tensed again, it was involuntary but the genius never reacted to it and only worked his body patiently, the slight stretch something not unpleasant but distracting as he felt the fingers eventually thrusting and start to scissor inside of him. The hand on his cock felt so good, the pace in time with his the movements inside of him and Spencer knew just how to flick his wrist and where to add pressure, every stroke sending a jolt of pleasure and a shudder through his body. When a thumb pressed against his tip and caressed him there Luke moaned into their kiss and gripped his lovers hair a bit harder.

The sight of Spencer above him, his wavy hair framing those pretty cheekbones in a way that was just so sexy to him, the contrast of their skin only emphasising the pale gorgeousness of the good doctor, like an angel to him and the thought of that made Luke smile. As Reid's kisses travelled down his body he stopped to lick and tease a nipple making Luke bite his own lip at all the different sensations in him including the fingers loosening him up, scissoring more easily against the tight ring of muscle. Moving to the other nipple Spencer sucked the nub softly before worrying it with his tongue, again instead of arching up to meet him the man's shoulders lifted from the bed a little, it wasn't defensive, he just genuinely reacted that way, to watch and work his muscles naturally.

Deciding to give the man a show Spencer let the nipple slip from his mouth and travelled lower, trailing kisses over defined abs and tanned skin before teasing the flesh so close to his member where his hand slowly stroked him. Luke shifted onto his elbows, releasing the wavy hair to instead grip the sheets during the torturous teasing as Spencer always got so close and yet moved away just at the last second, a devilish smirk on his lips. Just as Luke thought to voice what he wanted Spencer finally took the head into his mouth.

Letting out a gasp as his cock entered the wet heat, the feeling of Spencer's tongue licking the underside and teasing him with talent, brown eyes watched transfixed at the sight before he felt the tongue at the tip making him shudder. He almost completely forgot about the fingers when he felt a third slip inside of him, the burn made bearable as the younger man sucked his cock hard at the same time making him moan, voice raspier than expected and strong hands grip the sheets. Like it was the most natural thing in the world Spencer relaxed his jaw and took more of Luke's thick cock into his mouth, sucking and licking the length and into his throat, bobbing adding pressure along the shaft to make Luke buck instinctually.

Taking it like a champ Spencer didn't falter but his now free hand did go to Luke's hip to help steady him as he continued to work the cock in the way that always got Luke going, so confident in fact that Hazel eyes looked up to match brown ones and despite his mouth being stuffed with the well endowed man's member Luke could tell he was smirking. Reaching a hand down to Spencer's hair he tucked a lock behind his ear, seeing the display even more clearly and caressing his boyfriends cheek as he did so, a silent form of praise that was communicated easily between them. With the pleasure on his cock the sensations elsewhere took a back seat, though he was vaguely aware of the fingers working him and loosening him up, it was only when they brushed a certain spot his mind focused on it.

" _F-fuck_ …Spence" he practically growled, the sudden pleasure hitting his body at the simple touch and making him breathless as Spencer didn't relent with the sucking and teasing either. Brushing that spot over and over Luke felt suddenly jittery, his nerves being played so easily by his lover and he found himself rocking back on those fingers slightly. Spencer chuckled around his cock, the vibrations making Luke throw his head back at the overstimulation, seeing his lover glistening with sweat and muscles rippling, that handsome jaw dropped as he panted and moaned making Spencer's own member throb. After a couple more minutes of fingering and paying much attention to the thick cock in front of him Spencer eventually withdrew, Luke's hazy mind grounding to reality but only just as he realised they were moving on to the main event.

Spencer had been so caring and knew how to pleasure him that Luke didn't tense or feel nervous, just ready for whatever the genius was going to give him and the smile Spencer sent him once he let the hard member leave his lips, something so alluring and hot in that gaze. It was Spencer who took a steadying breath out of the two of them while he slicked up his own member, feeling it ache for attention in his hand, nervous butterflies in his stomach hoping to make his lover feel good and curious to what it was like, never having penetrated someone _there_ before. Spencer parted Luke's thighs and positioned himself, but only rubbed the head against the man's entrance for the moment as he leaned forward and kissed Luke deeply, one of Luke's hands feeling over his throat to his jaw before waking into wavy hair.

Parting only just from his lips Spencer whispered "you sure?" not dissimilar to their first night together when Luke made certain with him, Luke just smiled and kissed him passionately, tongue drawing out a moan from the lithe genius. "Hell yeah" Luke smirked and they joined in another feverish kiss, a heat in their flesh thoroughly aroused by their comfort in the other's arms and endless desire they held. Spencer's hand moved to feel over large muscles of his lover's torso while his other hand guided his member against the now slick entrance and started to press inside. The pressure alone was different to his experiences with women, the tight ring of muscle a constant hold on his cock as he slid inside slowly, biting his lip as he did so.

Luke's legs wrapped around Spencer's waist but tried to not push him at all, just letting the sensation of his lover entering him wash over his body, the slight stretch and adjusting to the feel of his boyfriend's cock against his inner walls all he could focus on other tht the beautiful sight of the genius above him. Inch by inch Spencer pushed in further, rocking his hips a little to ease the muscles and Reid nearly lost control when Luke's hands were on him, one reaching up to caress his nipple, teasing it and making him moan. Between Luke's teasing, the visual of the muscular man beneath him and the tight heat swallowing his member Spencer shivered, feeling himself throb with pleasure and finally he found himself fully sheathed inside his lover.

Luke was just so damned handsome, made greater by how they felt for each other, hearts beating a little quicker the more they got lost in the movements and image of the other. Reid after several moments of being pressed deep inside Luke and sharing many kisses started to pull out, the feeling of strong thighs tensing around him as sensations hit the older man only encouraging him to rock his hips and start a slow but firm rhythm to start. Luke couldn't not touch his lover, seeing the flushed face of his favourite person in the whole world thrusting into him, starting to get lost in the pleasure of it and just what it was doing to Luke's own body making his cock start to leak precum, it was all so hot.

" _Ah_ , Luke" Spencer gasped, feeling a pinch to his nipple and Luke's walls squeezing him at the same time, Luke's other hand roaming over his slim body showering him with affection. While Spencer thrust he started to try slightly different angles with his hips, also feeling confident enough to pick up the pace and bury himself deep inside the tight heat a little harder, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh mixed with the moans and harsh breathing something thoroughly erotic. One of Spencer's hands trailed down Luke's tanned skin to his cock again, taking it in hand and thumbing the tip before stroking him firmly in time with his thrusts. Luke's entire body seems to shudder and Spencer felt the increased pressure on his cock as his lover tensed making both gasp and buck with pleasure.

"Oh fuck… _Spence_ " Luke let out a raspy moan as Spencer struck that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, the sound of Luke saying his name, _his name_ , like _that_? It made the genius feel tingly all over in an exciting way, he's done it before and its usually when Spencer rides him and gets the rhythm just right. Deliberately angling his hips he brushed against Luke's prostate again and heard him moan, his voice low and gritty as Spencer started to grind into that spot. Luke for a moment didn't know which way was up, the sensations like this a bit overwhelming and he wondered how Spencer handled Luke being so dominant over him sometimes, to so easily move him and play with him as he pleased, that total surrender that Spencer did so flawlessly with him, given how out of control Luke felt and just letting the waves of pleasure hit him.

Getting into a strong rhythm, both melting into the touches and hips rolling against each other, meeting for hot kisses and hands roaming, sharp snaps of Spencer's hips and Luke's legs tensing bringing him in closer making them shudder and gasp. Parting from a deep kiss breathlessly Spencer asked "how does that feel?" with a smile, wanting to hear Luke speak. A charming chuckle left the handsome man, "a lot" he managed through his lover grinding against the prostate repeatedly, "it's good… _fuck_ " Luke moaned and Spencer smirked, relieved to have his boyfriend enjoying it. Strong arms pulled Spencer into a kiss, Luke's tongue drawing out a muffled moan from the genius and the legs hooked around him pulled those hips and cock deeper with every thrust.

Although Luke was taking back some control he was fully indulging in what they were doing and one of Spencer's favourite things in bed was to be held and surrounded by Luke, the legs around him and hands in his hair giving him that happy feeling in his chest. Feeling the pressure build in his groin Spencer quickened his strokes around Luke's thick cock, twisting as he moved and toying with the tip just right making Luke buck hard and the sound of a low moan going straight to his own cock. Luke lay in awe at how gorgeous Spencer was, feeling his length inside him, the quickened pace chasing pleasure and that pretty mouth panting and cheeks flushed. The whole thing hotter _because_ it was Spencer.

Feeling his own climax approaching, Luke didn't know how to move his hips whether towards the cock hitting that spot inside him or the expert hand making his nerves run wild but regardless he was well taken care of. The hand sped up, stroking Luke firmly while Spencer's other hand moved to caress Luke's strong jaw before nuzzling into his throat and sucking the skin there, stubble sharp against soft lips and only adding to the medley of sensations as he fucked his partner harder. Luke's bucking grew erratic and his muscles rippling gorgeously under the genius and Spencer knew he was close, he was too, especially as his lover did start to cling to him, pulling him into a close hold and nipping his shoulder before kissing the ivory flesh.

When Luke came it was powerful, his whole body tensing and burying his face in Spencer's shoulder, muscles twitching and tensing, his inner walls like a vice on Spencer's own member that followed in release close behind. In waves their climaxes hit them, Luke's cum shooting over his abs and chest, even onto Spencer's flat stomach above and the moan so guttural and raspy Spencer shuddered at the mere sound amongst the panting. Spencer continued to stroke him through it for every last drop as he rode out his own orgasm, the added pressure making his vision blur as he released inside Luke, his final thrusts jittery and sharp as he felt his body spasm and become super sensitive.

After the pair were totally spent they lay panting, feeling their high hit them and both smiling in their post coital giddiness, meeting in a few lazy kisses and needing closeness in the moment catching their breaths. As they pressed together the wetness on their stomachs silently told them they'd be taking another shower today but neither found it in themselves to care, feeling too good in the others arms. Carefully Spencer withdrew before laying next to his partner and nuzzling him into a sweet kiss, arching against the fit body he adored so much loving the feel of it against his own slim one. Minutes went by just enjoying the afterglow and feeling the world slowly fade back into focus, smiling at each other and stealing kisses and cuddling up together.

Finding his voice though it came out a lot quieter and raspier than expected Spencer asked a cheeky "so?" and both chuckled, clearly their little experiment having positive results and the question not really needed, but fun to talk about. Luke responded almost like a review of a nice meal or movie "I see the appeal…" making both laugh, totally comfortable in the others presence however vulnerable. Luke decided to tell the truth, no denying that orgasm but still having his preference "we're doing that again…but" Luke trailed off but not without intention as he swiftly pressed Reid onto his back, heated flesh hitting the cool sheets and Luke moved on top of him, a look of absolute desire in brown eyes "I think we both know our favourites" he smirked, trailing a finger over the pale chest down to a nipple, teasing it for a moment.

Spencer smirked back, sarcastically replying "oh I don't know, maybe I've turned a new leaf" giggling through it and not convincing for a moment before he leaned up for a kiss, Luke happily pressing his lips to Spencer's and grinding down to his partner under him. "Maybe my bottoming days are over" Spencer teased but even as he said this his thighs spread wide to welcome the strong body between his legs, both already growing aroused again. Luke's fingers moved to the mess of wet cum splashed over both of them, coating his fingers in it and Spencer realised what he was going to do and ached for those fingers to just get inside him already.

"You gonna keep being a smart ass or you gonna let me fuck you already?" Luke chuckled and kissed Spencer, a cheeky and joyful exchange between them, only dwarfed by the intense desire for the other. Rubbing a slick finger over Spencer's entrance he teased the tight muscle, getting it wet and for the younger man to really ache for him, the moment he heard an impatient _whine_ Luke just smirked and buried his finger inside hearing a relieved gasp. As they kissed and clung to each other they knew they fit so perfectly together it seemed too good to be true sometimes, but who were they to question such an incredible gift, so instead they indulged it, wanton and desperate with unabashed passion for each other.

* * *

Quote: " _We are not people who touch each other carelessly; every point of contact between us feels important, a rush of energy and relief._ "

― Veronica Roth, Allegiant


	11. Delete It, Promise Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Spencer's old ghosts find him again.

Luke and Spencer had exchanged poetry and flowers symbolic of love, adoration and more - but they hadn't said _it_. Love. Sure there were nicknames, saying what they loved about the other, but the three little words? 'I love you' had been said in every possible way except for actually saying it. But it wasn't for lack of feeling it, or fear of commitment, quite the opposite, both were as sure as could be they felt the same and had for a while, perhaps before they even got together, but because they mattered so much those words weren't some 'formality' to voice aloud, not some box to be ticked.

These thoughts ran through Alvez' mind as he finished early from work, a case being far to easy to crack and almost a waste of their time for even flying out so with little paperwork but a long travelling time Emily had told everyone just to forget the day and get a fresh start tomorrow since they would likely have a case. But instead of heading home Luke was able to catch his boyfriend teaching, having to meet the so many days required out of the field but he seemed to be taking to the lecturing thing. Quietly to not disturb or distract he slipped into the room, watching from the back with Reid not noticing as the back of the room was a bit darker and he was focused on the class.

Enjoying just listening to the genius educate and speak enthusiastically, having grown so much in confidence over time and knowing how to read the room, even the geekiest of jokes managing to land and conveying his points, the sounds of pencils on paper taking notes and well thought out questions with swift and thorough answers filling the room. A swell of pride for his amazing boyfriend made Luke's heart beat a bit faster, it was only near the end of the lesson that hazel eyes locked with brown from across the room, a gentle smile between them in the moment before returning to the lesson.

It's little exchanges like that one that made Luke want to just yell it, he doesn't, but he wants to. Next thing he knew the class was over and students were filing out of the room, Spencer packing up his things so Luke walked to the stage on light feet. "Hey, you look great up there you know that?" Luke grinned.

Spencer just smiled and replied "you think I look great everywhere" and Luke beamed at that, his lover's confidence having come leaps and bounds in their relationship including his attractiveness.

"True, but maybe I've got a thing for the sexy professor type" he teased and Spencer chuckled an "oh really?" slinging his now packed satchel over his shoulder.

"Really, maybe I need some _private tutoring_ " Luke said wiggling a brow and smirking and both laughed at the cheesy flirting "you wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"Of course."

* * *

The entire dinner he couldn't say it, he was either waiting for the perfect moment or so caught up in just enjoying Spencer's company he forgot any other intention, that was the problem, he was _too_ in love and perhaps so obviously in love to say the words felt redundant. Then his mind would kick in with how ridiculous that was and how important it was to have it said, not to take anything for granted and then Spencer would just look so gorgeous and make him laugh that he forgot all over again.

When they left the restaurant they adorably walked hand in hand, just enjoying the sway of steps and energy from the other, when Spencer asked "you okay?"

Caught a little of guard Luke replied "yeah, why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little in your own head is all" the genius shrugged, the profiler eye able to pick up on the subtle distraction in his boyfriend's head but it wasn't worrisome.

Luke just smiled and said "I'm totally fine, in fact the main thing I've been thinking is…I've never been happier" and gave the hand in his a squeeze and gave Spencer a warm look, both able to read the tone shift and to Luke's relief Spencer was the one to ask "so is this a…you want to talk about where this relationship is going thing kinda thing?"

"Sorta, only good things" Luke answered and Spencer just nodded, "how about we go to yours and we can talk abo-"

Of course, the moment they were on track Luke's phone began to ring and both knew exactly who it would be, with a sigh he pulled his phone out of his pocket just to confirm "duty calls" in a less than happy tone. He loved his job but it sure did get in the way sometimes. "After this case, we get all cozy and chat, okay?" Luke said, fully turning to his lover and when he agreed they joined in a kiss, butterflies in their stomachs and feeling good despite the interruption.

* * *

Quickly whisked away to Atlanta to cover a case the team had started their chase for a rogue couple, Bonnie and Clyde style, prepared to open fire to defend themselves and robbing to get by, but that wasn't what brought in the BAU, a series of select victims and signatures identifying them as serial killers with a specific set of targets to hit. After a couple of days they had managed to apprehend the female unsub by the name of Billie Haig, she didn't come in easy and it showed, the bruises and grazes, not to mention the cop who got shot in the leg in the process. After getting the woman patched up she sat in the interview room pouting and telling anyone who came in to 'get interesting or fuck off'.

After Emily and JJ emerged from the room, trying to use empathy but the woman not budging for them, it was Luke's turn to give it a go. Instead of using intimidation or the buddy technique he decided to use a different tactic, her boyfriend was still out there after all. "Hey Miss Haig, would you like a glass of water or anything before we continue" she shook her head but otherwise stayed silent "I'm SSA Luke Alvez," he introduced as he dropped the file on the table and took a seat, letting out a sigh "I'm going to be frank with you, you haven't lawyered up because you don't care about where you go from here, you've been caught, we have evidence, end of story" her eyes stared at him and her handcuffed hands rattled as she clasped her fingers together on the desk. "But your boyfriend is still out there and while a lot of your victims have been senseless and random…there are a few that aren't and we want to understand why."

Billie remained silent, her jaw clenched as she just stared him down but Alvez didn't flinch "Look, you came in here and confessed to all the murders so far…now we can tell your boyfriend loves you and if this hit list of yours is super important he might wanna continue it. If what you say is true and you are the only pre-meditated killer out of the pair of you it might change your sentences and level of prison security…if you help me stop him you could be saving his life in prison." Luke opened up her options to speak, of course he didn't believe her confession as they were both killers, but maybe if she thought she could help him she would reveal more and they could prevent more murders.

"Caleb didn't do nothing, alright" she practically snapped "he loves me and is scared of me, I go crazy at him sometimes…" she said, and the love part Luke believed, the rest was just her trying to lighten his sentence.

"Well we want to keep it that way, Caleb to keep his hands clean…so where is he?" Luke asked.

"Like I said, he doesn't do anything I don't tell him to, he ain't gonna hurt nobody" she said and sunk into her chair like a stroppy teenager.

Luke sighed and held her gaze, though he let his be softer "people can do shocking things for those they love…if this list is so important to you he will try and do what you can't, _because_ he loves you."

She seemed to struggle a little trying to think of what to say, or rather what not to say, and while Alvez was sure the boyfriend was not so innocent as she claimed and he would kill again the targets were difficult to connect, that's what took them so long to get the case sent their way, having very little in common is was missed especially as they seemed to drive and hit different states on a whim. "It's…" she started and huffed a little, Luke finally getting her to crack a little "it's not a hit list exactly…"

"Well then what is it?"

She twiddled her thumbs before worrying her bottom lip with her teeth "some people… _I_ just figure out fit what I want…" her slight emphasis on the use of 'I' deliberate naturally wanting to say 'we' was very telling, "others I do some digging, I'm pretty handy with computers" she said and smiled, but not a warm one, an eerie unpleasant one. "You're a man in love, Agent Alvez…I'm right, aren't I?" she asked out of the blue.

Luke eyed her but otherwise didn't hesitate to answer "very much so" and while he knew members of the team would be listening the fact he was in a relationship was known, including the fact his partner was male, so he had no reservations there.

"So you know what it's like to feel so overwhelmed by someone? The impossible suddenly seems possible," Billie said in, not a wistful way, but a sad way "tell me Agent Alvez, the things people feel when in love is one thing…but what do you think you'd be capable of if someone _took that away?"_ she asked and Luke felt an uneasiness in his gut about her, but she was stuck in here and no threat.

"Miss Haig, with all due respect this isn't about me…who are you targeting next?" Luke asked directly, the victimology still so vague, it crossed race, age, class and more.

She stopped biting her lip and replied "you wanna know?" Luke nodded and Billie mulled over her words for a moment before speaking "you know the security guard _I_ shot?"

"The one you shot five times, two of them in the face, yes I remember" Alvez said flatly.

It was then the woman seemed to show something genuine, her energy amping up a little as she practically hummed "his girlfriend must have been devastated, pretty thing too, he was well punching above his weight….then the bus driver, he had such a sweet wife, three kids too."

"So this is about causing heartbreak, lovers losing each other?" Luke tried to clarify, that would make sense, the main signature that they managed to connect the murders by being breakup texts or messages of rejection in one way or another, they'd initially thought it was egotistical or a display of cruelty.

"Loss is a poison…and misery loves company" Billie shrugged like it was the simplest reason to give.

It was unusual though, working as a couple only made them less likely to be working out of revenge, at least where lost love was a motive "but you're in love with Caleb, where's the misery?" and it went quiet, again not getting anywhere with that so asked "so why them, why make them hurt?"

She sighed and explained like it as obvious "the security guard's wife was nice to us, so…obliviously happy, it really pissed us off."

"Us?" Luke repeated, not missing her slip up and her eyes went wide when she realised, her and Caleb definitely a team and he thought she might panic but instead she just went quiet, she seemed unsettled at first largely by her slip up but eventually as her eyes watched Luke she couldn't contain a gross grin.

* * *

Spencer lead one of his classes, the room dark for the projector screen and students diligently following the information and noting down what they could, it came as a sudden and complete shock when the sound of a shot firing bombarded the room, muzzle flash lighting up the back of the room and thankfully the bullet was to frighten and only damaging the ceiling. Regardless the instantly terrifying scenario had panicked students as whimpers and screams rang out and the bustle of fright from the group of students. Spencer immediately eyed the figure that had stormed into the room, he didn't recognise the young man but he saw the firearm and the pointed gaze at himself, crouching by his desk and out of firing line Reid unholstered his own gun and before he could voice for the man to lower his weapon the man started yelling.

"Nobody move!" and firing another warning shot into he ceiling again, more whimpers crying out in fear as the students huddled together by desks and Reid was sure the door was forced shut by something otherwise at least one would have ran for the exit. "Dr Reid, come out with your hands up" and now it was clear that he was indeed the target, he heard gasps and one woman start to scream "if you don't face me, this little lady is getting two shots to her pretty face" came the escalation and Spencer had to face the fact that he was now in a hostage situation and that he was the target for some unknown reason. He really had no clue and so it was hard to profile, the only good sign was that the man fired to the ceiling first, if the aim was to assassinate the first shot should have been to Spencer when he had the best shot.

Quickly he sent out an emergency message from his phone though he was sure the other occupants of the building were already reacting to the sounds of bullet fire, true enough the alarms were pulled and evacuation was started though no one in this particular room could move a muscle and the sounds of scared students made the good doctor's nerves flare up. He'd face a thousand madmen with guns but he usually had some clue as to what they wanted or some indication to motive, right now though he was thoroughly disadvantaged. Afraid that the man was just sadistic and liked to draw things out but had every intention of shooting him dead the moment he stepped out the agent also couldn't let the innocent students suffer, no immediate help coming that would risk bursting through the doors he felt his heart race. But he had to do something.

* * *

When the news reached Emily she instantly scrambled to see the team, before she even saw her first agent she had already called to set up the jet to fly back to Virginia, she instantly looked for Luke and JJ to inform them but found most of the team in the sheriffs office. Quickly she explained that a shooter was holding hostages at the academy, Reid's class, and while there had been no confirmed casualties it was a developing situation. Upon hearing this the whole team grew concerned for their friend but hoped the situation could be resolved, knowing Spencer had seen his fair share of difficult scenarios but all couldn't help but question the timing either.

Luke's blood instantly ran cold and a bubbling anger in his gut at the idea that Billie and her boyfriend were behind this somehow, the way she'd been smirking at him, how her motive was linked to forcing those in love to feel loss, and his breathing started to struggle. Emily seeing this suggested that the team stay in Atlanta to continue the case from there, but Emily and Luke would head back to Virginia on the jet, she would have included Jennifer but she had pulled the most connections with the local news crews and politicians she had to stay on this end.

Clearly everyone was worried but they had to try and focus, lives lay in the balance, but equally so were lives in Virginia given the hostage situation. As far as they knew so far they were unconnected but Luke couldn't shake the dread that Caleb had flown the one hour journey during the hours they'd been focusing on Billie. But they would have to know about Spencer and Luke's relationship for that to make sense and neither of them had social media to easily stalk and even the rest of the team didn't know except for Prentiss.

On the car ride to the jet Luke tried to calm his breathing but the idea of Spencer, _his Spencer_ , in a hostage scenario out of the blue had his heart thumping in his chest and fists clenching. Emily did her best to keep him calm and with he private jet they would be there as soon as possible but given the very active situation so far away from them they both felt so very helpless. Worse yet as Luke went to find his phone instinctually trying to reach out to his lover he realised looked to it's cracked screen, while it technically buzzed and received information the cracks were so severe large blotches of black covered it and he was unable to read much more than the time. When bringing in Billie a bullet had ricochetted striking the device and yet again his anger at the couple burned in his soul, wanting nothing more than to know his boyfriend was alive and safe in his arms.

* * *

A message flashed up on Reid's phone from Emily, quickly trying to both ask for information and to inform of who the shooter might possibly be and the case they were working on, hazel eyes darted back and forth taking in all the information he could as quickly as possible. Taking in a deep breath he heard the man yelling again, instead of coming out immediately Spencer called out a question "Is your name Caleb Bryant?" in a loud, clear voice.

There was a pause but eventually the man answered back "guess that's why they call you a genius, Dr Reid…" the egotistical young man bellowed, the young woman he held at gunpoint panicking as he likely was holding the gun to her firmly. "Your boyfriend can't help you" he also taunted and Spencer tried to figure out how the hell this stranger knew about them, the text had mentioned Miss Haig was advanced in using computers and while that was a general fact if she was capable of hacking their phones that would explain everything, also with rebellious egos like the young couple's they would actively want to get under the skin of the very people investigating them.

So given that he was now a target he knew Caleb did indeed want to shoot him, but not until he'd gotten Spencer to send a cruel text or call, he had to try denial at first, that it wasn't 'love' and maybe that would make the man confused or uncertain. They hadn't said that to each other yet so they wouldn't have evidence to the contrary. He hated to say such cold things but he had to try, not only to help his students but his own life too, Luke would rather know he did everything to get out of this than didn't. "Wh-what do you mean? I don't have a boyfriend."

Laughing the shooter responded "yes you do, Agent Alvez."

"He isn't my boyfriend" Spencer repeated and inside his heart panged at having to reject the truth but it was his only shot.

Caleb took on a threatening tone as he warned "don't try and trick me!"

"I'm not," if he'd seen texts he'll know they were dating but maybe Spencer could still claim it back and put a spin on what was read "he's just a fling, did he say we were together? because we're not!"

"We've seen your texts and he's gaga for you" Caleb almost laughed, like Spencer's attempts were pathetic but he seemed at least a little uncertain.

Trying to summon the words it was difficult but Reid knew not only did it better his and the class' chances of stalling but he could also mislead a little about just how much he knew, instead of the case he made himself seem like he thought this could be a jealous ex "well good for him but I'm not interested, if this is about him you can have him!"

"You really expect me to bel-"

"I want you to drop your weapon and leave me the hell alone," Reid braved to interrupt, knowing it would only seem more genuine "that's a fact, I'd probably say anything to get you to leave me right now, but if you're telling me I'm gonna die for sleeping with him just because he got carried away I'm not going out for something so stupid" he lied and his soul somehow hurt at the very cold narrative he was weaving but pushed it aside.

"…tell him" came the simple command.

"What?" Spencer asked, confused.

"Tell him what you just told me" Caleb commended "I'll let the whole class leave if you tell him you don't love him."

For some reason it was the realisation of the task before him that mad him start to panic, he'd stayed so calm until now, heart hammering inside his chest and blood pulsing in his ears Reid's nerves placed himself straight back to years ago and flashes of Maeve entering his mind. The whole situation all too similar, and while it was Spencer that had the gun pointed to him and Luke likely still in Atlanta the idea of being forced to say he didn't love Luke, for that to possibly be the man's last remaining piece of his voice was heartbreaking. At least he had stalled enough that there were likely local agents and academy security in strong positions by now, the moment Caleb removed the fire axe from jamming the doors shut they could move in and were probably watching the cameras at that very moment.

Summoning the courage Spencer agreed "okay, okay I'll do it" and Caleb demanded he be able to see him call Luke, Spencer lifted the phone to be viewed, the name 'Luke Alvez' luckily saved as something platonic for work purposes before hitting the dial button and was immediately ordered to put it on speaker too. Gulping Spencer felt the anxiety rise and his hands become very jittery as he did as told, he felt like crying and wanted Luke to just hold him and tell him it was okay, to know the truth. He'd never been able to tell Maeve how he felt, the first and last time they met face to face was the day he had been forced to lie, telling her she meant nothing to him and then watch her die. He felt sick just thinking about it, how much he loved Luke, the life he imagined them having together, everything suddenly so strong and making his chest physically hurt.

The call rang out and he tried again with shaky fingers but to the same result "he isn't answering" Spencer got out, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

"Leave a voicemail then…tell him you don't love him, what you had was never special, go on" Caleb said probably curious to hear if Spencer would do so, if he didn't it just proved he was lying, and if he did his performance would be the make or break moment. Regardless though the moment he got those doors opened he had a chance, so he had to try.

Calling again and tapping the option to leave a voicemail, he almost missed the button he was trembling so badly and kept it on speaker, taking a couple of deep breaths as the automatic voice was instructing him about waiting for a beep. He held in the whimper at how much his heart hurt, forcing himself to run through what needed to be done in his mind, screaming at himself internally at just how fucked up this was, never mind that it should happen to him twice and most cruelly of all that he loved Luke more than anyone before, his strongest connection, his most tangible life of companionship lying with that wonderful man. Going against every fibre of his being when the beep sounded Spencer did what he could to keep his voice even, any breaks in his voice more like nerves around a gunman.

"Luke, I don't… _I don't love you_ , you and I were never special," taking a couple of breaths to try and continue, to do the bare minimum of his command wouldn't be convincing "whatever you read into us dating…it wasn't there, I'm j-just not into you like that, you need to leave me alone, I-I can't do this anymore, this is fucked up and I'm not dying just because you got a c-crush…" and then the message ended, a sad sounding beep proving it was sent and Spencer couldn't control the shaking, lowering his arm he did everything he could to hold back the tears but they were so strong.

Luckily true to his word Caleb moved to the door and let the hostages leave, not realising just how quickly security would be moving in on him from the camera's vantage point feeling comfortable enough to move in and take a shot at the right moment.

* * *

Luke was going half crazy, physical and mental signs of stress as the pair were close to landing were obvious, and he had seen his phone going off multiple times but was unable to answer due to his damaged device, worrying if any of the calls could mean he wasn't able to be there for Spencer when he needed him. He felt like crying and punching something at the same time, but most of all he wanted his sweetheart back in his arms where he belonged. There had been a long while between the last buzzing of Luke's phone and eventually another unanswerable call, quickly after that one rang out Emily received one and true enough if was from their boy genius.

"Reid?" she answered hopefully, an instant relief washing over her and her shoulders relaxing as she heard the man's voice even if he did sound emotional, he was quick to tell her he was fine but really needed to talk to Luke and he wasn't answering his phone. "I'm just relieved you're alright, Luke's phone was damaged on the case but he's here with me, we're on the jet coming to see you as we speak, I'll hand you over to him" she said, the one of the two of them that could get the information out clearly in that moment, before she handed her phone to the worried man. To give them privacy she also got up and left them to it but not completely out of earshot.

Immediately Luke had the phone to his ear and asking desperately "Spence, are you alright? what happened?" feeling the adrenaline through his flurry of questions, the greatest relief hitting him so hard he could sob when he heard his angel's voice again.

"Luke," Spencer got out, his voice cracking in a painful way to hear and Alvez wanted to throttle the shooter right there and then "I-I'm fine, god, I'm just so glad to hear your voice" and it was then Luke heard a sniffle, the man on the phone clearly in emotional distress and that wasn't like Reid, whatever happened should have been scary but it wasn't like Spencer was unused to these by now, "Caleb held the class hostage but I convinced him to stall long enough to get shots on him, but…Luke, I need you to listen" Spencer got out and it was clearly hard for him to focus and the last part the worst, hearing that voice tremble and break like it did.

"What's so serious, Spence?" Luke asked "you sure you're okay?"

He heard another sniffle and Luke's arms felt so empty and powerless being unable to hold him in that moment but he listened to every word "t-to convince him not to target me I had to convince him that we weren't a serious couple, I _hated_ having to say those things, _I'm so sorry_ …have you checked your voicemail? P-please say you haven't?"

Luke let those words sink in and he was quick to offer what comfort he could "Spence, you said what you had to say, thank goodness you did. My phone's dead right now, I haven't seen or heard anything from it the whole time, why?"

There was a pause and it took some careful listening but eventually Luke was able to decipher the sound of his lover struggling to breathe, forcing himself to calm and push through it Reid eventually managed to speak "he made me leave you a message saying…saying that I don't love you…" and Luke fell speechless, worse yet was hearing Spencer continue to clearly feel in pain before a desperate plea " _please just delete it,_ I don't want you to hear any of those lies even for a moment, _please_ don't open it."

"Spence, you did what you had to do, it's a small sacrifice, I…I know you don't mean those things" Luke tried to make him feel better, not wanting him to feel guilty or afraid but there was only so much he could do to help miles high in the air. Hearing Spencer struggle and sob he answered the request "I'll delete it, I won't open it."

_"Promise me?"_

"…I promise" Luke said sincerely, feeling his own body shake and trying to blink away the tears in his eyes "Spencer, we'll be there as soon as we can, you sound so upset, I wish…" and the clear sound of the person he cared for most in the world hurting, trying to hold it in and failing made Luke so desperate to hold him again "I'm gonna come right home to you…and we're gonna talk through this, okay?" his heart aching just to fix whatever this was.

* * *

Quote: " _Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable._  
 _It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up_."

― Neil Gaiman, The Kindly Ones


	12. The Brief Catching of Snowflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Luke and Spencer talk about Maeve.

As the case progressed in the background the BAU came to find out the love lost by Billie and Caleb was in fact another person, the 'couple' having originally been a 'triple'. Being young and rebellious to start, originally the three committing robberies together things escalated after losing their shared lover and wanting to make the world feel what they did. The mystery of the couple's information gathering quickly found to be, not Billie who had been covering for him, but Caleb, and Spencer let them know Caleb had been tapping his phone so the unsub's laptop had been seized for Penelope to look through for evidence.

Before Luke could rush through the headquarters to dash to Spencer's apartment Penelope had managed to catch him and give him a replacement phone, synced with his current one so he didn't lose anything. Saying a thank you he quickly headed out the door, Emily quick to explain to the bewildered blonde that Spencer sounded upset on the phone although he wasn't hurt and to leave it to Alvez to make sure their favourite genius is alright. Emily was quick to update everyone on what little she knew about the situation, mainly through calls that Reid was unharmed and home, also that she personally would be checking the footage from the incident in the academy and asking the witnesses about what happened, Caleb shot dead at the scene and no one else was harmed which was a relief.

Luke in a blur had gotten into his car, racing to see his lover and be there for him when he needed it most, he still didn't fully understand what had hurt his genius as it had but he sure as hell wasn't going to stand by without doing anything he could to help. He hadn't thought of anything to say, no magic healing words to fix this, all he focused on was reaching Spencer and quick. In a flurry through all the traffic the world just seemed to fly by when he finally reached his sweetheart's home. He didn't even pause or think, he just parked the car and raced up the stairs and didn't even knock, the door unlocked and he let himself inside, eyes frantically searching for his boyfriend.

When Spencer appeared in the hallway the pair just stared at each other for a moment, all the noise and fears pausing for the tiniest second and time seemed to stop, hazel eyes so relieved to be able to see the wonderful man in his life again while brown ones took in the teary and pained expression and puffiness from crying. Pushing away all formalities and minds going blank for one blissful exchange and without saying a word they went to each other, gathering the other into their arms and trembling without boundaries as they clung onto their most precious person, arms having never felt so empty until just moments ago and now achingly filled and never wanting to let go.

* * *

Sitting on the sofa, Luke just focused on holding Spencer as nerves overwhelmed the lithe body, it wasn't just some logical reaction, the chemical response to fear unable to come down and while Luke recognised part of it like revisiting a trauma he couldn't do much more than just be there, comforting and patient, offering all the affection and reassurance possible. Spencer craved closeness but he couldn't not shake, but after several cycles of trying to calm down only for it to escalate again the genius eventually seemed to calm down, his body having run through what it needed to for the moment. After a shock like that it was normal to be tired, both had adrenaline wearing off and found themselves leaning on each other, Luke sat up right but they had sunken into the cushions with Spencer turned into him, that messy head of hair resting on the buff shoulder and Luke's strong arm around him, rubbing into his lover's arm.

They had lost track of time and couldn't find it in themselves to care, every time Spencer apologised Luke just soothed him telling him it was alright, and slowly breathing grew relatively close to normal, if a little broken in places. In truth Luke was shaky himself, it was one thing for them to be handling danger when it was just about doing their duty but for the shooter to have targeted Spencer like that the relief of seeing his boyfriend get through it brought such strong relief it hurt. But it was an overwhelming sensation he would bare a million times rather than the alternative, to have the love of his life gathered against him, to hold his hand and kiss his hair again worth every second of fright.

Deciding to keep his promise Luke brought out his new phone from his pocket, looking at it for the first time since Penelope gave it to him he noticed all the missed calls and one voicemail, he moved the screen in front of both of them, hazel eyes and breath stilling as he looked to the unopened voicemail notification. In a calm and soft voice Luke just said "I haven't listened to it and I'm gonna hit delete, okay?" Spencer managed to nod and as he watched Luke make it disappear he shook with relief and let out the breath he'd been holding, sinking into his lover's embrace even more.

Placing another kiss to Spencer's wavy hair he stayed there for a long moment, trying as if by osmosis to show just how much he cared for him and willed him to feel better. "I'm sorry I wasn't there" Luke said quietly, hand rubbing reassuringly along Spencer's arm.

"I'm relieved you weren't…" Spencer got out, his voice a little raw from the crying and still very quiet "Caleb needed to believe I wasn't with you….and…I couldn't…" the words dried up, Spencer shrinking a little to try and not flare up again with nerves.

"Spence, I'm trying to figure out what it is that's hurting you right now," Luke said softly against the brunette hair "I need you to talk to me."

Not pushing him further he let Spencer just focus on breathing and feeling Luke holding him, going at his own pace in the safe space, when he did speak it was hushed but not as shaken, clearly trying to think of just what it was that happened and sorting the muddle of thoughts into something understandable. "Years ago I lost someone that I _loved…_ " Luke's heart hammered in his chest as he realised how sensitive the conversation was, he just made sure to listen as best as possible "her name was Maeve…she was shot in front of me after I was made to tell her I don't love her" and instantly everything clicked into place, making far too much sense, Luke felt in slight shock by that. Of course the events of the day would bring out old fears, but the fact that such a thing could happen to the same guy twice, and for it to be the lovely Spencer of all people too, was insane.

Feeling Spencer's jitters get worse he manoeuvred the genius even more into his arms, lying slightly further back on the cushions and able to now rub circles into his beloved's back comfortingly. "Cariño, I'm here, we're both here and safe, I never heard the voicemail and even if I had…I'd know they weren't your words" he reasoned before bringing a gentle thumb to Spencer's cheeks, wiping tears away and placing another kiss to his head. "Spencer, there is no way that someone who is loved by you…" and as he started to say that he realised just how they were speaking, his own eyes welling up a little and a pang in his chest "doesn't know it, doesn't feel so lucky and so happy. Words alone won't undermine that."

Spencer's lip quivered a little as fresh tears threatened to fall, feeling so lucky to have someone as understanding and incredible as Luke to go through this with, especially as they talked about love both implying it between them and Luke being supportive of Spencer's past. Reid definitely didn't expect to hear "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Spence, never mind going through part of it for a second time…who was she?" his voice calm, curious to know his partner better.

Moving enough to match Luke's gaze, a soft expression despite the whirlwind of emotions as Spencer started to tell Luke he needn't put himself though listening about exes "we don't have to tal-"

"It's okay…" Luke supported immediately, no feelings hurt by knowing perfectly reasonably that Spencer had cared for someone before him "we're adults, old flames are part of the deal…and we're friends first, you can talk to me…have you ever really talked about her?" wondering if he had processed the feelings properly from the loss.

"A little with JJ and Alex" Spencer answered.

"Alex? the one you took the bullet to the neck for?" Luke clarified, his hand subconsciously movie to caress where he knew the scar was despite being hidden by brown locks.

Nodding Spencer steadied his breathing before explaining what he could "I only knew Maeve for six months, but…when I was being forced to say those things to her, my hand was forced and we had to try anything so the stalker wouldn't kill her, and then it _didn't even work..._ " his voice cracking a little at the last part, the futility of the suffering caused hard to handle in the job alone never mind in your own life. "She was going to die anyway and the one chance I had to say… _the truth_ …that _I loved her_ …" Spencer sniffled a little but managed to keep himself from sobbing, just trying to take his time "what I would have given to have that moment back and do it over, and then today…" Spencer tried to blink away the tears but one still escaped, rolling down his cheek but he ignored it "that horrible message might have been the last thing you ever heard from me."

Even Luke had to take a steadying breath at that, fully realising what emotional turmoil his lover was put through and if the unsub hadn't been shot dead at the scene he'd be wanting to wring his neck. Instead all he could offer was the result of the day "it wasn't, we're here because you handled the situation so well, Spence."

"It could have been, it's like…" and Spencer settled back into Luke's arms as much as possible, indulging in the warmth and reassuring squeeze "I had to put so much faith in the profile to come home to you…but…when do I just get to be _human_ and do what anyone else would do? Anyone else would have just made sure you knew the truth, got to hear what mattered…"

At that Luke's fight with the tears was lost, placing a shaky kiss to his boyfriend's temple before saying "Spencer, if I had to listen to you tell me awful lies a million times to keep you in my life I would…I know how we feel about each other and you made the right choice. And Maeve…I'm sorry that's how it ended, you both deserved better…" Reid just nodded and let Luke pull them into a lounging position on the sofa, able to rest his weight on the muscular chest and feel affection wash over him. "I was so frustrated that my phone was broken, I felt so stupid of all the times for it to be out of commission it had to be then, not to mention…I thought since I was the one in the field that meant you were okay…" he let his own shock of the day out and he worried for a moment that Spencer wasn't ready to hear it but instead he was gifted with the quietest, sweetest chuckle.

"The more you know about me the more it becomes clear I'm a trouble magnet" came the bittersweet reply but the genius seemed ready to make it in stride, especially as he made something clear "Luke…I did talk about Maeve before…and I'm passed that…" and when Luke went to tell him it was okay if not Spencer persisted " _I am_ …it was hard but...I let Maeve go." The sincerity in his voice, for the first time that evening it was steady, not a phrase to inspire tears anymore "but today…I felt guilty, like I shouldn't have thought it could be any different, like I spend so much time looking at sequences and patterns for my job I should have seen that the world would repeat itself..."

"Mi amor, this isn't your fault" Luke whispered, finding it hard to hear his partner might blame himself of all people for something so out of his hands.

"I know it's illogical, it just feels that way…like I was just walking into that again, like I should have known better… _I'd never want to hurt you_ " Reid said and felt emotions coming to the surface again, Luke meeting them with a reassuring squeeze and peppering kisses to his temple and hair sweetly.

"You didn't hurt me, Spencer, I was scared I'd lost you…but I'm just so relieved you're here with me now. Losing you would hurt, anything you need to do to come home to me… _do it_ " Luke spoke bringing his thumb to the pretty cheekbone, tracing his beautiful face with a gentility that made both feel their hearts ache.

Having aired out so much tension the pair just held each other for a long time, feeling the other breathe and hearts beat, the small touches and caresses slow and soothing and every now and then they would wonder if the other had fallen asleep only for another touch would tell them otherwise. Afraid they might sleep with any pain left unspoken Luke wrapped his arms securely around his lover and said "cariño…I can't promise we'll never face dark times like that again, we both know what's in this job" and he felt Spencer nod and sink into the embrace even more "but I promise if I'm ever in a similar scenario, I'll do whatever it takes to come home to you too" and suddenly the world felt so much lighter, like an agreement was in place that both could believe in, "so if that makes you guilty…I'm guilty too."

* * *

They spent a long time just holding each other, it was only after dozing off together and catching the time that Luke regrettably had to disrupt their safe little space as he had to pick up Roxy from the sitter. Luckily the height of vulnerability had passed though both still felt a little raw and exposed, but with each other that was alright. Luke offered to call the sitter to see if Roxy could stay with her longer but Spencer wasn't having it, deciding they could stay at Luke's place for the night, maybe order some take out since they'd lost track of time, and Spencer went to freshen up and make sure he had what he needed for the following day.

Luke quickly texted Emily to let her know things were fine, he was pretty sure Spencer was taking the time to message Jennifer too to ease any concerns too, and while they would be driving for the journey he asked if Reid would like to accompany him in walking the dog, the chill outside making them need to wrap up warm and it made Luke happy for Spencer to agree, not wanting to be away from him tonight.

After picking up Roxy and nipping by Alvez' apartment the couple found themselves walking gloved hand in gloved hand, bundled up as the chill winter weather shifted, the evening darker much quicker and the faintest of snow fluttering about the breeze, not enough to lie but it did decorate the sky something lovely. The streets were pretty empty, just listening to their steps and the happy padding of Roxy in front of them, her ever positive presence helping keep the mood light all things considered. And really after the panic had worn off, if anything, they were comforted by the fact that something so difficult hadn't rocked them as a couple, only proven how good they were for one another.

Roxy was decidedly cheerful and wanted to play so when they reached a park Luke let her off the leash and she quickly found a stick she deemed thoroughly chasable and asked with giddy ruffs and body language for her owner to take it and throw it. Without letting go of the precious hand in his Luke started the game of fetch, able to throw damn well even with his left arm and Roxy couldn't tell the difference. She was so playful and energetic, sometimes jumping so freely they wondered how she could throw herself around like that but her big excited eyes made them smile. Chucking the stick far ahead of them as they walked through the park at a relaxed pace Luke gave the hand in his a gentle squeeze and the two men met each others gaze.

"You feeling better?" Luke asked, largely to acknowledge that he clearly was, the genius able to breathe easier and just enjoying their bond.

"Much better" Spencer said before their pace slowed to a stop, the place deserted and just them in the quietly falling snow "I know part of the freak out was illogical, some of it logical…I think I just got scared…i just…I want _this_ " his hand deliberately squeezing Luke's in a gesture to their relationship.

Luke found himself smiling like some lovesick teenager, "me too" he said in reply before moving forward and tenderly joining his boyfriend in a kiss, the contact so sweet as both lingered feeling the warmth of the other, not wanting to actually part. It was a happy set of woofs from their favourite doggy that grabbed their attention, as they turned to see her as she was chasing snowflakes, time after time thoroughly convinced she would be able to catch the next one in her mouth as she would jump and pounce, doing her damnedest to chomp down at just the right moment over the elusive white puffs falling from the sky.

Neither man could hold in the giggle as they just watched her play, trapped in a moment of childish awe as the world faded away from their precious moment, outside influences falling silent before they looked to each other, catching themselves and the other watching as they too were greeted by snowflakes hanging in scarves, landing over shoulders and into hair like glittering stars, only magnifying the shimmer in the other's eyes. Suddenly taken by the image of their most special person, seeing not only them not but all that they'd been to them, however strong or vulnerable, all the ways they made them feel and ache captured in one fleeting glance.

Like the most natural thing in existence, so easy and pure, Luke heard the words leave his own lips, the cold puffing the air in a wintery sight "I love you" and like an anchor to a ship his whole self felt tied to the words thrown out into the wilderness, yet he felt sure and safe as he watched Hazel eyes widen just a fraction in delight.

Hearing Luke say those three little words made the genius' mind swim with all the poetry in the world, fading into an unnecessary din he didn't need for the moment, humanity so hinged on the simple phrase because sometimes it said the greatest thing in the simplest way. To be loved by Luke Alvez brought a flutter of warmth, something akin to pride bursting in his chest and of course he could only answer back in absolute honesty "I love you too..."

* * *

In her den at the BAU Garcia sorted through evidence to log the case fully, putting in some extra hours so she could take some time off to visit her step brothers she was happy to offer her evening with agents out of the offices and playing her tunes not disturbing anyone as she did so. Going through Caleb's confiscated laptop as evidence, bypassing his security and passwords not easy but she was the magnificent queen of all things awesome so no reason to fret. Eventually she was all up in the deceased killer's business and found all sorts of files saved away and time stamped as they were catalogued from photographs to socials, emails and texts screen-shotted.

As she perused them and went over what she could for the file Penelope found the oldest of research correlating to the earlier victims and worked her way forward to now. It still baffled her that pretty boy was targeted in the first place. Understandably the pair were egotistical young lovers and had no problem taking out authority, so to target a BAU member who wouldn't be suspecting their arrival would hurt them, of course it would, it just seemed like if Caleb was going to fly to Virginia and could investigate people so thoroughly why not go after Will and hurt JJ? Or Matt's family? Luke's mysterious boyfriend? Shrugging, she wasn't a profiler after all, Penelope just continued to search the man's laptop like the diligent tech goddess she was.

However when she reached a folder titled "Alvez x Reid" it almost sounded like a fan fiction tag to the blonde, how ridiculous she thought at first - Newbie could only wish he could get a second glance from the good doctor. Of course even when he wasn't around she was teasing the man, in truth she thought he was lovely and a good pal, it was just hard to stop old habits and when it came the the genius? Well that special boy was something else. She opened the file and found a series of screen grabs from their phones and her brows furrowed wondering what in the world Caleb had found so interesting about them to snoop on, when she previewed the images her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

There was nothing salacious or scandalous, but they were instantly, undoubtedly _romantic_. Lots of mentions of dates and adorable flirting, nicknames, missing the other at times and thanking the other for sweet gestures. _No way!_ Completely dumbfounded she just stared at the screen and let the realisation strike her, slowly every piece of the puzzle she didn't even know she was putting together snapped into place. Luke's boyfriend, Spencer's dating whom he never himself gendered, how close they were and most recently how the unsub had targeted Reid in-keeping with his victimology - to cause Luke the pain of loss of a loved one.

For the longest time Penelope just sat in awe, both confused and ecstatic. Two of her favourite people had found each other! And how cute they were from their messages and that was just from a few practical texts or checking up on the other, never mind face to face. She wanted to squeal and rush to ask them every question under the sun, only then the creeping realisation that she would have to tell them she knew sunk in, it was only right, but was it? Oh, now she was all confuzzled again!

* * *

Quote: " _There is never a time or place for true love._  
 _It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment._ "

― Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever


	13. An Immaculate Frazzlement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Garcia confronts Luke.

As Garcia lay on her bed, surrounded by bright colours, fun textures and all sorts of geeky collectables making her home a nerdy wonderland, and yet with all her plush toys and the sleepy Sergio by her feet she couldn't focus on anything by her discovery yesterday. She would have gone to see them immediately if not for the shock of the day prior and giving them time together, and when she realised that she would be seeing Luke at work in a few hours and she'd have to face the team with the huge secret on her shoulders - it was all too much!

She did her best to sort her brain before going into work again, talking herself in and out of meeting with the ex-ranger but every time she thought she'd made a decision to her dismay she just couldn't face keeping her mouth shut under the pressure of being surrounded by a team of expert profilers. Her brain bounced about her skull going over what she could regarding the situation, realising that the morning her and JJ had seen the pair of plates and glasses at Reid's home that was from a date with newbie! That any hickey the genius hid under collars and scarves were left by passionate times with Alvez?!

She wondered if any of the other teammates knew, JJ clearly didn't know that first morning and she seemed just as surprised as anyone else when Penelope told her about Luke having a boyfriend, also with all of her teasing and hints for Spencer to tell her more Garcia had to guess she was still clueless to their relationship. What if nobody knew? She couldn't go blabbing, especially as she would be outing Spencer's orientation, but she felt like she would burst not to talk about it, flipping back and forth she felt she had no other choice than to go to the source - Luke needs the shovel talk anyway!

* * *

As though on a mission, Penelope had set out so focused just see and talk to Luke before she could talk herself out of it again! Unfortunately this hard headed approach didn't leave much room for the more practical elements of the plan, and the idea that she could have perhaps approached this in a better way only hit her at the last moment. In a blur she had gotten up and dressed, painted for the gods, Sergio given all he needed to remain a sleepy happy kitty, driven across town to see her coworker, climbed the stairs of his building and knocked firmly on the door when she heard the man inside the apartment approach. The sudden reality making her nervous as she really hadn't thought anything beyond this through, but it was too late, and as though rubbing her eagerness in her face when he door opened she was met with the sight of Luke Alvez in quite the state of undress.

Having not given any heads up about her arrival she suddenly felt very invasive but she couldn't find the words to speak, frozen to the spot and openly gawking at her coworker who had clearly only just gotten out of the shower, body wet and glistening, damp hair making him look even more rugged than normal and a single towel hanging low on his muscular hips. Instantly her mouth seemed to run dry and her mind turned to mush as she struggled between looking at the muscular adonis she couldn't help picturing all the more graphically in a relationship with her fellow geek of a friend or trying to find the voice to apologise and explain her visit.

Luke, safe to say, was a little surprised by the unexpected Penelope delivered to his door, and while he was thoroughly unabashed about his body even in front of his teammate, the woman continued to stutter and appear stuck in her thoughts and trying his best not to laugh he gave her a chance to pull herself out of it but when that didn't seem to be working he spoke "hey Penelope…" with a friendly smile but a brow was quirked curiously. The longer she couldn't speak the more red she became, a stunned silent Garcia quite hilarious to watch but hearing the stream of "I…uh…I…well…I…" was not ideal. "You want to come in? I'm just out the shower, obviously, but-"

"Am I interrupting anything?" she almost blurted and not in a teasing tone like it should be, instead she seemed to genuinely be asking, unbeknownst to him she was also just now realising the good doctor may be in that very apartment as they spoke.

"No, just getting ready for work" Luke answered and he stepped aside from the door in gesture that the woman was welcome although the spot was quickly taken up by a curious doggo, Roxy coming to greet the visitor and finally the bubbly blonde seemed to snap out of her trance.

"Oh hi Roxy!" Garcia chirped happily, her blush didn't leave but at least it got her out of the weird stammering "sorry, I shouldn't be here, I should have texted, I just…" she said increasingly frazzled by the awkward situation she raced into.

"Pen, something's clearly on your mind so come in, I'll be with you in a minute" and with that the bubbly blonde found herself flustered but figured turning back now would only make her seem like a complete mess and she might as well see this thing out now she was here.

* * *

While Alvez went to his bedroom to towel off and get dressed Roxy kept Penelope company as she seated herself on the sofa, no Reid to be seen and she figured if they either slept apart or Spencer had already left for his teaching job. However she did notice a few advanced books tucked here and there around the room, some with papers stuck in-between pages, glimpses of Spencer's scrawly handwriting making her smile, the idea of Spencer working away or leaving things at his _boyfriend's_ place making her heart happy. She tried to think of what to say and no matter what she came up with it never seemed quite right, the number one thing however was to just tell Luke what she knew.

When Luke came in dressed for work her nerves crept up on her but she was not as blind sighted as she had been earlier and apologised for barging in as she should have called ahead, he was forgiving and smily so no harm done. "So…what brings you here, you're clearly frazzled by something" Luke called out making things a little easier for her to speak.

She pet Roxy for morale support as she started "okay newbie…I found out something and I had to tell you" and Luke's brow raised, wondering whether this was some separate information she just had to share with someone or if she had indeed found out about his relationship, either way he wasn't worried, just curious. "I wasn't snooping but the shooter from yesterday, his computer had screenshots of…messages…nothing too personal but it was pretty obvious it wasn't…I mean…" and she struggled to continue but by Luke's expression he picked up on what she was saying, the man nodding and matching her gaze. "I know about you and Reid…it wasn't just my wild imagination, right? That wasn't… _just friends_ …"

To her relief Luke smiled and sat on the arm of the sofa to face her "well, now you know…" and her brows shot up, although she knew hearing him admit the truth only made the whole thing more real! "It's okay" his smile genuine and warm "have you told anyone else, it's okay if you have?"

"I didn't" she answered quickly, expression clearly still in some disbelief "and for me that's rare" she added and the tension seemed to break, both chuckling although the shock of the sudden morning conversation was clearly still washing over them. "So is it better I told you, or should I have not said anything?"

"I'm glad you came, and thanks for coming to me" he said, not out of protecting their not so guarded secret "Spence's already left for work if you were wanting to catch him but it's fine, truth is we don't mind who knows but for a team of profilers we've made it pretty obvious and only Emily caught on" he laughed.

"Emily knows?" Garcia confirmed, glad she at least had someone to gossip with until the boys told more people. Alvez nodded and Roxy oblivious but good company wagged her tail and encouraged any petting Penelope was happy to give. "So…you're both okay if it's not a secret?" she questioned.

"Yeah…truth is we haven't spoken about how to outright tell anyone or if that's what we wanna do, last night was pretty intense though so…I think our relationship is stronger than ever and we started really strong" Luke beamed and it made Penelope giddy to see, the usually mysterious agent clearly smitten.

"What happened last night?" she asked "You don't have to tell me if you don't want but I'm all ears if you wanna talk about it."

Luke thought about how to answer that, he didn't want to divulge too much but there wasn't a whole lot to hide, he also knew they would have to hit the road soon for work so decided to be blunt "we talked about Maeve."

Shocked Penelope stuttered "y-you did?"

"Yeah…yesterday to convince Caleb not to shoot, Spencer had to pretend that we weren't together, send me a voicemail lying…to say he didn't love me…" Penelope's heart practically burst like fireworks at the implication of the boys' feelings for each other but at the same time she realised all too clearly how awful the incident must have been for her genius friend "it brought up some bad memories…understandably."

"Is he okay?"

Nodding Luke answered "he is, I think it was mostly the fright which was only worse because of what happened to him before…but our relationship is solid. Pen, I know I still get called Newbie sometimes…but I'm not passing through here. I'm _here_ " he made very clear and she could only sit and take in all of what she was being told before the tension seemed to leave her shoulders and a smile curled at painted lips having to indulge on something mentioned prior.

"Good…so, you said Reid had to ' _lie_ about not loving you'…are we talking love like BAU love, love like valentines day love…or like… _love love_?" she asked pretty sure of the answer but dying to hear it.

Luke couldn't contain the chuckle at her special way of phrasing things "it's uh...'love love'" he answered and she practically squeaked in response.

All of a sudden like a weight was lifted Penelope seemed more like her old self, she stood and practically bounced over to him pulling him into a hug "oh my god, oh my god, Luke…" she giggled excitedly "you wonderful man you…you better treat him right, you hear me? If you hurt I'm gonna destroy your credit score so hard" the threat real although too happy to make it sound like it and both laughed, Luke hugging her back glad to have the protective and energetic friend to count on. "Credit score is only the beginning, I will rain fire and vengeance upon thee, but I hope I never have to…don't make me have to, ever" she rambled and the smile he flashed her way only told her she had nothing to worry about.

"I won't…thank you, Penelope."

"For what?" she asked, and he heard her actually start to get emotional, so happy for them.

"For being you, caring like you do" he answered as they parted and she grinned at him.

"Aww…you are most definitely welcome."

* * *

Luke and Penelope talked some more, the woman having a gazillion questions needing answered and deciding to make a trip of it the pair decided to go into work together, they dropped off Roxy to the sitter and even picked up coffee for everyone as a treat. The drive just flew by but when he thought about how much they discussed it was actually surprising they'd fit it all in. It was only on the last leg of their journey that Alvez was at all able to chat about things in general and even about Penelope, the woman just so ecstatic by the news of Luke and Spencer's relationship.

"So how are you and Sam?" Luke asked, not having heard much from Garcia about her own relationship in a while.

"Uh that's dull, it's not news, can we keep talking about you guys?" she deflected.

Not letting her get away with it he said "Spencer and I said out 'I love you's last night, you can talk to me about the apocalypse and it's not gonna 'harsh my vibe'" he reassured and she chuckled at the cringey lingo used before it faded, she glanced around trying to come up with another thing to say but after meeting Luke's eyes for a moment she gave in.

"I think we're breaking up…"

"Oh why, he allergic to awesomeness?" Luke responded in possibly the best possible way and she practically cackled, not feeling awkward anymore about her own personal life.

"It's just…complicated, I don't think I'm fully into it…he's great and all, I'm just…" she conveys what she could before cheekily asking "you got any brothers?" making him practically burst out laughing before regrettably informing her he only had three sisters. "Well anyway, how did Emily find out?"

Shrugging Luke answered "she just figured it out on her own awhile ago" letting her move to a different topic, at least having got some of her own stuff out into the air.

"What about JJ?"

"Not yet, I think Spencer wants to handle that if she doesn't figure it out soon."

"Gotcha" Penelope nodded and her giddy heart couldn't quite calm down, the incredible news of two amazing friends finding each other and her fangirlie soul believed in the universe even more than normal "hey newbie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you, at first…" she said sincerely and with a sweet smile "if I'd known you were the future love interest of the Dr Spencer Reid I'd have done my utmost to make an immaculate first impression" and that got them both giggling something silly.

"You know I love you too, right? Not in the same way as Spence..but-"

"Oh yes, I'm very lovable" she said like it was an obvious fact before smirking "love you too, newbie…or should i just call you 'lover boy' from now on?" wiggling her eyebrows and the pair of friends felt light going into work that morning.

* * *

Quote: " _There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends._  
 _I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature._ "

― Jane Austen, Northanger Abbey


	14. Surely It's Basic Profiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: JJ is curious about Luke's dating life.

JJ sat sorting files and making calls, yesterday's case niggling at the back of her mind still, Emily had explained the unsubs were looking to target the BAU, it was common in narcissists to interact with their chasers and that she'd already handled the interviews with the students and submitted her findings so JJ was a little frustrated not getting to read their statements. They were known to cross states on a whim and Spencer the only one not active in the case but it still struck her as odd. Surely it would have made sense for them to go after one of the partners of the BAU and given that Luke in the interview had talked about being in love the man's boyfriend would have made the most sense to target. Whoever the guy was maybe he just wasn't the easiest to find but still - Caleb went into the academy where there was no way he was getting out of things, he likely wanted to go out in a hail of bullets but it was still off.

Her attention was grabbed when she watched as Garcia and Luke entered work together, looking cheery and chatty and with coffees for everyone, they didn't live in the same area so it was really unusual but JJ accepted her coffee with a smile from the colourful tech goddess. Her mind swam with this new odd information and tried to keep her expression from changing, forcing her brows to not furrow and to just relax. Luke had a 'boyfriend', thats what Penelo… _Penelope_ had said. It sounded ridiculous, of all the lies to make but Garcia hadn't seemed nearly as curious about Luke's relationship always deflecting to Spencer's in conversation and when frazzled the blonde could come out with some pretty odd things. Not to mention how JJ had the suspicion of things being wrong with Sam for a while too.

Before she could do any sleuthing Penelope was whisked away to her den, a happy bounce in her step even more than usual, Emily quick to follow talking about a local case and she knew there would be little opportunity to ask questions. However if the events of the day allowed she was meant to be having lunch with Spencer today, maybe he knew something? Reid being the person on the team Alvez seemed the most fond of and she was aware from texting her friend yesterday that he had hung out with Luke after the shooting incident.

* * *

"Hey, uh…have you noticed anything different about Penelope?" JJ asked, bright blues focusing on the road as she drove herself and Spencer heading out to lunch, trying not to give too much away and reading her friends reaction but there was nothing to go on.

"Garcia is Garcia" Spencer shrugged with a smile, just glad to be getting some time with his friend amongst all his teaching requirements, though he did wonder about her question, Luke had found the time to call him and let him know that Penelope had found out and so that would explain if she was a little more excitable than normal.

"It's just…she seems to have really warmed up to Luke recently, this morning they came in together and brought everyone coffee?" the statement was voiced like a question, though there was nothing to question for the genius, so his reaction was not nearly as curious or suspicious as Jennifer would have expected.

"That was nice of them" was all he could think to say.

" _Spence…_ " JJ says like he wasn't getting it, a moment of eye contact trying to communicate her suspicions.

"What?" genuinely clueless.

JJ knew that Spencer was sometimes not the most observant when it came to social interactions but either he was really missing the signs or he knew something she didn't "it's just…doesn't it seem _odd?_ Penelope and Sam have been drifting apart for a while now…" she offered and Spencer's question of "since when?" was ignored as she continued "and Alvez talked in his interview with the unsub about being in love." Reid's reaction yet again not being answered when he asked "he did?" the blonde too goal focused as she spoke "then they come in this morning, _together_ , having time to pick up coffees for everyone even though they don't live near each other…"

"I'm not following" was Spencer's only reply as he watched his friend sigh loudly as though he should be reacting differently, the whole journey of information not quite adding up for him, he could understand her being suspicious of yesterday's events and an excitable Penelope adding to the clues about the men's relationship but he didn't know where she was going with this.

"I know it's common knowledge that Luke has a boyfriend…but that information came _from_ Penelope….Spence it's basic profiling, and if you're hiding it for Luke or he asked you to be hush hush I respect that but-"

"JJ, I genuinely don't know what you're asking?" Spencer cut through all the odd connections between seemingly random facts, some relevant but something clearly having misfired.

Deciding to just ask directly, Spencer not following her journey of observations JJ let out another sigh "has Luke mentioned anything about Garcia, like if they're dating?"

Immediately Reid's expression seemed to reject the idea, "what _no_ , they're not dating" his tone both confused and thoroughly confident and she was inclined to believe him if Reid's information came from his friendship with Luke. Suddenly feeling a little sheepish but knowing she wouldn't be judged by her friend JJ didn't feel embarrassed "you sound so sure" she said "something's going on between them, dating makes sense but if you know something I don't…"

Running over it in is mind, more like using his eidetic memory to recall all the information that he really couldn't follow in the order it was given he connected the dots as best he could and eventually it fell together well enough, it was a stretch but not impossible given part of it hinged on Penelope's ability to lie and she could say some weird stuff. Deciding that JJ had profiled a great deal but just missed the mark now was as good a time as any to tell his friend the truth "I don't know about Penelope and Sam…but Luke is with someone and it isn't Garcia - fact."

JJ took that in, so Spencer is in the know, knows who Alvez is with, who Alvez is _in love_ with and she nodded. "Sorry, I just, I think I was concerned for Pen and saw connections that aren't there, I just feel like I'm missing something."

"Don't be sorry, you're a good friend. And actually…"

"Spence?" she said curiously and glanced over to see her friend mulling over what to say in his head.

"Basic profiling right? Look at the whole team, I'm in the know...so tie _me_ into it too…" he said with a smile, giving her hints to the mystery that had been bugging her, JJ started to smile enjoying the approach - like a game.

"Okay…" her mood instantly picked up, Spencer letting her in on something but helping her to figure it out "so Penelope has problems with Sam, that's been over a while but mostly recently, it's a bit tough to get to 'in love' so confidently in that short time, and you're not lying so they aren't together." She reasoned a little more confidently, her mind now fully rejecting the confusion from earlier "Luke has a boyfriend - take that as fact. You…" she lingered on "you and Luke are closer than ever, which is why you would know - it makes sense he would confide in you, oh and _you_ …you're seeing someone too."

"Yes I am…and think about recently, things have gotten real noticeable all of a sudden" he helped urger her on, a shy smile as he let her think through the clues herself.

"Yeah…yesterday was the hostage situation…" then she pursed her lip thinking and just letting her question out loud "why _were_ you targeted by Caleb?"

Spencer smirked " _that's_ a very good question" a clear hint by his tone.

"They should have targeted people the BAU love romantically, that makes more sense with the profile - they might have known about Pen's problems with Sam, Tara's single, Emily's a mystery, but Rossi's been reconnecting with Krystall, I have Will, Matt has Kristy, you and Luke are in relationships…so _why you_? Why make your girlfriend feel loss?" she twisted at the end, not entirely able to take her blinkers off, Reid couldn't blame her, they were best friends and the fact he was bisexual by all reason would normally have come up, it just never did.

"Forget who Caleb actually targeted, who would you have expected the unsubs to target?" he helped her.

Huffing a little, this puzzle so close to being solved and just not quite sure what she was building yet as she also focused on the road "Luke's boyfriend, it was almost a threat in that interview room…" she answered "and then you were attacked and Luke left with Emily, to…" her expression instantly one of shock as everything snapped into place, no way, how? " _Spence?_ " was all she could get out before instantly looking to find the next place to park, Luke and Spencer?! Her heart was hammering in her chest and an excitement in her bones unable to handle the surprised grinning.

Looking to Spencer she saw him smiling and looking at her softly, the glint in his eyes telling her she was right, managing to park the car she eagerly shifted in her car seat to face her friend properly she couldn't contain the squeal _"oh my god"_ letting it hit her, mouth agape and bright blue eyes so wide "how didn't I see it?" too happy by the news to be bothered by how blind she was.

Spencer just chuckled "I was hoping to tell you soon, getting shot at in class was not part of my plan" and the two best friends just looked at each other for a long moment, taking in how calm Reid was around the information, the fact that the boys were the ones making each of them so much happier lately, what Luke said in the interview yesterday, then Garcia's excitement meaning she likely learned something good.

"You and Luke?" she finally said, a wide smile unmovable as she watched her friend nod almost shyly now, clearly so happy, "and Penelope…she was looking over the hacks, she found out and confronted Luke about it this morning…" everything falling into place perfectly and she felt her mind blown, running a hand through her long hair as though that would steady her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Spencer said sincerely "I just…it was nice having it be just ours for a while and it's a big deal since we work together…but I really was thinking of telling you this week given everything that's happened lately."

JJ just beamed at her friend, a pang in her chest at missing all the ridiculously obvious clues but so relieved by the truth coming to light and the warmth in her soul at just how good her friend seemed to feel. Reaching over she took his hand in hers in a friendly gesture, not unlike how children might and smiled "he's in love with you.." remembering Luke in that interview "and you're in love with him?" Reid just nodded, JJ seeing the man she'd watched over the years grow and overcome so much hardship relaxing into accepting such joy into his life and she felt her eyes water "wow…oh my gosh Spence!" before reaching over and hugging him, not letting him go, tears to her bright blues suddenly so overcome with emotion.

Spencer just held her back and took in how happy his friend was for him, instantly supportive and excited "how things change huh?" the genius said and both chuckled as they blinked away threatening tears.

"You've both seemed so much happier lately," she mused against Spencer's mess of hair.

"We are" she heard and it made her heart sing before parting a little, keeping her hands on Spencer's shoulders as she looked him in his hazel eyes "and I think he's had the shovel talk twice already if you wanna go in for a third" he said and she laughed.

"Third, huh?" she replied, Penelope obvious but who else "… _Emily_ " she realised almost comically, realising about how their chief whisked Luke away immediately on the jet and handled the witnesses in Spencer's class. "I've got to get my head in the game, how did I miss this?" she questioned aloud before taking away one hand to wipe a threatening tear away, careful to not mess up her makeup.

Spencer just smiled at her "when it's the people closest to us it's hard to see clearly…plus we're quick to assume certain things…we both come off as straight" he offered her the excuse and JJ didn't ask him to clarify any further, she just looked at him and eventually her smile somehow grew even wider "what?" he asked curious what was going on in her mind.

JJ couldn't help it, she could see it in her mind, see them together, see them getting through hardships together, the two of them setting up a life together and her friend finding that safe place she always wanted for him. Suddenly a strong burst of happiness in her chest made her so relieved and excited for them "he's getting another shovel talk, but…he's also getting my support" she answered, not quite sure she could voice all the over the top romantic stuff in her head without balling, "I'm so proud of you."

* * *

After the case JJ decided to call a little meeting, well sort of, during a window to talk to Emily Jennifer had asked Garcia to follow her for a moment and both went into their chief's office, Penelope a little clueless but curious and JJ just smirked at Emily before closing the doors and drawing the blinds, the three getting down to a gossip with he bold declaration of "I know about Spence and Luke, so do you and so do you" pointing to each in turn and Emily immediately smirked back and chuckled, Penelope let out a sigh of relief "oh goodie! gossip time girls!" the techie squealed feeling so much relief at being able to speak freely with her pals.

The three took every opportunity with the time they had before Emily's next meeting to talk over everything a million miles a second, the number one thing being how much of a surprise it was and the effect of profiling with blinkers on, followed quickly by Emily talking about how she figured it out and even the more recent events like how worried Luke was on the jet over when Reid was in danger. Penelope brought up the text messages she saw and didn't divulge the details but there wasn't anything scandalous to report regardless, just lots of pet names and adorableness. All three excited by the boys' relationship and how head over heels they seemed to be.

Penelope out of the three of them had the most information even though she only found out this morning, she had bombarded Luke with questions and while JJ had asked Spencer things at lunch Garcia had few boundaries and had asked as much from Alvez as possible in a short time. That included how the incident yesterday had affected the good doctor and how Luke now knew more about Maeve and that they'd said their 'I love you's. None of them pretended for a moment they weren't ecstatic by the news, so happy for them and especially Spencer, their dear boy wonder having faced so much and come such a long way over the years, the idea that he might have found happiness like this, someone to share his life with could almost move them to tears.

* * *

From the bullpen Matt, Tara and Rossi sat curious as to what the three ladies in Prentiss' office could possibly be talking about, if it was about a new course, something career related or changes in the department, lots of speculation moving around the three agents trying to figure out the puzzle. Luke however paid them little mind, packing up his things to get out of the office for his date with Spencer, having been driven into work by Penelope the good doctor would be coming by the office to pick him up. Watching the three profilers still so clueless he had to admit he was curious about when they might just clock what was really going on, especially with the couple not hiding much anymore.

When Reid walked into the room he was greeted with hellos and waves, they would have asked Spencer if he had any guesses to the goings on in Emily's office but Alvez smiled at his boyfriend and said "well if we're gonna catch that movie on time, we'd better get going" unafraid of who heard.

Tara looked over her shoulder at them and in a friendly tone asked "boys night, huh? double date?" still not quite on the money.

Luke chuckled and replied as he got his back and coat ready to leave "can't two guys just go watch a Spanish art house movie together in peace?"

"Har har, have fun you two" she teased and the couple just looked at each other with sly smiles. Profilers…not always able to see whats plain in front of them.

* * *

Quote: " _It is more fun to talk with someone who doesn't use long, difficult words but rather short, easy words like "What about lunch?_ "

― A. A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh


	15. Eventually Efficiently Officially Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Luke's sister comes to visit.

"Luke!" cheered the happy woman greeting said man in the park, Luke walking Roxy and his sister being in town they had arranged to meet as they were, the sister seeing him first and quickly brought him into a hug. Mariana bundled up in her thick coat and stylish scarf, her thick dark hair flopped over her shoulders as she gave her brother a friendly squeeze around his shoulders, being the two youngest siblings they were arguably the closest having grown up being the most mischievous "and how are you Roxy, high five" the woman said as she held out an arm and Roxy gave her paw "good girl" she encouraged her fluffy friend.

But Luke noticed something else about his sister's hand, something sparkly on her ring finger "and what is that? Eddie popped the question?" he asked and she nodded happily holding up her engagement ring showing it off "congrats, sis, and he ain't going cheap…" eyeing the jewellery "good" getting a laugh from her.

"It was only a couple weeks ago and figured I'd tell you now since I was visiting, the wedding is in March, this mysterious boyfriend of yours serious enough to be a plus one?" she teased, knowing her brother had a tendency to keep his relationships light, not that he was unable to commit it was just either more convenient with his work to stay casual or a lot of partners couldn't handle the level of independence needed and he never pressed anyone for it. Roxy let out a small woof and she giggled "you have your own invite Roxy."

Luke smiled and decided to let her know that he would indeed have a plus one to her wedding "well actually…yeah, Spencer and me are definitely serous enough" and her brown eyes widened a little at her young 'silent type' brother being so open.

"Wow, I usually have to drag this sort of stuff out of you, this guy must really be something…so, Spencer? Like…the genius guy?" she connected some of the few things her brother had said over their few calls recently, he just nodded with a big grin "well that makes sense, you've only gushed about him every time you can get him into a conversation, you've got it bad bro" she teased but was actually thoroughly impressed, not only did her tough guy brother score an actual genius but he was also clearly happy about it. "You want me to give ma a heads up?"

"I'm gonna call ma, just be there for her to gossip and stuff with, okay?" Luke said and Mariana couldn't stop looking at her brother, it was so subtle but he just looked brighter and happier.

"Will do," she said, the calmest of his sisters overall, cheeky but she wasn't going to scream and squeal at the drop of a hat "well your smart fella is welcome to the wedding, when do I get an invite to yours?" she teased and quirked a brow for added effect.

"Simmer down" he laughed.

"Oh please, you've always been so quiet, Mr No Chat Tough Guy, you're genius's got you smitten" she grinned and most incredibly was that Luke didn't deny it, no deflecting or lightening the topic, and for the first time Luke seemed to be in a relationship that she could see bringing a future in-law.

"You wanna meet him?" Luke offered with a smirk and her excited eyes told him the answer was an absolute yes, she hadn't expected that at all, just a light get together and catch up with her brother but she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity now it was given. Nodding she couldn't wait to meet the man to finally soften her brother like this, especially considering the insane facts Luke had mentioned about the genius and although she couldn't think of why Luke would lie he sounded impossible, like some sort of super human and she was intrigued to see what he was actually like.

* * *

Spencer was a little nervous, he'd never met 'the family' before, the team was practically his family and the whole situation with his mom meant the whole meeting relatives concept was new for him, and yeah he had met some of Luke's friends even before they were together but you don't mess with family, and Spencer was about to meet Luke's closest sister. They were going to a dog friendly restaurant and he was to meet the siblings and pooch there, his nerves acting up a little but apparently she was excited already which was a relief though it did add a little pressure.

When he arrived at the restaurant she gave him a hug and while touch did still make him tense he let her, the reaction not as strong as it used to be and she was Luke's sister after all. Luke flashed him a smile to keep him calm and introduced them properly to each other, Mariana instantly lovely and chill to be around, she resembled Luke in her eyes and hair, though the jaw had to come from their mother or some relative Luke hadn't got his from.

As they sat down to order and Roxy was given a bowl of water and some biscuits they got to chatting, she was lovely and soon enough he knew he'd been nervous for nothing. "Okay, so my brother has spoken your praises" she said "but some of the stuff just sounds like a kid on a sugar rush, he said you have an IQ of 187?" she tested more to Luke's credibility or if he was misremembering things and Spencer just smiled and nodded.

"That's true" Reid confirmed, then he confirmed the multiple PHDs and BAs, the reading speed, the high school graduation at twelve, the perfect hundred at the shooting range and the eidetic memory, she was quick to test him using the menu, asking what the dishes cost or the descriptions and he would answer every one in immaculate detail. Mariana kept having to glance between Spencer and her brother as if to check this wasn't some magic trick, only for her to then learn he knew actual magic tricks! Even the more normal questions lead to extraordinary things, like learning he was from Vegas and next thing she knew he could count cards and was banned from multiple casinos! They hadn't even spoken about his job!

Eventually Spencer managed to steer the conversation to get to know her, how Luke took after their dad, how Mariana was engaged and Spencer had already learned from Luke about his family, but it was nice to hear Mariana explaining all about her fiancé Eduardo, her sisters Gabriela and Alicia, how the nieces and nephews are and cute stories. Spencer was able to offer that he was a godfather to two awesome boys and Luke started telling about how protective Roxy was over Spencer, Mariana jealous as while Roxy was always super friendly she never abandoned Luke for anybody, well, now except for Spencer.

"You know, Luke…you've never looked more like dad" Mariana said smiling, everyone tucking into their food including Roxy chomping away on a treat by their feet, before playfully poking Luke straight at a dimple teasingly and while Spencer watched the siblings be comfortable around each other.

"Dad looks good for his age, I'm taking that as a compliment" Luke said and Mariana was quick to reply "I meant it as one, guess you just needed to smile and talk more" and ultimately the sentiment there was very sweet even if it was dressed as something silly.

"So hows Phil?" she asked, deciding to catch up, last she'd seen him he was still wheelchair bound so when Luke informed her "great, he's walking and spending most of his time around Lou" when she looked lost wondering who this 'Lou' was Luke elaborated "I got him a puppy, it's really boosted his morale and you don't think so much about how stuff hurts when you've got a buddy to get up and active for" the explanation making his sister beam, the idea of a puppy doing so much good for someone a real joy.

Spencer decided to bring up something fun "Phil still angling for a date with Penelope?"

"Ooh who's this Penelope?" Mariana asked curiously.

Luke chuckled "Penelope Garcia, the tech analyst in the team I told you about" he explained and she recognised her from some stories "and yes, Phil asked me again last time I saw him, especially now she's single" the bubbly blonde having broken up with Sam a week ago "but the girl needs some breathing space" Luke argued.

"I'm pretty sure Penelope asked about a date with Phil too, not sure how much breathing space is required" Spencer replied triumphantly and for Luke the inevitability of having to set up his best friend and the tech goddess settled in against his will.

Mariana then asked about the team, some stories and more, Roxy having eaten her snack moved to curl up practically on the good doctors feet and her big brown eyes peering up at him from time to time, just checking one of her favourite humans was still there and not in need of any assistance. Mariana "aww"ed at the dutiful doggo part way through one of her go-to embarrassing stories of Luke's from childhood to tell the boyfriend. After finishing her story and getting a laugh Luke decided he'd best walk Roxy around the block and that the pair could stay while he nipped out.

Standing from the table Luke had Roxy on her leash and gave Spencer a cute kiss on the cheek, the man smiling despite all the silly stories over the table and said he'd be back soon, leaving Reid with the jolly sister. There was a long enough moment of quiet that Spencer nerves started to creep up again, afraid of being awkward but luckily Mariana was much better at this social stuff than he was and practically hummed after a sip of wine "my brother seems so happy around you…"

Spencer just smiled and let the only just built tension in his shoulders relax again "I'm glad, he's really important to me so hearing other's say he seems happy…makes me happy" he tried to explain and while a little muddled the message was adorable.

Mariana felt the need to pinch herself, this almost impossible human being was real and of all people he had waltzed into her brother's life and lit it up so easily, in that moment she suddenly felt really grateful to the genius across from her. "Look, I might tease my brother, that's what siblings do…but I love him dearly and you seem really good for him" hearing her say that made Spencer feel a bit of pride and butterflies in his stomach, glad to have been so well accepted by her and to know how cheery Luke seemed in their relationship. "Keep it up...welcome to the family, Spencer."

* * *

Luke couldn't explain it, but hearing Mariana and Spencer talk and get to know each other he had the urge to just scream their relationship to the world, they were a great couple - a fucking amazing couple. There was a pride in his chest about them and he realised he'd never in his whole life ever been happier. Mariana's comment about Luke seeming more and more like his dad had got him, and while he was far more open than he'd ever been before tearing up in front of his sister was not something he wanted to add to the evening.

In truth he could see it now, his dad was his hero and one of the things he always associated with the man was how much of a hopeless romantic he was, growing up Luke had always thought his dad was super cheesy with how enamoured he was with his wife, the flowers and any smooth music he'd pull her to dance and while Luke had always respected it, glad his parents were happy - he'd never fully _got it_. For the longest time he figured he'd just missed that bit of his dad's character, like he worked differently, never one to gush about his partner or want for the silly corny things in life…but with Spencer? The idea of them being able to grow old together and that Luke might pull his lover into his arms for a dance, however over the top romantic it might seem, he wanted that.

Deciding this energy had to go somewhere he had started to take Roxy for a walk, it wasn't snowing but the frost covered the streets and Christmas music could be heard from stores he passed on his way, the setting was calm and cozy enough he brought out his phone and dialled his mother. It's time she knew, Mariana had mentioned a few weeks ago to her that Luke was 'dating a guy last she heard' and not much more information to give at the time, likely Luke's parents having no reason to think it was all that serious - so he could tell them now.

His mother answered the call and her face appeared on screen, she had clearly been fussing about in the kitchen when she picked up still with her apron on, her dark curly hair not dissimilar to Mariana's thrown up in a messy bun and she instantly greeted with the warmth only a mother could give "hi Luke, oh I'm glad to see you're wrapping up, it must be so cold out" she coddled sweetly "it's so nice to see you, sweetie."

"Hey ma," he greeted "how are things?"

"Good, your father is doing something fancy with the garage, another project so lots of noise but otherwise should be worth it," she chatted "I've had a day of babysitting grandkids and I don't remember there being glitter…but there was definitely glitter" she laughed and Luke grinned, oh the curse of glitter, so sparkly, so pretty - so monstrous.

"You know pops, he does good work and if I could spare the men to help you I would but you'll have to go at the glitter alone, soldier" he joked making his mother chuckle.

"Well someone's in a good mood," she commented "I'd half expected a call to settle a childhood story dispute since Mariana said she was visiting you."

"No disputes to settle, ma, I'm just walking Roxy for a little bit but Mariana's actually…meeting my boyfriend" he informed with a smile and watched his mother's eyes as she took in the information, somewhat surprised but more trying to read her son's expression. "That's actually why I decided to call, thought I'd tell you properly that it's serious and I want him to meet you guys at some point…he's my plus one to Mari's wedding and I think you'd really like him" he spoke knowing full well it was the most he'd ever offered so easily about introducing a partner to the family.

Her brows shot up and an excited smile over her lips as she squealed a little "oh Luke that's great, not gonna lie it's a little surprising but we love you and if you're gaga about him so are we" she said happily "if I get to meet this one without having to pester you this is the real deal."

"Yeah…he is the sweetest person you will ever meet, I'm sure Mari's gonna tell you all about him when she gets home but it's Spencer, I work with him…I've told you about him, Dr Spencer Reid" he explained and she gasped "the genius?" she recalled and Luke just chuckled, it seemed to be the go-to way of recognising the wonderful man. "That's right, the genius, and I'm sure Mari is also gonna tell you I'm a big softie now…what can I say?" he shrugged but grinning and his mother was clearly excited by the whole thing "we should arrange a visit or come up to see you at some point."

"I would love that, Pichurri," his mother beamed, glad to finally be seeing her son so open and clearly in a good place in his life "I'll tell your father when he's done hammering or drilling or whatever that racket is, I'm so happy for you" and Luke just felt eternally thankful for his amazing family. And having now told his mother, and he knew that Spencer had introduced the idea of them as a couple to Diana via letters too, they were official. _Officially official_. He knew his family was supportive, his parents and sisters, a little scared of grandma but more because he genuinely didn't have a clue how she would react to anybody until she did but he looked forward to it, excited to share and combine the two areas of his life more completely.

* * *

Quote: "[He] _made me laugh. I was attracted to his attraction for me: the way he smiled for instance,_  
 _whenever he saw me, that goofy kind of grin that hijacks the face of the helplessly smitten._ "

― Cheryl Drake Harris, Lily's Ghost


	16. Place Your Bets Profilers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Who will be the last in the team to realise?

Rossi sat in the passenger's seat as Luke got in to drive them to a crime scene to check out, in the shuffle of putting on seat belts the older man happened to lean a little closer than normal to his coworker, a familiar scent reaching his nostrils in the form of a musky cologne. He didn't say anything as Luke started the engine and began the journey, his mind trying to place that particular cologne as he was sure he'd been around it before. They say the sense of smell is one of the most powerful in evoking memories but it took a minute for the truth to strike him, eventually placing the scent as the same one Spencer wore.

He wondered for a moment what the odds were that they might wear the same kind, the good doctor likely to actually know the statistics on that, but he doubted it was a coincidence, maybe he borrowed it or bought it by Luke's recommendation? Perhaps, but when Dave cast his mind back to the first time he had brought up the topic of the cologne Reid had outright denied that he was wearing any, and it seemed sincere. All too easily everything seemed to slip into place, Luke having a boyfriend, the pair both dating mysterious persons for around the same length of time, their blatant time spent together including going to the movies, and of course how Penelope had been acting lately, like she was bursting with a secret after the incidents of the case a few days ago, the circumstances around the shooter targeting Reid also now making sense.

"Alvez" Rossi said, his voice flat and Luke focused on the road but acknowledged the man before continuing "treat the kid with care, got it?" he said all of a sudden, Luke although not expecting the man to pick up the truth right that second wasn't surprised long, having wondered all too long when the team would eventually catch on more and more.

"Got it…what tipped you off?" not denying or shying away from what was being revealed about their relationship.

Rossi just chuckled, glad to hear the ex-ranger taking things in stride "your cologne, I used to think Reid was wearing it because he was dating…now I realise you were wearing it and he was getting it _second hand_ " his inflection implying just what sort of acts might result in the transfer and Luke just grinned.

"Excellent work, Rossi…that's definitely the most creative way someone's figured us out" he chuckled, feeling comfortable with the older agent and both handling addressing the information maturely

"Am I the last to clock it?" he asked curiously.

"No, Lewis and Simmons are the remaining players"

Rossi smiled and chimed "well, I'm a betting man, so…this could be fun" before he looked over at Luke as the agent parked the car, the crime scene not far from the sheriffs office where they were investigating. Taking a moment before getting back to work the men faced each other respectfully, Rossi like a wise uncle he said in all seriousness "I mean what I say - you don't mess with family" close to a threat but not unlike all his other shovel talks so far "but congrats you two…good luck" he added sincerely "this could be really great for both of you, Alvez…I'm happy for you."

* * *

"Please? Come on, it's _perfect_ " Penelope practically whined over the phone, from her den in Quantico she chatted with Luke who was miles away on the case having to listen to her angling for a date with Phil, and more than that - a double date with Luke and Spencer! "That way there's less pressure, it can just be friends hanging out since Phil's an old pal of yours and us three work together, it'll be more fun and shouldn't be as awkward since someone will always be chatting?" she reasoned as though that was to make Luke any more convinced.

"I'd have to run it by Spence" Luke argued weakly, as much as he loved his boyfriend and was so happy having told his family and feeling all official a double date was really not his cup of tea, especially not accompanying a pair on their first date and for one of those people to be his best friend and the other being the excitable Penelope Garcia.

"Do it, call him now" she said eagerly.

"Pen, he's probably teaching," he chuckled, "just cool down, I'm not sure Phil would want to be getting all flirty in front of me and Spence anyway, you sure you want that?"

"Hmm…that is a point" she mulled over "I will get back to you with my final decision" she concluded so far.

Chuckling Luke glanced over to the other passengers in the car with him, Rossi, Emily and JJ, all of whom Garcia was obliviously unaware she had spoken so openly in front off, honestly it was a wonder that anyone didn't know about Luke and Spencer. Letting her know Rossi coughed deliberately and Penelope over the call asked "who was that?"

"It's Dave" Rossi answered and heard the bubbly woman on the other end of the call turn speechless before Emily couldn't contain it anymore, a burt of laughter leaving her from the back seat, JJ giggling more in reaction to Emily than anything else. Before Penelope could get too worked up Luke let her know "don't worry, Pen, it's just Prentiss and JJ, and Rossi just figured it out this morning."

"Phew" she sighed over the phone before a jittery laughter came over her, truth was there was no need to be nervous, the moment Tara and Matt learned it was still totally cool, but there was a game to it now especially with bets on, even Spencer having been informed on the action had put in his bet on who would be last to figure it out. "From now on could people tell me who I'm on speaker to before I go rambling?"

"Will do, Penelope."

* * *

"Tara's gotta get it" Penelope said over the phone, her bet on Lewis not without reason but largely fuelled by her emphasis on girl power, Rossi's money on Simmons he replied "usually I'd have backed Lewis too but I'd have expected her to get it like Prentiss did, so now it's down to the wire I say don't count my boy Matt out." The team had placed bets not only on who would be the last to figure it out but also when things would occur, whoever was closest got the cash, and it turned into a fun competition, the hardest thing to resist was giving uneven hints, any hint was given in front of both of them now bets were made.

It was quite ridiculous the stuff they got away with, especially given they were still on a case, JJ and Luke would openly talk about Spencer and hanging out with him, playful teasings, Luke even calling Spencer just for fun, and while Tara did tease a little about the boys being adorable it seemed to be considering the whole thing as platonic. Penelope was practically bursting to just yell it but the waiting game shouldn't take too long, if they couldn't figure out about the relationship soon they'd at least figure out there was a betting pool around them and they'd wonder what they were missing.

At some point Tara and Matt found themselves in an elevator as they went to interview a witness, both a little tired from the day but neither could deny that something was going on in the office as thy exchanged a knowing look to one another "so…they're totally betting on us over something" Tara said and Matt chuckled "definitely, whatever it is Garcia knows, I started to ask her if there's anything I should know and she hung up on me."

"Okay, if it was something super serious like about our jobs it wouldn't be kept from us like this," Lewis reasoned, pouting her lips a little as she thought over it "and knowing them they'll be dropping hints all over the place just for the fun of it."

Mulling that over Simmons was the first to voice "I'd say what I'm thinking but maybe I want to beat you to this."

Laughing at those fighting words "your only chance at getting at this faster than me _is_ to work with me" she warned in a cocky tone.

"Game on."

* * *

When Matt and Tara entered the sheriff's office they divided in their individual attempts to figure out just what was so entertaining there had to be betting on them, Matt went straight for Rossi trying to tease it out of him, not because he thought the older man might give anything away but he figured he would have interest in giving clues, Rossi likely having bid on him to solve it first. Meanwhile Tara went straight for Penelope, knowing how to butter her up and how the blonde would be dying to get information out.

Both went into a type of hyperdrive, connecting dots and digging into information wherever possible, some interesting theories coming up however off the mark they were. Tara had entertained the thought that maybe Luke and Phil were a couple hence why Luke wasn't setting Phil and Penelope up for a date? That theory flew out the window when part way through the day he caved and called Phil to set up a double date so Penelope and Phil could finally have a date. Damnit. Matt meanwhile was actually playing up how confident Tara was and how clueless he felt so Rossi might throw him a bone, the older man seemed tempted but wouldn't reveal anything. He did wonder if maybe the secret belonged to Rossi hence why he wasn't talking, like maybe something between him and Krystall? But again it didn't seem to fit something so interesting the team would be betting on it.

The side effect of all of this digging became it's own monster, setting two profilers loose to find a mystery to solve meant they were getting up in everyones business and very easily. JJ was tired of being looked at like she might be pregnant again, Emily's dating and work life was not for perusal, Rossi wanted to win but not if it meant being analysed and so on. Eventually the team in the know went to Luke with a seriousness while Matt and Tara were talking to a suspect.

"Luke, you gotta tell them," Emily said tiredly, "I bet they'd have found out by now so I'm out of the pools, but they are a menace to society like this" managing to find some humour.

Penelope over the phone then said boldly "I don't care if you mount boy genius on the desk - let them know the truth" and everyone burst out laughing at the idea of such a dramatic display.

Rossi quick to point out "I think HR might have an issue with that" with a smirk "but yeah, the bets aren't worth it."

Luke couldn't help but find the whole thing quite funny, especially as Luke was actively dropping hints and it was the very thing that Simmons and Lewis weren't paying attention to. "Oh alright," he said and waited for the pair to get back into the office when he dialled Spencer, Tara and Matt focusing on work luckily and not the little race of theirs but were within earshot, the rest of the team went about the tasks of the day when the genius eventually picked up. "Hey cariño, how's teaching?"

The use of the nickname seemed to alert Tara most of all, especially with her being fluent in Spanish she understood the pet name, they didn't know he was dealing Reid at that moment but at very least they knew his boyfriend was some sort of teacher. Spencer answered talking about his day, unaware of any audience listening to Alvez' side of the conversation. "Good," Luke replied "just thought I'd let you know I caved, we have to go on that double date idea with Pen and Phil" and over the phone Spencer accepted that just fine although he'd never been on a double date before and seeing Penelope on one would be unusual. They talked about restaurants and general aspects of the plan, then he also dropped in "we'll have to pick a day around work, and it'd be good for you to meet my parents before christmas too so we'll have to organise everything."

Both Tara and Matt started to listen in to the often private man being so open and chatty with his boyfriend, he'd been much more open about his personal life lately both with his relationship and his friendship with Reid, how he fit everything into his schedule they weren't sure, they'd partly assumed that since Spencer wasn't allowed to go on some cases he was actively reaching out and keep him involved, not dissimilar to how JJ would go to lunch or breakfasts with him sometimes. When Luke started talking about his day and sharing some details about the case however the information a little too identifying to be proper protocol outside of fellow law enforcement they grew confused, Luke never compromised information where civilians were concerned and he knew better, but he had just revealed his boyfriend was a teacher?

A lecturer for the FBI, maybe? At the academy? Tara and Matt exchanged a look, both picking up on the information as it was being presented to them. Maybe Reid had introduced Luke to his boyfriend? Like he'd met a lecturer through Reid's new role, but the more Luke spoke the more things he just threw out there, using profiling terms and leaps of logic to describe the case that even a well trained federal agent wouldn't be able to follow too easily. Then it happened, Luke smirking into the phone as he said "we miss you here, amorcito…I'm sure you'd have solved the coded letters between the unsubs in a heartbeat, luckily Penelope found a decoder engine and lucked out on a few…"

'We miss you here' being the biggest give away, both agents looked at each other and completely stopped what they had been doing, hands stilling and mouths agape as realisation struck them, seeing in the other agent's eyes that they were thinking the same shocking thing. Everything made sense now! Not just in regards to clues and relationships but also why the team were so excited over this one thing, it was exactly the kind of news that was to be dealt with a delicate manner but also wonderful! The gradual development from Alvez and Reid spending even more time together, oh my gosh - the _hints!_ The number of times they blatantly left for dinner or the movies right under their noses. If it wasn't clear from the hints of their relationship alone, the moment they realised people were betting on them the _act_ of hinting should have given the game away.

Somewhat appalled at themselves for not realising sooner, too blinkered by assumptions about their friends and coworkers to see what was plain in front of them, it was incredible what they could overlook. Nothing quite made you more blind than feeling sure about something that just wasn't true, obviously Luke had opened up that he had a boyfriend but Spencer they had both just continued to believe was straight. If anything it was a good lesson in profiling, not to let assumptions or biases get in the way of fully looking at the details - sometimes you've got to learn that the hard way but it sure as hell stuck with them now.

Luke with a cocky grin turned on his spinny chair to face them, locking eyes with them as he continued to talk with Spencer, seeing their expressions he knew the cat was out of the bag and their faces went from being in awe to impressed smirks, realising just how outdone they both had been. "Okay, we should be wrapping up soon, hopefully be back in Virginia tonight, if not I'll text you" he started to close up their conversation and with absolute glee he said "see you later, _love you, Spence_ " if there was any doubt remaining it was gone now so boldly Tara even started shaking her head at the man's cheekiness.

After hanging up Luke just pocketed his phone and took a deep breath, looking to each of the agents in turn with a shamelessly smug smile that made him look so mischievous and triumphant Tara being almost like a sibling in how they spoke to each other thought the only thing that would suit the situation would be to give him a noogie but she held the urge back. Matt was still in shock and actually felt more congratulatory towards his coworkers than anything else, not only for their relationship but the fantastic teasing they had gotten away with before handing the truth to them.

"Well…" Luke started as though mulling over what to say, smirk not leaving his lips "anything new with you guys?" he teased and while they did laugh both quickly descended on him with a thousand questions, Tara got a punch in on Luke's arm but nothing more, she joked more on the angle of how Alvez was punching above his weight and Spencer must be taking pity on him, lovingly teasing of course. But all thoughts of the betting and other silliness faded away as they just focused on the great news within the team and BAU family.

* * *

At the end of the case and back to Virginia the team arrived at the bullpen to find Spencer waiting there, leaning against his desk and chatting with Penelope over coffee. Happy to see the genius however unexpectedly and he greeted the group of agents with a smile and wave, Luke had texted him to say the whole team knew now and when they'd be landing and he could see a strong smirk on his boyfriend's lips. The customary teasing of Tara and Matt came from both Reid and Garcia at being the last to find out and they took what they were due, admittedly deserved given their professions.

"So who won the bet?" Simmons asked, curious about just who had managed to call the outcome best, Emily was the one to fetch the paper and cash to read out the answer.

"Let's see…" she started reading "most people bet on one or the other and for it to be over really early…" and it only made the pair even more sheepish "but one person called it, both will have to be told outright and got close on the time" the chief smirked before handing the cash to Spencer. A series of laughs and whoops erupted at it being the one agent that wasn't even around to be the winner, the man's eidetic memory explaining the knowing smirk that he would be the closest.

"Nice one, cariño" Luke chuckled and gave his partner a cute peck on the cheek "dinner's on you, huh?" and Spencer just nodded with a big smile.

* * *

Quote: _"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution._ "  
― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone


	17. The Inevitable Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Luke and Spencer double date with Phil and Penelope...

Wow…Penelope could talk. People thought Spencer could ramble? He had nothing on Garcia when she had a point to make or a story to tell, like every story had to be told in the detail of a theatrical play and she was cast as all the roles, it was quite the spectacle, really. This observation was made on the inevitable double date where Spencer and Luke accompanied Phil and Penelope on a night out, although accompanied was not the most accurate, they were all friends so it didn't feel nearly as forced as it could have been although Phil and Garcia had only really met a while before when she assisted Luke in giving Lou to the recovering man.

It was actually much easier than the couple had been expecting, Garcia and Phil getting on great and sometimes they would just hang out as speak as friends otherwise they were fine pairing off and having their own moments with their dates. They'd went about some of the stalls selling christmassy gifts and handmade items, exactly Garcia's type of thing and Phil was being a gentleman carrying the few bags, the fact they weren't piled high showed she was behaving for the first date. Afterwards they went to a restaurant and admittedly Spencer was enjoying hearing Phil and Luke talk about old times in the Fugitive Task Force and the whole thing easier than he's expected, the guys sharing times they pulled off some insane stunts and funny incidents. Phil in the middle of talking about the time Luke nearly blew their cover with his bad cooking, part of their false histories including working their way up in a criminal's good graces through his restaurant "…so then this one is trying to put out the fire before the target shows up, manages just barely but his sleeve is black and still smokey, he spent half an hour trying to hide his arm and keeping it out of eye line" Phil told getting a table of giggles.

"I didn't realise you were such a menace in the kitchen, newbie" Penelope said through sniggering.

Spencer adding "now that I think about it you are the one who suggests restaurants and takeout like…all the time" he teased "I don't think I've seen you make anything fancier than French toast" and that too got some giggles.

"Well maybe you could give me some cooking lessons" Luke offered with a smile "although not gonna lie I just think you look cute in an apron" he said in a flirty tone.

"Honestly Spencer I'm impressed you got French toast" Phil said "I've seen him mess up instant noodles."

"What? How?" he asked, even Luke wasn't that bad.

"That was _one_ time," Luke defended himself "I forgot I was boiling them, they got overcooked."

Phil just laughed "yeah for like four hours…" getting everyone to look at a sheepish looking Alvez "the water boiled away after the first hour so after that he was just drying a noodle-based cement, literally had to throw the pan in the trash it was so melded to it."

"I'm afraid for my cookware now…" Spencer said as he looked to his boyfriend.

"If we were having cooking lessons I obviously wouldn't forget about it, you're cookware is safe from me" Luke argued.

It was then Penelope decided to add "you know if you ever wanna learn good Italian food, Rossi's your guy."

"Yeah and he's rich so if you repeat noodle-gate in pasta form it won't dent the bank" Phil joked and the group tried to keep their giggling in but failed miserably, better yet when Luke said "will you stop referring to it as 'noodle-gate?'" only making it funnier "besides Rossi is still working through his shovel talk with me..." Luke added and while Penelope sniggered Spencer rolled his eyes.

Phil however grew curious and asked "what do you mean 'still' working through it?"

This time it was Spencer who answered with a shy smile "Rossi's a bit uncle-ish...towards me" and Phil smirked at Luke realising the talks weren't necessarily just friendly peer level, "and Rossi being Rossi is both affectionate and threatening" both of those descriptions of the older man's efforts in equal measure.

Luke sipped his drink and muttered "he says he'd be done with the talks if I knew more Italian," earning a chuckle before continuing and being sure to put on an Italian accent when he quoted his coworker "I think I've heard the phrase 'you don't mess with family' more times this last week than when I binged that classic gangster movie marathon."

Through giggles Phil asked "So speaking of family, you nervous about meeting the folks?" directed to the young genius. Penelope was immediately intrigued and enthusiastic "oh are mama and papa Alvez meeting wonder boy?" she practically squealed.

Spencer smiled but in truth he was nervous, family is family, in the wise words of David Rossi 'you don't mess with family' and it was important that he made a good impression - he _wanted_ to, any anxiety was mostly helped by meeting Mariana and how nice she was, if she was any indicator about the rest of the family he would be fine. "A little" he answered "but I've already met one of Luke's sisters and she was really welcoming though so I think the jitters are just part of the formality."

"Well I can tell you they're nice folks, I haven't met them much but the first time was when I missed a flight and spent thanksgiving with them," Phil reassured "I don't know how Luke is so bad in the kitchen when his mom is like Delia Smith" and Spencer smiled, feeling a bit better about meeting them.

"We're going to visit them just before Christmas so hopefully they're in a jolly mood" Spencer said, almost trying to reassure himself it would go alright.

"So soon," Penelope mused "it's not nearly enough time for me to put all the anxieties and overthinking into full effect" she joked before taking a bite of her food, shamelessly enjoying every bite.

"Oh no…however will I have the traditional emotionally crippling family experience these holidays are all about?" Spencer reacted sarcastically, his social skills night and day compared to earlier in the BAU although only Penelope could see the full effect of it and it made her grin.

Phil chuckled before saying to his friend "you know Luke, your folks might like him so much they give _you_ the shovel talk about him!"

Luke just shook his head with a big grin and said "well I think it's about time we restore the balance a little, go on Phil..." and gestured for Phil to take his turn giving a shovel talk to the good doctor and the hilarious awkwardness left no one from giggles especially as Phil clearly drew a blank and wasn't really a 'shovel talk kind of guy'.

Spencer smiled and decided to put the guy out of his misery "it's okay, I can tell from the look in your eyes I've to 'treat him right'...'or else'" and both Luke and Garcia were in full giggle mode and Phil looked grateful that he didn't actually have to speak.

"The very idea of someone saying 'or else' to the Dr Spencer Reid just feels wrong" Phil admitted and the others agreed.

* * *

Finishing up dinner the four headed to a nearby bar for a couple drinks, the two buddies had beers while Garcia ordered a mojito while Spencer had an espresso martini, enjoying the coffee based drink JJ had introduced him to a while ago though he never drank like Penelope could, tipsy occasionally but never drunk and not one to hit the hard stuff, at least with cocktails they were mixed with so much juice and soft drinks they were more dangerous for the sugar and deceptive drinkability than anything else. They talked and joked some more, Penelope telling in great detail the whole funny scenario around betting on Tara and Matt over who would realise last.

When Penelope got up, offering to get the next round of beers for the guys while Spencer slowly sipped his martini and Luke made sure to say "no 'traffic lights', I'm watching you" jokingly but he knew better than to underestimate the blonde. She confidently replied "I won't, but I do believe my idea for traffic lights might have helped things along for you two" gesturing to the couple with a smirk "you're welcome" she said triumphantly before heading to the bar.

Shaking their heads Phil raised a brow, angling for an explanation and they were quick to explain the drinking exercise along with telling truths that happened on the night they admitted their feelings to each other, some dutch courage to face something so important. They had a little time as Penelope's drink took time to prepare, so Luke asked Phil what he thought of Garcia, implying no pressure but it was hard not to add any given the double date. Phil managed to blush against his handsome complexion and the bar's mixed lighting before admitting "she sure is something…you're stories didn't quite do the lady justice" and his smile told them it was in a good way.

When Garcia came back she gave the ice cold beers to Luke and Phil and sat with her brightly coloured cocktail, immediately sipping the no doubt sweet concoction before she ended up in her own little conversation with Phil while Spencer and Luke spoke in theirs, the music and bustle of people making enough privacy for each pair. Luke said quietly to Spencer "Looks promising so far…" about Phil and Penelope getting along, whatever they were talking about made the blonde snort with laughter and then get real embarrassed, Phil only finding it cute.

Spencer smiled "that's a relief, what happens on a double date that goes wrong?"

"Uh…run?" Luke offered getting a chuckle at the silly answer, and they found themselves just admiring each other in the lights of the bar, how rugged Luke was and the pretty boy features on the genius, as much as it was great to talk and listen, get to know the facts and stories, there was something about just being comfortable in the other's presence, enjoying the energy of your partner and the comfortable silences making your heart happy.

Luke leaned forward, hot breath over Spencer's neck and ear as he said "double date's went great and all…but man I wanna take off and _get to bed_ " his tone making it abundantly clear he wasn't talking about sleep, Spencer's cheeks burning red immediately not expecting this talk so close to friends. Then while they were distracted and at an angle what he was doing wasn't obvious Luke took Spencer's earlobe into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue and teasing him, teeth nibbling and grazing the sensitive flesh, stubble adding to the sensations getting the genius all sorts of flushed.

Alvez pulled away with a smirk, just enough to take in his boyfriend's expression, seeing the man a little shy but undeniably on board for some excitement the moment they could get home. Spencer this time leaned in a little closer, from the outside it would seem just like they were trying to hear each other clearly in the bar but when he whispered "I'd like that…" and although he was blushing something terrible the good doctor decided to tease right back "...how about I ride you tonight?" his voice so quiet and low Alvez felt a shiver down his spine at the mere thought and Spencer sure knew how to get his engine running, the surprise of the bold use of words making the ex-ranger stare heatedly and Spencer didn't wait for an answer before whispering again and Luke didn't have to see him to know he was smirking "you being away on cases so much and me being stuck teaching's got me feeling lonely…" and the idea of Spencer waiting for him, aching for him, 'un-fucked' and dissatisfied for any length of time making Luke feel like having him here and now "you have no idea how much I miss you and your big c-" Spencer said and knew he had Luke as putty in his hands, cut off by a sudden kiss but both knew exactly which body part he was about to mention.

Cruelly however Spencer pulled back grinning, knowing full well they wouldn't be getting out of this double date quite yet no matter how much Luke wanted to just race home and have him, but on the plus side the fire in those brown eyes told Spencer he'd be getting it _hard_ tonight and he was perfectly fine with that - looking forward actually. Luke meanwhile was stunned, his seemingly innocent and shy Spencer teasing him to the point he was embarrassingly half hard in public and having to angle his body so friends couldn't see, trying to calm himself but fuck that was hot.

* * *

Eventually Penelope decided she should leave for home, she might have a day off but she was going to drive and see her step brother so couldn't be too wild tonight and she was sure Sergio would be missing her dearly. Phil ever the gentleman and for a private moment with her saw her to her chariot, a.k.a. her cab and the couple waved they goodnights to Garcia leaving them alone. They watched as Phil and Penelope moved through the crowd to the exit, the moment they were out of sight Luke moved forward and claimed his boyfriends lips in a fierce kiss, arms shamelessly pulling the lithe body against his own.

Parting with heated smiles the pair gazed into the other's eyes "you little tease" Luke said, keeping them closely pressed against his boyfriend and nuzzling his neck, Spencer chuckling knowing he'd gotten Luke needy so easily "and hell yeah you're riding me tonight…" Luke said, hands sliding to his lover's hips and kneading him there and since Spencer started it he continued "I'll give you all the cock you can take, baby" he said gruffly, arousal clear in his voice and Spencer felt an ache in him to just get home already but they had to see the night through, being the good friends that they were.

Leaning into each other they joined in a kiss, Spencer's arms moving up over broad shoulders deepening it, tongues dancing with the other and drawing out a hot moan. Reid had never had a relationship like this, so desire fuelled and being desired as he was, sure he'd found people to be attractive or beautiful, but the heat between them, the _need_ , was a fire that burned purely between them in just the right way. Parting they only made themselves calm down as they knew Phil would likely be back soon and eventually they were right, though the man seemed to have had a good time himself.

"Hey guys, that's Penelope safely on her way home, thanks for setting this up…seriously" he said sincerely and while he had expected to be asked about how things went or at least a cheeky 'you're welcome' instead he saw a pair of entertained smiled. "What?"

"Phil, you are _covered_ in lipstick" Luke said and chuckled when he watched Phil realise what was said and he immediately brought out his phone using the camera's reverse function as a mirror he realised he was indeed peppered with red lipstick stains over his lips and ever a bold almost cartoonish one on his cheek. "I presume the night has went well" Luke added before passing the man a napkin to try and clean himself up at least a little. The night in general clearly having went well and maybe they should even do this again, especially if they got to laugh at the man only making the mess of lipstick worse but entirely unbothered by it, if anything more than happy to be in the mess to start with.

* * *

Quote: " _Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value;_  
 _rather it is one of those things which give value to survival._ "

― C.S. Lewis, The Four Loves


	18. The Traditional Mistletoe Schmoozing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Garcia is the mistletoe fairy...

The office shimmered and glittered with decorations, Penelope some kind of christmas gremlin hanging tinsel and lights all about the place, no one's chair was safe from the christmassy covers or desks from the mini christmas trees and ornaments, nobody dared to go into her den as it looked like a holiday bomb had went off, sparkly carnage abound. The final touch was not only sprigs of mistletoe but the blonde's cheeky grin alongside it, "mistletoe might get people schmoozing but it also gives me my much needed sugar" she said in the bullpen, as though to make her point she he'd it over Luke who chuckled before giving her a peck on the cheek "see."

Alvez then decided to inspire his favourite genius, who was back on cases again and seated at his desk drinking out of reindeer mug complete with little ceramic antlers out the side, to give one of his enthusiastic rambles that he loved so much "so why do people kiss under mistletoe anyway?" and he saw the whole team look at him, some with smirks having caught on to how much Luke liked listening to Spencer speak and others not quite there themselves now put on the genius chatty train. Without missing a beat Reid barely looked up from his file as he rattled on.

"Kissing under mistletoe likely started in ancient Greece, during the festival of Saturnalia and in weddings because of the it's association with fertility. During the Roman era, enemies at war would reconcile their differences under it too making it a symbol of peace. However a lot of it's use was in pagan rituals, in the Middle Ages, it was believed that mistletoe has magical properties like helping epileptics and keeping witches at bay. If you want to stay true to mistletoe kissing tradition you should really remove a berry with each kiss too" he said with a smile before sipping his coffee triumphantly.

Luke meanwhile moved over to Spencer's desk and when he went to add more information "mistletoe is often banned from some christmas celebrations because of its pagan ties an-" when he was cut off with a quick kiss to the lips, effectively quieting him but only in a fun way, Luke pulled back with a grin and said "yeah, I think we're fine even without the mistletoe" and getting a chuckle out of the team.

"Definitely" Penelope beamed with a grin "you boys are so cute."

* * *

At a wintery get together the team were gathered at Rossi's mansion, partners and kids invited and it was nice to have Derek and family along too. Krystall was the hostess with the mostest refilling champagne at the slightest sip and telling stories, JJ and Matt's kids were playing together, the house feeling fuller especially when Hank joined the mix on Derek's arrival. Spencer hadn't told Morgan yet and having exercised the utmost restraint Penelope had managed not to tell her favourite chocolate thunder the exciting news. Very quickly upon arrival Morgan's dark eyes seemed to be following the couple, how Luke had collected two champagne flutes and handing one to Spencer, how they sat next to each other and how Spencer didn't mind the close proximity or Luke leaning into him ever so slightly, the genius even facing the ex-ranger in that closeness himself more than comfortably.

There was no over the top public displays of affection, there didn't need to be, Morgan knew his pretty boy and something was going on between them. They clearly had in jokes, the team referred to them as a 'they' more than was typical, implying there was such a unique thing as a 'them' and that alone helped Derek piece it together. He was caught a little off guard when he realised he'd been in his own thoughts, brought out of them abruptly when Penelope 'baby girl' Garcia held a sprig of mistletoe over him and his lovely wife Savannah. Realising the cute tradition suddenly thrust upon him he gladly smiled and gave the beautiful lady a kiss, as if on cue little Hank was toddling about still wobbly on his feet towards them just curious about flowers on the table and tugging on peoples jean legs adorably.

Deciding to just call it out, given the teams behaviour he wasn't outing anyone or revealing something other's didn't know, he looked to the pair on the opposite sofa and said "guys, am I nuts or…are you two..?"

"What could you possibly mean, Morgan?" Spencer asked with a small smile teasingly, fully expecting Derek to be able to read the situation with ease.

Savannah looked to her husband in clueless curiosity "what am I missing?"

"You and you" pointing to Spencer then Luke in turn "... _together_?"

Before they could even answer Garcia bounced over to Luke and Spencer holding the mistletoe over them and smugly waved the sprig over the pair giggling, smiling at her silliness they confidently gave the other a cute kiss leaving no room for doubt that Morgan was in fact right. Derek's jaw fell a little, both surprised and impressed and heard his wife immediately on board "aw, no way, that's great you guys" with a big grin.

Hank toddled over to Spencer and raised his arms in gesture that he wanted to be picked up, Spencer quick to oblige saying a friendly "hey buddy, you want up?" before helping the child onto his knee, the baby boy happily hugging his uncle Spencer. Meanwhile Derek was still processing the bombshell in front of him with a bewildered smile "I've seen a lot of curve balls in my time but wow" he mused and got a chuckle, the smile telling Reid it was only good news but dark eyes did travel over to the other man, "and as for you, Alvez" he teased like the protective older brother he was.

"The shovel talk?" Luke immediately replied as though it was par for the course by now, clearly not his first when Derek chuckled and informed "you're getting the Morgan _deluxe_ shovel talk, ah la 'hurt my pretty boy and _imma getchu'_ edition" and the group laughed but knew it was gonna happen in all seriousness.

Spencer was juggling a curious Hank and keeping his champagne out of reach meaning the toddler shifted attention to Reid's tie, the sight very cute as Spencer also spoke up "oh come on, this is Luke's…fifth?"

Luke was quick to correct the genius by saying "higher, Tara snuck one in last week and my own sister got me on video chat, I'm also sure Roxy is trying to tell me in blinking."

Derek stood with a smirk and said simply "come on, Alvez" gesturing for the man to follow, unexpectedly making it happen right away and away from the safety of witnesses. For all Morgan was a cool guy and a good friend to Reid Luke found himself feeling a little nervous about it, a collective set of "ooh" noises sounded as though he was in trouble and while it was silly it fit the scenario. Luke stood and started to follow Morgan and heard Spencer say "Derek be gentle" before chuckling "and Luke, Morgan acts tough but he's a big softie inside."

"Watch it, kid" Morgan jokingly threatened. Spencer unfazed just turned to Hank in his arms and said "isn't that right Hank Spencer Morgan, your daddy is a big old softie?" and the child immediately copied his uncle with "dada bih soffy!" as best he could and to Morgan's dismay everyone giggled and cooed, even Savannah belly laughing with zero chill for her husband's sake. Shaking his head Morgan accepted defeat but did not stray from his aim as he and Alvez left the group towards the patio.

* * *

Sitting on the patio, heaters were already brought out so people could enjoy the wintery outdoors without freezing, Luke and Derek shared the obligatory tense silence as the protective 'older brother' started the 'shovel talk' with 'the boyfriend'. Luke hadn't felt nervous before this one, he hadn't needed to be as he was completely respectful of why everyone cared so much and he knew he had no intention of messing this up, but those facts weren't quite enough to keep the butterflies in his stomach from fluttering, he didn't know Morgan as well as the others and vice versa so he didn't quite have as much of a 'benefit of the doubt' as he did with the likes of JJ or the others.

Derek wasn't immediately threatening and his jaw wasn't squared, nothing negative, but it was obvious that he cared for the genius a great deal and had some things to say and say right. "Okay.." Morgan started and let out a breath before looking straight into Luke's brown eyes "you know the drill" he smirked "hurt him and I will make sure you regret _ever_ doing wrong to that special boy, _got_ _it_?" his expression while not unpleasant conveyed his absolute devotion to keeping those words.

"Got it…" Luke nodded "hey, I know we haven't had the chance to really get to know each other but…I just wanted to say thanks" he said sincerely "I know you've looked out, still look out, for Spence and I know you both mean a lot to each other, he sure does have a way of softening the tough guy types" he smiled and that got Derek smiling too, the man nodding as he couldn't help but agree.

"You got that right, Gideon practically mentored him back in the day and even Hotch got a real soft spot for him…" and Luke's brows raised at that, the idea of Hotch as soft for anyone but his son was hard to imagine, a dedication to the team for sure but the super serious boss man hadn't struck him as the type to get actively friendly in the short time he worked with him. "I mean it when I say the kid's special…" Derek continued "and I'm not saying that like it's something to overcome…it's something to appreciate."

Luke smiled understandingly "oh I know that much" he replied "I think the team are torn between hating me or loving that I keep getting Spence on his information rambles" he said fondly "I can't get enough of him, the brain of his, the enthusiasm for everything" Luke's words bluntly happy "and I know I haven't been around as long as other people…I know I haven't seen every step of how far he's come, but even just what I've seen…" Luke tried to find the right words, at least a bit more at ease as he saw Morgan on board for what he was saying "he's just incredible, easily the strongest, sweetest person I've ever met."

Derek listened to this man, one he barely knew just gush over the genius and felt so much better that he needn't worry but he still took advantage of the moment, he did make sure to smile though and bring warmth to it so he wasn't bullying the poor guy. "You know I remember the early days, when Reid got so many requirements waived for the BAU to have it's genius…" he chuckled "he could barely hold a gun never mind shoot straight…" and Luke appeared amused especially since Reid could shoot a perfect 100 now "but that kid just found ways to profile or grab the rug right out form under you…" and it was clear how impressed, how proud, of Reid Morgan was with every word. "He's been through hell…" he said quite frankly "and he deserves some happiness in his life."

Luke could only nod, appreciating all that Morgan was opening up to him with, and Derek continued "I'm not gonna say he can't handle another hit, I'm not gonna say he isn't beyond resilient…and while relationships have their ups and downs and all the craziness in between, the kid needs a break. I hear good things about you Alvez" he said firmly "look after him, _all_ of what makes him _him_ " he chuckled and Luke found himself joining in. "Okay, there you go" Derek had said his peace "he's like a little brother to me, seriously, we might seem real different but I'd kill for pretty boy…" came the nickname and Luke didn't mind it, knowing it was entirely platonic and sweet, and the more he saw of their friendship the more he was reminded of the socks metaphor.

Before he could prepare Morgan to hear it the seemingly random question left his lips "has Spencer ever told you why he wears odd socks?" and the man just looked at him oddly for a second but shook his head "he said 'just because they don't look like they go together doesn't mean they can't be friends'" and with that both laughed, appreciating all the little sweet ways that made Dr Spencer Reid who he was and knowing full well the other man knew too.

* * *

After a long while Derek and Luke entered the main room everyone was grouped in after their talk to see Spencer, Savannah and Penelope having a giggle, Rossi filling drinks, near by were Emily and Lewis talking to Will and the boys. Hank had toddled off at some point over to auntie JJ who was spending time with Matt and his family, the house so busy and happy in a big blur of laughing, playing and talking. The two men walked near the couches and Morgan teased "I'm surprised baby girl hasn't got half the room schmoozing by now."

He hadn't expected to hear Penelope say "or I'm preparing for a sneak attack" making both confused before Krystall stepped sneakily behind them and held mistletoe up high over Luke and Derek, her impressively deadly high heels making the act of looming over them easy enough and the situation was instantly hilarious, even Savannah letting out a near cackle as the idea tickled her funny bone. The sight witnessed beyond the sofas as JJ was quick to cheer "you gotta do it" and making kiss noises, Tara quick to realise what was going on and laughing hard.

Emily joined in too and jokingly said in a deep voice "come on it's just a kiss, _bruh_ " and giggling after.

"Seriously?" both said in unison to a room of nods, both men looking to their partners who by now had moved to sitting side by side on one of the sofas. Luke and Derek silently looking for some kind of excuse to get out of this, neither really wanting to and eyes pleading for mercy. Unfortunately Spencer and Savannah found it too funny and the idea of them likely having had a tough guy heart to heart conversation only to be followed by an anticlimactic smooch was too good to pass up. Accepting defeat they turned to each other and grimaced, neither hiding their lack of enthusiasm but had to admit the trap was pretty funny, before giving each other the tiniest of reluctant kisses and immediately making faces as though the other had cooties.

The kiss however pathetic got a jolly cheer and some wolf whistles, Luke turning his attention to Penelope and asking "you happy now?" hoping that was the end of it.

"I'm thinking about it" she said cheekily before stepping behind the opposite sofa and held another sprig of mistletoe over Spencer and Savannah, the room realising very quickly the very teasing scenario, two tough guys to be be forced to watch their beloved partners kiss, something akin to an alpha-spirit becoming increasingly hilarious to see challenged. Especially when the room decided to add more wolf whistles to the mere idea and instead of laughing at Reid and Savannah's expense, yet again it was at the two boys.

"Oh hell naw" Morgan says as he watched one of his closest friends and his wife giggling.

Luke rolled his eyes and looked to the bubbly blonde who was very proud of herself "really, Penelope?" and the woman just nodded. Deciding to just get on with it Savannah smirked and gave Spencer a kiss, both giggling through it and luckily Spencer knew Savannah well enough and knew she was a good person, she let her own son be named after him after all, so his anxiety hadn't gotten the better of him at the simple touch and knowing nothing more was expected of him. When she pulled back she had left the slightest trace of peach lipgloss and both just smirked ant looked to their pouting partners who in unison folded their arms naturally and not on purpose and it only made the whole thing funnier.

* * *

Quote: " _The tradition was that with each kiss a berry was picked off the mistletoe._  
 _Once the last berry was gone, then there could be no more kissing,"_  
 _Chris revealed as he leaned closer before whispering, "And that's a total shame._ "

― Sarah Stein, Mistletoe


	19. Everybody is Into Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Garcia and Alvez are being good buddies and it comes up that Luke is curious about something in the bedroom... (Part One)

In Garcia's den she sat with Luke, both drinking hot chocolate and giving into the festive spirit they each had candy canes melting into the hot drinks adding a fresh minty scent to the brightly coloured room. "So what are your plans this Christmas?" Penelope asked, both were on break and her personal laptop had all sorts of tabs open with unique gifts to scroll through mindlessly. Luke leaned in the one spot of the room where he wouldn't be knocking over ornaments or tugging at tinsel before answering "well Spencer and I will be visiting my folks just before…and then on the day we'll be having our first couples christmas together" he smiled.

"Aww you two are so precious" she cooed before sipping her yummy drink, careful of the snowman shaped mug with a particularly pointy carrot nose, whoever designed it hadn't considered the practicalities but she didn't mind. "Matt and JJ are totally prepared for Christmas, have to be with kids" she shrugged and only proved how close to the holiday she continued to shop by just then adding a cute sweater to her basket. Luke nodded and replied "yeah I'm looking forward to a cozy couples christmas - presents, mulled wine…cuddling up to keep warm" and his smile grew to a grin.

Penelope shook her head and teased "I just can't imagine my sweet, innocent boy wonder doing things with nasty, sexy you" clearly joking as she giggled.

"Hey, I am a gentleman…" Luke defended and she raised a brow "I am," he insisted but when the blonde said a perverted "that just means you always make sure he finishes" Luke choked on his drink at the rude statement but couldn't stop himself from finding it really funny even if out of the blue.

"And you called me nasty" he said after recovering from her sneak joke and she giggled, he thought about her words though and couldn't resist giving a cheeky nod implying he does in fact more than take care of Spencer's needs getting her sniggering. The pair of them had got a lot closer since she learned about his relationship with Reid, not necessarily because of Spencer, but because it said a lot about Luke's character that Spencer was happy and that Luke appreciated all of what he was, she'd also more than taken the time to get over Morgan leaving and was fully aware Alvez wasn't just some replacement. "Speaking of which, how did your night with Phil go?" Luke asked, knowing the pair had been on a couple dates since the successful double date.

"I had a 'date' with Phil, who said there was a 'night'?" she said as though being accused of something scandalous.

"The bite mark on neck when I saw him this morning" Luke said bluntly, the pair having met for breakfast to catch up, and the blonde went bright red in a second, before her lips devilishly curled rather proud of herself.

"Oh," she got out before diving into the discussion "it went _above average_ " with a playful wink.

Luke shook his head and said "I didn't need to know that" but chuckled through it, besides between having to camp and travel in some of the crazy intense scenarios as they had seeing his friend nude was normal, what he didn't tell Penelope was that while she was perfectly satisfied with Phil's manhood Luke definitely had the man edged out. She didn't need to know that though, it would only make her views on his and Spencer's private life all the more informed.

"So how about the two of you, huh? Livin' it up like sex kittens in a sexy sex dungeon" Penelope said and Luke wasn't sure how to even answer that but he watched as Garcia seemed like she wanted to say something but decided against it at the last second. "What's on your mind, Pen?" he pressed.

"It's inappropriate" she waved it off.

"So is everything else you say…" he replied with reason too strong to deny.

"True," Garcia admitted and sipped her hot chocolate for a moment as she searched her brain for how to talk about such a topic "it's just, we're getting all gossipy and it's fun but a sexy story from you…would either be a sexy story about an ex which I don't want to think about since you and boy genius are a real life OTP but not in an icky way…or it's about Reid who is my friend" she conveyed the risk for awkwardness but it clearly hadn't been an issue moments ago in the jokey may, maybe she was curious about more in depth ones?

"But…you wanna have these conversations?" he asked and could tell he'd hit the nil on the head.

"Yes, it's hard to explain" she got out.

"Nah I get it," he smoothly kept the conversation from getting awkward "plus with you dating Phil it's gonna be the other way around too, just remember it's _us_ sharing - being friends, I'm sure you and Jennifer have talked about Will, or when you were with exes…" he reasoned.

"Okay…" she said before grinning "since we are testing this out…"

"Wait, now?" he blurted and she practically sniggered.

"Why not?" she shrugged and swayed a little on her spinny chair playfully "we tell each other something, that isn't a sex-capade…let's go beginner level…" and suddenly Luke felt like he was being made to play Traffic Lights again "just like…a fantasy?" she introduced and Luke managed to follow her bitty explanation, they weren't sharing something that has happened but something they would like, "I'll go first, because I don't know how to introduce this to Phil…" she said.

"If it's really kinky do I want to know?" he asked cautiously and sipped his drink before stirring it a little with the gradually disappearing candy cane.

"That's the test of friendship," Penelope chirped, clearly having moved from nervous to excited "and it's not super kinky…okay, so not all the time but I am a playful love muffin at heart and I enjoy a little… _cosplay_ ," she said and waited to see if Alvez laughed at her, he didn't so she smiled and continued "not necessarily full on role play, although that can be fun, but just a little cheeky nod, you know?"

"Okay…" Luke thought about it, not in depth or about an actual scenario, but he could anticipate his friend not taking himself too seriously especially if in the presence of the bubbly blonde "I don't see that being a problem for him" he shrugged.

"Really?" she replied hopefully.

"Sure, so long as he knows what it's about and doesn't need to learn a whole script I think he'll be down for that" and he could see the relief on her face, both from the answer and Luke not being judgemental or a dick about her opening up to him "is there a cosplay of choice?" he asked cheekily.

With a sly smirk she answered "wouldn't you like to know" and he just shook his head at her antics "so now you go."

"I…don't know what to say" he said at a slight loss, admittedly now seeing how it took a bit of courage and trust to talk like this with someone, but he did take a moment to think about if there was anything. Nothing was _missing_ from their bedroom activities, his relationship with Spencer easily his most passionate and sexually gratifying on top of being his most emotionally bonded one, but this conversation wasn't about that. It was about the sexy additions, the fun to add on top of all the rest.

"Oh come now, everybody is into something," she said with a smile, patiently waiting for the man to think of something however small "who knows, maybe talking about it will make you wanna try it enough it happens..?"

And with that one thing did come to mind, but he struggled to find the words around it so it came out right, "I love Spencer, Spencer is the sexiest person in the world to me…" he qualified and she smiled at him both being a good boyfriend and that he had found something to bring up "but there are some things that just happen a little more…with ladies" he tried to lay the ground work before blurting out the thing in mind.

Immediately Garcia raised judgemental brow and defensively said "Luke if you miss boobs I will literally flash you if it keeps your mind wandering from boy genius-" in threatening tone and Luke was quick to get her to stop looking at him as she was.

"No, it's not that…you're looking at me all threatening now, I'd never look anywhere but my lover boy" he said and she seemed to relax a bit "…it's… _lingerie._ "

"Lingerie..?" she said just repeating as she processed he revelation " _oh_ …" and she couldn't contain the slight pink tint on her cheeks and smile.

Luke tried to ignore the giddy woman's reaction as he explained "don't get me wrong, my favourite outfit is _no outfit_ any day but there's something nice about a little lace, a little…you know…and it's not about feminising" he made very clear, more than in love and attracted to everything about his boyfriend "it's just…a treat…a _literal_ bow on top" and even he found himself started to blush a little, for the often mysterious ex-ranger he was exposing a fair bit about himself.

"Oh my" Penelope said, while she did consider Spencer to be some precious creature she had to admit she understood where the want was coming from "the pretty boy in lace? …sounds like a raunchy novel title" she teased but never dismissed the idea itself, the enjoyment of lingerie nothing to be embarrassed about "do you think he'd… _you know_?" Garcia being unable to say if the genius would be into it too or not.

"I…don't know…to be honest, I haven't asked because I don't want him to think it's about feminising or anything like that, it isn't, I just think he would look really damn hot in it," he spoke honestly and Penelope smiled "and it's hard to tell with Spence, he's sensitive to some things that most people take for granted and completely unfazed about things that bother most other people".

"Okay, well now we've told each other…we need to tell our fellas" she revealed the twist ending to this conversation and didn't back down from Luke's narrowed eyes, grinning persistently.

"That wasn't part of the deal…" he said but in truth now he'd said it out loud and the reaction he'd gotten seemed understanding he felt a little better about it.

"It's now the deal" she said adamantly.

* * *

When the team got a case Penelope had boarded the plane with the team to come work locally rather than depending on a difficult signal to reach them. Soon enough the jet had landed and they got to the sheriff's office, Penelope set up her little station of laptops and others spread out covering different tasks and soon enough the case was well underway. There came a time point when Penelope had done all she could and was told to take her break for lunch, using one of the office's she was eating and trying to rest her mind, important to step back sometimes so agents could refresh and not get tunnel vision.

As she chomped away at her lunch Penelope did a quick look over her shoulders and on her phone she started some more shopping, initially it was for christmas gifts and then…she got curious. Ever since her chat with Alvez she was wondering about the options of male lingerie, she knew of a few things but more in the lane of sexy briefs or outfits for men to wear with women, not so much the type that focused on lace or sleek numbers like what was advertised for feminine bodies.

After a bit of googling she found herself lost in the realm of male and unisex lingerie, a real plight for the male form to have an equivalent for the frills and form fitting pretty garments and while place after place was a bust she eventually found a few stores, even ones with walk in stores throughout the US she'd just never known existed. Soon enough she was scrolling through items, avoiding the BDSM section given it wasn't relevant to what made her so intrigued her big eyes scanned page after page through bodystockings, chemises, adjustable corsets that accentuated the chest without needing breasts, stockings and suspenders, panties for male genitalia, heels in men's sizes and a lot of items even prettier than what she could buy for herself!

"What's that?" came the sudden interruption and Penelope could have jumped out of her skin she got such a fright, worse yet in the time it took her to scramble with her phone, handle her heart that jumped into her throat and address the person that came in she was too late. Worse yet of all people it had to be Dr Spencer Reid who had entered the room, the man genuinely not snooping but being able to read so much on a simple glance he took in a fair amount of what was on her phone screen.

" _Nothing!_ " Penelope said more in an embarrassed reflex as she frantically tried to hide her phone and in the jumble of frenzied fingers she practically threw it on the floor while desperately trying to catch it. In a clumsy and comedic mess the blonde fetched her cell from the floor before pocketing it and all that panic for nothing when she looked to the genius and saw he was blushing a little, "you saw…" she said defeatedly.

"I…saw…" Spencer admitted but didn't look at her judgtngly while she did try and find the words to explain but between her embarrassment and not wanting to blurt out about just why she was looking at such stuff considering Luke had confided in her she ended up speechless. Spencer had knocked but the blonde must have been so engrossed in her phone she didn't hear him, he'd thought maybe she was playing a game or messaging someone but instead he was surprised to see the sexy outfits and accessories. "I wont say anything, what you and Phil get up to is your own business" he said just so she knew he wasn't going to go spreading what he witnessed.

It took Penelope a moment to realise just what Reid had said and her face turned deep scarlet, heating up to the point she thought her cheeks could light fireworks, now Reid thought Phil wears this stuff for her! While she appreciated that boy wonder had been considerate and accepting of her in that scenario it simply wasn't the case! Trying to find the words to rectify the situation she looked to the door where the genius had been moments before only to see he had already left.

* * *

"Hey good looking, wh-" JJ chimed as she stepped into the small office room the sheriff had provided for Garcia, she had expected the blonde to at least let her finish her greeting when the blonde nervously jumped and immediately turned in her chair to see who had spooked her.

" _People need to knock or 'beep' or something!_ " she said in reflex and JJ wanted to chuckle at the ridiculousness - beep? but instead she was very curious as to why her friend was so on edge so she slowly stepped further into the office and asked "you okay, Penelope?"

Garcia got her nerves back to normal, since the incident earlier she had tried to somehow tell Spencer something convincing as to why she was looking at what she was without giving away what Luke told her and also not sounding like she was lying, on top of not being sure how to even accomplish that the good doctor was busy working on the case and she had no opportunities to even try. Penelope just sighed, conveying that she was having quite the day, but it was nothing sad or serious "it's nothing, silly actually."

"'Silly' is your middle name…or was it 'baby girl'?" JJ joked to lighten the mood and Penelope chuckled which helped.

"Actually it's Grace" which was true before the bubbly agent added "baby girl is the name I earned in the hood, dark times" and both had a giggle.

"See? Silly _is_ your middle name" Jennifer said with a smile and pressed "so come on, what got you all frazzled?"

"My lips are sealed, devil woman."

"So there _is_ something…" JJ mused and Penelope stuttered a little but effectively got out the words "sealed, zipped, nada," in defiance to her friend's almost mind reading ways - darned pesky profilers. While Garcia continued to deny any details JJ checked her phone for any messages from home but saw a curious email notification and smirked. "Uh…Penelope?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you sign up for a unisex lingerie store?" she asked boldly and Garcia gasped, in disbelief over how JJ had completely annihilated her defences and figured out so much so quickly, trying to play dumb she said "what? no, why?"

"Because I got an invitation email, the whole recommend a friend and if I sign up you get a discount thing" and when she saw the colourful woman's cheeks burn bright red Jennifer tried her best not to laugh and just waited for an answer.

"I grant you…I signed up" knowing she could say she was hacked "I must have clicked recommend a friend by accident, but…I…I have big calfs and…sometimes the ladies slim fit just doesn't...cut it…." her lie not working for a moment and Jennifer's quirked brow and knowing smirk telling her she wasn't buying it. Without a hope of convincing her of further fibs Garcia resorted to just saying what she could "okay, it's not for Phil, its not for anybody, I was just curious…"

For the first moment in all of Garcia's rambling JJ heard her speak sincerely and if anything that was more intriguing "because…this sort of thing just comes up?" she jested before she reasoned "or maybe it did…" and as she thought about who in the team would possibly be interested and confide in Penelope the answer became abundantly clear "is Luke buying Spence lingerie?!" she concluded, her excited tone she at least controlled enough to keep her voice quiet.

"No…but you have used witchcraft this day, I should burn you" Penelope said accepting her losing position in the information battle as JJ then said with enthusiasm "tell me everything, Penelope!"

* * *

"Alvez, Garcia and Lewis, I'll need you to stick around for accounts and reports" said Emily, sounding half chief and half apologetic friend, the case was over and the team as back home, she would be sticking around too to help and the named agents resigned themselves to the extra hours of work, dutiful and they wouldn't mind so much if it weren't for the smirking agents getting to slip away on time.

"Let's go before she gives us a job to do" Rossi said not hiding his voice but made his way hurriedly to the door, getting a chuckle from Matt who also followed suit close behind.

After Spencer said arranged of Luke to come over to his after work JJ threw her arm over Reid's shoulders with a smile, "yeah, Spence if we just back away slowly we might go unnoticed" she smiled and soon enough the genius and the blonde were making their exit too.

"I'll see you tonight, cariño" Alvez waved off to his boyfriend, smiling sweetly despite being in his head over how he still needed to make good on his deal with Garcia and tell Spencer about the lingerie thing.

He couldn't shake being a little worried and even if Spencer outright rejected the idea it would be totally fine, it was about the risk taken when creating expectations or putting pressure, he didn't want for even a second that Spencer might fear disappointing him, especially since he couldn't if he tried! So instead he just decided to focus on getting through work so he could get home and snuggle up with his amazing boyfriend for the night, the thought making it so tempting to just follow him out the door as he watched the lithe man exit with JJ, the pair gossiping about something on their way out.

* * *

Quote: " _Lace is formed from the absence of substance; it is imagined in the spaces between the threads._  
_Lace is a thing like hope. It lived, it survived, and it was desired for what it was not._ "

― Iris Anthony, The Ruins of Lace


	20. Just Something Very Tactile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Spencer surprises Luke with something...

Driving to Reid's home Luke had his phone on speaker as he neared his destination, he'd be picking up Roxy in the morning and despite the extra paperwork he was not feeling too bad though starved for entertainment. When Spencer answered the pair said hi and Luke said he was nearly there, what was instantly interesting was to hear Spencer so eager and asking "where are you now?" he sounded relaxed but it wasn't like him to ask something so precise that would also be a bland answer, the way he drove not passing any stores which would be practical in inquire about.

"Couple minutes, baby…you miss me already?" he teased.

He heard the genius giggle a little over the call and it was good to hear, "could say that…wouldn't mind a little 'us' time when you get home" Spencer's voice a little excited.

"You say that like I'm neglecting you" Luke replied jokingly, more than practiced and happy to give his attention and affection.

"More like 'us' time always equals a great time…" Spencer's voice took on something very relaxed, sultry even and Luke found himself smirking even though no one was around to see. "I'm liking where this is going" Luke said in an equally suggestive tone. When he reached the building he didn't dare hang up the phone, instead once he parked he took the cell off speaker and continued their gentle teasing as he started his way up the stairs.

Spencer's voice so pretty and alluring as he said "when you're home I'll be in the bedroom…I have a surprise for you" and Luke found himself very excited, the tone unmistakably sexual and he really had no expectations, it could be as simple as Spencer is already undressed and waiting for him or something similar, Spencer just being Spencer was enough for Luke to feel very happy.

"Spence, this is getting better and better, can I ask what this surprise is?" he asked curiously, voice low in the way he knew would make Spencer shiver.

"Well…" and while Luke had expected some sort of offer or treat he wasn't prepared when he heard his genius' words "you've been nervous to ask for a certain something…" and with that the ex-ranger had reached the top of the stairs and stilled by his boyfriend's door, his heartbeat quickening and a throb arousal hitting him suddenly, pleasantly surprised and the idea that Spencer, his Spencer, might have actually went and bought something slinky and sexy, and was also in fact waiting for him while wearing it..?

" _Oh really?_ " his mouth suddenly dry as he reached out and turned the handle to enter the unlocked apartment "how did you know?"

Spencer chuckled and he could just picture the genius sitting smugly, listening out for the noise of the door opening, when he explained "JJ got it out of Garcia…so we went _shopping_ …" and then Spencer hung up on the call and with an excitement Alvez closed and locked the door before he made a beeline for the bedroom, a real spring in his step.

* * *

As he made his way down the hallway, Luke had removed his bag a coat as well and shoes the moment he stepped in the door and spied the slightly open bedroom door, he took in a breath as he entered the bedroom to see the single sexiest sight of his entire life. The room was lit only by the lamp and a few candles but they burned brightly enough and reflected in the long mirror on one side of the room that the figure inside was crystal clear to the finest detail.

"Damn" was all Luke could get out as his lust filled eyes devoured the sight in front of him, Spencer's take on the fantasy far exceeding anything he could have imagined or hoped for.

Spencer had been a little nervous, but only a little, surprisingly confident in this little experiment given that it was completely new territory for him but safe to say the selecting and purchasing had been quite the bonding experience with JJ and with the way his boyfriend was staring at him, brown eyes drinking in everything he felt very proud with himself. "This what you had in mind?"

" _Better_. A million times better."

Spencer sat partly lounging by the bed, the very image of sensuality and seduction, his slender form hugged in delicate fabric, his legs endlessly long in a slipper heel and a sheer pair of dark stockings with a lace trim, a slight sheen on them catching the warm glow of the candles. The stockings were held by suspenders, the slim straps only emphasising the pale upper thighs before reaching a pair of lacy panties that covered his manhood and Luke had the suspicion the lingerie was bought specifically for men by the way the fabric pattern was cut, likely subtly able to tent out as arousal grew rather than strain and become awkward. Then there was a pinched black corset with panels of lace and some of satin, his waist looking so itty bitty and the top hugged the flat chest perfectly, a heart shape top only making the man's shoulders all the more elegant and his long neck so fucking kissable.

The corset had a couple of slip black straps, one pair to act functionally the the other lacy set to fall down around the upper arms. To top it all off there was the accessorising of a simple black choker and the finishing touch, most importantly of all, the genius' sexy smile. Hazel eyes could see the look of desire towards him, feeling the gaze like a hot caress over his flesh and the smile couldn't help but become a smirk. As though in a trance Alvez made his way to his lover leaned down to claim his pretty lips in a fierce kiss, hands instantly in wavy hair and already he could feel the effects of the clothing, the briefest brush against the strong corset and his fingers tracing against the choker by accident. Parting just enough Luke tested his luck and practically growled "could you give me a turn, I would be very very _very_ grateful."

Both chuckled and as Spencer stood he guided his lover to sit on the edge of the bed in his place, no awkwardness on the modest heel as the genius let the lusting man have a full view, brown eyes unable to get enough of it. As he did a slow turn, a little self conscious but it was more in how to move than about what he actually looked like, he seemed to be able to do no wrong when he heard his boyfriend let out a gruff moan just from _looking_ and when he faced the seated man again he could see the noticeable bulge in his pants. From the back Alvez took in the long seam up the back of the stockings, Spencer cute little ass only emphasised by the lacy panties and suspender straps, the ribbon tying the back of the corset letting the pale beautiful back show through in places and left his shoulder blades to view before reaching the lovable wave of brown hair.

The stockings and heels gave him legs for days and he felt like such a pervert in how he wanted to just worship that perfect ass, though he was pretty sure he'd have the opportunity to soon, especially when Reid faced him again, the smirk accompanied by the slightest blush but he pushed through any shyness to play the seduction game, "I think…" Spencer said, his tone light as he moved to step between Luke's thighs, Reid's hand reaching out to his lover and caressing in a sultry slide over the strong shoulder "…this is having an _effect_ on you…"

"Damn right…" Luke breathed and Spencer chuckled before bending forward to kiss the ex-ranger, loving the feel of his stubble against his smooth skin and the muscular arms wrapping around his middle, guiding the lithe man to sit on his knee. The sensations weren't just for Luke to touch with his hands or press against but Spencer could feel their influence as well, something as simple as sitting in his boyfriend's lap made the thin lace panties noticeable in texture against his most intimate areas, somehow simultaneously clothed and very exposed. The corset gave a constant pressure against his torso in just the right way, but it wasn't so tightly bound there wasn't any friction, largely as he moved there was the slightest caress against his chest making his nipples sensitive.

Both were aroused and they'd literally only had the briefest of kisses, the rest achieved though anticipation and the pleasure of sight. Luke shamelessly ogled his boyfriend's body before one hand moved to caress a stocking clad thigh, his hand felt the warmth and shape of his partner with the added fabric to let the fingers glide like silk massaging into the flesh there. Spencer's hand slid down Luke's neck and chest, feeling the muscles there as they kissed, tongues meeting to deepen it and taste the other. When Luke's hand slid up past the top of the stocking and to his boyfriend's ass he playfully pinched a bit of exposed cheek and heard the genius squeak into the kiss adorably.

As Spencer 's fingertips traced over clothed fit abs he started to pull the fabric up in a clear sign for the garment to be removed, pulling the fabric up and tossing it away they were quickly back to kissing and after Spencer felt over the now exposed torso he moved lower and palmed the clothed erection. When Luke's fingers looped under one of the suspender straps at first Spencer felt a subtle tightening of fabric before the snap was pulled out and released, the small slap against pale skin a little moment of excitement. Pulling back from the kiss Luke moved to trail them over his lover's neck, just below the choker he sucked the flesh there and between the texture of Luke's stubble and the hot breath Spencer shivered.

"You sure you're okay with this, mi amor?" Luke checked, they hadn't properly spoken about it and while he did care about the answer he didn't slow down, hands still roaming and peppering kisses over pale skin.

Spencer smiled and hummed at the pleasant sensations over his body "yes, were you shy?" he asked curiously, voice so soft for a moment as one hand moved to Luke's hair.

"A little" he admitted and blushed, before moving to his lover's ear and nibbling there.

"No need" Spencer said, moaning as Luke's attention with his mouth and his hand caressed over his lace covered hardness "it makes sense, lingerie is just like any other clothes - flatter the body visually, lines and curves accentuated…" Luke growled into the pale throat, his lover understanding the allure of what they were doing, unbothered by any toxic masculinity on the topic it was a relief to hear, not to mention listening to him describing it was so hot "even blind the tactile nature of it…no reason to be embarrassed."

Smirking Luke claimed Spencer's lips in a deep kiss before pulling back just enough to breathily praise "you are the best" before another, amongst the flurry of kisses that followed Reid managed to slip an 'I know' earning a muffled chuckle.

Strong arms moved up to circle around the corseted waist, Spencer able to feel the touches through the garment, the feel of fingertips as they would strum through the ribbons along his back before returning to the front and caressing the heart cut of the chest and teasing a clothes nipple through it. The genius smirked into a kiss before moving to stand, the modest slipper heel while not a significant difference angled his legs to seem even longer and he saw Luke's brown eyes hungrily watching him. Luke couldn't help it, he could gaze at that seductive display endlessly, part of him wanted to just ravage him but good things come to those who wait and this was never more true than the moment he watched his boyfriend get onto his knees with a smirk, those big puppy dog eyes boring into his soul.

Spencer teased over thighs before undoing his lover's pants and freeing the rock hard member from it's confines, without further teasing he took the cock into his mouth, the thick member heavy and large but Reid handled it with precision and enthusiasm. Luke's hands fisted into messy waves just for something to hold onto, already so excited to feel the hot mouth on him jolted pleasure through his nerves. When Spencer took him deeper and sucked, purposefully looking up with big hazel eyes and mouth stuffed with cock, his body clad in lace Luke thought he might cum right then " _oh fuck_ Spence….so good, baby," he panted knowing how his lover liked to be praised in the bedroom.

When he was deep throated, the pretty face buried at his crotch and swallowing around him Luke moaned so loudly he thought the neighbours might be getting an earful, unable to stop his hips from rocking into those gorgeous lips. The tongue toying with the slit adding a sharp sensation of pleasure Luke felt washing over him, the sight of Spencer's body, his accentuated ass so pretty, everything adding to the building pressure in his groin. "Cariño…I'm not gonna last if you keep going like that…"

And he'd expected his lover to slow, but instead one of Spencer's hands made it's way to his balls and massaged them in his hands " _fuck_ " he grunted and Spencer set a faster pace over his length, taking it deep into this wet, hot throat and somehow the genius smirked without faltering, Luke knew then to just give himself over to it. He would have plenty more time to give Spencer all the affection deserved and go again soon enough. The sensations of Spencer sucking hard, bobbing over his member and just the whole overwhelming start to the evening had Luke nearing his climax with vigour, fingers carding through brunette locks and caressing the man's jaw tenderly in juxtaposition to the powerful feelings including the rocking hips being swallowed up no matter how harsh.

Suddenly tipped over the edge Luke moaned as he released into his lover's throat, between the hard sucking and fondling hands the feeling his Luke hard and especially strong as he watched his partner not flinch, taking everything he gave and even continued to suck and lap at him until he softened, slipping from those pretty lips. Panting hard Luke could only watch the erotic display in front of him, his lover practically beaming up at him, before leaning forward and pulling Spencer into a forceful and demanding kiss making both moan. Still feeling the echoes from his orgasm Alvez felt shivers down his spine and a need for closeness Luke only wobbly legs started to stand and Spencer matched him, both men pressing their bodies close.

Luke let Spencer's hands press the pants lower until they fell to the floor and he was able to step out of them, all while the pair kissed and touched, Spencer's neglected member feeling the delicious friction of Luke against him, the hardness straining against lace and Luke's hip. Luke hadn't yet caught his breath, chest rising and falling harshly as his hand reached down to palm the thinly clothed cock, fingers stroking him through the lace panties which tented out, designed in a way to accommodate him. Spencer's cute little noises at being touched like that going straight to Luke's already stirring member again, especially as a hand travelled to Spencer's ass, massaging and kneading the muscle there before a finger pressed the lace against the man's entrance, the friction making Spencer arch into it.

"On the bed," Luke growled against pretty lips "that cute little ass in the air for me" came the sudden demand and Spencer happy to oblige, needing this just as much as his lover.

Spencer did as told, the way the stockings and suspenders emphasised the curves of his body made Luke salivate and the lines of the corset making the arch of the lower back more prominent. Brown eyes admired for a while, to not isolate him he did reach out, touching him gently in places, snapping a few straps playfully and praising how gorgeous he was before massaging his hips and ass under firm hands. Hands explored up long thighs and a thumb pressed lace against the waiting hole, Spencer moaning as the friction excited him and he craved more. Luke took his time rubbing the intimate spot before joining his lover on the bed behind him and placing kisses on exposed skin of his ass and upper thighs.

When fingers moved the lace aside Spencer felt excitement in his chest, especially as Luke's kisses moved towards his entrance, the first few times they'd done this he'd felt bashful, now if Luke offered it at the drop of a hat he was willing, it just felt too damn good. When the man's tongue gave a playful lick over him Spencer couldn't help but wiggle his hips ever so slightly and his breathing grow unsteady. Luke's tongue licked over his entrance, several times, teasing the tight ring of muscle before he pressed inside receiving a breathy moan "ah Luke."

Luke's talented tongue worked it's way inside and explored his lover's inner walls, getting him open and wet as well as thoroughly oversensitive in preparation for later. The rugged man's stubble against soft skin tickled and with the relentless probing tongue devouring him Spencer could only press back against the eager mouth and pant, his face flushed and eyes hazing over. He lowered, resting his head in his arms as he felt pleasure crash into his body, and Luke could only press inside harder inspiring muffled moans and mewls before one hand lightly slapped his ass in a playful spank, caressing it afterwards affectionately. The sound of it, the wetness, the moaning and skin against skin slap as Luke did it again obscene to the ears as the genius trembled and gripped the sheets. " _Luke_ …" hearing Spencer's shaky voice calling his name making said man's member throb at the sound.

Such a lewd act for Spencer whom if asked outside of his relationship with Luke would have never been willing to indulge in, but here he was shamelessly pressing back against Alvez's eager tongue, the wiggle of hips Luke found so sexy and inviting as he thrust in and out of the tight heat. Running his hands over Spencer's thighs, feeling over skin, stocking and lace, all of it mixing together creating it's own electricity to the touch. His thumb trailed the seam of one of the stockings, following the line before reaching exposed skin, pinching his ass lightly and lapping at the entrance, making it wet and pushing at the muscles there.

"Luke…please, more" ask and you shall receive Luke thought with a smile as he reciprocated the gorgeous plea by bringing both hands to spread the cheeks apart, tongue able to dive deeper as he ate his partner out, the high pitched keen music to his ears. Fingers caressed the sensitive rim alongside the tongue, toying with his hole and adding to the stretch. Spencer was a mess, bucking and whimpering, desperate for more and leaking precum into the black lace, moaning, the arched back begging for more. Slick with only saliva Luke worked a fingertip inside and Spencer mewled, the hot sensation of the digit pushing at his entrance and partnered with Luke's active tongue slipped inside fully.

The slight stretch and burn sensation feeling hot yet every caress was careful, prodding deep inside of him and far too quickly found that bundle of nerves, not expecting the wave of pleasure so easily Spencer moaned and writhed, toes curling as a strong shudder hit his body. " _Fuck_ …" hearing the genius swear so sincerely and only for good reasons making Luke thoroughly aroused. He continued to lick and prod and nibble for a long while, the single finger playing with the genius' prostate teasingly, the lithe man a heightened wreck of nerves and desire under his every touch now, gasping whenever Luke's hand would palm the still clothed erection or give a playful spank.

Withdrawing Spencer whimpered at the loss but didn't whine as he heard "on your back, love" and smiled dreamily as he did so, still panting he caught himself watching his own chest rise and fall, clad in the corset that hugged him just right and seeing his own tenting arousal against fine lace, while long stocking clad thighs took on a sheen in the candlelight, he felt a little flustered by how he must appear in that moment and for the first time in the bedroom he had to admit he was truly checking himself out, as he knew others did to their own bodies with ease. A trust lay between himself and his lover, but a burst of confidence in him was something to fully enjoy, his own relationship with his own body a lot friendlier all of a sudden.

Luke's stunningly handsome body crawled over him before they joined in a kiss, both grinding into he other for friction before reaching under one of the pillows where they often kept it Luke's fingers grasped the bottle of lube before slicking his fingers. He never ceased his kisses as he reached between his lover's instinctually spread thighs and inserted two fingers without warning past the tight ring. Spencer gasped at the burn and could feel his inner walls quivering and tensing, swallowing up the intruding digits, and although the sensations were strong he was grateful for the pleasure, needy to be filled and fucked by his lover. Immediately Luke started to thrust the fingers in and out of his boyfriend, fingering him setting a heated pace as they also kissed, tongue mirroring the fingers' movements in rhythm.

Spencer's fingers weaved into Luke's dark hair, gripping onto the handsome man as he moaned and gasped, feeling so on edge, sensations all adding up like his flesh was electrically charged, sparks felt at every touch and vision growing dark at the periphery. Once Luke's other hand moved to play with the lace covered member Spencer lost any previous composure, a writhing unravelled mess of nerves and wants under him, spreading his legs further without even thinking, uncaring of how exposed he was or how blatantly his body was screaming to be fucked. Once prepared enough Luke added a third, scissoring them and thrusting for minutes and he could see Spencer struggling to handle the oversensitive state his body had been pushed to but the noises were so filthily gorgeous.

"What do you want?" Luke asked with a smirk, kissing down the long throat and sucking the proposed collarbone as his genius blushed scarlet "come on baby…how will I possibly know what you want if you don't spell it out…" he teased as he aimed his fingers just right to hit him prostate, making him arch and shudder, a deep moan escaping his lips. .

Prior to this evenings use of lingerie speaking really was the one addition to their bedroom activities beyond touch, they'd never discussed it but the pleading and praise, the nicknames, they all dded so much to the experience so Spencer indulged "p-please…fuck me…inside me…p-please" he breathily asked in-between mewls and panting.

"Music to my ears, Spence…" Luke said, voice intwined with desire as he pulled his fingers free and spread those gorgeous legs wide apart, the vision of his boyfriend absolutely breathtaking and he wasted no time in further teasing as he positioned his member and pushed inside firmly. He was careful, attentive to his lover's body but every now and then the slightly rougher treatment was just what they needed, and feeling Spencer completely relaxed, if riled, under him taking him inside so well he found his cock buried to the hilt in a single thrust. The sudden penetration drew out loud and guttural moans from both men, as Luke's cock was devoured by the wet, tight heat and his lover quivering under him while Spencer's body was overloaded by the pressure, stretched wide open by Luke's thick cock, the weight on top of him comforting any loss of control as he gave over completely to sensation.

"Good boy," Luke managed to saw, his voice so gritty and handsome, "taking all of me so good" he said before kissing his lover deeply, both moaning into it as he caressed his cheek tenderly. They parted for only a moment, exchanging a sultry stare, just admiring the other in their own private world before in a blur fell into a muddle of kisses and hands, rolling hips and pleasured sounds. Luke started to rock his hips before thrusting deeper inside of the lithe man, slowly working up the pace and loosening up the tight passage to accept the girthy member more easily. If only Spencer could see what he saw, the pale skin made into moonlight while golden shimmers played over his form from the candle flames nearby, how ravaged and fucked out he appeared, lips swollen from kisses, throat marked in a telling trail and sweat glistening over his slim body, face flushed a beautiful pink.

The lace panties were pulled aside from his entrance but still covered his cock, the member standing erect as Luke's hand moved to rub it, stroking it in his rough fingers as he continued to buck and plunge his cock into the pale, tight body under him. He loved every moment. The contrast between them addictive, something beautiful in it as his own tanned skin pressed against the ivory, his own nudity against the clothed, his bulky masculine form ramming into the slim, delicate one taking everything he had to give. There was something about the long legs, spread so wide and open for him as he brought a hand to Spencer's chest, massaging his pec through the corset and teasing where he could feel the nipple before a curious hand slipped down into the top of the garment, fingertips rubbing circles over the sensitive nub and Spencer gasped.

Reid meanwhile could only cling, any finesse having long gone from his ability to only focus on what was happening to his body, fingers dug into hard back muscle and he was sure the man would have nail marks in the morning but neither cared, his own voice reaching him through the haze before he even knew he had said any of them. Luke knowing just how to handle his body and get him into a melted puddle of nerves and he enjoyed every second of it. He looked so handsome, so rugged and powerful, the rippling muscles all he could focus on visually as the rest was in touch, those dark eyes hungry for him. At some point their bodies shifted, Luke sitting back guiding Spencer to wrap his legs around Luke's middle, straddling in his lap and the thick member only reaching deeper inside of him as he seated fully on this partner.

Fully sheathed inside of the tight heat Luke watched and hands caressed his lover's hips as the genius took up the pace, slim arms wrapped over broad shoulders as he started to ride him. With every roll of the hips Spencer was impaling himself on Luke's length, the new position allowing it to reach deeper this way and he didn't shy away from how much he needed it. "Oh fuck" Luke panted biting his lip as he snapped his hips up into the tight heat and against the prostate, fingers reached up to pull down part of the corset front just enough so Luke could take a nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking it causing shudders and whimpers to course through his lover.

Amongst their thrusting and rolling of hips Luke's hands roamed over the textures of skin and clothes, pinching and massaging as he pleased, occasionally tugging at a suspender or shoulder strap just for ti snap against sensitive flesh. Reid didn't think, couldn't think, his mind blank as he rode his partner, feeling that spot inside him relentlessly struck and vision a bright haze. A building tension in his groin made Spencer's thighs squeeze around the muscular waist, his member throbbing with every thrust as his orgasm neared. When eventually it did arrive he was in a deep, hot kiss, fully seated, Luke's length buried inside him, Spencer's release wetting the lace he was confined in, only adding to the textures and friction as he moaned breathlessly.

As he came the inner walls clenched around Luke's member, so tight as Luke felt himself so close, Spencer's hips still rocked as he rode out his orgasm, grinding down onto him through the spasming sensations. Slamming up into the tight, wet heat Luke chased his own end until he too released, deep inside of Spencer with a guttural moan. After a few more lazy, erratic thrusts Luke was fully spent and both panted, glistening with sweat and rested their foreheads against one another, embraced in desperate arms, gathered into each others hold as they felt their coital high in their sex dazed minds.

For the longest time they just stayed like that, Spencer in Luke's lap, clinging to one another catching their breaths, basking in the afterglow, flickering flames reflected in sweaty skin and the sounds of heavy breathing filling the room. Muscles ached in the best way, nerves still sensitive to the touch, and like they were magnets both med in an equally needed kiss. As both felt themselves fully relax, flesh still tingling but truly sated "you are the best, cariño…" Luke whispered with smile laced into his words, a warm feeling in both their hearts as they melted into the embrace.

"Remember that next time you're nervous to ask me something…" Spencer said softly, clearly tired but riled at the same time.

Chuckling, the vibration of his laughter reaching both of them "alright, alright…" he answered, running a hand over the stocking clad thigh fondly "you got anything in that mind of yours you feel free to ask too" he offered before nuzzling the genius into another kiss.

* * *

"You told JJ…" Luke said from Penelope's doorway, the woman trying to control her jumpiness but seriously people should have a beep function, they were back at work for a regular day of reading files and writing up profiles to be sent out. The blonde slowly realised what the man had said and grew very sheepish and tried to summon some reason for her slip up the other day but none came. She at least looked at Alvez' expression and saw no anger, in fact, he looked like the cat that got the cream.

"Oh…yeah I'm so sorry, she-" started to apologise sincerely when she was cut off.

"Don't be," Luke chimed before leaning down to give the woman a cheerful kiss on her cheek "you wonderful woman" and from that between his demeanour, smirk and suggestive brow realisation struck her especially when she recalled JJ mentioning going shopping with Reid after work yesterday it all fit together.

" _Oh my_ \- details?! please!"

* * *

Quote: " _I respect you," he murmured. "and your views. I think of you as an equal. I respect your brains, and all those big words you like to use._  
 _But I also want to rip your clothes off and have sex with you until you scream and cry and see God._ "

― Lisa Kleypas, Smooth Talking Stranger


	21. My Boyfriend's a Genius By The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Meeting the family (Part One).
> 
> (P.S. I've described Luke's heritage as his father being half Puerto Rican and half Cuban while his mother's family is from Puerto Rico, the reason for this is to match the actor Adam Rodriguez who plays Luke. Also in this story Spencer hasn't officially 'learned' piano, I know in the end of the episode 'Coda' Spencer can be briefly seen buying a keyboard but it never comes up again so I'm using my creative licence, plus it was not long before the Emily/Doyle scenario so I think the idea that he may have never stopped to practice isn't too much of a leap.)

"You nervous?" Luke asked as the pair walked up the garden path, the entire drive he'd seemed calm and only curious about who he would be meeting, but as they arrived at the Alvez family home he could see the telling signs of anxiety taking over his precious genius. The fingers that tapped, he worried his bottom lip in thought and kept trailing off, not as easily coaxed into an enthusiastic ramble as he usually was.

"Yes, I am completely nervous" Spencer admitted, knowing there was no point in trying to hide it.

Luke chuckled, glad at least his lover was being honest, "you'll do great, Mari's already been singing your praises and it's a full house, I'm sure my nieces and nephews will grab most of the attention." Spencer nodded, he still felt anxiety but did his best, no turning back now and honestly he felt really warmed by Luke wanting him to meet the family, he'd never gotten to that part of any relationship before. In the car he'd read some 'good luck' texts and messages and while considerate his mind couldn't help but run through just all the reasons he might need so much luck to start with.

The house was lovely, it wasn't where Luke had grown up as he'd been born in the Bronx originally and this was clearly a home bought in retirement to have the grandchildren visit and have the family around. The snow covered the garden but from the shrubs and trees the garden was well kept, very homely and inviting even if Reid was feeling the nervous butterflies in his stomach. Before Spencer could speak again or either could knock the door started to open, the spit of Mariana only older could be seen with a warm smile, Luke's mother Lilliana, her thick dark hair with with only a few silver strands adding to her loveliness. Her brown eyes lit up as she said "I thought I heard talking out here, welcome home, Luke" she said before giving the man a hug, Luke smiled and said a "hey ma" returning the hug too.

After greeting her son she waved hello to Spencer "hi sweetheart," she welcomed, everything in her demeanour was warm "it's so nice to finally meet you, Luke told us about the handshake thing, come on in" her tone cheery and understanding and Spencer hadn't expected her to have been told that never mind observe his boundaries so acceptingly. Truth be told he would have endured it for the sake of appearances, even if it got his nerves worse, the people he was meeting worth feeling uncomfortable around at first but to see her be so considerate he felt a lot better.

"Thanks, it's good to meet you too…" Spencer said, his voice a little quiet as nerves got the better of him.

As the couple entered the house and out of the cold Luke gave Spencer a private smile to reassure him and it reminded him of why he was here in the first place, it was a privilege to meet the family and to be welcomed by them. By the time Spencer had closed the door behind him he saw Luke getting the masculine shoulder pat hug from his father Anthony and instantly he could see the similarities in them, just where Luke got his jaw, his nose and his frame. The man was half Puerto Rican and half Cuban though he was born in mainland US and with Lilliana's heritage also from Puerto Rico it was no surprise to hear other voices in the house speaking fluent Spanish.

"Muy buenos, Spencer" the father said and gave a respectful nod, also respecting his personal space with a smile that looked so much like Luke's it warmed his heart a little.

"Good morning, thanks so much for having me" the genius managed to get out more confidently this time.

Instantly a nosey nephew skidded on slippery socks over the hardwood floors into the hallway, no more than seven with a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles t-shirt on and holding a plastic light sabre, the sight bringing a smile to the couple's faces. "Uncle Luke!" the boy said excitedly before practically tackling said man around his middle, Luke just chuckled and gave the kid's hair an affectionate ruffle "hey Josh, you've gotten so big, hey…I want you to meet Spencer, my boyfriend" he introduced and gestured to him. The boy gasped and adorably the first thing out of his mouth was "Auntie Mari says you're like Einstein!"

The adults chuckled and the boy's mother Alicia was following shortly behind, she flashed a smile at the newly arrived pair but didn't interrupt as Spencer replied to Josh "did she say that? What a compliment" and gave a smile.

"Are you really as smart as Einstein?" the boy asked bluntly, just curious in ways that didn't necessarily leave room for tact but luckily Spencer could answer with confidence.

"Well being smart is relative…" he started but controlled his want to ramble and answered "but actually Einstein is thought to have had an IQ of 160 and I have an IQ of 187." Instantly the boy looked impressed and shocked, a "whoa" escaping the child before he ran off into the living room again likely to tell his siblings what he'd just learned.

Luke's father could hear sometimes, the loss of hearing in one ear from incidents in work so when the room was chatty or busy people knew to sign, usually along with saying the words aloud and luckily in the hallway he could hear just fine. This however didn't weigh in on why Anthony signed to Luke asking if the IQ number thing was true and both Luke and Spencer signed back in unison 'yes' - answering the question in more ways than one. The father instantly smiled realising he'd been caught doubting the genius through sign language but could only smile at Luke's impressive partner.

* * *

After entering the main living room and saying a proper hello to Alicia, Mariana practically jogged to hug with both boys, the contact brief and from meeting her before Spencer's nerves didn't flare up badly, immediately she said hello and introduced her fiancé, Eduardo. The man was seriously tall but friendly, and as Luke greeted him he mentioned that Spencer doesn't really do handshakes like it was no big deal before introducing him properly, turns out having Luke as a social buffer did wonders to avoid awkwardness.

In a blur Spencer went from being nervously by the front door to having met all three sisters Mariana from before, Alicia and Gabriela, their partners from fiancé Eduardo, and husbands Benjamin and Matthew, one cousin Paola was in the house with her husband Alexander and then the small army of children between the three pairs of parents. And that is how the flurry of names and faces passed by, luckily Spencer's eidetic memory serving him well given the sizeable family, the comparison to his own the stark contrast given it was just him and his mother really.

After some initial chit chat there came the inevitable questions about them as a couple, the family also specifically trying to get to know him and the mother playing hostess making sure everyone had teas and coffees, juice for the children and nipping to the kitchen preparing a lunch for everyone. Luke's father and sisters more than happy to talk and make conversation, and Spencer luckily wasn't left to twiddle his thumbs at any point especially as the children were very curious about him. Josh and a little girl by the name of Maya with adorable freckles the two most active in saying hello and after a while conversation became the children testing him with questions or exploring the first super-human genius they'd ever seen in real life.

"What is thirteen times three hundred and seventy nine?" asked Maya confidently, surely he wouldn't get the answer and not quickly but such expectations were dashed when Spencer took no time at all to reply "four thousand nine hundred and twenty seven". Immediately the kids were in awe and it was Eduardo who used his phone to immediately check the math, "wow, he's right" the man said in disbelief.

"You doubted him" Luke teased smugly.

Then as if it could could get even more impressive Spencer was curious how the children knew he had gotten the answer right and not just answered randomly, so he asked "did you ask me that sum in particular because it's the one Matilda answers in the movie?"

"Wow!" Maya said, her little hands in her hair, mind blown by the man's incredible brain. Alicia's jaw dropped as she informed "we just watched Matilda this morning before we left…and it's Maya's favourite…" the adults just as amazed as the children, perhaps more so given all the worldly experience in their collective lives couldn't even begin to comprehend a brain like his.

"How does he even exist?" Gabriela asked jokingly, clearly her tone just as wowed as the rest and Mariana was quick to reply "the better question is how did Luke convince him to go on a dat-" her sibling teasing interrupted by Lilliana whom had joined the room a couple minutes ago hearing more than enough before leaning towards her son and saying "oh Luke, he's incredible." Luke couldn't help but smile, glad his family could see Spencer for how wonderful and incredible as he was. Then for all of that brilliance to not be snobbish too, for him to happily answer the children's random questions covering everything from dinosaurs to hiccups.

"How many stars are in the galaxy?" Josh asked, bouncing on his tip toes excitedly.

Nobody in the room expected of all people to answer that it would be Luke, the ex-ranger confidently saying "roughly one hundred thousand million" and when the children looked to their uncle in surprise they then shifted back to Spencer who told them it was the right answer. The whole room suddenly finding it either surprising or funny, none of them aware that Luke knew the figure from Spencer's poem, it was the first line of it and he had read it so many times of course he had it memorised. Mariana didn't know that however, and in classic sibling fashion she teased "you getting smarter by osmosis?" and the room filled with laughter.

* * *

Lunch had been served and Spencer was finally a lot more relaxed, a couple of times Luke even reached out to squeeze his hand reassuringly or gave him a peck to the cheek sweetly and he felt a lot better. In the short time spent there he could see where the friendliness and sense of humour came from, very much a family trait, and Spencer got to talking with Anthony about literature, in his retirement he had taken to reading the classics and the man was clearly made joyful by the fact that Spencer could not only speak Spanish but also sign fluently, especially as while several of the in-laws may speak Spanish but no other partner but Spencer could sign.

Luke meanwhile was getting slipped all sorts of curious questions and congratulations on the amazing boyfriend, getting enough teasing about how lucky he was but he had to agree and equally teased his sister's lives. The house smelled of cinnamon and the christmas tree stood proudly in the corner of the room and the children were playing games which just made the whole place feel so cozy. There was a sudden lull when Lilliana entered next to an elderly woman, no doubt Luke's grandmother, and she barely even looked around the room instead she just walked through it to get to the sunroom, Spencer able to catch her mumbling in Spanish words to the effect of 'oh please, just because I sleep like the dead you get all panicky…" and while dark it was rather funny to hear.

The woman was elderly and was taking more and more naps, for her advanced age she looked well but Luke had mentioned that she went through times of the day where she basically ignored people until she woke up fully. She was a funny woman and had always taken a shine to Luke out of her grandchildren and could say quite pointed things, apparently the first thing she'd said to Eduardo after meeting him was 'I'm too sleepy to talk to the human lighthouse…' dismissing him both out of an understandable tiredness and a not so warranted joke about his tallness.

Rolling her eyes, Luke's mother tried to steer grandma into the room but to no avail, instead from the sounds of things the elderly woman had started to play the piano in the other room very nicely. Luke smiled and gestured for Spencer to walk with him, the pair joined Lilliana to go see Grandma away from the main room. Lilliana tried to introduce Spencer but was only given silence, the woman engrossed in playing a ditty, and apologised to him that she wasn't being her most polite self. Spencer quick to reply "no apologies needed" as he listened to her play, it wasn't anything he'd heard before but it was very pretty. Luke tried next to get her attention and again she seemed entirely focused on the piano, her eyes near closed she was practically asleep which was sweet.

Spencer decided whether she answered or not there was no harm in spending some time with her so he stepped closer and said "that's lovely, what song is it?" and again there was no reply. Watching her fingers the eidetic memory was able to quickly memorise the notes as sections were repeated "do you mind if I join you?"

To everyone's surprise she did pause proving at least to that she had listened and on the bench she shuffled along the seat leaving room for Reid to join her, Lilliana and Luke watched on as Spencer sat next to Grandma with a respectful smile before timing it just right to press the keys along with her, matching her song despite never hearing it before or frankly Spencer never formally learning piano. During the sections that weren't repeated Spencer only played the repeated base notes that continued throughout and as she neared the end her nimble fingers cheekily showed off a little, an almost jazzy spin on what she had been playing and the older woman could be heard giggling.

After the room went silent Grandma turned to look directly at the guest and her lifetime of wrinkles went from a look of tiredness to something bright as she smiled, her brown eyes opening wider like she had finally fully woken up and taking in the sight of Spencer for the first time "who is this pretty thing?" she asked and before anyone could respond she reached out and pinched his cheek. While Spencer did stall at the contact he couldn't find it in himself to mind, especially with her friendly and complimentary question.

"Hi, I'm Spencer, it's nice to finally meet you, Luke cares for you a great deal…" he said making sure to introduce himself again despite his boyfriend's and Lilliana's attempts to do so already.

"Oh, you are Luke's boyfriend" she recalled, her voice sweet "he got himself a lovely one, and smart too, he said you were a doctor?" she rambled, suddenly very animated and her eyes travelling over him curiously just trying to get a good look at him.

"Yes," he smiled "I have PhDs in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering."

The woman let out a laugh, it was delicate and definitely cheeky as she joked "is that all?"

Deciding to answer her joke with unabashed confidence Spencer said "actually I also have BAs in Psychology and Sociology, I'm also working on Philosophy at the moment" and as her brown eyes read him, checking to see he was sincere and her smile didn't move, it only widened she had made her assessment and looked him right into those hazel eyes.

"You're a good one" she decided.

"Thank you."

Grandma asked if Spencer knew certain songs to play and they agreed on one to share, four hands returned to the piano and started playing again and something very impressive, meanwhile Luke and his mother watched on in a stunned silence. Never had Grandma taken to a guest, hell even some blood family, anywhere as well or easily as she did to the genius and it made both smile. "To think he was so nervous meeting all of you" Luke whispered so only his mother could hear and the woman practically beamed at her son.

"We're very glad you brought him," she said honestly before she found herself looking at her son. Luke for years had been a man of short answers, somewhat aloof or private, then this young man comes into his life and his heart seems to much more open, and he looked _happier_. "You know you've never looked more like your father…" she mused aloud and Luke just let that sink in, his father a good role model, a hopeless romantic and very sweet, for the longest time he hadn't thought they had much in common other than the military background…but now he knew all he needed was the right person.

"People keep telling me that…" he replied and then smirked "you wanna hear another genius thing about him?" he offered.

"Of course" Lilliana said with an enthused smile.

"…Spencer's never actually _learned_ piano…" and rather than remain in the dumbstruck awe they both just started giggling, no end in sight to the man's talents.

* * *

Quote: " _The piano ain't got no wrong notes._ "

― Thelonious Monk


	22. Card Counting Isn't Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Problematic Uncle, Meeting the Family (Part Two).

The day continued on and as evening approached, everyone very much settled after good food and fun conversation, Spencer had gotten in everyone's good books far easier than expected and Luke was clearly well chuffed with how the day was going, not that he'd any doubts, but to see it actualised he felt happy seeing his boyfriend so accepted by his family and vice versa. Grandma when she wasn't chatting or eating was trying to drag Spencer back to the piano which was very sweet, and as Luke's cousin and one of his sister and family left the house was still busy but not quite as packed, everyone able to appreciate the subtle piano playing soothing the home.

A knock at door had Lilliana hopping to her feet and going to greet whoever had arrived, the family hearing her say "oh, what a surprise, come in from the cold, Jaime", her brother and thereby Luke's uncle unexpectedly arriving for a visit. The older man walked into the house and and Luke was quick to say hello, "hey Uncle Jaime" and gave a shoulder pat.

"Well they're keeping you active at the FBI," Jaime said as he looked to his nephew whom he hadn't seen a while, "thought you'd have a gut after leaving the army" he joked though as the man's career had been wholly set in the military he did hold a slight bias. Nobody had expected the uncle to visit, the man probably not even in the know of recent events from Luke's relationship to Mariana's engagement as he lived in North Dakota now, often taking trips up to Canada but he was known to randomly drop by every few months to catch events in New York at the same time.

"Nah, man, FBI's got me on my toes" Luke replied with a smile before he watched Jaime listening out to the piano music in the house, picking up the fact that there were two sets of hands, before he stepped enough to view into the sunroom and asked "who's that playing with ma?" referring to 'Grandma'.

"Oh that's Spencer, Luke's boyfriend" Lilliana beamed like the proud mom she was, "he's the smartest person I've ever met, you should meet him" she encouraged.

"Boyfriend?" Jaime questioned before checking Luke's expression to see the word was used in all seriousness "uh in a minute, ma's in a good mood" he excused.

As Luke's mother went to join her daughters in a chat Uncle Jaime said hellos and gave out a few hugs but eventually found a way to corner Luke just out of earshot, his nephew calm but clearly keeping an eye on him. For Luke he knew his uncle wasn't exactly the most accepting man, more about being a gritty alpha male type than anything else in particular but the way he'd reacted to the term 'boyfriend' didn't take a profiler to hear the disapproval in his tone.

"I thought you were back on the women?" Jaime said bluntly, almost confused as he looked to the agent, the sentence so ridiculous he would have laughed if the man didn't appear completely serious.

"What?" Luke responded as he processed the question "What do you mean 'back on'?"

Uncle Jaime rolled his eyes like it was obvious and said "I just figured your bicurious stuff was a phase."

Luke's expression hid no part of his reaction, bewildered by the random assumption "there never was 'bicurious' - there was 'bi'" Luke stated flatly, hoping his uncle might just accept it and move on.

"Yeah right," the older man dismissed "you're not a dumb kid anymore making mistakes, just get yourself a woman an-"

" _Uncle_ _Jaime_ ," Luke said appalled but firm "I know you're not comfortable with this, but sort it out yourself, this isn't going away so don't go making this mine and Spencer's issue, okay?" laying a foot down and being crystal clear, genuinely a little shocked by the man's brazen disregard.

"Whatever" he replied and just walked away, clearly still a tension in the uncle's shoulders, Luke for the first time since visiting family feeling a little concerned.

* * *

During his visit Uncle Jaime had been a bit quieter, he was friendly but in his own head, usually the type to be talking about sports and telling jokes but not so much tonight. The moment the man was actually properly introduced to Spencer, pre-warned about the handshake thing he did it anyway, reaching out to tightly grasp the genius' hand almost in a show of dominant energy and while Spencer did handle the contact okay he got an uneasy feeling around the older man and was no longer as relaxed as he had been. Especially when he rudely joked that Reid's handshake was 'a little limp there' and given that he hadn't been prepared for his hand to be grabbed and the judgemental connotations of being 'limp-wristed' the couple felt like they were being confronted in a way.

Often when the man visited the guys would go for a short drink at the local pub and this day was no different, Anthony as man of the house opened the invitation for some catching up and even bonding including asking Spencer "would you like to join us, no pressure" with a warm smile. Before Reid could answer Uncle Jaime suggested "or if you're more comfortable with the women and children that's fine" but it wasn't fine, it was almost like he was challenging masculinity, perhaps unhappy not only with Spencer being Luke's boyfriend but also his lack of stereotypically butch behaviour in the genius.

Not to be intimidated Spencer gave Luke's father a smile answering the original question with "drinks sound good" and from nearby hazel eyes matched his lover's brown ones, a small reassuring smile between them.

On the way to the local pub Luke found a moment to whisper an apology about his uncle without anyone hearing them, getting in a short explanation that Reid shouldn't worry about him and to just ignore anything he says. In truth Luke was disappointed in the man, he had fond memories with his uncle like going fishing and hiking, even learning how to drive when his father was busy, but now he was just acting out like Luke's personal life was anything less than great just because it didn't match his ridiculous idea of manliness. .

Luke's father got the first round of beers and a couple of tequilas, in attendance were Luke and Spencer, Anthony and Uncle Jaime followed by the in-law Benjamin and soon to be in-law Eduardo. Spencer rarely ever drank beer but he could enjoy one, most ordered American or German made but nobody blinked when Reid ordered the French, having enjoyed the kind he tried when he visited Paris. Luckily as the men started to unwind a little things seemed to lighten up and even the uncle a bit more chatty and telling jokes.

The questions about work came in and stories were shared, Anthony even explaining his head injury that lead to the hearing loss, some replies Luke or Spencer would sign back as he couldn't hear everyone very clearly but could talk just fine. While the story was scary in parts the man seemed in good spirits and happy to tell about his co-workers funny reactions. Then there were a few stories from time spent in the military including Luke's to which Anthony said happily "I'm amazed my son is in one piece, grateful of course, what…some grazes, few fractures along the way?"

Luke smiled and nodded "yeah, Spencer's got more than me in the shot wounds front" he explained and while Anthony and the in-laws were just curious about the stories the uncle teased "this twig?" in some disbelief before he downed another tequila shot, fairly getting through the drinks in a short amount of time.

Spencer ignored the insult and just sipped his drink before answering "I'm equally grateful about Luke, but I can say I've been shot two more times than you…which equals two" implying Luke never shot and got a small impressed chuckle.

Before the uncle could say anything rude it was Benjamin who worked as a lawyer to say "no way," but not in any dismissive way just genuinely surprised "am I the only one here that doesn't go walking into danger zones?" he asked rhetorically.

"Come on then, what's the stories?" pressed Eduardo with a smile as he sipped his beer.

Spencer then explained about how he was shot in the knee defending a target and had a talk down scenario while stuck on the ground, including having to redirect the medics to prioritise the unsub. "How did you stay so calm? I got shot in the arm and I was swearing Bloody Mary" joked Luke's father getting a chuckle.

What no one but Luke expected was for Reid to reply "well the second time I wasn't so clear headed, but that's what happens when you get shot in the neck." Eyes widened and Spencer smirked, but quickly they heard a slightly too loud uncle ask "is he fucking with us, he's got to be having us on?" his tone showing how he didn't believe the stories.

Not missing a beat Luke joined in with "nah man, he's got the scar to prove it." Spencer went on to explain it was during a shootout with rogue cops and given the scale of the incident given it was an entirely corrupt police department Anthony remembered hearing about it only adding to the proof.

"Don't tell your mother," Anthony said to Luke about Spencer having taken bullets in the past "she won't want this one out of her sight" implying Lilliana was likely to be overly doting but at least it implied she was taken with the genius. "Hey, how about some cards?"

Luke smiled and looked to his boyfriend next to him, deciding to warn the group he said "I don't know, Spencer can play anybody…"

"Now you're just making stuff up" said Uncle Jaime with narrow eyes, it wasn't threatening but the softness in his tone was likely from the alcohol rather than attitude. His logic again judgemental as though playing cards is somehow masculine? And it was then that both profilers clocked just how many empty shot glasses were sitting the table. Regardless cards were dealt and and after several rounds of the genius winning, while others were only even more impressed with Reid and losing with grace, the uncle was not "how?!" he exclaimed as yet again Spencer won "you cheating Spencer?" he slurred a bit, drinks getting to him.

"Card counting isn't cheating" Spencer answered smoothly, ignoring the sore loser getting drunk off his ass as best he could. The group in general in good spirits and when the lawyer agreed "true" they chuckled, the act of counting cards indeed perfectly legal and purely a skill.

"So you're saying you just won every game…with math?" the uncle said, his tone unreadable.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Luke's father smiled and asked "you play poker?" endlessly intrigued by the fascinating young man Luke had brought to meet the family. In all honesty his son rarely introduced any partner and yet he was beyond expressive about this special one, and he could see why. A happiness in his soul for his son having found his precious person. Spencer nodded and heard Luke bring up "he's banned from a lot of casinos…" with a chuckle.

" _Several_ casinos…" Spencer corrected "…in Las Vegas, Laughlin, _and_ Pahrump" he admitted and the more he said it it did sound like there were a great deal of them. This earned a laugh before they got another round of beers, who knows what round for Uncle Jaime, Luke and said uncle heading to the bar for them.

As Luke and Jaime stood at the bar out of earshot from the rest of the cheery group the man was clearly a bit heavy footed and inebriated when he said "you expect me to believe half that crap?"

"Excuse me?" Luke replied, knowing what he meant but trying to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Your girlie fella, talking crap" said the drunk man offering no respect in his tone.

Sighing Luke found himself trying to calm his anger, the once cool uncle a real pain in the ass "he just beat everyone at four rounds of cards and has scars to prove the shot stories, he works in the BAU too - no lies, no crap, what's your problem?"

"I thought it was a phase before," the older man said, getting straight back to the homophobia "guess you're just a fag."

Luke wasn't insulted, he just wanted the man to sober up and take a look at himself for his selfish behaviour, "you're drunk" the safest response Luke could give so he didn't escalate his uncle or his want to just tell the immature man to leave.

"Faaaa-aaa-aaag" the uncle drunkenly taunted in a sing song voice, ignoring the accusation around his inebriated state and Luke's jaw clenched.

"I'll call you a cab and you can go sleep off being a dick" he said before grabbing all the beers to take back to the table, ignoring the wobbly man before he joined the others again. Hazel eyes gazed over his partner and noticed all the signs of agitation from his jaw to his squared shoulders and asked a quiet "you okay?" with a soft expression.

"Yeah" he answered before Uncle Jaime stumbled back over to the table, "I think you've had enough Uncle Jaime" the agent said firmly, shifting the beer out of reach as the older man went to grab another.

Looking at his nephew Jaime sneered "I'm good, I'm no sissy who cant drink like some" all of his words were slurred and by the wobble in his legs he didn't do himself any favours. Luke signed to his dad who was struggling to lip-read or hear what was going on, being blunt Luke just signed 'Jaime is being a dick.'

'Why?' Anthony signed back and received the answer 'homophobic and drunk.' Dark brows furrowed brows as Jaime reached for a beer again and this time it was Luke's father who moved it, placing it deliberately at the other end of the table furthest from the swaying man. "Luke's right, you've had enough" he said aloud.

"I'm gonna drink if I want" said Uncle Jaime and Luke signing for him, especially since with all the slurring it was hard for anyone to hear it until the older man became indignant "oh fuck off with that, you could be telling him anything" gesturing to Anthony.

"Uncle Jaime, we should get you to your hotel" Luke said firmly.

But it was then in a clear and disrespectful slur the man replied "nah, fuck off faggot."

This time Anthony heard him loud and clear and was immediately standing, for all the man was retired you could tell the man was ex-military and kept fit, any sane person would back down but the drunk man did not and was about to yell again when Anthony had tolerated enough. In a classic move he grabbed Jaime's forearm and twisted it behind his back, not enough to hurt but allowed him better control of the moron. He was marched out of the bar and away from the stunned onlookers and unseen by the otherwise cheery group he was forced into a cab.

Luke's father paid the cab driver enough to take him to the hotel but before he slammed the door in his brother-in-law's face he said assertively "you come back to my house when you are ready to be fucking decent, come back a moment before and it wont be a taxi you ride off in" the threat clear and he watched as the car drove off into the wintery night streets.

* * *

The group found themselves in a bit of shock when they watched the sweet and friendly Anthony force the drunk man out of the pub, Luke couldn't help feeling a bit puffed up having to face the homophobia in what was meant to be a safe space. But that wasn't his concern so much as he turned to Spencer, eyeing him to make sure he was alright, throughout the night having taken the most not so subtle insults from the man, picking away at him over the evening. Luckily the genius seemed more concerned about the overall awkwardness and drama of the incident, before hazel eyes seemed to return the favour of concern to Luke, after all it was the ex-ranger that had been called the worst names even if there were less incidents.

"I'm sorry about Uncle Jaime," Luke said to his beloved, reaching under the table unnoticed by others to caress the man's hand in his gently.

Feeling Luke's reassuring touch Spencer's mind raced a little less with concerns and gave him a soft smile "don't be, that kind of stuff says way more about the guy talking than who he's talking about" implying it was all Uncle Jaime's insecurities and hang up s and that she should have no bearing on them or how to feel.

"Yeah, some machismo thing" Luke agreed.

Benjamin and Eduardo chimed in too, saying they'd never seen Anthony have to do something like that although Uncle Jaime had been bit of a nuisance before, not as bad as tonight but anything from Eduardo having a pink car to when he heard Benjamin's frequented seeing ballet and theatre was prime teasing fodder. Everyone grew quiet after several minutes when Luke's father returned and took his seat once again. "Where's Uncle Jaime?" Luke asked aloud and signed.

"Taxi" Anthony answered firmly before turning to the couple who deserved far better than what the drunk idiot had made of the evening "Luke, Spencer," he addressed them both directly "if he causes you any problems let me know, that wont be tolerated" his tone serious and focused on them as he said "I'm sorry if he's made you feel unwelcome for even a second, I want you to know you are so welcome to this family, Spencer." And hearing that said so directly and sincerely made the genius very happy and if anything overcoming some obstacle seemed fitting, part of what made him and Luke so strong as a couple was knowing the world wasn't easy to navigate through but they could be there for each other.

"Thank you, so much" Spencer smiled sweetly, genuinely grateful.

* * *

Quote: " _When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching - they are your family._ "  
― Jim Butcher


	23. Because Home Is A Safe Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Meeting the Family (Part Three/Fin).

After Uncle Jaime had been sent off to his hotel the men shared a drink in nothing but positivity, a welcoming and warm energy amongst everyone before heading back to the house, Luke and Spencer were to be staying the night in the guest room while others one by one headed off to put the children to sleep, eventually Mariana and Eduardo also said their goodnights before heading to their apartment. Luke's mother was subtly informed of Uncle Jaime's behaviour and why he was made to leave, immediately appalled she tried to apologise for her brother being so out of line but everyone told her not to worry and they were pretty sure they heard her in another room making a more than fiery call to the man.

Eventually night fell and everyone was tuckered out and ready for bed, after saying some goodnights the couple got themselves settled in the guest room, it had a double bed and had a medley of photos over the walls from varying years. Since this wasn't the house they grew up in it had been decorated after moving, highlights of childhoods and achievements were framed proudly and as Spencer changed into pyjamas he curiously looked over the pictures. "Aw, is that you and Mariana?" Spencer asked, an adorable photograph of two young children at the beach building sand castles and he was pleasantly met with Luke pressing against him from behind, arms wrapping around his waist sweetly and resting his rugged chin on Spencer's shoulder.

The affectionate hold letting the genius relax into it before Luke replied "yeah, she built a wave breaker wall too so the water would redirect over to mine" he chuckled and squeezed his boyfriend tighter.

"You're such a cute kid" Spencer hummed, looking at the happy little face covered in sand "and Mariana was very clever" he said impressed and both laugh quietly, just enjoying the sharing of parts of themselves and who they've been. Luke placed a sweet kiss agains his boyfriend's cheek affectionately before pointing out "and if you look in the background, that's ma." Seeing a woman in a pretty sundress in the background he could see the features clearly, not to mention the warm eyes watching the two young children fondly.

Looking around they spoke about baby photos and graduations, family portraits with large gatherings and more, even old pets through the years as well as military photographs, the whole display heartwarming to look through. And just then they found themselves in a sweet and safe moment, considering how they'd only officially been a couple for a relatively short while in the grand scheme of things and yet from day one their commitment to the other was solid, the choice to even step into a relationship something inherently serious. They didn't say it out loud but both men were thinking about how they wanted to build a life of memories, not unlike what was in front of them, filled with people and achievements, travels and most of all a real sense of what made a home.

Moved only by tiredness, not wanting to leave the tender moment, the pair settled into the double bed and got all cozy in the others arms, spending some time just chatting about the day gone by for all it's craziness but also awesome ones or just cuddling in a comfortable silence. Luke placed a soft kiss to Spencer's forehead before placing another on his lips, lingering there tenderly before the pair gazed into the others eyes. "You know," Luke said with a smirk "growing up I never had a partner stay overnight in my parents house…"

"No way, teenaged Luke wasn't a hit with the ladies and boys?" Spencer asked sarcastically, knowing full well he was and almost guaranteed to be sneaking around in his youth.

Luke chuckled and admitted "oh I snuck out to see them," and Spencer laughed back, he knew it, "but I never brought anyone to mine…until you" and with that kissed Spencer's cheek playfully.

"Well we're not horny teenagers…" Spencer said "no nookie while your lovely parents might hear us" he laid down the rule but was smiling more than amused. Alvez nodded though he did move in for another kiss, a hand moving its way up into wavy hair, lips tingling at the affectionate action and both melted into each other. Slowly pulling back he kissed the messy hair before gathering him closer into his strong arms.

"You saying 'no nookie' makes me want to do it just to rebel" and both chuckled at the silliness "but maybe that's my inner horny teenager."

* * *

In the morning Spencer helped make breakfast with Lilliana, both Luke and his father offered to lend a hand but as both were hopeless cooks they were banned from the kitchen. Luke's mother was a very sweet woman but as she spied her husband shamelessly sneak into the fridge for an early morning snack that famous stare Luke had told of was witnessed. Luckily Spencer had no intention of doing anything that might aim it at himself and he got the lovely and friendly side of the woman.

As they both bustled about the kitchen they talked about yesterday, everything from how amazed the children (and adults) were regarding how smart he was, Lilliana more than happy to share just what sorts of things people were saying to let Reid know how well received and welcome he was to the family, especially with the noticeable increased happiness in her son. Eventually she again had to address her brother's appalling behaviour at the bar, "I'm so sorry for my brother," and before Spencer could say not to worry she pressed "I knew he was the old fashioned machismo type…I just never knew how badly he couldn't handle when people don't act the same way he does. He should never have said anything like what he did and I can assure you he is the only one who ever could in this family. Even my mother won't stop saying how cute you both are."

Spencer smiled, really taking in the important message the woman was trying to convey, that Uncle Jaime was not any reflection on the rest and that they were just as horrified as the couple were. "Thank you…we've dealt with much worse, especially where we work" Spencer explained, letting her know the actions of the incident itself wasn't affecting them "but I think more than anything Luke was just disappointed in his uncle."

"We all are, he shouldn't have said any of it," Lilliana said honestly "and oh I imagine you see all sorts of bad things…but that shouldn't be here, home is a safe place." Her words were so sure, and the warm smile she sent to the genius told him she meant for Spencer to think of them as family, a comfortable group and place to go if needed or wanted. "And I do want you to consider us family, Spencer" she made very clear once and for all.

* * *

Meanwhile Luke, ever banned from his mother's kitchen, went to check on his grandmother who surprisingly was awake and reading, bundled up in her bed surrounded in a thick comforter with her morning tea on the nightstand. She was quick to notice him, much brighter and awake than he was expecting at this hour, and she gestured for him to sit at the side of her bed, immediately her aged fingers moved to his squared jaw to angle his face for a better view. Her eyes were narrower as she was clearly looking at him in detail despite her not so great vision before she started lightly nodding to herself and inner thoughts.

"You're smiling more, Luke" she said before her grin grew and so did Luke's - so that's what she was looking for. "I'm getting to see you're dimples more in one visit than I have in years" she commented cheerily before letting her hand return to the book in her lap. "That pretty thing of yours is very good for you."

"I know, Grandma" Luke beamed unashamed of his happy attitude however unusual it may be for others to see.

"When I see Jaime I'm gonna whoop him" the elderly woman said out of the blue making Luke laugh, not going to argue with her but finding the idea of the rude older man getting his comeuppance by his angry mother even at his age was very funny.

* * *

After visiting his grandmother Luke saw breakfast was almost ready but he still wan't welcome into the 'danger room', well the 'danger room' if left in the hands of either Luke or his father apparently. Instead he joined his father in the living room who was watching golf, his father not really into it as much as other sports but he let it play on the screen. The moment Luke sat down on the sofa his father's attention completely abandoned the game and focused on his son. It was nothing short of incredible - the difference in his son. Luke was usually itching to be on the move, never sticking around one spot for too long, always restless and chasing something. Now it seemed his chasing was over, he finally had what he needed.

Father and son looked at each other, a slight smile curled at their lips, a strong feeling of respect in both men as they took in all of what the other person meant to them in a silent exchange. Anthony the first to speak up, knowing shortly after breakfast he'd be bidding the pair farewell for their drive back to Virginia, "I'm proud of you, son." The words were so simple, so pure and sincere it hit harder than he'd anticipated.

"Thanks, pops" he said, brown eyes glinting in a way that matched his dads. "You know…I've been told I look like you more in the last month than all the rest of my life combined?" he informed with a warmth in his voice.

Anthony smiled and replied "good" before leaning in a little closer and explaining "I went through something similar, in the military I was Mr Serious" and immediately Luke chuckled, finding the idea of his cheesy, sweet father whom he'd grown up with being so non-goofy "then I met your mother…" Spencer and Lilliana stepped into the room just to let the pair know breakfast is served, cute smiles exchanged between each pair of partners before the two men stood from the sofa, eternally grateful to have found the loves of their lives and to know that the other understood the joy of it. "Besides" Anthony said quietly to his son "I look damn good, be flattered" he joked but not without strong footing and making Luke laugh at his dad's cheekiness.

* * *

Luke sat in the driver's seat as the pair drove home, the visit successful regardless of a certain relative and he found himself curious enough to ask "so..? how was it meeting the Alvez family?"

Spencer smiled, hazel eyes looking at his handsome partner who was practically glowing with how well the family had taken to him, Reid flattered at just how much joy his boyfriend had relished showing him off and not shying away from the level of adoration he held. "I'm glad we came" Spencer answered "they're so friendly…" and Spencer took in a deep breath, the idea of his own mother flashing in his mind for a moment and it gave him mixed feelings, especially with her being so ill.

"You alright, cariño?" Luke asked, instantly able to read his partner.

"Yeah…I just…I don't know, I end up kind of thinking about my mom is all" he explained, opening up knowing Luke wouldn't judge whatever he had to say. "Lilliana was so welcoming to me…I guess I just miss having that sort of energy around me, does that make sense?"

Luke nodded, not wanting to take his eyes off the road too long he did give a soft glance to his partner, relieved to see he wasn't upset but just thoughtful. He couldn't imagine seeing his mother go through what Reid's was, to see her fade away or be stressed with no way to help, then for her safest and best opportunity for high quality care meaning they were apart a lot and t was difficult to seek comfort as easily as Luke could. A simple video call enough to make Luke feel like he'd shared some quality time with his parents, whereas Spencer could visit his mother for hours and she wouldn't be all that present or forget soon enough it ever happened.

"Of course" Luke answered, "we could pay her a visit?" he offered and Spencer seemed surprised for a moment.

"You said 'we'?" he checked, as though wondering if Luke had thought his suggestion through but as he watched the man for signs he might retract his words it never came "you know she might not be up for guests when we do go? Or she might be open to guests but not recognise anyone, or she might be having an episode where she is panicking or upset, she migh-"

"She's your mom." Luke said the simple statement like it was all the logic needed but he did reassure his boyfriend by saying "I understand that Diana isn't in the same position as my parents…but she is your mom whether she's having a good day or a tough day. I am happy to spend time with her _because_ she's your mom, regardless of whatever kind of day she is having."

Spencer thought it over, he was hoping to visit his mother around New Years if he could find the time, and after Luke opened up his family to him he could at least return the favour, however much smaller his family was to do so. Luke had seen Diana before but only briefly and it was during the whole mess of a case around Cat Adams framing him and being falsely imprisoned, he'd never actually been there during an 'episode'. It scared him a little, letting Luke into that vulnerable place in his life, especially given his fears that he could possibly end up in the same position as his mother one day, what if Luke saw it and the reality hit him and he wanted to leave?

He wouldn't blame him, Spencer thought, to choose a partner who might not be able to promise on the long life together making memories that would last, he would rather Luke was honest with him and sooner rather than later. It was scary though, such a thing to consider and amongst feeling so happy in their relationship emotions became very strong in his chest.

"Spence?" Luke asked, wondering what was going on in that genius mind of his, growing a little concerned by the stretching silence.

"Yeah…I'd like for you to get to know her, and I think she should get to know you too if she can" Spencer said, answering finally. Luke knew all these things about him when they'd been friends and falling for each other, one of the elements no doubt that went into the seriousness of them choosing to pursue a relationship together. Luke wouldn't have ignored the possibility in his mind, Spencer had to trust that, and as frightened as the thought made him he felt a greater trust in his friend and boyfriend. "And if she doesn't recognise us, oh well, she can get a friendly chat with two new faces" Spencer said choosing to be positive and Luke smiled.

"Cool, sounds like a plan, mi amor."

* * *

Quote: " _I believe home is where the heart can be open and loving with a sense of security._  
_It must not be a place of fear._ "

― Marilyn Barnicke Belleghem, Questing Home


	24. Christmases Start Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's December so when the time comes I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!

Laying in bed Luke spooned his boyfriend from behind, face in the mess of waves and feeling the younger man as he breathed in his sleep while the ex-ranger slowly became more awake. Shifting slightly to tighten the cuddle and nuzzle into the pale neck, placing a chaste kiss behind his ear and smiling, enjoying how warm they were in Spencer's bed like this. Given Roxy's fondness for the good doctor she had enough of her things at Reid's apartment that she could stay over, said doggy lay curled up by the room door unaware of the significant day.

The bedroom was festive as was the rest of the apartment, while Spencer's favourite holiday was still Halloween he had happily decorated the place for Christmas especially as he and Luke he were sharing it with a partner for the first time ever. The red and festive throw over the sheets added to the want to just stay in bed all day but as great as that sounded both had a childlike giddiness, wanting the other to open their presents and indulge in the day of celebration.

Eventually Spencer started to stir, Luke just continued to hold him and press the occasional gentle kiss to his neck or hair affectionately as the genius just snuggled in even closer to the muscular body loving the feel of arms surrounding him securely. "Hmm…good morning amorcito" Luke said quietly, his voice a little raspy in the morning as he kissed his boyfriend's temple "merry christmas."

"Merry christmas, Luke…" Spencer got out just above a whisper before sleepily turning to face his lover and smiling into a sweet kiss before snuggling against his chest contentedly. A happy buzz in both as they finally had someone to share the holiday with and to make it truly special. Life had taken such a turn so quickly, in only a short while they'd gone from great friends facing the world separately though able to lend a hand and wish the best for them…to being the very thing they wished for the other. It sounded cheesy, of course it did, to say you already have all you want for christmas because of the partner you're with - but sometimes it was not only the truth, but something powerful.

"I'm so tempted to just stay like this all day" Luke admitted and a hand rubbed down the lithe man's back fondly.

Spencer chuckled, "me too, but then all the decorating and food might go to waste" he teased and himself made no effort to move "besides…the lady will need w.a.l.k.e.d too" he spelled out rather than say the word in case the dog became excitable "and good luck getting a dog w.a.l.k-er on such short notice on Christmas day" he reasoned and Luke had to nod, bested at his attempts to just laze about and cuddle all day. The pair dozed a bit in the morning, it was strange given that they were usually early risers, whether they'd had decent sleep or not, and of all days to be jumping out of bed surely it was on the festive one - but for their first ever Christmas together they'd decided to just savour the moments given.

Eventually their furry friend awoke and padded about the room, Luke knowing all too well he would have to leave the warmth of the bed soon enough and as though pleading for Spencer to somehow not make it happen he squeezed his lover in arms tighter. Spencer had dozed to a point that he only barely noticed she was up until he realised too late his foot was uncovered by the bottom of the bed as she gave his toes curious lick. Making a cute noise of surprise Spencer flinched his foot away back under the thick covers and throw, as Luke gazed at him wondering what the noise was at Spencer admitted "Roxy just licked my toes…" earning an entertained chuckle.

"That's just her way of saying 'happy holidays'" he joked and Spencer decided they had best get the day started, looking forward to all sorts of festive things to do and just spend the day with Luke.

"How secular of her" Spencer replied and both chuckled. As Roxy left the room they both knew she was heading straight for her leash so she could ask to be walked so Spencer said "how about you accompany her furry majesty for a stroll around the kingdom and I will get breakfast going" the moment he said the words he could feel Luke smiling.

"Well when you put it like that" Luke chuckled before leaning down to claim those pretty lips in a kiss, it lingered yet remained wholly innocent, a slight shiver down both men's spines, tingling at just how they enjoyed the others company and to be held in that moment.

* * *

When Luke walked with Roxy he felt the nip of the wintery air, wrapped up warm but never quite enough as Roxy walked unfazed by the chill, looking particularly festive wearing a red and white candy cane striped bow on her collar which was gifted via Penelope Garcia. Although Luke wasn't into dressing her up like some sort of show dog he could appreciate that the holiday look was very cute. He saw some of Spencer's neighbours on his way, apparently Spencer only knew a few but it only took a short time to start meeting people when you had a dog to walk. He said a few hellos and merry christmases and before long he was in a thoroughly festive mood and obscenely cheerful.

After Roxy had enjoyed her morning stroll, sniffing many things including a few fellow furry friends on their travels they returned to the warm apartment, Roxy was quickly inside and padding to the kitchen seeking out her favourite genius while Luke hung up his coat and took off his shoes. The apartment was filled with the mouth watering scent of french toast using delicious herbs and he was sure must be a sweet compote to accompany it. Stepping into the kitchen Luke stalled quietly by the door just watching his boyfriend, Spencer had a diligent Roxy by his feet receiving a scratch behind the ear in greeting, her breakfast already waiting in her bowl. Spencer had gotten dressed into black pants that hugged his long legs and a white christmas sweater with silvery blue snowflakes and brown eyes could just make out the mismatched christmas socks, one was stripy and the other he could only see snow and navy but regardless it made him happy.

Spencer focusing on the cooking he did look over his shoulder to flash a smile at Luke who closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around the sweater clad waist and pressing against the genius' back. "This smells _so good_ …" Luke said before resting his chin by Spencer's shoulder.

"How was your walk?" he asked, the smile somehow evident in his voice.

Nuzzling against his lover's neck Luke placed a sweet kiss there and answered "good, I've wished half your neighbours merry christmas" he informed "and Roxy's bow easily made her the most fashionable dog I've seen this morning" and Spencer chuckled at that, she did look awfully cute and and it was nice to hear his boyfriend so up and festive from a simple stroll.

"Well breakfast will be ready in a minute, and I know you don't own any but I have a suspicion that Penelope's present looks and feels very sweater-ish?" he suggested.

"Oh is that so?" Luke said, knowing they had some gifts from coworkers already opened, the types you unwrap in front of the person but Penelope and JJ had decided to give out some wrapped lovingly to be opened on christmas day which was sweet of them. "How about we each open one from Pen with breakfast?"

"To the tree…" Spencer said with a grin and turned to kiss his boyfriend over his shoulder, their embrace undeniably adorable.

Luke gave his lover a slight squeeze around his middle before heading to the tree in the living room and spotting said 'sweater-ish' gift, something about the puffiness and feel of what lay inside a dead giveaway while he also picked up a smaller but still very soft feeling gift for Reid from the same bubbly blonde coworker and made his way to the breakfast table with them while food was being served. Sitting down to eat Spencer turned to the little radio he had, something so cute and old fashioned but handy to play the occasional tune in the kitchen and he quickly found a station with some not too cheesy christmas songs playing and both men couldn't stop smiling. They got started on the food making appreciative noises of the delicious breakfast, Luke quick to say "you're such a good cook, cariño."

Spencer just shook his head but was not going to argue he was but a simple home cook, especially as he had been making an effort lately to look more interesting recipes and tried out several for which Luke was very grateful. Their furry friend had moved to her bowl and chowing down in the background, accompanied by the christmas music from the radio and everything just felt so content and lively despite it just being the two men and a pet. After tucking into the yummy breakfast Luke handed Spencer the small gift before grabbing his own, "let's hope whatever she picked isn't too…what's the word?" Luke tried to summarise.

"'Much'?" Spencer offered and it was the closest they could get as both chuckled "'intense'?" he tried again, "just open it" Spencer chimed lightly as both opened their fashionable gifts from Garcia. Tearing off the gold and white starry paper Luke's revealed a surprisingly tame but still festive sweater, it was a dark navy with white patterns over the cuffs and neck of various festive things.

"I'm impressed," Luke smiled and looked to the good doctor's, he'd gotten a blue scarf and gloves set and at first it looked patterned and christmassy but upon closer inspection it was in fact Dr Who themed complete with a Tardis repeat pattern on part of it. "Aw, they'll be so cute on you" Luke said sincerely and Spencer smiled too, enjoying the compliment and the gift. "There's another one each from Penelope, I think she just loves shopping" Luke informed before taking another bite from his breakfast again, "one each from JJ and one to you from Henry and Michael."

"I hope the boys like what I got them this year" Spencer mused.

"What did you get them?" he asked.

"Will's been reading the boys Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit, and they're letting Henry watch it but he covers his eyes at some parts which is sweet...so I got him a set of figures of the fellowship" Spencer explained.

"He'll love that…he watching theatrical or extended edition?" Luke asked, both knowing it mattered.

Spencer laughed and answered "it was going to be theatrical…but I love my godsons so I explained to Will thoroughly why the extended was needed, leant him my copies and generally refused to allow a sub par watching experience of a fantasy treasure."

Luke couldn't stop the chuckle and nodded in agreement "but of course, you did what any self respecting godfather would."

Getting back to the gifts conversation Spencer then said "The fellowship set comes complete with an additional Smeagol figure, the one ring and a figure of Peter Jackson as a Hobbit" getting an impressed expression from his partner before continuing "Michael's still little but he is really into Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles so he now has them and Master Splinter in plushy form."

"You sir," Luke said pointing his fork playfully at the genius "are contributing masterfully to what makes awesome childhoods" getting a chuckle "who's Michael's favourite turtle?"

"It changes between Leonardo because he's the leader, Donatello because he's the inventor and Michelangelo for, you know, being a cool dude" Spencer explained, very much entertained by the developments of the two precious boys "he keeps 'boo'ing at the TV whenever Raphael gets all moody and doesn't want to work as a team."

"Fair…I'm gonna guess Henry's favourite is Donatello?" Luke guessed with a smirk and it only grew when Spencer asked a confused "how did you know?" only for Luke to say "because he's the smart inventor type…like his favourite Uncle Spencer."

* * *

After breakfast Luke was wearing his new sweater, the pattern around the neck only emphasising his muscular shoulders even more and Spencer was quick to surprise the man with a sprig of mistletoe with a cheeky smile, Luke happily claiming the younger man in a kiss, and in keeping to the older tradition Spencer had told him of after the kiss he plucked a berry from the plant. Spencer couldn't contain the sweet smile when Alvez did such a simple thing, but it showed that he really did listen no matter how much he rambled.

Quickly enough both men were sat by the tree, each with a hot chocolate in hand and like children on christmas day started to excitedly open their gifts. Penelope had left another present for Roxy in the form of organic treats, and had got Luke a throw and other things for his apartment, most of his 'personal touches' were from the bubbly blonde and the odd thing of Spencer's in Alvez' mostly functional home. Spencer's was adorable, it was a large set of purposefully odd socks and they mixed in theme, everything from movie references to classical artwork. JJ had sent a couple of small boxes and to their surprise they were tickets, given to each in case they wanted to use them with friends rather than together as they were individualised.

Luke was very surprised to be holding baseball tickets, growing up baseball and basketball were his top two favourite sporty things before his love of boxing took over and while he didn't talk about it often Jennifer must have remembered or asked around which was super sweet of her. Spencer's included two tickets to attend the a production of Shakespeare's Othello and another two for The Comedy of Errors, the genius smiling brightly at the gift. "When is Jennifer's birthday?" Luke asked shocked by such a great gift.

"July 22nd" Spencer answered "she wont be expecting anything back for it" he offered.

"Wow…even so what a sweet gift" he said "I think since she found out about us she's been doting on me more" he replied with a smile. "It's up to you if you wanna come with for these," referring to the baseball game "you ever been?"

Spencer smiles "never been to a baseball game" he said specifically "but I think Phil might get more out of it than me unless you actively want me to go" and Luke understood completely, knowing it would be good for Phil to just hang out and have some fun.

"Yeah, Phil loves it…have you ever been to _any_ sports event?" he then asked curiously have expecting the answer to be 'no'.

To his surprise Spencer answered "yeah actually…I went to a Redskins football game with JJ and Garcia, and I played in the bureau's softball team for one game" both of these facts had Luke's jaw drop.

"Wh….you played softball? How did that go?" finding the idea both fun and unusual given Spencer's aversion to all things sweaty…well… _most_ thing sweaty, his pervy mind reminded him more accurately.

"Uh, Derek made me" he admitted with a chuckle "but…I did score the winning home run."

Completely dumbstruck by the revelation Spencer was smirking at what was no doubt disbelief and the man's imagination running wild. "You are never short on surprises, Spence" Luke got out though still in awe.

Spencer's mind also went to the redskins game, interestingly that one probably the most unbelievable incident and yet the one overlooked "this could be awkward, but do you want to know why I was at the Redskins game?" Spencer offered, knowing by now that day was long in the past and with any hope Luke would find it rightly fascinating. Luke was curious what was possibly awkward but worth hearing as he nodded. "Well I went to the football game because Gideon got me the tickets…to ask JJ on a date."

Luke was speechless, Spencer and Jennifer? His brain couldn't even process that and given Spencer said that Penelope was also there he had to imagine it didn't go anywhere beyond their incredible friendship but the idea alone was incredible. "Are you serious?" Luke got out with an entertained grin, Spencer relieved that he took the story with curiosity and not anything negative. "Wha…how? What? Tell me everything, I've went into the twilight zone" he rambles through laughing and the genius explained.

"It was early days, JJ was new and I, like any sane person, thought she was sweet and pretty and Gideon decided I should ask her to to the game with me" and brown eyes could only stare as their history became only all the more adorable "it turned into something wholly just about friendship and as things were meant to be, but now you know" Spencer said chuckling at the end showing how any awkwardness was long forgotten and their time at the game seen only as a good thing, maybe even a catalyst for the incredible friendship they had.

"This is unreal" Luke said "what other secrets lay with the BAU before I got here, huh?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm sure there are plenty," Spencer answered "but we can figure them all out as we go" and with that the pair shared a gentle kiss both smiling into it. Slightly dazed from the rollercoaster of information Luke's eyes returned to the presents and asked about the tickets Spencer received, the genius replying "I love plays, theatre, opera, all that and I've read a lot but what I've gotten round to seeing in person is a different story, so JJ likes to give me tickets to things I haven't seen yet, I usually end up going with her, Penelope or sometimes Emily. You ever been?"

Luke nodded "some in school, like A Midsummer Night's Dream and Macbeth, but mostly read it since pops loves the stuff."

"You wanna go with me?" Spencer asked and reading hazel eyes Luke saw how much he would like it and he too was interested in seeing them so nodded "I'd love to, I liked reading Othello and never got around to The Comedy of Errors."

"The Comedy of Errors is one of the more farcical plays, lots of puns and mistaken identities, should be fun" the genius beamed and Luke was looking forward to it more and more, both now knowing what days they'd be putting in for vacation just be ensure they were free, plenty of time to put the requests in given the dates on the tickets and JJ likely having done so on purpose.

Luke reached under the tree to where there was a slightly oddly wrapped present and handed it to his boyfriend, the gift addressed to 'Uncle Spence' and signed individually 'from Henry' followed by a more scribbly and misspelt 'anD miKeL', the very idea of the boys choosing something for their favourite uncle really heartwarming and Henry likely insisting on wrapping it himself. From the shape it was probably a frame and as the paper was removed it was indeed. Inside it held a photograph of the last time he'd had a day out with the boys and all very smily and adorable, the frame handmade and decorated. "That is too cute" Luke cooed especially when he saw the fond expression on his boyfriend's features.

"Aw, they're such good boys" Spencer said before pulling the foot of the frame out and quickly placing it on the coffee table that was in reach, seeing it stand proudly.

"Okay," Luke said, ready to move onto the main gift giving event between the couple, he handed a small present in a neatly wrapped box with a bow on it to Spencer and said "this is a little thing to get started, I just figured christmases start somewhere and in my family there's a tradition" Luke said and Spencer was intrigued, whatever family tradition it was the man as sharing with him and that alone made him feel all happy inside. "So, when my parents' had their first christmas tree they had tinsel and lights but no ornaments, so rather than buy a big pack they decided to get one special ornament every year…"

Hazel eyes brightened at the realisation before moving to open the box to indeed reveal a unique ornament to mark their first Christmas together as a couple, it was wooden in a framing pattern of branches and berries along with two birds, the subtlest blush of paint over each bird's breast unmistakably showing they were robins. It was stunning and delicate and then Spencer realised it was a similar wood to his bookmark. "Luke, did you make this?"

Almost bashfully the man nodded and Spencer couldn't contain his surprise and awe for the thoughtful gift, moving forward he wrapped his arms around Luke's shoulders and pulled him into a kiss, careful of the precious crafted item in his hand. It was wonderful, not only had Luke hand carved a lovely ornament but it was to signify their first christmas together and set up the same tradition his parents had done in their relationship, passing it on to theirs. Not to mention to choose two robins, particularly two red breasted robins, implied both birds were male "I love this…it's beautiful" Spencer complimented before pulling back and tracing the craftsmanship of the item clearly taken with it.

"You know…" Spencer said, clearly about to use his vast knowledge to bring up something lovely "robins are associated with the end of an old phase and the entering of a new one." Brown eyes watched as hazel ones moved from the ornament to match his with warmth in them, "to see a robin means you renew and find something to bring you joy and happiness." Looking to the tree both were naturally looking for a spot to hang the ornament, true enough the baubles were your standard set, a nice one but nothing especially significant and it would be nice if they reached a point where there might be so many unique ones there would simply be no room for the regular ones. Both stood and eventually decided on a spot to place it, proudly displayed on the tree illuminated by nearby twinkling lights.

This time it was Luke to close the gap between them, kissing those sweet lips tenderly, the pair framed by festive lights and enjoying the warmth and feel of each other in the small moment. The meaningful gift making hearts beat faster and the genius felt all the safer with his first gift to give. "You ready for yours?" Spencer said, smiling to his lover overloaded on all the fuzzy feelings they inspired in each other. Luke nodded and felt the happy flutter at just how well received the sentimental gift was received.

Spencer found a certain present under the tree and both seated themselves on the sofa this time before he handed the surprisingly heavy box to Like, it was wrapped in a lovely snowflake pattern not dissimilar to the genius' sweater. Picking up his hot chocolate again Spencer took a sip before saying "I suppose this one's a bit like the ornament, like you said 'christmases start somewhere' …I suppose couples start somewhere too." Luke grew very curious about the contents of the box and with excitement in his fingertips he started to remove the pretty paper to reveal a plain box, removing the lid he realised it was a photo album, a fine leather and high quality.

Pulling the heavy book out from the box his heart swelled in anticipation, especially when Spencer said "I've never sorted through a lot of my photographs and I finally did it…I've left some pages blank for you to add those of yours I didn't have a copy of...and then it's us…it's entwined." Even with Luke's sentimental gift, implying to start a hopefully life long romantic tradition as partners, he still felt exposed like this but from Luke's expression the nerves weren't needed - he loved it.

Opening the budding photo album it was a perfect mix of the two of them. There were some of Luke's he had shared with the younger man over their friendship and romance, from a few of Roxy as a puppy, some old military days and family photos and some of Luke with his best friend Phil. There were the shared moments from their time together like Luke joining the team and nights out, a photo Mariana had taken during their visit and a lovely one from Rossi's get together of Luke kissing Spencer's cheek sweetly. The photographs were accompanied by pressed flowers from the first bouquet Luke had given him, movie stubs and other tickets, receipts and so on, all saved and kept safe between the pages of the album.

And then there were Spencer's photographs, ones too late in life to belong to his mother's album and a reflection of his own journey. For a 'newbie' as Garcia often liked to call him Luke certainly did feel like it looking through so much of Spencer's life with the BAU especially, but it was nice to see photographs of him earning his PhDs and joining the academy. Then he saw one of Spencer holding a baby wrapped in blue, and when he studied it he saw a very tired looking JJ and a close by Penelope in frame. "Is that Henry?" he asked, more from how young everyone looked it seemed impossible it could have been as recent as Michael.

Spencer smiled and said "yeah he was eight hours and 33 minutes old in that picture."

"You look so young" Luke emphasised, gently tracing over the slim genius captured on the page, in truth he didn't look too much different except for the hair and he looked even thinner, but the whole thing was so darling he couldn't tear his eyes away.

They looked through them, Spencer able to point out the few photos they had with Jason Gideon, when Henry dressed as Spencer for Halloween to help him feel brave enough to face the monsters of the spooky holiday, little Hank Spencer Morgan, there was a group photograph where Spencer had a crutch due to his shot knee, a photograph of himself and Diana, Luke caught glimpses of the team from Elle, Jordan, Seaver, Kate and Alex, also of others like Hayley and Jack, Kevin and more. He eventually found himself giggling when he saw Morgan picking up Spencer in a joyful moment at the softball game, wide smiles and cheering crowds around them.

Turning back to the pressed flowers he traced the iris flower and protea, lovingly preserved and brightly coloured he felt deeply moved by it and the instant need to fill the book with more moments and memories. "Spence, it's amazing," he said softly and gave his lover a kiss on the cheek, they talked over the pictures and told fun stories, eventually coming to a point where Luke couldn't contain the the question "you wanna take one to add today?"

Spencer paused for a moment and smiled, they hadn't even got through all the presents yet or anywhere near dinner and they were both exceedingly happy. "Yeah" he agreed and they called Roxy over by the tree and got cuddling in front of it, Luke holding out his phone to get the best picture possible and before he took it he said a quiet "I love you, cariño" so sincerely it caught the young genius' attention before he captured the image. Spencer often felt so awkward in pictures but when Luke showed him the image they'd just taken there was something about their smiles and expressions that screamed it was a sweet moment and the genius felt his heart swell.

"I love you too."

The rest of the day was filled with more presents, from fresh goodies for the fluffy companion to professional boxing lessons for Luke that he'd talked about getting but never got around to, the sweeter part of the gift being that he had to go on a treasure hunt of clues around the apartment to find the present. Spencer was gifted quite the collectors item, an original signed letter penned by Arthur Conan Doyle on the topic of Sherlock Holmes' inspiration regarding Joseph Bell. For the wonderful present Spencer had cut off Luke's explanation of the gift with one hell of a kiss, no mistletoe required.

The final gift came from Luke and it came in the form of a key attached to a ribbon, Luke's apartment key and while the pair had leant the other their keys enough they practically moved as they pleased, it was a statement of their relationship and Spencer felt beyond honoured by the gesture. Officially Spencer now had a key to Luke's apartment. "You don't have to give me yours, I just wanted you to-"

"I will, I would like to" Spencer suddenly felt so overcome by the exchanges that morning, the acts of commitment and plans for the future all firsts for him and for Luke as well, and both felt so secure sharing their christmas and wants to the other, every gesture not only taken well but appreciated and reciprocated in some manner. "I…I'll get copy made for you…" Spencer said beaming at his boyfriend before the pair kissed.

* * *

The pair had dinner, Spencer's cooking absolutely delicious and Luke learned a few things just from helping out and they talked about anything and everything, the day so full of memories and hopes, Luke even looked through his phone to find a few photographs he knew he wanted to add to the album and showed Spencer for the sake of sharing and storytelling. Not to mention Luke shyly admitted he too had ticket stubs and other keepsakes from their dates kept at his apartment which could be added too.

They also called friends and family, from JJ and the boys wising happy christmas via video chat and saying enthusiastic 'thank you's for the presents, both children holding their toys during the call, both men told JJ how grateful they were for the tickets and and Spencer mentioned how lovely his framed photo was including the handmade touches. Penelope called from visiting step family and was clearly very merry as she talked about how handsome 'newbie' looked wearing the sweater and mostly talking to Roxy whom couldn't understand a thing the bubbly blonde was cooing through the device.

There were festive texts and messages from the whole team and friends, Luke called Phil who was visiting family and the man wouldn't stop for a millisecond from eating everything in sight. When they video called Luke's mother she and family were waving on the other end of the phone and nieces and nephews saying thank you for gifts left for them to open when they'd visited. Lilliana was especially excited by the sight of her son in a christmas sweater for the first time since he was a boy and to see him having a good time with the boyfriend that had clearly changed her son's life for the better. They all spoke for a long time, Mariana checking up on if her brother had treated Spencer right this Christmas and upon revealing the key to the apartment she practically squealed.

After getting filled up on food and treats they watched a festive movie together, getting all close and snuggly on the sofa together and Roxy playing with a toy she'd received from the genius in the shape of a gingerbread man. Luke couldn't help but focus on the cliche warm fuzzy feeling in his chest, what little stock he put into the stereotypically tough guy persona made itself known as he had to liken it to the classic christmas spirit, the power of being around those you love and more. Prior to this Christmas had been fun, he would sometimes visit family but equally he had worked in the military and sometimes the Fugitive Task Force through the holiday without blinking an eye. Luckily in the BAU Christmas was the one certainty they were given, a unit chief might receive a call on the day or have to put some things in motion but otherwise it was a safe time for families and people to just pause and enjoy the special time of year.

He had to admit that he was turning so damn soft around Spencer and while it was scary sometimes it was easily the greatest he'd ever felt in his life and worth every bit of change to his usually aloof, ever moving life. At some point in the evening Spencer was making more hot chocolate in the kitchen with the old-fashioned radio playing christmas music and Luke decided his boyfriend looked far too wonderful not to ask to dance. He felt like such a corny romantic as he asked as one might to a high school function before he pulled the lithe man into an embrace. Deliriously happy the pair swayed and held the other moving to the rhythm as well as they could when all they wanted to do was look and feel the other, the music might as well not be there after a while.

Both were unshakable in their smiling and enjoyment of being in the other's presence and hold, so comforted and excited all at once. Luke grew playful near the end of a song and carefully dipped Spencer backwards in his arms, both chuckling at how silly it was. But Spencer looked so beautiful with his hair fallen back by the position, laughing and trusting the man holding him up without a moments hesitation. Then adorably hazel eyes looked up past the handsome man above him with a smirk, Luke's brown ones followed his eye line to see Spencer had been lowered just below the doorway and above was hung some decorative mistletoe and both just chuckled harder. Sometimes things were just too corny but neither resisted indulging the ridiculousness when they kissed, Spencer's hands clinging to broad shoulders while Luke's grip on his genius tightened, adoring the moment they made and found together.

* * *

_Quote: "Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful. "_

_― Norman Vincent Peale_


	25. The Many Lives To Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Luke meets Diana, Spencer feels anxious...
> 
> (PS: I've previously worked in a home for people needing support including dementia, it can be so varied in symptoms and I dealt with relatives of the residents as much as the residents themselves, so in this and later chapters expect some close but respectful looks at the topic).

Spencer was scared - somewhat illogically and annoyingly frightened. He didn't want to be, he logically berated any flare up of anxiety around the task of the day but in the back of his mind he couldn't shake it. Himself and Luke were visiting Diana today and he couldn't get the nagging voices out of his mind that it was going to go badly. Logic said it wouldn't. The illogical anxiety demon however wouldn't shut up about it being a catastrophe. It wasn't a lack of faith in Luke at all, it was just something he couldn't address in theory - the idea that someone, anyone, might change their mind and leave. Spencer had an increased chance of developing dementia in his later years, it wasn't guaranteed but it was a concern, and this was after he felt mostly passed any anxieties around schizophrenia though it wasn't impossible for him still to show symptoms of that too.

He couldn't help it - what if Luke didn't want to risk it? He wouldn't blame him, Luke has the right to choose a certain life, a partner that he can share a retirement with, someone he doesn't have to care for in such a devastating and demanding way, Spencer wouldn't judge him for walking away and frankly he would rather the man do so early rather than bail later on because it was too hard. Spencer might have nothing wrong with him but it was an increased risk, and when Luke got a proper glimpse into what the diseases looked like any expectation that he would handle it might change, he might learn just what he could be signing up for and leave.

Luke had briefly seen Diana before and introduced himself politely before their relationship had started and it was amongst all the bother around prison and he had never been around her personally enough to have much interaction, he certainly hadn't seen her unwell. It was before New Years and they'd been lucky with no cases and with any luck Penelope's New Years get together would also still be on, like a mercy for their first year together, no doubt the world going to even out soon enough but not today.

Luke never called him out on it, someone lesser might point out how some lack of trust was insulting or similar, but not Luke, he was okay with how the genius zoned out from time to time or how nervous fingers tapped his knee. Because he wasn't put upon by his partner's worry, he was empathetic. In truth, Luke knew what he was signing up for, he might not have the most experience around those with dementia but, while he did wish Spencer didn't have these concerns at all, even just as a friend he wouldn't want him to go through it alone, the sweet and incredible person Reid was should have someone to look after him should he need it and while he could tell the man that a million times over that wouldn't help. This couldn't be accepted in theory, it had to happen, they needed to get through the day and for Luke stay at the end of it.

When the pair finally reached the support facility and signed in Spencer was visibly jittery so Luke reached out to take his hand, his thumb caressing over fine knuckles in a soothing manner and giving a reassuring squeeze, the nerves didn't disappear but they lessened as Luke was there for him. They went to where the woman sat reading in a communal area, whatever the book was looked intimidatingly big with tiny writing and her spectacles perched on her nose thoroughly engrossed in the words. "Hey mom" Spencer said, his voice soft and only to get her attention, if she was having difficulty recalling memories now would be the time for it to present.

The woman looked up from the page and looked directly at her son, it took a few seconds of her scanning his face which alone was often difficult to handle, it showed that in that moment she wasn't existing as her full self, but luckily the image of the genius was enough to jog her mind into its regular self. For all it was hard sometimes there was also something sweet about seeing momentarily vacant eyes turn on like a switch, brighter and alert and breaking into a big smile. "Oh Spencer, my boy" she said warmly and set her book and glasses aside before standing and hugging her son much to his relief he got to hold his mother in a kind greeting. "You're so thin still" she said pulling away and eyeing him "but better" she said as a caring mother could.

"It's good to see you mom, how are you feeling?" he asked and watched her for any signs of stress but she seemed fine if a bit tired.

"I'm alright," she smiled as she continued to scan his face, just how any mother might look over her child, she then turned and eyed the man standing by Spencer curiously, neither blamed her for not recognising him given the briefness and stress of the last time they'd been in a room together.

"Hi, Mrs. Reid" Luke introduced himself with a smile "I'm Luke Alvez, I-" to both their surprise the woman suddenly grew more animated and interrupting him, her hands suggesting hearing the name was jogging some part of her memory, before she grabbed her handbag shuffling through it saying "oh yes, yes, you were in some of Spencer's letters," and she found a couple of them, opening and scanning the contents to jog her memory and back up the fact that she'd recalled the name correctly to some degree.

Better yet as she familiarised herself with the letters again she smiled and gave the ex-ranger a full stare, taking in everything she could about him and he let her, this went on for a while and just before anyone else spoke Diana turned to her son and said "you've picked a handsome one, Spencer." Both chuckled in some shock at how well she had adjusted to the information as tension broke, her eyes narrowing at times as she continued to analyse everything she could but overall she was doing very well.

"Why thank you, ma'am" Luke said softly and she seemed to like how he smiled, nothing too formal and very honestly presented in front of her which she much preferred.

"Come, sit," she gestured and left no room for argument and Spencer sat on the two person sofa with his mother while Luke took the close by armchair facing them both. "So you are dating my son, Luke" she said and Luke thought it might be wise for a moment to be wary, Diana able to be quite pointed as she speaks, but it wasn't needed "and from the letters you seem to be very precious to my boy" she said as her hand moved to the side to clasp over Spencer's fondly "and I'm sure there is good reason."

And after that things flowed nicely, she was mostly asking about work and hoping the men were keeping safe, also that Luke would keep an eye out for her son on the dangerous adventures of theirs, she asked after Luke's own family and then said "so Spencer wrote about you having a dog?"

Spencer smiled widely at that as Luke answered "yes, I do…her name's Roxy, my sister got her for me after I left the military and getting settled with the FBI, she helped" Luke explained. Having been an ex-ranger and being in the fugitive task force Luke meant he could 'survive' on very little, he could hide out for long periods of time and it was getting Roxy that made him venture out and face the world when he didn't have to, a real help to acclimatise to regular life again.

"What's she like?" Diana asked.

"Playful, excellent training but always happy - she loves this one" Luke said pointing out Spencer with a smile "always wants cuddles and a proper guard dog for both of us."

This went over well with Reid's mother as she nodded "you know, Arthur Conan Doyle once wrote 'a dog reflects the family life. Whoever saw a frisky dog in a gloomy family, or a sad dog in a happy one? Snarling people have snarling dogs, dangerous people have dangerous ones.' - I think I could have asked you a thousand questions about you and not have gotten as clear an answer of your character as I have by asking about Roxy."

Luke sat in awe, thoroughly impressed as he watched Diana's smile move to smirking in a clever way that all of a sudden reminded him of her son, able to see they were related in the cheekiness. "Well if I'm going to be reflected in anybody, Roxy's a good one to go by" Luke replied "a man is known by the company he keeps, after all" he smiled, replying with the wise Aesop quote and implying he could also be represented in Spencer, no doubt a shining example and Diana too nodded in an impressed manner.

"I like you" she said sharply, knowing it would be of strong relief to him.

* * *

The three sat and talked, Luke and Diana got to know each other better, also getting to know Spencer even better through the obligatory proud mother stories and talk of the genius' childhood. At some point Spencer left to talk to the nurses about his mother's care and said he wouldn't be long, and the moment he was out of sight the older woman looked Alvez straight in the eyes and was unreadable for a moment, it lasted longer than one might expect but eventually she spoke and boldly "if you hurt him…" she started yet another shovel talk "if you take him for granted one moment…I will claw your eyes out…" she said with clenched saw and serious eyes, she meant it, something primal in it and he didn't doubt it for a moment. She watched him long enough to see he understood and wasn't laughing or cocky before she added almost sweetly "but they're awfully lovely eyes you have so don't make me do that, okay?"

Luke nodded, and then it was the slight smile laced with warmth back over her features and Luke swore he'd faced unsubs not as scary as her but he appreciated it all the same. "I won't" Luke promised, his voice sincere "I feel beyond lucky to even know him and be his friend…to have more is a blessing" and by the happy glint in her eye he knew he'd made a connection "I cherish him deeply - you have a wonderful son."

She took in those kind and honest words and nodded a confident "I know" and this time she laughed through it, "but I'm glad you know too."

They got to talking about music and some literature before she very suddenly seemed to tire, her responses were slower and she was less animated and Spencer returned to them, he instantly saw she was a little slumped and gave a slightly sad smile to both his mother and his boyfriend but took a deep breath accepting the reality that her moments of wellness couldn't last forever. He took his seat next to her again only this time not as confidently able to hold her hand or get her attention but spoke softly "hey mom, how are you feeling?"

She was taking balanced breaths almost like one would in meditating but it was likely just relaxing to her as she took a little while to respond "…tired, sweetie" she got out and Spencer just nodded, at least she knew he was her son still.

"That's okay, mom" he said "would you like to take a rest or have a snack?" he suggested.

Her response however did show a shift in her mindset, her illness showing alongside her fatigue "oh don't be worrying about me, did you finish your homework?"

At the turn of conversation Spencer paused, taking in the fact that his mothers dementia was affecting her and she was suddenly placed back years ago with no newer memories, likely currently without the knowledge she'd been speaking to Luke as his boyfriend at all anymore. The trouble was there really wasn't a right way to handle it, sometimes it was clearly important to try and remind people of reality and see if it helped and sometimes it was preferred not to stress them, no easy answer given and often you just had to listen to your gut.

"Yeah mom" Spencer answered with a bittersweet smile, more to comfort her that nothing was wrong than anything else. Being so suddenly thrust into facing his mothers illness at all never mind after things had been going so well, it hurt, like a sudden impact in a car crash everything was smooth and safe and the next uneven and harsh. And yet the instinct was to smile through it and hope it would keep things calmer somehow.

She smiled and reached a hand up to Spencer's cheek and gave a soft pat proudly "that's my boy."

Luke could see Spencer's eyes start to water, it was hard to watch for a moment but he was here all the same, he even reached over silently and held Spencer's hand. Diana didn't notice but Reid did as hazel eyes looked to him, the reassuring squeeze reminding him he wasn't alone in this and had someone to lean on when things got tough. The memory of his previous anxieties coming up as well, the fact that Luke stayed with him at least for now was a good sign and he felt some relief.

Diana continued by asking about his day in school and Spencer played along however lightly, but decided to use more of a distraction technique rather than encourage the scene in her mind for too long, he asked about her books and she started rambling about her classes. Part way through she realised Luke was still there and her eyes narrowed to try and place him or the situation, what was happening in her mind not lining up with reality and Luke didn't aggravate her, he just waited for her to reach a conclusion. Eventually she reached a sort of answer in deciding she didn't know who he was at all, "who are you?"

Luke didn't hesitate and answered "I'm Luke Alvez, I'm with Spencer" he said vaguely so she could interpret the word 'with' as she felt ready to do so.

She again tried to settle this information in her brain and eventually started nodding "does your mother know you're here?" she checked and she likely thought Luke was of schooling age to match her time placement of memories and to correlate him with her son, however difficult that might seem to be true it easily happened and did happen to many patients.

"Yes" he lied. Both men were suddenly looking to the nurse who was approaching and with an apologetic smile she didn't even need to speak from them to know Diana needed her meds and to sleep so Luke gave her a warm smile and said "thank you so much for welcoming me here today Mrs Reid, it was so good to meet you" his voice sincere and whether she could relate it to reality or him just being a grateful guest in general either way he wanted her to know her time and energy was very appreciated.

To both men's joy she did smile brightly, "well aren't you a polite one, you're very welcome and I'm glad Spencer's found a friend so nice" she complimented before turning to the genius and said "he's a good boy, that Luke, I do hope you'll invite him along again?"

Spencer just smiled and nodded, clearly trying to keep himself calm but glad that despite her illness she was able to feel good "of course, mom." The nurse then gently reminded Diana that it was time to take her meds and the woman huffed in annoyance but didn't fight it, though she did complain that she 'didn't need them' for a moment and stood as did the men.

"You look after yourself, okay mom?" Spencer said as he brought her into a soft hug "I have to head out so you get you're rest" he encouraged and she nodded before placing her hands on either side of his face and placing a loving kiss to his forehead and said a small "you worry too much sometimes, Spencer" and her words were a little tough to hear given the larger narrative at hand between them that she couldn't understand. As she followed the nurse she unexpectedly went to pat Luke on the back and said "Spencer, you'll walk Luke home right?" he nodded "yeah mom" and both appreciated the caring motherly nature that went into such a question and with that she left, waving to both boys as she went.

* * *

Rather than drive and fly back the same night they'd booked a hotel to stay in, the short trip had both men's minds filled with thoughts and the genius' especially, unable to completely stop his eyes from welling up though he would blink the tears away. He wasn't necessarily sad, maybe a little that he could never offer the same family experience Luke's side of things did, the big family with open arms and a rock to lean on when needed, maybe Spencer was frustrated that he couldn't do more for her or figure out some way to just deal with his emotions more effectively. But it was _hard_. The whole thing was like it had been designed to twist your gut and hurt in all the sensitive spots possible just for the hell of it. Dementia able to leave just enough of the person you were simultaneously trying to make the person smile and cherish what you could with them yet being faced with goodbyes while the person literally looked you in the eye and would for a while to come.

The instant the pair had gotten into their room, dropped their bags and lay on the bed on their sides facing each other, holding the other and letting the events of the day wash over them as Luke rubbed circles in his boyfriend's back. "Spence…you gotta talk to me" Luke said after a while, "if it helps at all, yeah of course she's not well…but it was great getting to know her, she's one cool lady" Luke said to try and make him feel better and Spencer did manage to smile at the last part.

"You think so?" he asked, knowing the 'meeting the parents' experiences had been vastly different, and while Reid was proud to be his mother's son and stood by her in her illness, not shying away from how important she was and still is to him he understood it could be disappointing.

Luke placed an affectionate kiss to his lover's messy hair and answered "yeah, I can see where you get your cheekiness too, by the way" he said and finally he got the genius to chuckle "I also got _another_ shovel talk" Luke added fondly.

"You're not disappointed?" Spencer asked and Luke had to think over just why his boyfriend might ask that.

"Of course not…" he said honestly "parents don't exist in a vacuum, life happens…and while I'd wish dementia as a thing didn't exist at all, she's awesome and I'm so glad I got to meet her like she was today" and those words seemed to helped a little. Spencer nodded but didn't speak and so Luke tried another tactic "were you worried I'd react badly to today?" There was a tense pause, Luke now well aware of the issue, before the genius nodded shyly. "Did you think I wouldn't like her?" he tried and Spencer took a moment but shook his head, good, "were you worried I'd freak out about her illness?"

Spencer's nerves went into overdrive for a moment, he felt like while the day had gone so well in many aspects, having been able to introduce Luke to his mother and for him to actually meet her as her, her personality coming through, all it took was the briefest reminder that those moments were slipping away to make it all feel like it was crumbling down around him. And then there was his fear that Luke might leave, that he might catch a glimpse of the reality he was risking committing himself to and change his mind. With a heavy heart Spencer nodded and with an almost painful feeling of relief Luke's hold on him tightened, pulling him closer.

Deciding he needed the genius to talk in more than nods and shakes of the head Luke asked "why did you think I'd freak out?" and waited patiently for an answer, not pressing him in the fragile moment.

Spencer tried to summon the words, some way to make it all make sense without balling his eyes out or sounding like the biggest scaredy cat or like he doubted Luke for a moment but no magic mixture helped that puzzle come to a solution. He felt the well of emotions overflow and he tried to hold it back but blinking away the tears wasn't enough, a rebellious tear soaking Luke's sleeve he was rested on and a small sniffle escaping him. "I just" came the fist couple of difficult words before he just made himself say it "I was scared y-you'd see what it was like…and not want to risk…" Spencer's voice broke a little as he tried to keep himself calm enough to speak, Luke doing everything he could to reassure him he was in a safe space by his hold and gentle touches. "It's so hard to deal with…I wouldn't blame you for choosing not to be with me over it…I just…I'm _sorry_ ," his voice cracked "I just got a fright and I-"

"Spence…" Luke said so softly and with such love fuelled into it Spencer felt so silly for ever having been worried but the man continued to shower him with affection, the hug tightened and a kiss was placed on his temple "don't be sorry, I can't imagine what it's like to see your mom like that…" he sympathised, "but you don't have to worry about me leaving, okay?" he made sure to say loud and clear "I knew all that stuff when we were friends, I wouldn't have lead you on if I thought for one moment I would just bail on you…and meeting your mom hasn't changed my mind."

Spencer shook in his arms, sniffling harder and the genius' own arms seeking his boyfriend wrapping around Luke's middle, fingertips pressed into the muscular back. "Luke…I just…it's okay if you did…I'm just trying to understand…I…why would you choose that?" he managed to ask through stressed breathing and tears.

Luke chose his words carefully but didn't have to think to hard, after all he had been honest, he knew about the risks and rightfully so he never took them lightly, but they never measured up to the alternative, what they could have was well worth going after. "Spence…you didn't choose your mom, but you wouldn't give up any good moment just because she's sick now, right?" Luke asked and it made the genius pause, listening intently as he answered "of course, she's my mom" like that was all the logic it took. "And…" Luke continued "if it was the other way around…if it was me, what would you do?"

Spencer bit his lip before taking a steadying breath "I'd stay" he answered simply.

"Why?" Luke put back to him.

"Luke it doesn't matter why _I_ would…the fact is that it's _your choice_ " Spencer sent it back "you won't necessarily have the same reasons as me, and…" he trailed at a loss and Luke didn't reject any part of the process, just letting the genius feel through it, the fright still very alive in him although not as badly as before.

Luke nodded and pulled Spencer closer, laying back and letting Spencer rest against his chest, tucking the messy head of hair under his chin the ex-ranger bared his soul on the topic. "You're right, it's my choice, so it's my reasons" he asserted, closing his eyes and taking in the scent of his boyfriend's hair for a moment as he found the words to speak next. "I have to be realistic…we're both in good jobs and with good healthcare and retirement plans, for practical reasons we don't have to worry about being unable to support it" he first got the coldest and most logical part out of the way "you might not even have it, we might get to grow old together and I still wanna hold your hand…" and with that Luke started to tear up a little too "but even if you do, or if we have to live our lives afraid it might strike whether it happens or not…it's worth it" he said simply. "I know it would be hard…but if you're gonna go through that I want to be the one that's there…making sure your good moments are the best moments and the worst are in a safe place…"

That part hit Spencer hard, reminded of how he had his mother move in with him for a while and all that time seeking programmes and ways to help her illness, wanting to be there for her, to fix whatever he could for her and eventually settle on the best for her, her comfort. He thought for a moment that would be it but Luke surprised him by speaking up again "do you think your mom, in those moments that she has her memories but is aware enough to know she's sick, to know she's forgetting…do you think for one moment she regrets having lived her life? Having pursued academia or having you? Of course not…" and to that the genius lay in awe, the truth laid out so clearly for the first moment since he'd first been given reason to fear his own mind. "Cariño, I want a _life_ with you, not some impossible guarantee that _no one_ can give."

"Besides, in our jobs? and life in general? Spence…there could be a bomb or a bullet or whatever else and if I decided to never commit to someone because it might end in a difficult way? What kind of life is that?" Luke argued and found himself blinking away tears, placing another kiss to the man he loves more than anything's hair, holding him like the most precious thing in the universe.

Reid nodded and found his voice amongst the array of feelings bombarding his heart and mind, it was a little weak but it was there "I needed to hear that…" he got out and nuzzled in closer to his lover "I guess I've never talked about it properly, not like this…thank you…"

Luke moved enough that he could look into Spencer's hazel eyes, they were sparkling with fallen tears but beautiful in their own way "you don't have to thank me, I know you'd do the same…and…if it makes you feel any better just know it's not as simple as throwing caution to the wind" he said with an unexpected smile, a confidence entering the conversation "I don't know what our future holds, but…for example…if we took up a business venture, had life or other family commitments, I don't know…" he said shyly, sounding so wistful almost as he just threw all out there "so yeah you make a trust fund early if there's dependents, yeah you insure projects or whatever else, there's a way to be practical around things that _matter_ , we don't need to walk on eggshells just because we know one particular way they could possibly crack for us down the line…"

A gentle hand brushed a wave of hair from his lover's tear soaked yet so lovely face, brown eyes conveying everything he could about his sincerity and commitment, Spencer found himself nodding, his heart finally fully accepting that his fears weren't coming to light and he felt so grateful for the amazing man in front of him. Seeing Spencer smile after all they'd talked about made Luke's heart ache, wanting to kiss the tears away and just leave that pretty expression but he accepted the moment for all it was, and that included that life was hard sometimes - but you could still smile and see what was really important through it all.

Neither knew who it was, but the distance between them disappeared as they kissed, the salt of tears faintly over lips as they embraced in a tight hold, clinging to the other for comfort and in pride at their strong relationship. "I love you so much, Luke" Spencer managed to say, the words so eagerly said, needed to be said in that moment and Luke just beamed at his partner.

"And I love you too… _no matter what_..."

* * *

Early in the morning Spencer had offered to pick up breakfast and coffee before the pair started their drive back to the airport, Luke had offered to go too but Spencer insisted he sleep in since he would be at the wheel and Luke knew better than to argue. Eventually however he got up anyway and took a shower, he was half way dressed when his boyfriend returned and they enjoyed their meal and sipped the much needed coffees. Things moved much as one would expect, the couple exchanging sweet touches and smiles, a weight lifted since their conversation the previous night and both had awoken refreshed, even empowered.

However what Luke hadn't anticipated was that as they reached the hire car Luke saw something had been left on the bonnet, a bouquet, and as he looked at his boyfriend the telltale smirk let him know Spencer had got it for him. Grinning Luke reached the flowers and saw beautiful big blooms of them, a mass of smaller petals all working together, and while he wasn't an expert in flowers he recognised them to be purple and blue hydrangeas. Holding the flowers up he took in the delicate scent and gazed at his genius, knowing full well now why Spencer had insisted he fetch their breakfasts alone.

"Thank you…they're beautiful, what do they mean?" Luke asked and Spencer's hazel eyes glinted in a way that was his only warning to prepare his heart for the sweetest answer, something so simple and yet impactful.

"They are a symbol of gratitude…and they mean 'y _ou understand me'._ "

* * *

Quote: " _Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards._ "

― Søren Kierkegaard


	26. For Auld Lang Syne, My Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: New Years! I tried to wait to post it after christmas, couldn't resist lol
> 
> (P.S: also I'm Scottish so Auld Lang Syne is a staple of 'Hogmanay' for me, had to mention it! This is also why I won't be writing any 'thanksgiving' stuff or even necessarily describe much food on Christmases in this story - in Scotland we don't have thanksgiving and traditionally turkey is eaten on Christmas day. To avoid any errors between cultures just imagine what you like tbh.)

Penelope's colourful apartment was decorated with all sorts and twinkling lights, booze being poured and music playing as friends gathered for her New Years party. It felt like they'd managed to avoid all the major holidays but knowing the curse of the BAU they'd likely be hit with a lot in January but they were willing to just focus on the celebrations for now and desk work in between. Penelope was encouraging people to have snacks and drink up, also with a family atmosphere there was plenty of cuddles and games. Phil was there along with puppy Lou who had quickly grown so much, JJ had brought Will and Henry while Michael was staying with her mother, Derek was in attendance but Savannah on nightshift while Hank was with a sitter, Emily and Tara the two single ladies hitting the booze and finally Spencer and Luke had joined too. Rossi having his own celebrations with Krystall's family and Matt with his own.

Reid stood talking to Derek who was proudly showing off the most recent baby videos of his son to anyone who would watch when he felt a tug on his arm, "Uncle Spence" he heard and turned to see Henry, the boy happily beaming up at his favourite uncle "you wanna see a magic trick I learned?" he asked.

"Of course I would" Spencer replied excitedly and giving the boy his full attention and noticing he already had his hands cradling a full deck of cards for just such a display.

"Okay, uh…as you can see this is a normal deck" the blonde said a little slowly, keeping all the steps of the trick in his mind. In his small hands he started to splay the deck out showing it was indeed a regular deck of cards, Derek was watching them with a smile too and both Penelope and Luke who were nearby started to watch as well, before Henry flipped the deck over so only the backs could be seen "pick a card, memorise it and don't let me see it."

Spencer did as asked and plucked one from the pile and drew the King of Diamonds, "you can show it to people" Henry reminded and Spencer's smile widened at the showmanship as he let the other adults glance at the chosen card, meanwhile Henry appeared to be shuffling the deck to randomise further in his hands. "Now you can place it in my hand" the boy laid out his palm and Spencer was already onto how the trick was done as he did as told, but the others were still curious and Spencer was just happy to see the boy finding joy in magic.

Henry then placed the rest of the deck on top and said "now I'm going to close my eyes and I want you to cut the deck once and it back together, okay Uncle Spencer?" the boy checked he had explained the part well enough and the genius just nodded as the boy used his free hand to cover his now closed eyes, keeping to his word of not peeking while Spencer cut the cards and then placed them together again in their new order. "You done it?" he asked and Spencer voiced that he had. Next the boy started to casually filter through the cards and Spencer could tell Penelope was trying really hard to figure out how the boy might be able to tell which was was the chosen card, the blonde was smart in her ways but magic she could never quite get her head around - they were called 'tricks' after all.

The boy rearranged the cards, he hadn't quite gotten the gift of the gab yet to distract from these parts of the magic trick while concentrating on the task but the main part of the 'trick' had already been used, just not displayed and then he presented the newly arranged set of cards and said "okay, so tell me what your card was." Spencer answered "the King of Diamonds" and when Henry asked him to hold out his hand he did, the boy then placed a card on Spencer's palm and said "K", then another and said "I" before spelling out the whole title of the chosen card and placing them down with each letter. Eventually he reached the last card "S" and grinned "you can turn it over."

Spencer did so and true enough the card on top of the pile on his palm was the King of Diamonds and the adults immediately responded in impressed sounds, surprised to see the trick pulled off and some puzzled to it while others were slowly figuring out at least a possible solution but were still enjoying the show. "Whoa, well done Henry!" Spencer reacted and ruffling his hair affectionately, the boy smiling from ear to ear at having pulled it off successfully before he added "I practiced on dad and he still can't figure it out!"

"Well…it _is_ magic" Spencer said making the boy giggle.

Penelope's expression was impossible not to find funny as she was trying to find out when or how the overall simple trick was done. "Can you do it with me Henry? I need a better look at this witchcraft" she said and the group laughed before the boy happily agreed and started to shuffle the cards again to keep the appearance that the thing was totally randomised.

Spencer stepped aside and let the bubbly woman take part and it was Luke that quietly sidled up to him and said out of earshot "when he placed the card on your palm and he put the deck on top, he had memorised the bottom card that went on top of the selected card…right?" the agent supposed with a smirk "that way he didn't need to know your card, he just needed to know what was next to it?" but true to form a magician never reveals his secrets and Spencer just shrugged and chimed "believe in magic, muggle" with a grin. For his silliness Luke just chuckled before kissing him on the cheek sweetly and putting an arm around his waist as they returned their gazes to the trick being played out again, Garcia if anything more shocked that it happened again and revealed in her very own hand.

"Wow, you are so smart, Henry" Derek complimented.

The boy said "thank you" with a smile before turning to his favourite uncle, his young eyes travelling over the genius embraced by Luke for a moment and he tilted his head, he'd been told the pair were a couple by his mother but hadn't _seen_ it yet so it was only now the information fully processed. He didn't mention it but did go to Spencer and say "do you have any tricks to do?" the question regarding what he could possibly prepare if he hadn't arrived with intention to perform any magic.

"Well I think I can, can I use your deck?" Spencer asked and Luke let his arm drop from the man's side letting him crouch by the glass coffee table and Henry nodded, suddenly very eager to see the man's spontaneous trick as he went to hand the cards to him. Instead Spencer held his hands up proving he wasn't touching the deck and said "could you place them face down on the table?" The boy did as told and this time all the adults leaned in close to see just what he might do, a rather tipsy Emily and a curious JJ joining the mix. Spencer smirked as the audience grew but he performed towards Henry when he said "alright, so I haven't influenced the order of these cards, so far I haven't touched them, right?" and the boy as well as some adults nodded, giving their full attention.

Only then did Spencer skilfully run his fingers over the deck, splaying them out in roughly equal distance and asked "so Henry, could you pick a card and don't let me see, but show everyone else" and the boy happily did so, the Three of Spades, and meanwhile Spencer picked up the cards and shuffled before cutting the deck seemingly randomly and asking the boy to place the card in between the two halves. Spencer then spoke as he shuffled "so I clearly shuffled before the card was placed back in the deck, I have no indicator cards to go by and no way to place it, right?" the audience nodding but suspicious "and then as you can see I'm shuffling this to the point that any order I could have is lost…now you can shuffle" he said before handing the deck to the boy fully who did as told "you may all shuffle if you feel the need to" Spencer said confidently.

The deck of cards was passed around the group who all took their turns and trying to figure out the trick, even Luke gave it a small rearranging before handing it to an excited Henry who went to hand it over to the genius. "Again, I'm not going to touch it, but I will ask you to place it on the coffee table but I invite you to inspect it first" Spencer said holding his hands up and the boy obliged, Penelope very curious given it was her glass coffee table and she certainly didn't expect it to play a part in any magic goings on or that it could without her knowledge. Henry ran his hands over the table and its underside through the transparent top, lightly knocking on it and so on, adults leaned in closer too to watch. "Now place the deck anywhere you like on it, facing down."

Doing so everyone watched, fixed on what the trick would be or how he would do it, what they didn't expect was for Spencer to say "alright, now…I believe the chosen card happens to be at the bottom of the deck, but that's too easy" he said "sure it's a magic trick that I would know that at all but let's do one better shall we?" he said like true showman and said "how about I get you your chosen card without touching he deck at all?" he proposed before reaching a hand under the glass table and knocking on it, proving its material remained solid and the transparency let them see clearly before he seemingly plucked from the bottom of the deck, and through glass, the three of spades. Loud awes and gasps from both Henry and Penelope filled the room as Spencer smugly presented the chosen card, the child immediately asking "wait, how? can you show me, Uncle Spence?" practically bouncing on his heels.

Spencer chuckled and said "how about next time I visit, it takes practice but I reckon you could get it" he offered and the boy said a loud "thank you!" and was immediately asking his mom when the next time Uncle Spence could visit making everyone find the boy's enthusiasm adorable. Luke was still trying to figure the trick out exactly, he knew part of it had to be slight of hand, maybe all of it, though if that was the case the showmanship was the biggest factor and he didn't feel confident enough in his theory to voice it, instead leaving that one to be a mystery. When Penelope inspected her own coffee table it inspired quite the giggle as she remained thoroughly confused and stared at the genius like he was a real life wizard for a moment.

* * *

Part way through the evening Auld Lang Sign started to play over the speakers, filling the apartment with the merry and nostalgic tune, Spencer was on the sofa with Luke, both enjoying their first New Years together and getting to kiss at midnight with someone special, and to be surrounded by loved ones was only all the better. Emily had been telling a story about one Hogmanay she was able to spend in Edinburgh, she had fairly gotten into her bottle of wine she had become besties with as she explained the aspects of her visit, fittingly it was about being drunk with friends in Princes Street and one friend getting lost, the guy so over done on whisky he couldn't stop laughing that there was a street called 'Cockburn,' the silly immaturity getting a few giggles. Other New Years tales were shared and Spencer found himself thinking over the song in the background, while he had enjoyed the works of Robert Burns and other Scots Poets he had never paid it too much thought before as he snuggled a little more against his boyfriend.

Luke smiled and moved his arm over Spencer's shoulder and kissed his cheek affectionately when Spencer started to share what was on his mind "do you know what Auld Lang Syne means?" he opened and Luke faced him with a gentle smile, surely about to get a Dr Reid level schooling on the topic and he loved to be a part of it. "Please do tell" the ex-ranger invited and the genius was quick to oblige "it basically means 'old long since', referring to 'times gone by' - it's about sparing a moment to reflect on the past" he explained softly and both men smiled at the answer.

"I like that" Luke said "I can see why it's played at New Years."

Spencer nodded and started on his beloved ramble "I know, right? Like - 'should auld acquaintance be forgot' tells you to remember friends, 'and there's a hand, my trusty fiere, and gie's a hand o' thine,'" Spencer managed to say though he didn't attempt the Scottish accent beyond the appropriate pronunciation of the words "means 'here's my hand, my trusty friend, and give me your hand too,' and then in the chorus 'we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet for auld lang syne' is basically saying 'let's raise a glass to fond memories.'" Part way through his analysing the others in the group had turned to face him and were listening to the lovely exploration of the song, this ramble settling nicely into the collective who were indeed doing just as she song suggested.

"I suppose Robert Burns knew what he was talking about" Emily said dreamily, the wine getting to her head a little but she smiled.

Spencer's ever informative brain unable to stop the reply "actually, it's highly likely Robert Burns didn't actually write Auld Lang Syne, instead it was a popular song of the time for festivals and celebrations and he just put it into writing." This got a giggle from the group, more at how cheerily Reid would share anything and everything he knew with enthusiasm and Luke felt his love for the man swell in his chest.

This only inspired them even more to tell stories and now with vigour search their brains for just who to bring up and reminisce over, Luke able to chip in after seeing the photo album Reid had put together for his Christmas gift and ask about previous agents in the BAU with ease, while Tara was playing catch up despite having been in the team longer than the 'newbie'. The apartment filled with cheer and warm souls raising a 'cup o' kindness yet for auld lang syne' while music continued in the background, moving them ever closer to another year to make even more memories in.

* * *

As midnight approached Penelope had her television showing gatherings of people in the streets, ready to see the fireworks going off and listening to the countdown as it started, the hostess for the evening excited with her budding new romance with Phil the being the perfect opportunity to get a cheeky peck at midnight with someone sweet. Derek sat on a sofa between Emily and Tara, the two single ladies of the evening, and would be giving them a kiss on the cheek each at midnight given his own lovely wife was busy saving lives in hospital. Henry was busy playing with Lou and Sergio, the boy a little tired but was determined he would be staying up until midnight. JJ and Will were smiling at each other, likely a bit tired given the late night and two children to look after but the enjoyment was clear on their faces.

Then there was Spencer and Luke, the pair were stood at what would be considered the back of the room given the group of people facing the television in front of them, in their eye line they saw people sharing smiles and small gestures, how everyone grouped together to see the new year in and share the moment so important there was a countdown to it. Spencer reached out to Luke's hand and gave it a squeeze before both looked at each other with warmth in their eyes, both with excited butterflies fluttering about in their chests and no words were needed. They'd only been together a short time as an official couple, and Luke found himself reflecting on it a little more than expected.

He remembered last year to the day how oblivious he must have been, his past self unable to see the absolute treasure he would find before the next New Years in the wonderful friend, coworker and now boyfriend. It made him wonder all the more strongly just how unpredictable life would continue to be and how gracious despite its darker moments, but whatever was in store if he got to share it with Spencer he looked forward to it. Spencer meanwhile thought similarly, though he had long since learned not to be shocked by the immense difference even a little time could make in people's lives, and he had to admit the recent months with Luke had reminded him just how great those changes could be.

Both men faced each other as the countdown got closer to the new year, understanding smiles over both and Luke brought their joined hands up and placed a kiss to Spencer's hand for a moment, almost like a teaser to what would come next. He then placed the other up to his boyfriend's cheek tenderly and gazed into brilliant hazel eyes just as lovingly as they looked into his. "Three." They said in unison in time with their friends and masses filtering through the television, though they didn't look anywhere but the other in that precious moment. "Two." Smiles grew wider and Spencer's hand too raised and found its way to Luke's hair sweetly before they inched closer. "One."

And amongst the cheers and loud hurrahs the couple joined in a kiss, heightened by the energies around them and yet in their own private world. Throughout the world some kisses that night would be silly or cheeky, some curious or light hearted, but there got to be that kind they'd only ever heard about before, the kiss to celebrate the year gone and the kiss to promise the coming year with. The kiss remained innocent though it did last, emotion and hopes fuelled into the single gesture and neither could stop smiling into it, hearts thumping happily and tingling with excitement. Eventually they parted but couldn't tear their eyes from one another, even as others started to shout and cheer around them, both just taken by the other's presence.

"Happy New Year, Luke" Spencer said just loud enough for his boyfriend to hear.

"Happy New Year, Spence."

* * *

Quote: " _Should auld acquaintance be forgot…And never brought to mind?_  
 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot…And days of auld lang syne?_ "

\- Robert Burns, Auld Lang Syne


	27. Sometimes You Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A case of brutal murders leads Spencer to face some past decisions... 
> 
> (P.S. one of my fave chapters written so far!)

January rolled in and agents were sat at their desks, tired and missing the warmth and freedom of the holidays already but very quickly Penelope's clip clop of clunky heels told them their desk work would be switching up and soon enough Emily was exiting her office with a sigh "we have a case in Houston, we'll get briefed on the jet, wheels up in twenty." By her expression they knew it was going to be rough but did as told and got ready for a flight to Texas, people calling home for sitters and rearranging their weeks as they often did.

On the plane they picked up files though they were rather thin and Penelope communicated to the team via screens and they got started "Sorry guys" the blonde said "this is a doozy, thirteen women were all found brutally stabbed and cut up, their bodies left in alleys, usually streets and hot spots for prostitutes to take their johns" introducing an unfortunately common form sexual sadism took, the victims easily targeted through their high risk work. The screens showed crime scene photographs and agents flipped through their materials "the reports so far say the bodies were found where they were killed, four of the women were stabbed in the abdomen and chest repeatedly but the rest were stabbed, cut up and…well…"

"Semen was left at most of the crime scenes" Simmons read aloud from the report on his tablet with a grimace.

Spencer with his lightning fast reading then added "coroner's report implies the victims were stabbed first before the unsub left his semen, classic sexual sadist, he needs to stab and mutilate his victims to get aroused, maybe with the other four of them he ran out of time to carry out his pattern, especially as they were his early victims and he attacks them in the streets" the genius surmised and agents nodded.

Emily then said "most of the women have been confirmed as sex workers, some we haven't got an ID on yet but given where they were found, their clothes and cash found on their persons we have every reason to believe they were prostitutes working the streets at the time they were killed. No valuables were taken, no bruising or restraints, this guy just gets them alone and attacks them with a knife and they never go to a hotel. Have the local PD gathered street footage from where the crimes were committed?"

"They're gathering that now" Garcia informed "and even with the DNA sample they still aren't turning up any leads, he's not in the system."

"So it's likely we've connected his murders, the earliest victim Anya Farrow screams first kill, hesitation marks, messy and looks like he spent the least amount of time with her likely full of adrenaline and just bolted afraid he'd get caught" Luke reasoned "also likely he's perfected how he strikes, what he does now really gets him going."

"The last few murders have been consistent" Spencer added "no signs of devolving yet but it would probably take only a bit of pressure or a bad experience to induce it, he targets carefully and is avoiding getting caught by avoiding the hotels, nobody hears the victims scream either - his need is compulsive and he's angry but he doesn't want conflict."

The photographs were a bloody mess, skin pulled back, deep gashes and cuts, one couldn't help but think of Jack the Ripper by the way parts of their abdomens were opened up but no organs were taken or splayed out. Spencer turned the pages to see Anya's photograph, the first victim, and he realised a key difference "the unsub treats them like trash, they get left in alleys and dumped in the streets, but his first victim he tried to cover up" he pointed out and as agents analysed the photograph they too noticed how the woman's own jacket had been placed over her face before discovery.

"Maybe the unsub knew the victim? Remorse?" Rossi offered.

"Ashamed..." JJ also added "if he's compulsive and couldn't help himself he might have been fighting his urges for a while, he finally gives in and feels guilt…just not enough to stop."

* * *

Upon arrival they were greeted by local police though some weren't too happy about the FBI's help, largely in regards to 'wasted time, funds and effort' to help what they considered lower ranks of society, some thinking the 'cleaning up of the streets' was a favour more than a harm. It was sickening, but as always there were people ready to work diligently and disagreed with a negative few, some of the officers and the BAU team of course. JJ and Tara welcomed in friends of some of the victims, inviting them to talk about anyone they'd seen leading up to the murder, anyone that seemed awkward to voyeuristic prior to the victims abductions, also just eager to get them into a non judgemental interview space and away from the narrowed eyes from the local authorities. They started interviews inclusive of a cognitive interview and managed to get a couple of descriptions that sounded similar and got a sketch artist to mock up something they might be able to use.

Rossi and Matt were checking out recent crime scenes while Emily was at the coroners office, Alvez was supposed to accompany her but she had mentioned for him to stay, between Reid clearly in his own head since they got the case and that Luke's presence around the police as the stereotypical tough guy but ready to defend what was right may be able to keep them in line. The ex-ranger focused on getting to understand the local area, knowing what the illegal sex work scene was like to the locals and gather names on who discovered bodies and more. One by one the names came up cold, nothing to go by except how they didn't fit the profile and there had been zero contact with the media, no want for attention, just a killer who couldn't stop.

Spencer sat going over the geographical profile with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, not about the BAUs ability to solve the case, but something niggling in his brain told him this was going to be a rough couple of days. His fingers tapped nervously against his knee, when his hands weren't busy it was his foot feeling restless against the floor and he mindlessly worried his lip between his teeth as he worked. It was the jacket rested over the first victim, she was brutally attacked and cut open, sure he was more reckless being his first kill but he stopped to cover her up, like he couldn't face her. But the more he thought about the victims and people were investigated further the less likely it was Anya knew the unsub outside of being a client - so who was the apology for?

"Hey" Luke greeted and Spencer jumped, too lost in his mind he had flinched at the sudden switch of focus and he looked up to see soft brown eyes watching him with care and a reassuring smile, all accompanied by a fresh coffee from a local cafe in his boyfriend's outstretched hand for him to take. Spencer smiled back and took the beverage with thanks before Luke leaned against the desk he was working on "the geographic profile getting us anywhere?"

Letting out a small sigh "there's a comfort zone but they also coincide with densely populated areas with high crime rates, including prostitution, so it's not the most telling about him as a person and more about where his victim pool is limited to but he definitely lives in this city at least" Reid said and sighed again, probably the hundredth since they'd landed when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, Luke comforting him in the simple gesture.

"What's getting to you?" Luke asked, curious.

"I'm not sure…" Spencer started, he wished he knew "it just seems like I'm missing something and it's right in front of me…"

* * *

Walking the streets of the city, Spencer and other agents split up as they canvassed the area, asking locals and workers if they recognised the man in the sketch they'd compiled from witness accounts. Needless to say the good doctor was propositioned multiple times, asking if he wanted company for the night, and ever politely the genius would smile and decline, persisting with work. Maybe it was being from Vegas, maybe it was the job, or just his own life but he had soft spots for two sorts of victims - those battling their own mind/substance abuse and those working hard against the odds. In this case it seemed like the unsub fell into the unwell category and the prostitutes into people doing their best in a tough world.

"Hi, ladies can I have a moment of your time?" Spencer greeted a group of women, all dressed provocatively and at first they went to avoid him assuming he was a cop going to get them in trouble "I'm not here to take names or interrupt your evening, I just want to talk for a moment" he explained and they stopped, facing him patiently, a couple smiling as was natural in their business around what they might consider a potential client. "I'm just wondering if you have any information also just to spread the word, several women have been murdered in areas like this and we believe the killer is still active and dangerous, we have a sketch" he said and handed them a couple of prints of the image "have any of you seen this man and if you ever do could you please phone the number at the bottom of the page, avoid him at all costs."

One lady with bright red lipstick and with a lot of flesh on show given the chill of the evening spoke up first "yeah I've seen him," and she pursed her lips almost bored "creepy guy, stares real intense and doesn't say much."

"But he does talk to you?" Reid asked.

"Not to me" she said, rolling her eyes "think he's into white girls" and Spencer nodded, sex-driven crimes often having a racial profile attached just by statistical odds and this one seemed no different and while a few of the women had olive skin or non-white heritage their phenotype didn't stray far from a specific image the unsub was attracted to. "He likes girls who show a bit of belly too, he got real freaky when Danni turned him down" gesturing to her friend.

Casting his eyes to the other woman she was slight but fit, a lot of skin showing, her dress more like a series of straps than a garment as it showed her cleavage, stomach, legs and back clearly. Danni joined in a bit shyly "yeah, I asked if he wanted to go to a hotel, he insisted we go to an alley - I thought he was being cheap and didn't want to pay for a room, but I don't do nothing a friend or receptionist ain't gonna know where I am, he got angry and I told him to go find another girl."

Spencer nodded "which street was that?"

* * *

The street she'd seen the unsub on hadn't been far so he walked there, huddled in his coat as the night got darker, he glanced over the sketch in his hands and saw the close curly hair poking out of his hood, facial hair, the hoodie under a larger coat and sun glasses, as much as it sounded like he would stand out in a getup like that as hazel eyes scanned the streets he saw plenty of men disguising their faces in one way or another as they looked for some company. Several times he caught glimpses of men that at first glance might fit but time after time they were dismissed, so much so it took him a moment to realise when he passed one person a little _too_ fitting.

Halting in his steps Spencer turned to look at the stranger he'd just passed and eyed him, the curly hair and watchful behaviour, what was odder was the the hooded man also slowed in his tracks before stopping. Spencer should be insignificant to him, his badge hidden for the moment and yet he watched the creep turn also to look at him, through sunglasses he could feel eyes scanning over him and before he could even speak the man said a confused "D-Dr Reid?"

What? Furrowing his brows the agent took a step forward and said "Sir, can I speak to you a moment?" the guy seemed to hesitate, almost bewildered as he studied him, "how do you know my n-" he trailed when the suspicious figure suddenly panicked and made to run for it. Immediately Spencer called after him and drew his gun, chasing him part of the way but the suspect was too fearful, running like his life depended on it and barging passed people with abandon, disappearing through weaving alleys and the backs of buildings. The guy clearly just knew the streets too well and made his escape, Spencer out of breath and blood pulsing in his ears by the time he had to accept defeat - his head swimming with the confusing moments that just occurred.

" _Fuck!_ " he exclaimed, frustrated at having let the murderer get away.

* * *

Watching the street footage and pulling extra hours the team analysed what they could, only some parts of the city having cameras and the man pretty well covered it was hard to make anything out. "I'm sorry, I can't believe I let him escape" Spencer chastised himself, being so close and yet the unsub was still out there and dangerous. "We'll get him, Spence" JJ consoled and placed her hand on the genius' back in a friendly manner.

"So you say he recognised you?" Tara said, folding her arms processing the information, everyone tired and well due to catch some shut eye but the whole thing just too confusing.

"Yeah" Spencer got out, running a hand through his messy hair in contemplation "he called me 'Dr Reid', and he wasn't immediately threatened, he just hesitated before he panicked…" he informed and pouted a little as he tried to make sense of it all. He locked eyes with Luke for a moment, seeing the man's supportive expression helping him to keep calm before both returned to the footage, replaying the clearest section they'd manage to capture him in over and over hoping it would give them something.

"Wait" Luke said leaning in with narrowed eyes, "go back a few frames" he instructed and Emily tapped through the video until the man could be seen mid run, his arm outstretched and under a streetlight "zoom into his left wrist."

The agents moved closer as the image was also enlarged and eager eyes studied the exposed skin between the man's sleeve and gloves, his wrist on plain view "are those scars?" Emily voiced, unsure given the quality of the picture but she was met with agreement.

It was then that Spencer's mind seemed to click everything in place, suddenly crystal clear and blatantly obvious as he gasped, everyone fixing their eyes on him at the reaction and he shakily summoned a name "Nathan Harris" and while Jennifer and Emily's eyes widened in realisation the others remained bewildered and seeking further answers.

"Are you sure?" Prentiss pressed, making sure Reid wasn't fixated on something or making assumptions.

Spencer nodded "yes" he said certainly even though his brain was going a million miles a second. It all made sense, the profile fit, his history of confessions about the urges he fought, his suicide attempt years ago having healed across his wrists, the curly hair and the age matched, the voice had matured more but it was still him, and the apology - apologising for his failure to keep fighting. "Why would he be in Texas?" he posed "his mom was going to have him institutionalised," he started to answer his own question "it might have lead him here."

"Can someone please tell us what's going on?" Rossi asked calmly but eager to be filled in.

"Guess this is going to be an all nighter?" JJ said and stood "I'll put on the coffee."

* * *

The team did their best to explain the background on Nathan Harris, how he had approached Reid on his commute displaying knowledge of murders and symptoms of a dark mind, how the young man had wanted to stab and cut open prostitutes, to feel their blood and how he found it sexually exciting - a classic sexual sadist. The tough part came when they explained how the boy went so far to understand and fight his urges, how open he'd been, how willingly accountable, and when he felt he might give in he had attempted to take his own life. If it hadn't been for Spencer coming to his aid and putting pressure on his slit wrists he would have died then, and while everyone agreed the genius had taken the right course of action, saving the _then_ innocent young man, they realised how hard it would be to see the results of his survival having a bodycount.

Spencer had taken a moment alone, even Luke knew to give him time to himself as he sorted through his thoughts. In the small interview room Reid went from pacing to twiddling his thumbs, running hands through his hair trying to destress and eventually he sat with his head in his hands at the table - there was simply no right way to feel. At the time, saving Nathan's life, he hadn't hesitated, it didn't occur to him to do anything other than hold out hope for him even when Nathan hadn't believed in himself.

It was only afterward, when the adrenaline had faded and the boy was making it through he had been struck by contemplation, to consider what lives the action might affect in future. He recalled asking Gideon at the time ' _what if next time he kills somebody?_ ' and his old mentor's voice speaking so simply and truthfully ' _then you catch him._ ' Taking a deep breath he knew he had to face the results of the choice, however hard it was, and while he had been reassured by his team that he had made the right choice at the time it was still difficult. Not to mention the pang of disappointment, he had hoped Nathan might prove the textbook analysis wrong, that he might brave the odds, in his heart he had been rooting for him - but that weight was too much for some.

Eventually there was a knock at the interview room door and he knew it would be Luke, he smiled through the muddy brain and got up to open it, meeting warm brown eyes with his own hazel ones he let himself be pulled into a comforting hug, strong hands rubbing his back soothingly and taking in that familiar musky cologne. "You okay there, cariño?" Alvez asked in a sweet expression and Spencer just nodded tiredly. "Come on, let's get you some coffee and we can hear what Penelope's found on your guy" he said, his expression apologetic and bracing himself Spencer followed his partner back into the main offices.

* * *

Penelope had done her digging into the man's life and found he had been institutionalised, moving through a couple as his needs changed and around his mother's job, eventually finding himself all the way to Texas but after great improvement and positive behaviour as well as strong coping mechanisms being put in place he had been released over two years ago without incident. This was surprising and all too quickly just why Nathan had submitted to his urges became crystal clear, the murders having started four months ago and exactly a week after his mother had died of a sudden aneurysm at work. It was heartbreaking to think the boy had tried so hard only to receive another trauma, especially to a maternal figure and his one rock in his life that helped in a balanced realistic caution and belief in him.

He had an old apartment address but had given it up shortly after his mother passed away, since then he was likely using the money he'd inherited on hotels or a place to stay using cash, and while Garcia had been able to track several withdrawals of cash from ATMs they weren't consistent enough to say where he was staying and any footage from them didn't give anything away that they didn't already know. So the debate began, how to bring in their unsub? Just parole the streets and hope they catch him? This was dismissed given the lack of effectiveness, especially now he was spooked by seeing his old acquaintance. Set a trap? Sure they knew the victim type from interviews and the profile but there were too many to guarantee they weren't needlessly risking others when they could be doing something better.

"Spencer might be able to get him to come forward," Simmons offered, head resting on the back of his chair, slumped and tired from the long day, but his idea got everyone thinking and considering the possibility.

Rossi then chipped in with "like you said, kid, he didn't run right away…he clearly still considers you to be trustworthy, maybe even feels _accountable_ to you."

Spencer was speechless, he couldn't deny it was worth a shot, if there was anything of the old Nathan Harris left he would in many ways want to be caught, not enough to give up his compulsions easily, not strong enough on his own, but maybe with a familiar face he could manage to let others take away his ability to kill. Spencer felt torn, slightly afraid that Nathan would kill himself while he could rather than live his life starved of his needs, but there were innocent women to save.

Then the thought occurred to Jennifer, her soft blue eyes looking at Spencer making sure he was listening as she said "you remember that he covered his first victim…like he was ashamed?" Spencer nodded slowly realising just what she was building to "or like an apology? Maybe it was for his mom, though she was already gone…but maybe it was for _you_ …you helped him, you listened to him, you saved his life...if there's anyone he might feel he _owed_ it might be you."

* * *

A press conference had been called for the morning, they'd spent some time working on what to say but given the limited time the team had to sleep and the simplicity of their next move it was more like rough guidance to best appeal to how Nathan must be feeling. Luckily there was no news of a fresh body, likely the incident the previous night spooking Nathan enough that he didn't go on the prowl again so soon. Spencer and Luke had shared a room, just holding each other and Luke being a reassuring voice and making him feel safe as possible in their embrace, the man perfectly understanding that the genius didn't get much rest despite his best efforts but he dreaded to think what state he'd have been in alone.

When morning came reporters and camera crews gathered in the city, the most recent photograph Penelope had been able to find of Nathan revealingly similar to the man in the footage filling everyone with greater confidence for the day ahead, and the image was broadcast along with the BAU's statements. Emily opened the conference, explaining to eager masses with their microphones and cameras about the case they were investigating and the appeal to find Nathan Harris, that the man was dangerous and if anyone had any information to come forward but also not to approach him. JJ helped prep Spencer on the sidelines for his part coming up but just about anything he could say might help, it was who he was that was going to make the most impact if Nathan still considered Reid to be significant to him.

His mouth suddenly felt so dry when he heard Emily passing over the spotlight to him, both JJ and Luke offering him comforting looks and pats to the arm as he walked out to the front of the platform and took a steadying breath. With all his teaching and years at the FBI he'd gotten over so much of his stage fright, but right then and there he was talking to one man, and he couldn't tell if that made things easier or harder. With a shaky voice Spencer greeted the news crews and thanked them for their time, before he introduced himself "my name is SSA Dr Spencer Reid…I am with the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI and I am here to give a message directly to Nathan Harris, if you are listening..."

His mind drew a blank for a moment, as his eyes scanned his notes he knew all the words were just a guideline and easily said…but that wasn't what would be the most effective, so he took a small moment to figure out what he really wanted to say. "I remember when you came to me…years ago, before any of this…when you were struggling with confusing feelings, afraid of your own mind and seeking to understand what what happening. Why others didn't work like you did, how others just didn't have those dark thoughts…because you felt them everyday…" Spencer felt an uncomfortable pressure in his chest, wishing the world was kinder in so many ways in that moment. "You did your best, Nathan…and I'm sure for a long while you were doing so well…and I'm sorry to hear about the passing of your mother, I know she cared for you very much."

Hazel eyes scanned the place, the bustling reporters noting down whatever they could, and his friends supportingly watching from the sidelines and he took a steadying breath. "But it wasn't enough…" Spencer summoned the words "it became too much for you…and you're hurting people. I'm sure you've worked out some logic in your head to tell yourself it isn't so wrong, that your victims deserve it somehow… _but they don't_. You had no right to end their lives. You _failed_ to fight your demons, and I can list all the ways the world tripped you up, Nathan, but it doesn't change that this is _wrong_. You came to me all those years ago because you were afraid…and you wanted to prevent the loss of life you saw becoming increasingly inevitable. I'm asking right now…for you to do that again."

"Please, Nathan…just because you've killed doesn't mean there has to be more, it doesn't mean you can't fight or try again. Yes - it's different now. You can't return the lives you took. You are very sick, and you need help…and if there is even a little part of the Nathan Harris that sought out my help all those years ago still in you, that still knows this is _wrong_ …please hand yourself in. You covered your first victim, I believe it was in guilt…and guilt doesn't come from doing bad things…guilt comes from knowing the _good_ that _wasn't_ done. I believe you know the difference still. End this."

"Thank you for your time" Spencer ended and as people flurried to ask questions he just walked away and Jennifer took over, ready to explain all the ways to contact or get in touch, and answering some questions for the public's sake. Spencer was shaking when he got off the stage and Luke was quick to pull him into a hug, hearing kind words from his friends and teammates around him that he had done so well up there. All that was left was to wait.

* * *

It happened as easily as breathing, just how in one moment people were working the case in the time filling way they could, looking through files, taking calls and strategising if they needed a plan b, minds equally active as they were in limbo - the unsub just walked into the police station with his hands up. He was twitchy and anxious but he was there, he wasn't in his mysterious get up and just in jeans and hoodie, an unsure expression on his face as he just handed himself over. It almost seemed anticlimactic, how simple their cases would be if they could just make a speech every time asking for the killer to surrender and then they actually do it. But there he was.

The young man was handcuffed and checked for weapons before he was lead into the backroom for interviewing, to see if he would ask for a lawyer and all the rest. He didn't. Instead all he asked was to see 'Dr Reid' whom had been working through files in another part of the building and was quickly learning of the sudden presence of their unsub. When Spencer did join Nathan in the room there was a long stare in silence, both frozen in time as they addressed the reality they found themselves in. Slowly he took a seat opposite the killer and took in his features now he could see him more clearly, those sunken eyes unmistakable, still pale and the curly hair all obviously Nathan, he was older though, filled out a bit and had grown some facial hair.

"D-Dr Reid…" Nathan said just above a whisper, struggling to look into those hazel eyes after a while and it took the agent a moment to realise it was in guilt.

"Yeah Nathan?"

"I'm sorry…" he said and his pale skin turned flushed as he started to weep, eyes watering and sniffling in a pained display "I'm so sorry…" he repeated and Spencer couldn't think of what to say, there was nothing to say. "I shouldn't have…I couldn't control it…but I know…I know there isn't an excuse" and it was then the young man broke down into a mess of sobs and Spencer's heart ached for him. "I…she was there…she…the first, she kept asking me to go with her, she offered it for free…" he spoke of Anya, the first victim and prostitute being very forward in her selling techniques. Nathan struggled to breathe and his eyes were filled with anguish as he asked "what's going to happen?"

Spencer let out a sigh, part of him wanted to hug the man, but he also didn't - some inner part of him so mad and frustrated but through his struggle even Nathan made himself acknowledge there was no excuse for killing those people. "You're sick…you responded well to the institutionalisation before, for a while…it's honestly up to the courts but any lawyer with half a brain can present your years of mental health analysis and documentation and say you need hospitalised and not thrown in prison."

Nathan nodded, struggling through the conflict inside of him, his body rocking back and forth slightly and the clink of handcuffs eerie in the small room. "You must hate me…" he said.

There was no answer to that, except to reply "I meant everything I said in that press conference…I think you know that" and he could see Nathan looked almost disappointed, like he wanted Reid to yell at him. For someone to just tell him how awful and wrong he was as punishment. "I won't lie Nathan…it sucks…I hoped you might have made it through."

"You don't have to stay here with me, I just…I did convince myself for a little while what I was doing wasn't as awful as it was" he admitted, his jaw clenching as he tried to stop himself from breaking down again "for a long while I didn't feel human anymore…then I saw you."

Whatever human part of Nathan had attached itself to the one person that had held hope for him and so Reid found words to try and help "things are different now" Reid repeated from his speech "you can't undo what happened…but I _choose_ to believe it is possible, that you might wake up one day in a few years time and not think about it, not need it…" and hearing that Nathan's eyes looked shocked, previously hollow and hurt they seemed so confused but not cold. "I'm gonna ask that if I can find the strength to believe in it, after all of this…that maybe you can too."

* * *

As the team landed back in Virginia Spencer was visibly feeling down, like a kicked puppy he dragged his feet and had a notable sluggishness, at least part of it was the lack of rest but a great deal was just the whole awful scenario of what he just saw. Emily had offered for Spencer to go home and rest before starting his report, no rush despite him being the most active in the case and while he thought about it, his tired bones aching for his bed and maybe some cuddles from his boyfriend he really didn't want to be coming in the next day to relive the whole thing over as he wrote it down.

The whole team were kind around him as always, but the lightheartedness never quite got back to normal and nobody questioned it. Luke knew he wouldn't be able to convince Spencer to just go home and there was nothing he could say to fix it, just something to be waited out and moved on from. That's why he decided to also get going on his own reports so he could give Spencer his undivided attention when they finished up for the day. As the dreary hours passed and coffee was poured everyone got into rhythm with the dull paperwork until an unexpectedly chipper sound made itself known.

Penelope with a big smile on her face and a tablet held carefully in her manicured hands entered the bullpen, by her expression they knew there wasn't another case but everyone was curious what she was able to cut through the sad atmosphere with so brazenly. Most surprisingly was how she walked straight up to Spencer's desk with the widest grin and said "hey boy genius, I have good news," and he didn't seem enthusiastic, thinking maybe it was some damage control news about Nathan's case but she emphasised " _actual_ good news."

"Yeah?" he replied, ready for a pick me up even is he hadn't fully accepted that it was possible yet.

She looked at him sympathetically for a moment as she spoke "I know the Nathan Harris case…it's a tough reality to deal with, but…I'm gonna get someone on video chat for you, okay?" she said and after pressing a couple of options on the tablet, all while Spencer stared at her confusedly and tried to think just who she was letting call through the device. He didn't have time to question her directly when she turned the tablet to face him and on the screen was a familiar face, " _A-Adam?"_ was all the genius could stutter as he stared wide eyed at the _man_ on the screen.

The genius' heart did a happy flip when he saw the person on the other end of the call smile, genuinely _smile_ , and there was no defensive body language, no make up or challenging glare, no feminised voice - this was Adam Jackson, a very ill unsub from a case long ago and one he had followed up on for a long while hoping to help the vulnerable man improve and get better. His dissociative identity disorder having made 'Amanda' so dominant and protective she hurt man who'd been buried away in his own mind for years, possibly to never resurface - yet here he was.

"Hi, Dr Reid" said Adam, eyes peering shyly but by the glint in his eyes he could see he was proud of himself - healthier. Spencer felt moved to tears at the mere sight and relief of it, he kept it in however, not wanting to be a mess in front of the very welcomed guest but the beaming smile couldn't be helped. From what he could see the man was in the same mental hospital as he was before but he had his own clothes back, his own style and he'd cut his hair short, not nearly so many nervous ticks or unsure eyes as had been the norm before.

"Adam, that's really you?" Spencer said in awe, his expression clearly relieved and delighted just to see him, before he got up a little clumsily to walk to a private room to talk, the team hearing some on his way.

"Y-yeah…it's good to be back, and to see you again, I'm told you came by a lot" the man said, his voice still a little shaky as it ever was but nowhere near as lost or broken as it used to be "I don't remember it, obviously, but it means a lot… _thank you, Dr Reid_."

Penelope and the others watched on as Spencer disappeared into one of the spare offices and like a sigh of relief fell over the agents the world felt like it had been corrected a great deal, some karma working its way around the happenings of the universe in complex and subtle ways. It was sweet actually, how instantly the good doctor has brightened up at the presence of someone many would consider a lost cause or not worth thinking about, someone who had killed and hurt others - and yet Spencer found the strength to believe they could prove the world was better and more wonderful than most could dream.

JJ started to explain to some of the awestruck team just who Adam Jackson was, about the murders and the history of abuse, the protective personality that was 'Amanda' that took the pain when Adam couldn't face it. How after the case 'Amanda' had seemingly taken over for good and Spencer had helped in therapy sessions, how he'd studied and looked up whatever he could to try and make progress with the disorder - to help Adam come back. And while Spencer hadn't been there in a long while he did check in from time to time but since prison understandably things had gotten away from him - but what a wonderful surprise!

* * *

Quote: " _Do I not destroy my enemies when I make them my friends?_ "

― Abraham Lincoln


	28. Quite The Colourful Vocabulary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We all have nightmare exes…right?

Racing down the streets Roxy huffed and jogged alongside her owner on a morning run, her tongue out cheerfully as she enjoyed her exercise before Luke had to go to work and she would stay with the sitter. Luke meanwhile focused on getting the most from the jog and keeping a good pace, especially in the cold weather the more he ran the warmer he stayed, this came to a sudden halt when he heard a familiar "Luke?" in a feminine voice. Coming to a stop, Roxy confused but also slowed by his feet, Luke saw just who had called his name forcing himself not to grimace - none other than his ex, Lisa Douglas.

"Oh, uh…hey Lisa" Luke said catching his breath as she walked over from the store she had been exiting when she noticed him, he decided to be polite and give a smile.

"Hey…looking good there" she said with a slight smirk, and Luke decided to take it in regards to his sporting form and nothing more flirtatious though he doubted it was anything else. "How you been?"

"Uh, good," Luke said, the chill now creeping into his muscles as he was no longer working out "busy…yourself?"

"Same as ever" she chimed "nothing exciting…you still single?" she asked out of the blue like it wasn't a forward question, Luke's hesitation and furrowed brow made her say "come on, can't blame me for asking" she smiled and while he felt a bit uncomfortable at how his ex was eyeing him he decided to answer and quickly.

"Not single" he said firmly and she seemed surprised "yeah uh, been dating someone for a while now, just spent the holidays together actually" the ex-ranger let her know and her expression changed a few times, some of them unreadable but others she was clearly displeased, her jaw a little clenched now.

"Oh…not gonna pretend that's not disappointing, I was kind of hoping I could angle for us to give things another shot" she said softly and although he hid it Alvez really just wanted to tell her the truth, how even if he was single he'd be avoiding a relationship with her again. When he didn't lean into her openness, no indication that he wanted anything to do with her she pouted "so…who is she?" she asked and forced a smile "she'd better be good for my Luke" she said as if she cared and Luke thoroughly disliked the use of the word 'my' but didn't want to cause a scene.

"I have a boyfriend actually…" Luke said and her brows raised, almost in disbelief until they narrowed, in their relationship he happened to never mention his bisexuality as it never came up and she was not the type to want to hear anything about past relationships.

"Is it someone I know?" she asked, pressing further for a name and Luke decided he was best to tell her himself. Working in the hospital, while she wasn't friends with Savannah, Lisa was easily able to contact her if needed and Luke decided to save the clingy ex the trouble of bothering and digging into people's business.

"Spencer" Luke answered and she actually _laughed_. The short burst was genuine, the woman thinking it had to be a joke or something absurd, but as she caught herself and saw Luke's serious expression she looked at him like he was tricking her.

"The geeky guy?" she asked, still struggling to piece the information together and didn't even think to apologise for her inappropriate response, she hadn't met Spencer much but she never understood just how brilliant he was, more saw the awkwardness and not the man. "You can't be serious…"

"Well, it was good seeing you, Lisa" Luke lied "I should really be going," wanting to get away from the icky vibe he got around her. She remained cold, the conversation not having gone how she'd hoped and muttered a "yeah…catch you later" and continued to eye him uncomfortably as he made his escape with Roxy, his good morning suddenly a bit sour.

Worse yet was that by the time he reached home to get showered and dressed for work, just relaxed enough to forget the unpleasant morning and his eyes scanning all the additions to his usually bare apartment that had found their way into his home recently, the books and things that reminded him so easily of his boyfriend - his phone started to buzz.

Thinking it might be a case he checked but instead he was met with a couple of texts from Lisa, saying how nice it was to see him again and they should hang out sometimes, to catch up properly and then another started to mention how sad she was they ever broke up. Yikes. Luke definitely made a good call when he dumped her, but he had hoped she had given up on being the clingy ex since he blocked her number before…but no, she had a new number and she was using it.

* * *

Luke and Spencer were cuddled up on the genius' sofa, Roxy curled up on the floor chewing one of her toys, and Spencer had noticed his boyfriend had been a little annoyed throughout the day and his phone going off to the point he'd put it on silent and actively ignoring it. As the device lit up, no longer on vibrate it was ignored by the ex-ranger, but both did listen out to see if Spencer's went in indication they had to leave for a case. Nothing came and so Spencer asked "you okay? you've been giving your phone the cold shoulder all day" he mused lightly and Luke chuckled though he did seem tired.

Snuggling close on the sofa but still moving to sit up a little more Luke sighed, hoping Spencer wouldn't mind what he was about to explain "uh…this morning I ran into Lisa…Douglas" he clarified in case Spencer wasn't entirely sure who he was referring to and while Spencer's reaction was a simple nod he could see hazel eyes working through the shift in conversation. The main question being about the phone activity all day and Luke being annoyed by it, Spencer grew curious just what the woman might he texting about. "I just bumped into her on the street and she asked if I was single," Luke explained, "I said no, I just spent the holidays with you, and…she's not taking the hint."

Spencer's mind quickly pieced together the concept but remained curious as to just what the woman could be sending to get the usually cool, calm Luke to be stressed out, the woman the few times he saw her had seemed perfectly friendly but he didn't know her well. He'd also be lying if he didn't admit he felt a little flare in his chest at the idea of an ex trying to move in on his boyfriend - there was no distrust of Luke, the man being very open with him about it, but like a snarling dog getting too close to Roxy Spencer was allowed to feel a little protective of Luke from clingy exes.

Luke was so open in fact he didn't hesitate to grab his phone and open it to show just what he was talking about in full transparency, nothing to hide from his boyfriend, Spencer's hazel eyes able to scan the texts easily as Luke scrolled through and brows furrowed at the truly gross series of invasive messages. The thread showed Luke just telling the woman to stop contacting him, to stop using different numbers or friend's phones to get passed him blocking her time after time, and Lisa relentlessly telling Luke how he was wrong and being stupid for not being grateful. A particular message standing out to Spencer from Lisa as she said how things were great when they were together, to which Luke very bluntly replied that no, they weren't and he broke up with her for a reason. The woman continued to not take blunt rejection for an answer and refusing to leave the agent alone no matter how many times he blocked her number or told her to stop harassing him.

They both got onto the most recent message from her that had just been received so for both they were reading it for the first time and it was a long one - Luke's jaw clenching a little as the woman took a shot at Spencer saying 'you think your little nerd is going to be enough for you? grow up and accept we're made for each other' and what was worse was how she worded things like she had the moral high ground, calling his behaviour stupid and that she was willing to 'forgive' him for 'making her' spend so much time 'talking sense into him.' It was increasingly disturbing the more Reid read and eventually both just stared in disgust at the stream of horrible texts.

Luke shook his head and was watched hitting the options to block yet another number and deleting the 'conversation' - if it could even be called that from his phone before tossing the device to the coffee table feeling exhausted. "Wow" Spencer said and curled his arms around his boyfriend to help him relax, kissing Luke's jaw sweetly and nuzzling against him "not to be mean or anything but Lisa sounds…just wow" was all the genius could summon to his mind. "Gee, I wonder why things didn't work out between you two…" Spencer mused sarcastically and Luke was slightly surprised and laughed at his partner's sass.

"Yeah…it's a real mystery" Luke replied through a chuckle and kissed Spencer's cheek "so I'm getting a new phone or tempted to get in the Garcia cavalry if Lisa doesn't leave me alone soon, I can only block her so many times."

Just then the phone lit up again from the table and both men turned to look, and when Spencer's phone didn't go off they dreaded to think she might have already gotten another number to use, with zero enthusiasm Luke reached over and both men's eyes widened at Lisa's persistence. The message read 'stop blocking me, quit playing proud it's not cute anymore - you want me so call me" and then she sent a photo of herself making a 'call me' symbol with her fingers and making a kiss face, both men grimaced at the cringey desperation.

"I need a new phone" Luke groaned.

Spencer mulled it over in his head before asking "you want me to reply?" with a smirk, if she was going to bully and stalk Luke's phone they'd might as well respond honestly to her.

"Hell yes" Luke said with a new found enthusiasm and handed over his cell, both sat up more but stayed embraced as Spencer started to type, he was a little slow by comparison to others at using the tiny keyboard but typed one impressive message.

_'Hi Lisa, this is Luke's nerdy boyfriend.  
_ _I thought I'd be helpful and point out a few concepts you're clearly having trouble with.  
_ _"No"- used as a function word to express the negative response to a question or opportunity.  
_ _"Desperate" - *see Lisa Douglas for reference*  
_ _"Please refrain from messaging Luke" - get lost!'_

Luke's jaw dropped as Spencer typed out the sick burn and after a moment of hesitation in case Luke objected the lithe man hit send, Luke practically bouncing at his boyfriend's taking-no-crap attitude. "Do not mess with Spencer Reid" Luke said with a grin and he was corrected with a smug 'it's doctor.' Laughing Luke nodded and said "do not mess with _Dr_ Spencer Reid" before planting a happy kiss on his boyfriend's smirking lips.

They received a text back, an agitated 'wtf? yeah right, you pretending your BF's texting now - pathetic, CALL ME.' Luke was too giddy by Spencer's total mastery of the situation to find her words bothersome in any way in that moment, excited to see what he was going to send next.

'Luke's nerdy BF here again - what did you not understand?' Spencer typed and paused for a moment trying to find the right way to express himself 'Would you prefer it in French? German, Spanish? I'll just send you a few and you can try to figure it out from there: foutre le camp, sich verpissen,' and then Spencer spent a while looking through the areas of the keyboard for other symbols and entered '¡Vete a la mierda!' and Luke burst out laughing in shock, Spencer was essentially telling her to 'fuck off' in different languages! He listed a few more, Russian, Italian, Hungarian and so on and with every one Luke felt more and more relief in his partner's company.

The woman then called, no picture or name to the now random number contacting the phone and Spencer handed it to Luke with a smile, answering suddenly feeling so much better Luke said "hello, who is this?" lightly, knowing full well who it was but playing dumb.

"Oh grow up Luke" they could both hear over the device "your little nerd was so rude to me, do something about it!"

Luke's brows furrowed, the woman out of her mind, so he just replied "uh… like thank him?" he offered and Spencer had to cover him mouth to not laugh over the call "buy him nice things?" Luke continued with a giggle and before she could protest his teasing he said "make love to him after I block your stalker ass for the hundredth time?" and as she went to reply he hung up and blocked he number yet again with a smirk, Spencer laughing too at the positive change in mood

"Oh she's gonna be mad" Spencer said through the chuckling.

In their jobs they could recognise certain behaviours too easily and while she was clingy and even emotionally abusive, Luke had clearly escaped before being too affected by it and she wasn't going to become dangerous by any means - only a nuisance. Giving Spencer a sweet kiss to the lips and holding him tighter the ex-ranger seemed so much better than he had earlier, the genius somehow able to make things so much easier so quickly "you are amazing, and that was quite the colourful vocabulary" Luke complimented with a smirk before apologising for having to reply to anything at all "I'm sorry about that mess though…"

"Don't be, it's not your fault" Spencer replied "she sounded…abusive" he said softly, not wanting to pry but at least he knew their relationship had been short overall.

Luke nodded and explained "she started showing some 'tendencies' just before I broke up with her, for that very reason, and I'm very glad I did."

"What was the last straw?" Spencer asked curiously, an arm curling up to play with Luke's hair soothingly and it made both smile.

With a shrug Luke mulled over the unpleasant but not harmful memory as he spoke "it was a mix of things, she tried to tell me not to be so friendly with Penelope or to at least 'have her paired off with Phil' if I was going to talk to her" and by Spencer's expression he saw how instantly ridiculous and disrespectful Lisa's demand had been. "I once had to walk Roxy so dinner had to wait literally fifteen minutes, she then huffed the entire night over Roxy having to pee and from then on tried to make me feel bad for caring so much about an animal - like it was stupid to love my dog."

Spencer couldn't believe it, nobody gets between Luke and Roxy, his expression clearly disapproving of the ex's behaviour "Luke, why didn't you say anything?" he asked, not as a boyfriend, but as a friend.

"It didn't last long, it wasn't like a chronic thing - I'm fine," he said sincerely, not putting on a guard "I recognised the signs, I tested the waters to see if it was temporary or just the type of person she is and clearly I made the right choice to get the hell out of there, it was on a dime when she changed."

"They often do" Spencer said, supporting that his experience was often the case and abusers often masked themselves well in the beginning.

"And I adored your genius badassery there" Luke smirked as he looked into hazel eyes.

Spencer chuckled and cheekily beamed towards his handsome boyfriend " _nobody messes with my man_ " making both laugh and Luke just had to kiss the wonderful genius in his arms in reward.

* * *

Almost like she was making a point when it came time for dinner Roxy paced with her leash in her mouth asking to be walked, her big eyes unable to to resist, and Spencer was quick to mention that he could put it in foil for the short while it would take to walk the dog around the block and actually offered to chum them. Getting their coats and shoes on they walked out hand in hand out into the street with a happy Roxy sniffing everything she passed. Luke felt happy, despite all the fuss of the day, to know he had a healthy supportive relationship with the genius who had been unfazed by the intrusive presence attacking his phone. He grew a little curious and asked in a casual tone "you got any? nightmare exes?"

Spencer smiled and shook his head "not like that I'm glad to say" referring to the texts by Lisa Douglas for comparison, but Luke did pick up on the not outright no regarding exes "I haven't dated that many people," he needn't mention Maeve as she had passed on "Lila and Austin were non-committal from the get go, Austin's a she" he clarified for Luke and for the first time he was getting a couple of names to put to the 'few women Spencer's been with' and then Spencer added "Ethan's the only one really…"

Luke nodded and asked "what did he do?" knowing Spencer had only had one boyfriend before and therefore it had to be this Ethan guy, Spencer had gained some experience with him but it never got to fully sleeping together.

"He isn't bad, he's actually friendly but I hardly see him since he's in New Orleans doing music but we were young and both the smartest in our group, you know" and Luke couldn't help but compare it to people's 'college experimentation' days but for a pair of geniuses "he only gets a bit…overly competitive," Spencer explained "it's not at all romantic - its just hot headed."

"Makes sense, two geniuses in a room, I can see why the competitive nature would come out" knowing that Spencer too liked to win too, very cheeky sometimes but it was cute.

"I like a good game," Spencer admitted "but Ethan 'decides he _will_ win' and it doesn't always work out that way…so out come the excuses or the putting people down…" and saying that made it abundantly clear "like the time I was in New Orleans for a case, we caught up and even though he had a fiancé, a woman, he asked how I was getting on and I mentioned having a light thing with Lila before breaking it off at the time…so he picked at her character, you know…like to make himself 'superior' - not cause he wanted to be with me, he just needs to _win_ " Spencer shrugged, not bothered by it but it translated easily into why the man was an ex.

"Okay…sounds like a character."

"Nice guy overall, one…' _quirk_?'" Spencer tried to find the word "I think is the way to put it? He's willing to be a jerk if it works, like a play strategy in a game. At least he keeps to himself and doesn't go where he isn't welcome like a certain avid texter" Spencer teased and Luke nodded, glad they could smile and talk about these things comfortably, proud of their relationship and just how sound it was.

* * *

The pair got to Spencer's apartment and the food was still plenty warm, Roxy happily going to her own food to munch away as the two men sat to their's. They'd left Luke's phone on the coffee table during the cooking and walk and they could see it lighting up still, "she's gonna kill your battery" Spencer said not fussed by the clingy woman's unreasonable behaviour and Luke nodded as he ate the delicious food his boyfriend had kindly prepared.

"I'll message Penelope tonight and arrange to get a new number in the morning," Luke said, knowing he couldn't continue with this annoyance especially given the importance of his job "so much fuss because one woman can't understand basic rejection."

The device flashed again and Luke reached for it to check just in case there were any notifications from anyone but the crazy ex, opening the phone he sighed "nope, all her…" then Spencer tilted his head slightly, almost like a curious puppy, there were a couple of texts and one notification from her saying 'open to view image.'

Luke slid the phone to Spencer if he wanted to inspect or tell her how to fuck of in Swahili or Urdu or whatever else the genius could say to her, clicking on the thread there were a couple of messages angry at being ignored and the image to go with it, she was posing and opening her blouse to show some of her bra and the text underneath read 'you can have this if you just stop being stupid.'

Spencer shook his head and texted a casual 'nah, I'm good, thanks' and laughed at his own ridiculous dismissal of the attempted seduction towards his own boyfriend before blocking this number too.

"You might want to call Garcia now unless you want soft porn ah la your crazy ex" Spencer said with a nonplussed shrug and smile, cooly handling the situation with confidence and Luke chuckled and decided to take the clever man's advice and dial the tech genius before his abused battery ran out, a comfortable feeling between hem as they were solving the problem together. 

"Will do, cariño."

* * *

Quote: " _Insecure people only eclipse your sun because they're jealous of your daylight  
and tired of their dark, starless nights._"

― Shannon L. Alder


	29. A Man's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Roxy gets hurt and the boys make sure she gets better...

Luke got to his knees with welcoming arms around his favourite pooch, she'd done such a good job helping with a series of witness interviews and inspiring the people to speak more comfortably or lessening their stress at the very least. He gave her a treat and plenty of praise before letting her have some chill time, the diligent dog bringing a happy presence to those in the office before she took her seat by the genius dutifully. Both agents smiled at her unwavering loyalty and Spencer gave her a scratch behind the ears in thanks for her company.

The next couple hours went as normal though they were uncovering some disturbing details about people in their current case, of course that was to be expected but they were only looking for one man, a serial rapist with a signature of carving word clues on his victims' bodies. However the more people they investigated around the case they couldn't shake the sheer number of betrayals and back stabbings, the rivalries and affairs all coming to light with every interview. With each attack by the unsub people entered desperate moments where they cut the crap and told the truth, this caused tension and complex issues to cover what people were willing to tell the FBI, like one victim who was targeted after leaving a hotel where she had an affair with her husband's own father. This sort of information had been covered until Roxy comforted the woman enough to speak.

One by one all sorts of secrets came out from crying wolf in the past, outrageous or prolific infidelity, incestuous relationships, histories with statutory rape and more, and all of the victims seemed to overlap in increasingly complex ways. Spencer looked at all the statements that had been collected, trying to map out all the connections and find the conflicts and people at the centre of the whole mess, maybe to identify the unsub or at least motive of the man. The amount of information and just the level of toxicity in this group of persons made the team's heads hurt just to look at and it was when Penelope was able to find a mysterious set of transactions that Spencer was able to piece parts of it together.

As Reid explained his findings, that one of the victims had given up a baby for adoption in secret, her own husband stationed overseas and unaware and that the baby would now be a seventeen year old boy who fit the profile perfectly. It was icky - really icky, and lots of people interwoven with taboo secrets with tensions running high. Especially when they had to consider that the teen victimised his own birth mother, and that he must have pieced together his ancestry to realise he was the product of his mother and great uncle's incestuous affair - icky, icky, icky. Penelope did some digging and found he was indeed a perfect fit and in the local area, had a history of sexual assault and also just how he had woven himself into others lives and even intentionally caused friction to expose secrets to the light and cause maximum harm.

So while part of the team went to make the arrest Spencer, Luke and JJ focused on what would no doubt be one hell of an outrage by the gathered victims and families all part of the gross web of lies. It didn't take much, the moment the suspect was named and even talking to people individually didn't keep them from gossiping, or rather, yelling at each other. Trying their best to keep people calm and separating the most angry it was the betrayed military husband with tears streaming down his cheeks pleading with his wife to tell him it wasn't true, begging that his marriage hadn't been a lie and certainly not because the love of his life had been screwing her own uncle, never mind for her to have given birth without him realising.

The unsub's mother was inconsolable, not only facing her illegal relationship and secret child coming to light, even her broken marriage, but that her own blood born son had grown to be the serial rapist and her own attacker years later, all while she was reeling from the trauma itself. In the TV shows this sort of taboo drama gets ratings, in real life it just felt toxic and drowning. The couple were yelling at each other meanwhile other victims shouted to blame her and overtime the team managed to get the aggression to lull it picked back up again far too quickly. The whole thing a maddening mess and all while the furry friend that was Roxy tried to calm people, placing herself between men threatening each other and offering cuddles to those weeping while her tail wagged and for the most part it helped. Someone might feel ready to throw a punch but with Roxy between them they stalled and fought the urge and so on.

But it was the mother of the unsub and her husband who couldn't stop, screaming in each others faces and when the fighting turned petty and cruel real fury bubbled up to the surface to the point people were being forcibly restrained, the woman kicking out ferociously as JJ tried to pry her away from her husband. But it was when the friendly dog moved to try and calm her that the distressed woman had had enough, blinded by desperation and anger that she struck out at the animal in a brutal kick under her ribs making her yelp and cry out. The whole room instantly horrified by the needless abuse to the kind dog when they couldn't stop the second kick in the same spot, this time in a downward stomping motion as her dagger heel stiletto made contact.

JJ's grasp on the woman turned more forceful after the first kick and thanks to her pulling the woman back the pointed shoe's impact had been greatly lessened from what it could have been but the dog had been stabbed and was bleeding, her instant yelp and whimpers sounding out and the frighted pooch scurried away pained on one side by both her rib and stab wound. Luke had moved into action immediately wading though people on instinct to reach his best furry friend, stopping any further injury by the flailing woman with a strong shove so she was completely apart from the wounded dog.

Most of the crowd had stopped immediately, the universal law that what just happened was not tolerable seeming to shush enough people bar the couple, though the husband was not so physical as he had been. Luke crouched protectively over the shaking, whining dog, bleeding out of her side and her usually wagging tail tucked sadly by her back legs and her whole form so jittery. She flinched as he neared and it was not against him, just her survival instincts on high alert and he approached slowly, he wanted to put pressure on her wound but if it hurt she'd be less likely to comply, so he took a moment to pet her head and down her back making sure she wasn't about to bite out of fear and she let him, before inspecting the wound. That side of her body still rising and falling as it should, to paradoxical breathing or lack of proper movement - for now, but she needed a vet and it hurt to see her in pain, wrongly punished for being a good dog.

She tried to curl up on herself and lick her wound but as she did the pain made her yelp and he worried she might have a cracked rib, but his real worry would be internal bleeding or organ damage so needed to get her to a vet asap. The moment he felt she wouldn't resist him he gathered her carefully into his arms and lifted her against his chest and looked over his shoulder to see his boyfriend also assessing her injuries quickly. In a blur more FBI agents had supported the BAU's efforts and got the group of people into different rooms, separating the worst of the worst and JJ focused particularly on the couple, she'd also at some point told the guys to get Roxy to a vet immediately and she would oversee things herself and not to worry about the case since they had pretty much guaranteed their unsub's identity and the rest of the team were bringing him in now. So quickly Reid had grabbed Luke's car keys and leading the way to the parking lot, both men just focusing on their dear hurt companion and feeling their hearts race with every whine and cry.

* * *

The entire ride there Roxy had been trembling and whimpering, not wanting to unfurl her body afraid of the pain but Luke soothed what he could and watched her chest movements, fully paranoid of any paradoxical rhythms or stillness on her injured side and every now and then he would carefully card his fingers through her fur to try and see if her skin was discoloured any. Luckily he couldn't tell anything from just looking though the hardest part was keeping some pressure on her stab wound when the slightest jostle of the car would inspire pain again and she would try to get away.

Luke felt so guilty watching her in pain, he wished so much right then that dogs could understand human words as he automatically spoke to her, illogically willing her to understand him but at very least the cadence of his voice might bring her comfort. It hurt to be unable to speak to her, it hurt to know she might be feeling like a bad dog when she was the best dog in the whole world, and worst of all it hurt to worry for her. Luke Alvez was a tough guy, he could survive in harsh conditions with just his grit and skills, he'd served in the military, served as a ranger and worked in the FBI catching dangerous people in dangerous places for years and yet he never felt more like a scared little boy than he did knowing his precious puppy was injured.

He felt to blame, however illogical, she was a working dog, she had training for these situations and she was great at defending herself too, but she had been in 'emotional support dog' mode rather than one to guard and she hadn't seen the danger until it was too late. He wanted to cry, he wanted to have done better for her and most of all he didn't want to lose her, to take the pain away and have her back to her wonderful self. Spencer had called ahead and focused on driving them to the nearest animal hospital, though he did occasionally peer in the rearview mirror to check for the same signs Luke was, even if the vet deemed the stab wound to be shallow she could have a broken rib and would need x-rays and a lot of stitches, most worrying was that it had been long enough that the bleeding should have stopped and while it had slowed it continued to soak Luke's jacket that he was using to add pressure.

When they finally arrived to the vet she was seen immediately and checked over, the sweet looking woman was very calm but she struggled to get Roxy to relax whenever she inspected the wound no matter how much Spencer or Luke tried to calm the dog, she just wanted to curl up and lap at the blood. What got scary was when the woman managed to see far enough into the wound that she noticed part of the woman's heel must have snapped off and embedded into Roxy's side, any closer inspection and Roxy would yelp and unlike herself started to snap and growl at the stranger causing her pain to flare up. The only way to give her proper care was to put her under anaesthetic and care for her wound and even do the ex rays while she was unconscious, and that made Luke tremble slightly. Roxy had never been put under and while he was usually a glass half full kind of guy he couldn't help but run his mind through just how many accidents happened from the anaesthetic alone, the idea of her never waking up again striking him hard and his lip quivered as tears pricked at his eyes.

Spencer was the one who put his arm around Luke and talk him through it as calmly as possible though he felt his heart aching too, the lovable dog the first animal he'd ever really bonded with in his whole life but what she meant to Luke was something else and he had to respect that. The soothing, supportive words from his boyfriend got Luke clear headed enough to okay the procedure and the vet said they'd be best to wait in the reception area until someone could come speak to them but instead they asked to stay until she was put under. It was a heartbreaking sight to see the whimpering and scared dog's eyes looking around the room as she was encouraged to lie down and all the room got prepped for her, monitors checking her vitals and the uncomfortable looking tubes propping her jaw open and the mask over her snout as she slowly drifted off. All the while Luke was able to pet her, fingers gently combing through her fur affectionately until the most telling part to her unconsciousness being when her trembling stopped, her tail not flicking in the scared way and her body fell limply, no longer tense from discomfort.

He didn't want to leave her there, brown eyes looking to her slowly rising chest and the readings on the monitors but the men had to leave for the procedure as a precaution and again it was Spencer who helped guid his lost feeling boyfriend from the room. Everything went from frantic and intense to suddenly at a complete stop, seated in the reception area with arms feeling empty without the friendly dog to cuddle, Luke's hand holding her leash and collar gripping it tighter than usual. Taking a shaky breath Luke wiped his eyes with his sleeve and Spencer placed a reassuring hand on his knee, his thumb caressing gently to help him relax and just know someone was there with him. Glistening brown eyes glanced up to his boyfriend as he tried to even his breathing but he just wanted to cry some more, and without words Spencer moved to put his arms around him, gathering the ex-ranger to lean on him and Luke melted into it, needing it.

Alvez started to sniffle and again went to wipe his tears away when Spencer handed him a tissue and said a quiet "she's in good hands and we got her here really quickly…she'll pull through this." Luke nodded, realistically he was right, no major warning signs, of internal bleeding or a collapsed lung, she might be totally fine, likely to be totally fine, it was just hard to believe that while preparing your heart for the worst case scenario. The thought of leaving here without her to take home too much to handle. Spencer never made Luke feel silly or like he was overreacting, Roxy depended on him and she meant a lot more to him than just a simple pet, so he only comforted and tried to sooth his nerves, the _guilt_ from Roxy getting hurt on the job alone a hard thing to handle.

Spencer just listened out for his boyfriend's breathing, hearing it catch and come out ragged but eventually slowed to something more calm before he placed a gentle kiss to Luke's forehead and rubbed his arm sweetly. He hadn't been expecting Luke's first thing to say to be "thank you for just sitting with me, Spence."

"Of course, no need to thank me…besides…she's a good dog and I'm nervous too" Spencer admitted and both men exchanged sad smiles as Luke nodded, his eyes were slightly puffy from the crying and he kept taking deep steadying breaths. "It's not your fault you know, you had no way of knowing that would happen."

"Today's been nuts from the start" Luke got out, his voice raspier than expected and then he said, his voice cracking a little "I just want her to be okay…she's _gotta_ be okay…"

Nodding Spence just continued to be there for his partner, especially as they shifted positions on the seats and Luke ended up with his head in his hands leaning forward with elbows on his knees, Spencer's hand rubbing the man's back in support. After what felt like forever an assistant walked out into the reception area and greeted "Update on Roxy?" she checked she had the right pet owner, staff often going by pet name rather than owners which he liked, the place was mostly empty but there was an older woman seated with a puppy greyhound and a couple of people with cat carriers by their feet.

Luke nodded and the woman moved closer to say "we were able to remove the embedded materials from her injury and the bleeding's stopped, we've done x-rays and determined there are no other bleeds or causes for concern there. She does have a hairline fracture on one of her ribs but no complex fractures or chipped bones, she should make a full recovery from that in roughly six weeks if she doesn't aggravate the injury. Right now we're cutting out some of the damaged tissue and will be giving her stitches" she informed and while Luke felt some relief the idea that his poor Roxy was still asleep and being under a scalpel really bothered him, but at least the signs were good. "She will be a while yet and the anaesthetic will need to ware off too before she's awake so if I were you I'd go out and grab some coffee or a snack" she advised with an understanding smile that the man might not want to leave the place but there was nothing they could do for her in that moment. She even helped by suggesting "there's a lovely little cafe right across the street, you wont be far, in fact, if there's anything to be updated I will come over and get you personally, is that alright, sir?"

"Yeah…thank you so much" Luke said sincerely, the place not judgemental and the more he thought about it they'd probably seen all sorts of people balling their eyes out for even the tiniest of animals.

* * *

Neither man had much of an appetite but they did get coffees, sugary and indulgent ones at that just for a pick me up, and in the back of their minds both wondered just how much business the cafe made by being next to a vets. Luke sipped his drink, unable to shake the crappy feeling of having a poorly pup and hazel eyes watched him with sympathy. Spencer felt so bad for Luke, and for Roxy, in fact Spencer was pretty sure the whole BAU would be feeling a little accountable and upset on behalf of the much loved doggie and it was so hard not to just feel like the worst bit of dirt on the planet when an animal so loyal and loving was suffering. Looking to his phone Luke started to type and answer back many of the supportive and worried texts coming in from the team, especially from Penelope, to update them on what was happening. It was sweet though, that so many cared so much.

Spencer knew Luke wasn't going to be able to focus on anything but Roxy and so decided to at least divert his attention away from the present moment and started "Roxy's a strong one, she'll get back to her usual self in no time" he smiled and Luke slowly found himself able to smile too if a little tiredly. "So Mariana got you Roxy?" he asked, opening up discussion in better areas of Luke's time with the furry friend.

"Yeah…" Luke sighed, thinking back to getting the excitable little pup made him smile "she was so little, adopted her and think she was saved from a puppy mill" he explained and Spencer nodded, glad Luke was talking. "I'd spent years learning to just survive and handle being on my own, so when I was readjusting to regular life…I think Mari was just concerned since I could hide away for a long time without thinking about it, just habit, getting me Roxy made me do what was best for her… _want_ to do things for her" Luke explained and Spencer reached across the table and caressed the man's hand soothingly.

"You clearly did an amazing job" Spencer said, bringing some warmth into the conversation.

Luke smiled a little shyly, the comment both about the happy, well trained dog and the man's own achievements, "Mari literally asked me to go to breakfast with her and she was already sat and Roxy was under the table" he remembered fondly "she asked me a bunch about if I'd said hi to any neighbours, if I was treating myself ever, all that…then bam, 'here's a puppy, deal with it'" and both chuckled, it sounded exactly like what the woman would do. "That's also why she visited for a breakfast, so the stores would be open and I was suddenly on sprint to be a decent dog owner."

Brown eyes watched their joined hands over the table and started to sweetly caress Spencer's hand with his thumb, like a silent thank you for being such a great support. "I owe a lot to that, Mari getting me Roxy…" Luke mused "like the crutch at the time I didn't know I needed."

Spencer squeezed the hand in his reassuringly and said "I told you about the 'Reid Effect'" Spencer said and it got Luke to chuckle "I've never had such a good relationship with an animal, I think I understood it in theory and the statistics on how having a pet improved social skills and that sort of thing…but it's more than that" the genius said, trying to put his finger on it "The writer Milan Kundera once said 'dogs are our link to paradise. They don't know evil or jealousy or discontent. To sit with a dog on a hillside on a glorious afternoon is to be back in Eden, where doing nothing was not boring - it was peace'" Spencer said summoning the words so easily with his eidetic memory and it seemed to finally make the ex-ranger seem significantly lighter in mood.

"You know she used to chew the walls..?" Luke said almost randomly and Spencer laughed as he pressed for more "she's a great dog but she used to just…gnaw….not even just on corners or door frames either, like with the side of her mouth she used to be like 'I'm gonna make sure that spot is the reason my owner's not getting his deposit back'" he laughed "oh and she peed on my cousin, just walked right over, totally intentional" he said with enjoyment. "I think I blocked a lot of that out…she's just so well behaved now, she grew out of all of it."

"I think she might also have had a great trainer" Spencer added with a smirk and Luke blushed a little.

With his free hand Luke took a long sip of coffee, the warm beverage more comforting than it had been minutes before, the sweet reminiscing and talking of the pup having helped his nerves a great deal. The energising scent of coffee and even the heat through the mug in his hand adding to the calming nature of the moment as he said aloud "I know dogs don't live long," a thought he'd been dealing with the moment Roxy got hurt. "You kind of set yourself up to say goodbye to them, but…it's worth it," he said, knowing that even if the worst were to happen, of course it would hurt, but his memories and experiences with her are worth having "every moment with her is _absolutely_ loyal, she's just this purely loving ball of fluff and…that's enough." He shrugged the last part, but it meant a lot to him to say it, glad to have gotten the sentimental words out and as his boyfriend listened with an open heart and zero judgement he suddenly felt like a tremendously lucky man to have such great company, both in the human and canine variety in his life.

* * *

"Oh Roxy" Penelope greeted when the beloved dog made her safe return to the BAU, from Roxy's demeanour one would never be able to tell she had been attacked only a recently, she was awake and her ears perked, looking for pets and cuddles from anyone who was giving them and the bubbly blonde sure was. "My girl, you are such a boss!" Garcia praised and gave all the affection possible without hurting her. Luke watched on at the cute display leaning against his desk, it turned out the whole team had grown concerned for her safety, feeling so terrible that she got hurt.

He's been concerned she would remain frightened, traumatised by it, but she wasn't, after he'd managed to get her home and in her safe space with familiar smells she had relaxed greatly, and she was just happy to not be in as much pain anymore and to see her owner relaxed again. The only signs of her injury being a shaved spot in her fur where they had needed to cut tissue away and looking closely there were some gnarly stitches but it would heal fine, she didn't have a cone but he did apply a gel regularly to the wounded area so that if she was to try and lick her injury the taste would deter her and she had quickly learned not to bother. She wasn't jumping around and it was likely due to her rib and it was actually a good thing, a lot of dogs not knowing their limits and hurting themselves further.

After getting lots of hugs and kisses from Penelope Roxy padded over to her owner and looked up, her happy expression making the man feel like such a softie inside and didn't give a damn, before he knelt down and gave her a proper cuddle and ruffling her fur by her ears and she looked so contented. The dog had healed more emotionally than any human would have been, just happy to be back and wanting to spread love as she wanted to do. She wasn't working today, just doing her rounds to help ease the guilt of hardened FBI agents made so weak at the knees for the furry friend and one by one everyone checked on her and made sure to let Roxy know just how much of a good dog she was.

Spencer meanwhile had found a few excuses to work at the same desk as Luke, files and information they were going over to wrap up their last case overlapping with their tasks and they helped each other. With a loving smile Luke realised part way through the morning why the genius had chosen to do so, he'd claimed it was for practical reasons but actually it became abundantly clear it was so Roxy wouldn't wander and go to guard Reid at his desk, away from Luke, at least for today. It was such a small thing but it moved him, however silly it might have seemed, the thought for him and the comfort it brought both by Roxy's dutiful presence and a loving boyfriend by his side Luke felt overjoyed by the precious people (and dog) he was fortunate enough to have care about him so much.

* * *

Quote: " _Such short little lives our pets have to spend with us, and they spend most of it waiting for us to come home each day.  
It is amazing how much love and laughter they bring into our lives and even how much closer we become with each other because of them._"

― John Grogan, Marley and Me


	30. Will You Be My Valentine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Our boys work a case on Valentines Day...

Working a case for their first Valentines, Spencer and Luke had agreed to have a nice date the moment they got back to Virginia, but in the meantime the team was in Nashville, Tennessee investigating someone who struck in the week leading up to Valentines Day, due to the time between murders it had taken a long time to realise the pattern and connect the victims but they had arrived in the city to try and catch the patient unsub. At first the profile had read as female, all the victims being male and either married or in serious heterosexual relationships, but the more Penelope had dug into the victims lives she'd uncovered that one was meeting with men through dating sites and since then the profile had shifted. The rest was pretty simple, the unsub was likely a heartbroken homosexual male whom had a traumatic experience at the usually romantic time of year, likely the loss of a partner in some manner.

Spencer and Luke walked down the streets of Nashville the night before the holiday, love hearts and roses decorated the night as they made their way to a recent crime scene. Reaching the hotel they flashed their badges and were let into the building before making their way to the police taped room and let inside. "Emilio Castaneda, male, 37 and married eight years with four kids" Luke read off the initial report as they looked at the man under a sheet, he was fully clothed still but dressed to impress, well shaven and cologne, like meeting a date or some sexy rendezvous complete with condoms and lube in his pocket. "Given what was found on him it fits the theory" he mused.

Spencer took a closer look at the body to see the gun shot wounds to the chest, the shooter not with the best aim but generally trying to hit the heart, fitting given the time of year, and that's when he started to look through the man's phone. Luckily he was signed in on all his apps as the genius looked through what he could, all the victims had their phones taken likely to remove evidence but as Spencer looked through the man's bag at the same time he saw two different phone chargers - the victim had two phones and the killer had only made off with one of them. Reading the messages Spencer said "this is something" and moved to let Luke see what he was.

On a messaging app Spencer saw messages with a slim blonde, the online profile even mentioning that he was a self declared 'twink with a taste for bears and daddies' and from the conversations between them it was clear to see they had planned to meet up while the victim's wife was away visiting a sick relative and he had pretended to have business trips. "They're not shying away from it one bit, our victim is patting himself on the back with how well he hid this meet up from his partner" Spencer said before scrolling back through the conversation to see anything else "ew" he couldn't help but say.

"What?" Luke pressed, knowing it might likely be something either detailed and sexual or levels of betrayal to the spouse.

"Emilio sent 'since the c-section Kelly keeps asking me if the scar bothers me, I don't give a damn, a bint with a scar is still a bint and I'm so bored telling her what she needs to hear so she'll shut up and leave me alone…' - the guy didn't deserve to be shot but…" Spencer shrugged with a grimace.

"Kelly is the victim's wife and she seemed pretty genuine about her husband being a sweet and loving husband" Luke added, "all the partners seem shocked by the very insinuation their guys were sneaking around or unhappy…the victims know how to pretend."

"They also know how to be discreet…" Spencer added "this hotel is prone to tourists, not locals, unlikely he'd be seen by anyone he knows which helped the unsub's targeting too."

Letting out a sigh they took the phone to be analysed for texts and got Penelope to look into the account Spencer found. The blonde did her digging and soon enough found the man had multiple accounts and eventually managed to find the man's full name and afterward pulled his address, and history, while other members of the team set out to bring him in she continued to look through his information. "Yikes, so our dear disturbed Nicolas six years ago seemed really happy" Penelope explained "he posted a lot about how much he loved his partner Damien, they lived together, had beautiful cocker spaniels by the way…and then, get this, Damien is actually called Andrew with a wife and kids, the whole secret family revealed scenario plays out on Valentines day."

"Is this all on Nicolas' social media?" Luke asked in some disbelief.

"Yeah," Penelope said "it was in the local news, turns out the wife was in politics and the whole thing was a big scandal, a year later and this Andrew sleaze ball gets shot in a hit and run, there were suspicions but not enough evidence to bring anyone in."

"That's our guy, thanks Penelope."

* * *

The pair walked down the streets of the city again, the station being close enough to the crime scene there had been no point in driving, surrounded in romantic imagery and being kept up to date on the case as Emily, Matt and JJ went to make the arrest. Spencer decided to ask a curious question however silly from the information around the unsub and he knew it would probably make Luke laugh but he had no reason to be embarrassed "what's a 'bear'?" and when Luke had to stifle the surprised laugh the younger agent clarified "and I don't mean the animal variety, it was on the suspect's profile so I presume it's gay slang."

Luke laughed, suddenly a little flushed "well…umm...a 'bear' as far as I understand is a bulky, hairy guy, like over the top rugged type that's a bit heavy set" with a shrug and Spencer nodded, unbothered by it but had just been curious. "I take it then you know what the other terms meant?" Luke then insinuated with a quirked brow that the good doctor wasn't as innocent as he seemed.

Spencer chuckled and answered "uh I've worked enough cases in gay bars that I've been called a twink…" and Luke nodded with a growing smile at that "I also worked a case around gay prostitutes once and one witness wouldn't stop calling Hotch a 'daddy' which got _real_ awkward…funny though" Spencer said and Luke couldn't stop the giggles.

"Oh my god, I can't imagine saying that to Hotch" Luke managed to say in amazement through the laughing.

"The witness was really helpful too so Hotch kept being really polite but it's one of the few times I've ever seen him blush" Spencer further explained and both were enjoying the topic. Then he decided to ask a question he knew would get Luke all hot and bothered "so what are you? slang wise?" Spencer asked cheekily.

"Uh" Luke's voice came out in a slightly more stressed tone than expected and his face heated up especially with hazel eyes on him knowing just how it teased him "I…don't rightly know" Luke answered with some effort, he was laughing though, Spencer's silliness keeping things light. "I've never thought about it…I mean I don't quite fit any I know, I'm not an otter so-"

"Wait…'otter' is a term?" Spencer said more than entertained by such a cute animal used for such stuff.

Luke laughed and nodded "yeah, an otter is not a bear…it's pretty open as far as body type, usually medium build, I think, they man-scape a little but are still rugged" he explained "whereas I'm not quite a 'gym-rat'" the meaning more obvious "looking like I spend every moment I can working out, and a 'bull' is just your typical hunky guy but more extreme, like body builder type, so…" Luke trailed at a loss.

"Hmm…I presume 'stud' still applies though" Spencer smirked and Luke's face deepened in the blush, knowing while Luke knew he was attractive and that they could speak to each other very well but usually in a bedroom or flirty setting, this was so casual and coming from Spencer it was very fun.

"I suppose so" Luke agreed and shot a look to hazel eyes, knowing full well Spencer was teasing him "and thank you for the compliment."

Spencer smiled and for a moment Luke knew something was building, the teasing not done before the genius said "typically a stud is defined as sexually attractive male…who is also great in bed" Spencer's smirk was notable on the last section, that part Luke hadn't thought about and when Spencer chimed "I think we'll go with 'stud' for you" with proud nod Luke felt that mixture of flattered and flustered.

"You're gonna give me an ego, cariño" Luke replied.

"I work in facts…" Spencer shrugged like he couldn't help what definition fit whom but the playful glint in hazel eyes gave away just how much fun he was having.

"People have no idea how devilish you can be sometimes" Luke teased back and as they approached the station but still out of sight Luke decided he might not have the gift of endless information to use but he could pick his moments so as Spencer stepped ahead a little Luke sneakily gave a light smack to his boyfriend's backside. The quiet noise in surprise was absolutely adorable and the good doctor's face went from smug to blushing just as much as his boyfriend in a matter of seconds.

"Touché" Spencer whispered through a giggle.

"Touché or _tushie_?" Luke said in the silly pun, rolling the word in an emphasised way and both found it very funny as they finally entered the station to get back to work.

* * *

Spencer woke up in the morning to his boyfriend spooning him from behind, kissing his neck and arms wrapped around his middle, one hand being very friendly over his chest making the sleepy genius all warm and fuzzy inside. There really was no better feeling than waking cuddled up in Luke's strong arms and being affectionately covered in kisses, and as it happened on this particular morning they could add that they were succeeding in a case and close to wrapping things up on Valentines Day no less. They were in a twin room, two double beds keeping it 'professional', so what if they only used one of them?

"Happy Valentines Day" Luke said sweetly before placing a gentle kiss along Spencer's jaw line, the ex-ranger's stubble making him tingle at the added sensation and waking him up more.

Spencer hummed "happy Valentines Day…" still sleepy but smiling in the cozy embrace.

Both eyed the alarm clock by the bed and they didn't have much time before they'd have to get up and get ready for the day so they just enjoyed the short while they had left under the thick covers and enjoying the feel of the other so close. "If we can get that confession this morning we'll likely be home in time to have our date tonight" Luke said, nuzzling against his boyfriend's messy hair and kissing just behind his ear, his hands wandering in a slightly indulgent way over Spencer's lithe form.

"Save all the handsy stuff for tonight, _stud_ " Spencer teased and Luke chuckled, the vibration from the muscular chest against his back only adding to their peaceful, fun moment together.

"I'm looking forward to it…" Luke practically growled in a way that would make anyone feel the heat, but both knew that they didn't have time to deal with getting a little overly excited and so the man decided to switch the tone to something more friendly and sweet. "So…what can your genius brain tell me about Valentines?"

"Well.." Spencer said, snuggling even closer to his boyfriend as he enjoyed the warmth and contact "obviously it's named after St Valentine, so originally a Christian feast day but it was around martyrdom at first, eventually it became a celebration of love around the world mostly through revising old stories and making them matters of the heart." Spencer felt Luke nod behind him following what he was saying and then gave the example "for instance in the 18th-century there was an embellishment to the legend of St Valentine claiming he wrote a jailer's daughter and signed the letter 'Your Valentine' as a farewell before his execution."

"Sounds like a romantic thriller movie" Luke joked and both giggled.

"It does" Spencer agreed and turned slightly in Luke's hold to be able to look at that handsome face with a small smile "it has some pagan influences, but it's mostly Roman, including the simple fact of it being in the run up to spring so lots of focus on fertility and crops for the year to come" he explained "the more corny exchange of valentines that we know though according to Hallmark has Americans spending 144 million on just greeting cards alone" came the impressive statistic and Luke smiled, enjoying the young genius' rambles.

"Well then" Luke considered the information and said "how many do you think spend Valentines kicking ass and saving lives and still making time for a romantic date?" he asked rhetorically with a smirk and kissed Spencer briefly on the lips as they beamed at each other.

"Do you really want me to make a guess at that?" the statistics-minded genius countered implying he cold probably make an educated guess to the figure but both just chuckled. "Do you get Roxy anything on Valentines?" Spencer asked randomly, just curious.

"I sometimes give her treats, more because they're on show and I pick something up in a good mood" Luke explained, wondering why he asked that specifically.

"I was just curious, every year around 9 million people buy their pets a significant Valentine's Day gift in the US" he shrugged.

Luke smiled and replied "I think Penelope might contribute to that…both for Sergio and all the other furry friends in her life. I'm pretty sure she's bought a heart shaped archway for her friend's pair of fish once for Valentines now that I think about it."

"That's…dedication?"

* * *

Luke sat in the interview room with the arrested suspect, he was clearly their unsub but they had to do everything possible to make the best case to go to court and the easiest way was a confession but unfortunately Nicolas had lawyered up and keeping tight lipped. Simmons and Emily had tried for a while so far but they had to change up their tactics as they were getting nowhere so Luke set the groundwork for another attempt to draw out a confession, starting by doing the usual grilling. "We know you were planning on meeting Emilio…we're analysing your phone records and laptop as we speak and we will find that you arranged to meet the other victims as well" he said firmly.

The balding lawyer was quick and skittish to interject his clients answer "you have no proof my client actually went to any of these dates you claim he arranged" the lawyer said while the unsub, Nicolas, sat smirking with his arms crossed.

It was then that there was a knock and Spencer came in smiling sweetly and holding two coffees, he closed the door and approached, handing one to Luke and deliberately giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek in view of the suspect. Both felt the man's attitude change, less cocky and more tense, as Luke said "thanks, sweetie" and Reid sat next to his partner to play good cop.

"Hi there, I'm SSA Dr Spencer Reid, Luke and I have been working over this case and I'll be frank, Nicolas…" Spencer said in a kind voice, playing good cop, and making eye contact "given the lack of other suspects and your contact with victims…it doesn't look good for your case and I don't know who else to look at, we can't until there's hard evidence and I want to believe in your innocence" he said pleadingly "but you gotta give me something here, why didn't you meet Emilio? Stuff like that, there might be road we haven't considered that eliminates you as a suspect altogether."

Nicolas' jaw was clenched, his arms although lean were twitching in tension as he tried not to react, the lawyer also steadily reminding him "you don't have to answer any questions, you have the right to remain silent" he advised.

Spencer sighed and turned to Luke, casually they joined hands on the table and started having a conversation amongst themselves "Spence, come one, it's suspicious" Luke started "I know you wanna believe him but innocent people don't have secrets to keep when they're facing these sorts of charges…I mean, these poor families."

Reid nodded sadly "I know, all those kids left without fathers, I know affairs are wrong and all but…I just can't imagine doing that to someone" Spencer replied "the families have all just been victimised by spousal betrayal and then to also lose someone in the worst way…and for what? Is it a misery loves company kind of thing? a jealousy thing? How _selfish_ …"

"Uh…Spence?" Luke said as though he should be careful of what he said, the suspect listening and true enough he looked ready to punch someone were he not handcuffed to the table.

"What? Luke…I'm telling you this _kid_ didn't do this," Spencer condescended, making the man sound meek even though in his mind the unsub was claiming power back in his killings. Turning to Nicolas Spencer pretended not to see the furious expression thinly veiled and said "I'm sorry about him, I think I'm the only one he's got a soft spot for so don't take it personally" with a smile that wasn't returned by the unsub.

Playfully putting an arm around the genius' shoulders Luke spoke to his boyfriend making quite the show "that's probably true" he chuckled "you know, we should do something tonight, for Valentines" he flaunted, the time of year difficult for the unsub to process. "I wanna spoil you something rotten after we close this," he said and brought up his boyfriend's hand to place a sweet kiss onto.

"No need, but you're so good to me…" Spencer beamed, not even having to lie as the pair were just sickeningly sweet to each other in an inappropriate setting but the unsub didn't seem to be catching on that it was a trap, designed to get his blood boiling, for the jealousy to flare up and for him to snap at them. "I can't believe how I spent my Valentines before you" he made sure to laugh at the concept, like it was worthy of ridicule "just _pathetic_ , really. I-"

" _Shut up._ " The voice was low, dangerous and quiet, loathing clear in the man's expression.

"What was that, sorry?" Spencer said as though he genuinely didn't hear.

"He said to 'shut up'." Alvez said and leaned forward a little, dropping his arm from Reid's shoulders but still holding hands.

"Wh…oh, sorry," Spencer said, acting bashful "we forget ourselves sometimes, love's like that it just drives you a little cr-"

"You think your guy's so perfect, huh?" Nicolas practically spat, and before Spencer could act confusedly the unsub wouldn't be shushed by the lawyer as he said "I got news for you, guys cheat, guys fuck around, they're all selfish and if you think you've got a good relationship it just means there's crap you're too blind or stupid to notice" he grew in anger, his handcuffs rattling as they pulled and tugged.

Luke interjected then, equalling the intensity "who do you think you are?" he said offendedly, standing up from the table and getting in his personal space "just because _you_ can't keep a guy from sleeping around doesn't mean you should be a little bitch about other's who can keep their shit togeth-"

And that did it, the unsub started hollering and threatening 'I should kill you's especially helpful and amongst the yelling they got him to slip up further and more and more until the lawyer stopped even trying to remedy the situation and just sat with his head in his hands with the flailing client next to him screaming bloody murder in front of two smirking agents.

* * *

On the jet back to Virginia, everyone glad to be heading home and some making their Valentines plans over their phones during the flight. Emily and Tara being the two singles were choosing just how to each treat themselves for the night, Tara going to get a massage and Emily instantly stealing her idea but deciding to also get takeout after and her night was set with a grin. Meanwhile Luke and Spencer sat side by side, despite work having felt like they'd spent the holiday already celebrating themselves as a couple a fair bit the last couple of days. Luke made a call to make restaurant reservations and around the dog sitter, Spencer mentioning that they should stay at his tonight.

They were mostly out of earshot and if they spoke quietly no one heard especially as the plane was filled with gossiping and chatter. They talked a little about their date tonight and things in general when Luke asked casually "so what make's you want to stay at yours?" knowing his place was technically a little closer and it would save him a trip regarding Roxy, not that he minded but he was just curious.

"I might have a little treat for you if we go to my place…" Spencer said with a smirk.

"Oh? Something you can't bring on the date?" Luke replied with a quirked brow, matching the smirk wondering just what it could be.

The genius leaned close to his boyfriend's ear, knowing he would have a strong effect on the man as he whispered "well I think the little red number I bought to wear tonight might have people staring at us…" and the smile was absolutely devilish before he placed a kiss to the ex-rangers cheek which was rapidly heating up. Luke instantly knew his boyfriend had some sexy lingerie to indulge in later by what he was insinuating and his mouth went dry, his mind swimming with sexy images of his boyfriend and now thoroughly in the romantic mood.

"Your place it is…" he replied chuckling, very much looking forward to their evening.

Spencer liked seeing just how instantly happy Luke was, not to mention made a little hot under the collar so easily by him so he just said a cheerful "happy valentines, Luke" before stealing a brief kiss and smirking into it, saving plenty passion for later.

* * *

Quote: " _The most important thing is to enjoy your life—to be happy—it's all that matters_."

― Audrey Hepburn


	31. Seven Years and Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Luke wants to ask Spencer to move in together...

Luke made his way into work a little scatter brained, he'd thoroughly lost track of what things of his were at his apartment and which were at his boyfriend's place. If it was just his own stuff he wouldn't be so bothered although it was surrounding everything from clothes to Roxy's toys. They spent more than enough time at each other's places and at ease in each home that it never felt stressed or like they were a 'guest', but Luke's morning had been one little thing after another. He thought he'd bought more shampoo, he had, but it was at Reid's place, he spent a long time trying to find the belt that went with his pants but only to realise it was, again, at Reid's, the gel for Roxy's stitches had been replaced but, of course, at Reid's, so he had to contact the sitter and tell her which one to get and he'd reimburse her.

But worst of all had started the moment he woke up, the moment of tired peacefulness in the morning had him reaching out in his bed to blindly find his boyfriend not there, Spencer at his own place for the night, and the ache just to have him reliably next to him in bed in the morning, the craving for that company, was something Luke was shocked by just how powerful it was. To put it simply, he felt a little sad, maybe a little lonely, without his most favourite person in the whole world to hold in those quiet times before the rest of the world kicked into gear.

So when he reached the bullpen his heart felt excited to see that messy head of hair, the hazel eyes and sweet smile he loved so much, likely downing coffee to start his day, and yet as he stepped into the open space he realised the genius hadn't arrived yet. Despite his series of confused moments earlier he seemed to have gotten through them quicker than expected and checking his watch he realised his lover likely wouldn't arrive for another ten minutes if he took public transport as he often did and he felt deflated, knowing it was going to be the most boring and long ten minutes to wait out.

As he sat at his desk and had said hello to Tara and Emily who were already in he felt a little glum and twiddling his thumbs, Emily had implied that once everyone had arrived they'd be going over a new case so he didn't have much to distract himself with in the meantime. Instead he slowly started to realise the solution to his unpleasant morning and the feeling of missing his boyfriend, the question of whether or not he should ask to move in together rattling about his brain. The moment it fully occurred to him just what he was considering he grew a little nervous and tried to think over it effectively.

His place was not ideal for moving into, especially with Spencer's teaching and vast collection of books, plus he really wasn't attached to it, and while Spencer's place suited him for now, in the long run he wondered if the genius would want a different place if he was going to live with a dog all the time. So essentially he would be asking if Spencer wanted Luke to move in with him and make the space to accommodate both Luke and Roxy, or to move out of his place and get an entirely new home? It was a big ask and something they'd have to discuss in detail if they were to move forward like that. If he even wanted to at all. Part of him worried Spencer might feel it was too soon or maybe his personal space, which was important to the man, might be too compromised, but they'd been head over heels for each other before ever confessing their feelings and having been friends first, it was just so hard to gage.

Tara and Emily were off chatting when Penelope made her way into work, others not there yet, her loud heels usually notifying people to her presence and if that didn't do the trick her colourful clothes would, yet as she passed by her friend's desk brown eyes didn't focus, lost in thought, until she greeted cheerily "hi newbie." He seemed a little surprised, not having noticed her until the last moment and she looked at him curiously as he returned a quiet hello. The man looked in his own head, maybe a little nervous so she asked "what's got you all serious looking?"

Luke turned a little in the spinny chair to look at the bubbly blonde and give a smile, finally snapping out of his inner ramblings enough to focus as he said lightly "I'm fine, don't worry Pen" and she looked at him skeptically as he continued "I'm just thinking about stuff, good stuff" and she looked at him intensely still, eyes analysing him for signs of weakness or lies.

"'Good' stuff?" she pressed.

Quickly glancing around Luke saw it was just them around and knowing he and Penelope had grown very close over the last while and he would be unable to hide the little bit of nervousness from her he knew she wasn't going to stop wondering what was the cause of it so he opened up. "Don't get excited" he warned "but I've just been thinking about…asking Spence to move in together…" he said quietly and watched her expression as she processed the words, shifting from suspicious to elated in seconds.

Her painted lips went from pouted to an excited jaw drop and wide grin with a gasp "really? this isn't a joke, like…you're serious? of course you're serious, oh my gosh!" she said and started to fidget with the sudden boost of energy and joy, practically bouncing on her feet "I need to get a house warming present, this is wond-"

" _Penelope_ " Luke stalled her with a strong look but smiling at her mood "I haven't even asked him yet…"

"Oh sweet Luke…" she said softly, grin still in place as she said "to my lair, let's talk…also you can't stop a lady from shopping no matter how prematurely" she replied in her half joking and half serious tone she often used. Luke could only sigh and give in, but in truth he really did want to run his thoughts by someone, her optimistic ways likely to make him feel a lot better but hopefully not blindly so. All he knew was that he really missed Spencer when he wasn't around, not in an unhealthy way, he just enjoyed his company so much and there were so many moments of doing nothing, why couldn't they do nothing together sometimes? It sounded so nice just having that extra presence around the house, nothing smothering, just a shared home.

* * *

As the team hit the ground running in a small Michigan town the case was ironically surrounding a series of elaborate home invasions by a gun happy unsub seeking to play out a fantasy, they'd spent their time between the coroners office, crime scenes and the local police department. A lot of time was spent talking with survivors who had been made to play out what the unsub told them too and try to calm them enough to speak but they were making strong headway already. As Luke and Rossi searched through a targeted home, broken glass impossible not to step on but photographs had been taken already, the place a mess but it told them a lot about the profile of the killer.

Stepping over to the body Rossi discovered a small note of paper left in the victim's shirt pocket and as he showed it to Alvez both saw what was clearly a coded message though what it said they weren't sure and knew it was a task for the team genius as he sent a photograph over. The whole day it was like they barely got to see each other, the moment Spencer had entered the bullpen they were debriefing and travelling, Spencer hadn't had great sleep the night before which was common enough given his occasional headache but it meant that after discussing the profile he'd snuck in a nap on the jet, then it was all systems go upon landing and being sent on separate tasks.

After a while of just staring at his boyfriend's number in his contacts, enjoying the name as he voiced it internally and thought of the man it represented, his heart a flutter at the mere thought, Luke had to move his eyes away and pocket his phone to get on with work. After having the little chat that morning with Penelope Luke had been able to voice out a lot of his wants as well as his concerns in asking Spencer to move in, and while the blonde had been excitable and optimistic she seemed no stranger to the dangers of commitment and was empathetic about his nerves. She had reminded him that regardless of the answer their relationship was strong enough and their communication good enough that they could figure out the barriers in a safe space if needed but also be willing to wait and hopefully not feel too awkward. However, while both were understanding of the genius' possible rejection of the idea, they were hoping very much that he might say yes.

Luke had decided he would ask Spencer to move in together at some point soon, he couldn't deny that it was something he really wanted but would be considerate to his partner's needs and not pressure him into anything he didn't absolutely want to do. Loving someone and being comfortable giving up their solitude very different asks and not necessarily connected elements. The idea of waking up next to each other and falling asleep side by side made him weak at the knees however, their things mingled even more than they already were, to build upon their lives together one day at a time.

As Luke and Rossi made their way back to the station Dave had been eyeing him curiously, clearly aware of Luke's daydreamy nature so far but respected his privacy and didn't ask. As they entered the building Luke made a beeline for his boyfriend to see how he'd gotten on with the coded letter, also just to see him in general. The genius was hunched over a desk making all sorts of scribbles and comparisons, especially as the discovery of one note had lead to searching for more with the other victims and three more had been discovered. The whole display was a bit boggling with numerical sequences written out and a list of cypher types crossed out one by one as the good doctor worked on decoding.

Before Luke could say anything hazel eyes saw him and Spencer instantly smiled "oh, hello" he said cheerily, "I've been going over the codes and I've figured out what cypher they're using, I'm just trying to figure out what it translates to exactly" Spencer said, before also picking up a magnifying glass to inspect the penmanship and pressure on the paper.

"So what do you think?" Luke asked, curious at what his genius could figure out for the case.

"The code is not important to the unsub itself, it's not an egotistical taunt, I reckon he's used one of those online converter generators to apply cyphers hence why the fact that the notes are coded is really obvious. Once decoded though the words are vague so I'm matching word choice and phrasing to see what it can tell us" Spencer explained. "Masculine, strong english language but his second, the message at first looks like it's about materialism but when I compare them it seems more likely the killings are meant as some sort of gift."

"Huh…but, a gift to who?" Luke asked and he'd thought it would be left open to further investigate except the genius smiled and showed off just what else he'd found.

"Likely someone to come across the note, could be a police officer, family member, even the coroner…" Spencer supposed "but what's more interesting is that by the handwriting he's written all of these notes left handed, while all the witness reports and evidence points to our shooter being right handed."

"Wait, so at least two unsubs?"

"At very least whoever wrote these notes is not the shooter…or the killer is a statistical anomaly and ambidextrous and happened to only pen with his left consistently while only firing with his right" Spencer shrugged but it was clear he wasn't suggesting the improbability of the comment making them smile as they made progress in the case.

"Great work, Spence" Luke praised "what would we do without you?" he said rhetorically and felt a pang, wanting to just blurt out the personal question but holding it in much better times and places for such a decision to be discussed but he felt really excited by the idea and just really wanted to know where they stood.

* * *

The case progressed over the next couple of days, the whole thing escalating as they started to make connections between three unsubs, one who was the leader but never fired a gun, instead manipulating a pair of brothers and communicated in codes in places to find it. They'd arrested the very coroner they'd been working with as the emotional manipulator of the whole thing who got off on the bodies delivered for him to look over and from there things had gone into high gear. The two loose unsubs acting out wanting their leader back and out of police custody, no way to get around the fact that bringing them in would include guns blazing.

They'd managed to seal off the perimeter around a hotel they'd managed to narrow them into, the pair with nowhere to go and swat ready to bring them out though the building was complex and lots of levels, balconies and pillars making it difficult to know exactly where each shooter would be. This is what Luke told himself when he found himself backed up against one of the pillars avoiding the stream of bullets in his direction, chipping and picking off pieces of brick instead of him. No matter what anyone said they couldn't talk them into handing themselves over peacefully not to stop firing at law enforcement, they wanted to take out as many as possible before taken down in a hail of bullets.

Taking shots as safely as possible, also amongst other agents and police doing what they could to stop the threat when suddenly Luke felt a powerful burning sensation in his arm, pain shooting through his muscles and as he looked to his left he noticed he was bleeding through his sleeve on his upper arm and while he was sure he hadn't been shot directly to was likely a bullet ricochet which was still one hell of a weapon. It hurt like a bitch and the throb was adamant that he shouldn't be moving it but with adrenaline going he was able to focus enough to take a perfect shot taking down one of the unsubs, the other quickly following by a shot from one of the local officers.

With bullet fire silenced Luke holstered his gun and gripped his arm through his soaked shirt, the pressure stinging something awful and he grit his teeth suddenly in a sweat as the burn continued to flare up in his flesh. Taking a deep breath he also flexed his left hand, it hurt the muscles but he could move it just fine and counted himself lucky but he did need to see a doctor and he had to assess the bleeding. In a blur he found himself met with the team again and with a couple of ambulances at the ready, a few local officers and himself had to make their way to the close by hospital and a concerned Spencer was quick to join him in the vehicle.

While a medic had him removing his shirt and inspecting his wound, it was hard to see at first through the blood and the angle at which Luke could view his own limb but they knew by now that no major arteries or bone had been hit and while they seemed positive about removing the fragment they wanted to wait until they reached the hospital in case of further bleeding during the procedure. The top priority was to keep the injury clean and under pressure, it stung and burned like fire but Luke remained calm, largely being able to focus on his boyfriend who was sat in his company.

At a particularly painful throb of his arm Luke hissed and grimaced and Spencer reached over to take Luke's good hand "you sure you're okay?" the genius asked sweetly.

Luke forced a smile through a wince and replied "oh please, compared to you this is nothing" he laughed and between the medic's attention and Luke's ability to communicate easily with him Spencer felt a little better about it, from the basic flexes and movements the medic had made Luke do as well they were pretty sure it was just a flesh wound so no broken bones.

"So how does it feel?" Spencer asked, his voice more even than it had been at first.

"It's okay overall but burns like hell" Luke answered and saw the genius nod with an expression that told him it was par for the course from the twice-shot boyfriend of his.

"Sounds about right" Spencer replied.

"That all? Where's my injured sympathy?" Luke joked making puppy dog eyes to the now giggling genius "not even some statistics on it or fun factoids."

Spencer decided to up his comfort game and said "I'm just glad it was just your arm and that it missed arteries, you had me worried for a moment there" he said sincerely.

"Come on, distract me," Luke prompted, genuinely wanting to hear his genius' rambles and he caught on after that.

"Okay" Spencer said squeezing his lover's hand in his with a gentle smile "did you know there are 37.2 trillion cells in the human body?" he started. "And the human skeleton fully replaces itself cell by cell every 10 years, though that's for the thicker bigger bones so your arm is approximately likely to be closer to every seven years." Spencer's voice alone seemed to sooth the injured agent, caressing his boyfriend's hand in his affectionately and encouraging him to continue.

"All the cells, blood, skin, muscle, tendons and bone all get replaced…so in seven years when we hold hands they'll be completely different hands" Spencer said, the wording of it while loaded with all sorts of factual parts had suddenly grown into something more sentimental, not to mention the wonderful notion of being together that long being so easily said aloud. "But the brain has 86 billion neurons and the memories will persist as though it's the same hands that touched years before" he concluded the interesting and lovely ramble with a smile and soft hazel eyes.

Luke just watched his boyfriend in a dreamy awe, the man never failed to amaze and move him and as they held hands in that private little moment despite all the craziness going on around them Luke could only smile back and lift the hand in his to place a kiss to the back of Reid's hand. "That sounds weirdly, super romantic..." Luke said with a warmth in his voice that made Spencer feel like he did a good job comforting his boyfriend and felt a little proud and also relieved as Luke seemed to fully relax as they neared the hospital.

* * *

Luke had sat through the unpleasant experience of fragment removal from his arm, the x-rays came back clear, he had been stitched up and his abrasions were cleaned and wrapped, he'd also been offered painkillers but he decided against them, ibuprofen to help the swelling and likely all he would need given his sheer good luck on the way the fragment had hit him. It looked worse than it was and he would have a noticeable couple scars out of it but nothing he wasn't fine with. He also considered it a win that the rest of the team were doing most of the clean up and tying up loose ends work while he just got to zone out and focus on getting patched up and in the loving company of his boyfriend.

Eventually the case wrapped up as much as they could and were cleared to head to the jet and finish up paperwork from the base, and while each of the team had checked up on Luke's wellbeing they were just relieved he was alright, Penelope probably having made the most fuss out of everyone screeching over a call to him to be more careful which was sweet in a loud manner. But it was as Luke sat in the back seat of the SUV with Spencer, hands still joined, with JJ and Emily driving and chatting in the front heading to the jet, that Luke felt that familiar set of thoughts fill his head. The idea of Spencer heading home to his own place away from him to grab clothes and books before being able to settle down with Luke and Roxy for the night just felt a little off, Luke wishing nothing more in that moment than for Spencer to be able to comfortably just stay with him like it was very much, perhaps exactly, his _home_.

"Hey Spence?" Luke said quietly, brown eyes seeking out hazel ones and squeezing his hand.

"Yeah?" Spencer responded with a smile, Luke watching him with such affection he could feel it, he expected Luke to say something sweet or about making plans for the evening but instead the handsome man looked suddenly very shy but determined.

Luke decided he had best just ask, be clear and open and direct, truly wanting nothing more than to know if Spencer wanted the same things and if they could have that domestic bliss stuff everyone always spoke about. "I've been trying to come up with fancy ways to ask this but…I" Luke started, nerves building a little but as he looked into sweet and patient hazel eyes he made himself continue with a bit of bravery "I was wondering if…you wanted to move in together?"

Surprised, Spencer's eyes widened a little as he processed what Luke had just asked him, his expression clearly making the man a feel vulnerable as the ex-ranger started to qualify what he had said with "we don't have to, I just…I would really want to if you want and we can work out if it's your place or a new place, no rush" Luke rambled "but…I've been wanting to ask…so _I've asked_ " Luke let the words sit in the air between them, nervous but hopeful and waiting for Spencer to respond while steeling himself for rejection.

Spencer really hadn't expected such an offer from his boyfriend, he'd been so happy lately in their relationship it hadn't even thought about asking for more, though he did miss Luke at times and ached for him he'd thought these sorts of endurances were a kind of normal, reasonable almost that he should miss the wonderful boyfriend as much as he did. But as he realised just what Luke had asked, what Luke wanted with him and to be moving a step forward in their relationship the idea of waking up with him, making a _home_ with him? His surprised expression shifted to an excited and flattered smile and replied " _I'd love that_."

"Y-You would?" Luke said in response, almost in disbelief that the genius had said agreed and having to check his brain that he hadn't imagined the answer, but as he saw Spencer nodding he gasped in relief and kissed him, the action so enthusiastic it gained the attention of the two ladies in the front of the car. "You sure?" he asked double checking and both were clearly very happy about the idea of moving in together.

"Yeah…" Spencer replied "I…I hadn't thought about it till just now, but…I want to. How about a night in and sort out the details?" the genius' smile so full of warmth and giddy. Spencer had thought that his quirks and needs were a little tough to handle for most, the precious nature of books, his neatness in some areas of life and messiness in others, but the idea that Luke saw him and wanted to share a home together made him feel so loved and wanted he couldn't help but beam at him.

As Luke nodded and was about to reply the staring from Emily in the passenger seat became very noticeable and JJ's curious blues in the rear view mirror were almost comical and both men chuckled as they faced the girls, blatantly caught in their eavesdropping. A smiling, curious JJ lightly pressed the topic, having heard something good was clearly happening but didn't hear what exactly it was she asked "so boys, what're we missing that's got you so smily? and we totally didn't start to eavesdrop on" her wording calling herself out for being a little nosey but kept the mood friendly.

Spencer decided to meet the cheekiness and said casually "oh nothing much, just…Luke just asked me to move in together…"

" _What?_ " both ladies exclaimed excitedly, wide grins flashing brightly. "Aw, congrats guys!" Emily cheered and JJ practically bounded in her seat as she had to focus on the road but voiced "I'm so happy for you two!"

Both men just giggled and said their thanks before a little further chat on their drive, but after a little while they found a private moment again huddled together in the back seat, both unable to stop smiling and looking forward to getting to talk more on it and hang out in the evening. In one particularly sweet moment Luke's brown eyes looked deep into hazel ones and chimed "we're really doing this…" with a softness that made Spencer's heart beat faster, especially as he was kissed tenderly.

After a cute moment they both heard JJ from the drivers seat giggling "get a room!" getting Emily to near cackle, nothing but good feelings in the SUV after the fun news was shared "oh wait, you're moving in together - never mind" she joked and got a laugh from everyone in the car. No retort was given, both just clearly overjoyed at the new chapter in their relationship opening up and both ladies exchanged a glance, silently communicating how precious the whole thing was.

* * *

Quote: " _You know the reason The Beatles made it so big?...'I Wanna Hold Your Hand.'  
First single. Fucking brilliant. Perhaps the most fucking brilliant song ever written.  
Because they nailed it. That's what everyone wants…They wanna hold your hand.  
They have such a feeling that they can't hide._"

― David Levithan, Nick & Norah's Infinite Playlist


	32. Doodles Travel by Paper Planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Spencer and Luke look for a place to live…

"We'll need place for all your books, so a proper study" Luke said before he took another bite of his Kung Pao chicken, savouring every bite as he sat on one end of the sofa across from Spencer, their feet legs meeting in the middle as they were enjoying their relaxing evening. His arm was still bandaged and it ached to move it but it wasn't nearly as painful as before, and he sort of matched Roxy curled up on the floor, who's injury had healed greatly but the small patch of fur was taking its sweet time growing back. Spencer meanwhile had his odd socks on proud display in their mix of legs on the couch cushions and eating his dandan noodles with a fork, the chopsticks not even attempted though Luke hadn't noticed yet how the genius avoided such utensils.

Spencer nodded, the pair had been going over what they were looking for in a new place and while Spencer's apartment would do it wasn't nearly right for the long run…and that's what they were discussing. Ultimately it had come about in regards to whether they wanted to rent or buy, being together they could really set up a foundation for their lives together and if they were going to buy the place had to be right for their individual and long term plans. "A garden for Roxy would be good, a decent place to go for walks…" Spencer said as he glanced down to the happy doggo nuzzling a chew toy and occasionally making it squeak.

"Yeah" Luke smiled, enjoying how Reid was thinking of the wants of the beloved pet "what do you think Roxy? sound good?" he asked as though she could understand him but she just looked up with the mention of her name and continued to wag her tail and happily receive a short scratch behind the ears. "At least one guest room…you got any preferences for the kitchen? it's not like it's my skill area" Luke joked about his own poor cooking as he took another bite of take out.

Spencer giggled, "hmm…you mean its' not of the utmost importance to you and your expert cooking experience to have an inbuilt chef grade double stove? proving drawers?" he teased.

Luke laughed too but then thought over the words "what's a proving drawer?" and Spencer's eyes looked thoroughly entertained by his cluelessness so Luke qualified "I've heard of it and I presume it's an actual drawer" which only made Spencer giggle more.

"It _is_ a drawer" Spencer confirmed "it keeps the space warm, usually for bread making and getting dough to rise" he explained and saw Luke realise just what it was with a sheepish expression "and no, it's not a necessity in a new home" the genius concluded with a smirk.

They'd talked about budgets and with their joined incomes they were in a really good position to find a new home, plus there were a lot of new properties hitting the market around this time of year so it was entirely likely they would be moving soon which was fine by them, for some to jump in might be scary but for the happy pair of not only lovers but dear friends it would be a welcomed change. Luke was just happy for them to be talking about their wants in life, just a general implication here or there and it was enough, making enough space for whatever might come their way. There was something electric in the air about planning your future, nothing concrete, but it felt so damn good to have someone on the same page, holding up your wants equal to their own and with your most favourite person too.

"Okay…well you know me, I'm not fussy and can get by just fine in the wilderness so anything with you and Roxy in it is good for me" Luke said, and however cheesy it sounded he could say it was true.

* * *

Back at work Spencer and Luke arrived together and a smiling Penelope was waiting to greet them with coffees, she'd heard the good news the day before and was ecstatic for them, her feeling obvious on her grinning face. It was probably the only thing keeping her from fussing and reprimanding the newbie about getting hurt on the job. "Why hello my lovelies" she greeted and said "now what does mama want with her morning coffee?" making them chuckle, each kissing her on the cheek respectively as they received their coffees. "Sugar - correct" she smirked and then started her long string of questions about what they were thinking in regards to moving in together.

After explaining the fruits of last nights brain storm she heavily implied she would be looking on their behalf, also that she would be putting in a word with her dear chocolate thunder given his expertise in properties, and there was no arguing with her. Their day focused mostly on writing reports and other boring paperwork, Spencer getting through file after file at his usual break neck pace and getting lost in his reading. Luke was writing up his report around his injury, the tedious forms around it not exciting his brain as his eyes wandered around the bullpen and he eventually got lost in watching his very focused partner.

Spencer wasn't the standard idea of masculine, but when he studied words with confidence it was hard to explain, Spencer was a delicate form of handsome, his mind eventually summoning the word 'genteel', something noble in his pretty cheekbones and brilliant eyes. However many synonyms as he could list for all the ways he found Spencer to be desirable there was a childlike part of him that just wanted to define him as someone he loves to bits and that's enough. A cheeky thought occurring to him as he decided to indulge his youthful romantic side and plucked a piece of blank paper to use and started his silly idea, knowing Spencer would adore the stupidly sweet gesture.

Moments later the genius was so focused on his reports that he hadn't noticed until it was too late that he had caught anyone's attention and he snapped out of his work bubble when a small paper plane suddenly glided onto his desk. He paused a moment in surprise before looking up, glimpsing at a smirking Luke who immediately turned back to his work though his pen remained still, shaking his head Spencer smiled and noticed that over the fold in the middle the two halves of the wings met to create a love heart drawn in pen. It looked just like the sorts of things children would send to each other like love notes in class, not that he had ever had one given his age difference and awkwardness throughout schooling but he did recognise the behaviour.

Smiling at his boyfriend's cheesiness he carefully flattened out the plane to see another love heart drawn in the middle of the sheet with 'Luke + Spence' in the middle, even a little arrow hitting the heart and underneath was a note saying 'do you want to go steady?' and Spencer had to not laugh out loud but he couldn't help the goofy grin. Glancing up again at the playful ex-ranger again the man had been caught watching him before going back to pretending he was working and the good doctor felt his heart doing flips the whole thing was so cute.

When Luke received the paper plane back, the nose of it hitting his shoulder before he caught it with an amused grin and opened it immediately. Inside he saw Spencer had written a note underneath the previous one answering and playing along 'really? I thought you were going to prom with that Penelope girl from computing class?' and Luke too had to stifle the laugh at the ridiculous road their messages were taking. Writing and sending the plane back, this time hitting Spencer square in the chest and the young agent clumsily catching it before opening.

'Really! She's just a friend, besides I was her back up date - she's going to prom with that Phil guy. You're easily the cutest boy in school to me, please go steady with me?' came the adorable message lifted right out of a silly teenage crush movie. Smiling, Spencer read over the words and came up with a reply as well as a little something extra to add before carefully throwing it over, his throws not nearly as great as Luke's but he could make it well enough.

Luke caught the plane out of midair before it could go wayward and opened it to something utterly precious, not only was there the message saying 'Of course I'll go steady with you!' but also the cutest drawing he'd ever seen. It was small but delicately done, much like a mash up between the art styles for Roald Dahl's books and Tim Burton's doodles and for all it was simple it had a charming quality to it - it depicted a little house and through one of the windows could be seen a drawing of Luke lifting a dumbbell, then other had Spencer reading a book and the details of his wavy hair really got Luke's smile widening and in an upstairs window was a doodle of Roxy looking happy.

It was so lovely, especially as they were depicted living together as they were planning and it warmed his soul to see it captured in such a darling drawing, also just to discover the surprising little talent of the genius'. Turning in his spinny chair to look at the smirking young agent Luke knew he must be wearing the sappiest grin on his own face and he didn't care, instead he just exaggeratedly held the flattened paper over his own heart with his hand gesturing that he would hold the plane and messages dear and Spencer just giggled quietly at the silly and romantic display.

It took Tara walking by for Luke to finally pocket the plane in his bag carefully before returning to work, she eyed him curiously wondering what he was hiding as the shift in behaviour had been obvious and he was smiling a little too much but she ignored it, this time, and as she passed Spencer's desk seeing a similar grin she had to just assume it was them being cute dorks to each other as usual. She took some files up to Prentiss' office and before she could even knock on the open door to announce her presence she saw Emily and Jennifer watching through the glass at the bullpen, eyes lit up and practically cooing.

"What did I miss?" she asked quietly and Emily waved for her to properly enter the office.

JJ was quick to answer "they've just spent the last few minutes sending a paper aeroplane with messages to each other - how freaking adorable are they?" she beamed, her face had to hurt smiling as she was for so long but it got Tara joining them in the appreciative expression.

"I'm so tempted to send Luke a plane with the word 'dork' on it" Tara said, letting her own childish humour take over for the moment.

But it was Emily who said "I'm not writing 'dork' but I can't help myself…" the unit chief said gleefully as she grabbed a plain piece of paper and started writing on it a simple message and all three giggled and then decided whom amongst them had the best throwing arm for the plane to make its journey.

They decided on Tara once the paper was folded and she subtly stood by the office door making sure they weren't paying attention to her as she launched the simple craft. On it's journey it curled boldly enough through the room that it got both men's attention and landed on the floor between their desks and it was Luke who moved towards it curiously and exchanging a look with Spencer, both looked around for whom had thrown it but Tara had ducked back into the office out of sight in time.

Opening it the unidentified plane read a simple 'we see you' and a smiley face sticking it's tongue out drawn on it too. Luke showed it to Spencer before both heard a sudden burst of laughter and looked up to Emily's door where now all three ladies were boldly standing and having a giggle. Luke just smirked unfazed by it and both men joined in the giggles, the whole thing ridiculous and silly especially given they were all adults and FBI agents at that.

* * *

It was only a couple of days later, Spencer getting ready to head into work and only missing Luke all the more now they had decided to live together but hadn't actually done so yet, that he received a call from Derek Morgan. As Spencer was sorting his tie he saw the name light up the screen and he answered it with a friendly hello to receive an even cheerier "hey pretty boy, how's the house hunting going?" the question direct and to the point, but the warm tone in the man's voice was entirely welcome as Spencer continued to get fully dressed as mucha s possible in handedly.

"Uh, alright…we've spotted a couple places that look good but haven't viewed or picked anything yet" Reid answered honestly.

" _Good_ " Derek said over the call in a way that Spencer could feel his friend smirking on the other end somehow "I've been looking around and there was a place I was thinking of buying for myself…but…" he stated to suggest and Spencer, while cautious, was happy to hear about a promising property.

"You like to renovate, Morgan…if it's a fixer upper I don't think it'll quite fit what we're-" he started to say but Derek was quick to interject.

"Nah it's all good, man" Derek said with confidence "don't get me wrong as a welcoming gift I might add some freebie upgrades but it's great already, I saw it just before Baby Girl called me about you looking for a place and it hit me - you'll love it" Derek recommended it and then offered "how about I make the call and you guys can go for a viewing, say Saturday?"

There was no harm in trying and it was even a little exciting, Morgan able to get excitable when it came to houses but if anything he could be overly critical given the amount of work he could do to them and see what he would improve about them. "That would be awesome, thanks Derek" Spencer said sincerely and looked forward to telling Luke when he saw him next.

"No problem, oh…and one more thing" Derek said.

"Yeah?"

Spencer again could tell his dear old friend was smiling as he heard the words "congratulations, pretty boy" followed by teasing kissy noises.

* * *

Meanwhile at Luke's apartment he was dressed and ready to leave but had stalled long enough to flip through the beloved photo album Spencer had gifted him, and _them_ , at Christmas. He looked through the photographs and pressed flowers, tickets and receipts with fondness until reaching the next blank page and finding the perfect spot. Reaching into his work bag he pulled out the paper plane he hadn't had the heart to throw away or even take out of his bag until he knew for sure where it was going.

He'd sent the paper plane in a playful little gesture in a silly, happy mood and it gifted him a cute memory, and he knew that in years to come he would look back in the album and see the funny messages and the thoroughly charming drawing of them in their future house however illustrative the concept was on the paper, and remember this stage in their lives. He swore he fell in love with the man more and more very second he looked at the adorable little doodle, for all they weren't realistic in depiction the squiggles and lines were so expressive and purposefully done part of him wondered if the man could have made art for children's books.

Oh well, he supposed he would just have to handle being in a relationship with an endlessly talented genius whom loved him so much it made Luke's tough guy soul melt a bit at every sweet gesture - it was a burden he was willing to bare with a goofy grin and ready to say thank you for every day he got to wake up next to his beloved boyfriend, the reality of them only getting more and more real with every passing moment.

As Luke slipped the plane into its new home in the photo album and admired it for a while it was as though the universe was listening and he received a text from the very man he was thinking of. The text read ' _Good morning, I was going to mention at work but couldn't wait, Morgan found a house he say's we should love and we can see it on Saturday. What do you think? Love - Spence x_ ' and Luke beamed down at his phone though no one could see, beyond ready for the next chapter in their lives together.

* * *

Quote: " _For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home_."

― Stephanie Perkins, Anna and the French Kiss


	33. Selling Points and Proving Drawers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The couple go to a house viewing...

Saturday morning came and there was no sudden case to whisk them away so the pair could view the house Derek had found for them, a reserved excitement in each of them as they could very well be seeing their future home for the first time but had to not get their hopes up. They'd spied a couple of other properties that were suitable but hadn't jumped out at them, just lots of browsing through listings and and Penelope doing her house window shopping too, but Derek had seemed pretty sure the place he was recommending would hit the spot.

On the drive to the property viewing Spencer sat in the passenger side, both men looking forward to it while being very cautious, it was a big decision after all, and they'd discussed a few things while cuddled in bed earlier to look out for in the house, especially as they wanted to find a house Roxy would love too. Near the house Spencer felt his phone vibrate and both felt themselves pause a moment, wondering if it would be a case swooping in at the last second but with a sigh of relief the genius chirped "it's Morgan" with a smile.

Opening the text message he read 'hope u like the house, I think it's perfect but remember wallpaper can change! :P' and Spencer read it out loud for Luke to hear and then added "I guess the previous owners might have had some styling issues."

Luke shrugged keeping his eyes on the road "how bad can it be?" and Spencer decided to reply and find out.

Texting back Reid sent 'I notice you've only mentioned any of this last minute? How bad is it?' and waited a moment before his phone went off again and he read aloud "he says 'you'll see, but when I saw it there was still furniture - think fire engine red couches and yellow and black polkadot curtains. I don't wanna use the word tacky but I just did…'" Spencer chuckled and tried to consider what kind of mess they were heading to see.

Luke was still smiling "like he said, wallpaper can change - I actually wouldn't mind a bit of a project and get the paint out so long as the foundation is solid…in the meantime it could be really funny to see" he looked on the bright side, there was something entertaining about seeing poor choices and bold aesthetics so long as there weren't negative consequences "but if I see an avocado bathroom it's the first thing to go" he warned.

"Really? the 70s vibe not doing it for you?" Spencer teased sarcastically, "hey…what if we like it, tacky and all?" Spencer joked.

"Then we get our eyes checked…" Luke said with a smirk "or we lean in to it and purposefully buy awful furniture."

" _Install_ all avocado bathrooms…" Spencer joked and Luke just shook his head looking nauseous at the very thought.

* * *

When they arrived to the property it looked lovely from the outside, tall windows and a porch already charming and despite the time of year and the weather still chilly they could see the small front yard had multiple large shrubs and planters around ready and waiting for spring to wake them up. The garage looked spacious from what they could tell and the whole neighbourhood looked friendly and well kept, they'd passed some dog walkers and kids playing in their yards which added to the wholesome feel of the area, and the welcoming stone path to the front door was all too easy to walk down, hand in hand.

Quickly the front door opened to the woman who would be showing them around and she immediately shook Luke's hand and he made sure to mention that Spencer doesn't shake hands on his behalf making it easier for her respond in good time with a smile. She was petite but her body language was confident so she appeared strong and active to the eye as she introduced herself as Rey, she was a cheery lady, rather fashionable in appearance and she made a point of remembering their names in good customer service.

Upon entering the house they were met with high ceilings and a light, airy porch complete with a small adjoining cloakroom which they liked, and for a moment they figured Derek might have been overdramatic until they got a proper view of the open hallway. Size and design wise in regards to the house it was lovely…the problem was the decoration. Gaudy, thick horizontal purple and white stripes ran down the hallway like it was a rejected set piece from Tron and both men just turned to each other trying to not overreact around the lovely woman doing her best as she spoke about all the amenities and about the heating and electrics of the building.

Letting out a silent wow at the decor the pair were walked though the hallway to see the ample storage and into the living room, which somehow was worse with its off-yellow walls patterned with blowsy blue floral patterns throughout in such a mismatched tone it was almost like an optical illusion that combined to make them feel the room was greenish. But it was spacious and the windows letting lots of light in and the fireplace was a lovely warm tone. There were no polkadot curtains or bright red sofas to magnify it but they were sure Derek had gotten quite the eyesore of a sight from his visit, the idea of making the room tackier almost comical. What was worse was how fresh and professionally updated everything was, these weren't outdated or lazily left on the walls - someone had _chosen_ them.

Doing their best to see past the icky colour combination they appreciated the hardwood floors and large windows leading what appeared to be a garden and patio. The stairs were large and luckily there was no tackiness to be found with them or any of the first bathroom they saw, the more practical elements having been left untouched by the previous owners' questionable taste. This also spared the kitchen, thankfully, which was bright and pale in colour, the whole place so light and airy, chic actually in the finer details complete with some in built appliances and an island with space for breakfast stools.

"This is a beautiful kitchen" Luke said out loud making Rey nod before replying as she walked around opening cabinets and showing off the assets of the room "I'm glad you think so, the owners were this close to remodelling but I think this design is far more… _palatable_ " she said trying her best to be polite, she too well in the know of the home's odd aesthetic and as the men exchanged a knowing look with her they had to stifle a laugh but nodded, conveying they weren't scared off.

Better yet was when Spencer eyed the stove and appliances and whispered to Luke "the stove has a proving drawer" with a smile and Luke chuckled.

"I'll have to learn to make bread, huh?" Luke half-joked though he was a little curious about giving it a go, under Spencer's supervision of course.

The kitchen lead to a small utility room which had a door to the small basement space, the kitchen also had a pantry with plenty of shelving and the sense of relief over both of them was strong as they saw that the decorating thus far was easy enough even if direly required. They were then lead into the dining room, making nice conversation with their guide as they were shown the next hideous paint job, how anyone managed to eat their food in a room that was so busy with red all around except for one feature wall with large black polkadots on white was beyond them. Neither could hide their expressions as they viewed the room, worse yet was that the ceiling light still had the owner's lampshade on it which was a lime green fabric with shells dangling from it.

It was impossible not to laugh, they tried to stay quiet by covering their mouths but they were merely human and the whole thing seemed designed like a prank, for a moment Reid genuinely considered that Derek had done it on purpose just to make him experience how awful it could be but alas this was really someone's idea of style. Rey looked at them with a polite smile, taking it in stride before calling it out "obviously once the house is purchased the place is easy enough to redecorate to your own tastes" she encouraged, likely in her job told never to bad talk the property but instead highlight the ease of improvement opportunities if needed.

"Of course, the house itself is lovely" Spencer replied with a smile, finally getting his giggles under control though Luke was still working through his "some paint and our own touches I'm sure it would be great" and with that they continued on to the sunroom, it was mostly bare given the nature of it and the hardwood floor was lovely. Having finished the downstairs Rey decided they should see the garden before taking to the stairs and when they reached the patio they took in the large back yard with plenty of lawn and the shed by the tall fence.

"Nice height on that fence, Roxy's quite the high jumper" Luke said with a fondness, easily able to imagine the happy pooch running about and playing fetch, and already he wanted her to have her own garden to play in so badly now that it was becoming a very near reality. The deck was well made and a dark wood, but what caught his eye was along the fence on the left side were a series of raised beds with various plants inside, "do you know what's planted already?" he asked Rey.

She said "I know the tree there is a dwarf cherry blossom" she said and it was the most lively thing in the garden given the time of year, it was near the bottom of the garden and around some other evergreens and it occurred to them that if they took the place they'd get to see them flower as spring rolled in. "There are some rose bushes and clematis climb the frames you can see over by the fences" she pointed out and indeed there were some panels against parts of the fences for the climbing plants to grow around when the warmer weather came. "As for the beds I can't say, I believe it's mostly a fruit patch but don't quote me on that, I can call the owners if you'd like?" she offered and they politely declined, happy to leave it be and she continued "they aren't taking any plants with them to their new place so they're there to keep or throw away as you please."

Heading upstairs they already caught a glimpse of the upper hallway and both men exchanged a set of amused and grimacing smiles as they got closer and closer to the styled mess of an upper floor. The landing's walls were painted a lemon yellow, which was tolerable, except for the fuchsia pink tropical leaf patterns splattered all over the walls and gold outlines on the leaves which added a shiny element to the whole thing. "Wow…" Spencer whispered, the woman far enough ahead of them not to hear "I'm no fashion guru but I feel like I can taste the walls and it's definitely a cocktail" he joked and Luke started laughing, nodding in total understanding.

"Yeah…one that gets garnished with a tiny bit of mint to make it fancy" he added with a grin and both reached the top of the stairs to see Rey ready to present the rest of the house to them. "How about we start with the guest rooms" she said and gestured down the hall and walked with them opening to one guest room which had built in closets on one side complete with mirrors in the doors which was nice but the reflective material only emphasised the black and white Beetlejuice-like stripes of the walls. Again the light shade was left in the room and it was an odd copper coloured metallic spiral with clear panels in it, allowing light to hit the walls in off patterns that only made the room even busier.

Due to the darkness of the room's colours and bold stripes it was hard to see but the room was a fair size and would make a lovely guest room once painted over. So caught up in the bizarre nature of the decorations they were caught a little off guard by the sudden question from Rey "will there be any children moving with you?" she asked in a friendly tone. Luke was so unprepared and he answered with a mindless "not yet" and he heard the words as they left his lips and felt beyond ridiculous, they'd literally only been together a few months and he'd just dropped, however accidentally, a 'yet' around the notion of children.

His face heated up a little in embarrassment but no one noticed, especially as without missing a beat the woman said "well if you do in future there are excellent nearby schools and bus routes, equally if you like to entertain there are plenty of local bars and restaurants as well as…" and she trailed on about the local area, happy to meet their needs and both were impressed with her ability to sell. Luke wasn't listening so much, instead he noted how Spencer didn't flinch or look at him oddly, the idea of a 'yet' not instantly objectionable or a bump in the road and it was interesting. The idea was a while off definitely, if ever, but it wasn't rejected in their long term future instantly.

As they moved to the other guest room any inner thoughts or feeling that they were ready to face the gaudiness that could be thrown at them, Rey's expression even a silent warning before she opened the door and both froze at the _cat-_ astrophe of a room. Inside was a wild cat themed square room, one orange wall was covered in large tiger stripes, another two had cheetah spots but every marking had a reflective satin finish and the last wall had a full decal around the window of a jungle and waterfall, the material glossy and beyond tacky. Whole new level tacky. Tackiest that tacky could ever tack.

"Please tell me that decal is easy to remove?" Spencer asked Luke who was easily the more experienced in handiwork.

Luke chuckled at the genius' horror stricken face by the small wonder of a room and nodded "yeah, don't worry" with a smile "takes patience but we'd be filling in and painting what's under it anyway" he reassured and they both found it difficult to imagine the room as anything other than the travesty in front of them. A 'this cannot be unseen' scenario. In a disturbing form of Stockholm Syndrome they found it difficult to leave the odd room, hypnotised by its mind boggling taste-level until they could finally, numbly walk away.

Across the hall was the den and this was one of the things they were intrigued by, looking passed whatever odd choices would have been made the room was going to be a place where a lot of work was done and therefore at its base needed to be functional. When they entered it was the only carpeted room so far and it was a greyish-purple, not faded by age, an odd tone purposefully chosen by the previous occupants but the windows were what caught the eye, the only windows to protrude outward in an elegant shape and a seat had been custom fitted under each of them in a cozy manner. The room also had a fireplace, in an antique-bronze colour and one wall was entirely shelved in a dark wood but a similar antique edge or leafing and it was strangely charming.

The walls were a rich navy for the most part, which between the antique-bronze sections and the darker tones were actually rather fitting, the only issue was the muted purples in the room with the awful carpet and one statement purple wall. "Huh" Spencer said, not entirely sure if he liked parts of it or if he was just so impacted by the other rooms that this one seemed utterly tame by comparison. Luke smiled, having a similar puzzling series of thoughts as his boyfriend did and took in the general ambiance of the place, also the lovely view from the windows to the garden just added to whole feel of the place.

"The carpet and a lick of paint is easy enough, it's nice" Luke said and the pair enjoyed their knowing glance, they'd actually found a part that was decorated they liked overall and that was no small feat.

The den had another door which opened to stairs leading to the attic, and while it needed work it was a perfectly fine area for storage maybe even a future conversion. Despite the whole oddness of the place it really was a beautiful property and the more they looked around the more they were starting to see their lives in it, where Roxy's dog bed would go, how Spencer's vast book collection would fill up the shelves with ease and then some. The final stop on the house tour was the master bedroom and again they steeled themselves for something tacky, but were ready to see the room's potential not just aesthetically but in their future home.

Entering the bedroom the first thing they were met with was an overbearing orange paint job, like the whole place was meant to be on alert for something, how anyone relaxed around the energetic colour they couldn't understand. But beyond that there was yet another decal on the opposite wall from the door this time of silhouetted trees in a forest and while it wasn't nearly as awful as the 'wild cat room' combining it with the colours made them think of forest fires which was anything but soothing.

Beyond that however the dark wood floors were lovely and there was plenty of wall space, the room was also the only other one at the same side of the house next to the den and it had the same outward windows except this time the frame reached the floor making way to a small balcony. Before they ventured out there they were shown the ensuite with a walk in shower big enough to fit both at once easily, Luke noted in his head cheekily, and then there was a small walk in closet too. With a new paint job the room would be great and it wasn't hard to imagine just where things would go or what furniture needed bought, the idea of doing up the house actually feeling like a fun project now they knew it was all decorative and nothing fundamental needing changed.

Rey kindly gave them a moment alone to chat and they found themselves smiling at each other in the really brightly coloured room, Luke fondly took Spencer's hand in his and lead them onto the balcony. It was just large enough to maybe put a couple of chairs and a small table but it was also perfectly nice to just stand there looking out and while they could see plenty the high fences and strategic planting of trees in the neighbourhood kept things private. Both leaned on the railing and felt the chilled air whistling past them, playing with the genius' messy locks and both men's scarves, something so still standing where they were in comfortable company.

"So…" Luke said with a smile "what do you think?" he asked pretty sure of the answer and placed his own hand over Spencer's on the railing, his thumb caressing it sweetly.

"I think it's the most hideous and yet perfect thing I've ever been wiling to spend so much money on" Spencer said with a glint in hazel eyes as both felt themselves already growing attached to it and seeing what it could become. Both chuckled and Luke nodded in agreement.

"What a great way to put it" he replied "so, we making an offer?" he checked and guided Spencer into a soft hug facing each other.

Spencer smiled and said a soft "I'd like to…but I'm not the one who will be heading the Anti-Tacky Taskforce" he teased.

"I'm ready for duty, cariño" Luke said and raised one hand to salute before both just found themselves giggling and amongst the silliness stole an innocent kiss and a hug.

* * *

Quote: " _She could've overlooked the level of tackiness if the tackiness was also tactful.  
Which it was not._"

― Mandy Ashcraft, Small Orange Fruit


	34. All You Cool Cats and Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fixing some of the house and friends are there to help...

When they'd left the house they almost didn't want to leave it, ached to just be there and working on it, but they made an offer and it was theirs. So easy, so simple, the company had probably been trying to sell the it for a bit longer than expected given how lovely a house it was, people blinded by the hideous taste in decor about the home, but soon enough they were planning the move. Luke's apartment was able to be left at short notice and most of his furniture was so impersonal he actually just returned some of it and pawned several more or donated it to local charities and the few things that were personal or so practical enough to be used in the new home he drove to Spencer's and kept it there until moving day. So technically their first home together, however brief it would be, was Spencer's apartment.

The whole thing had worked out nicely given Spencer's length of required notice to his landlord and when the house was available to them having overlap meaning they'd might as well get some of the decorating started while living easily at the genius' apartment and not working around their necessary furniture to get rid of the awful decor. The most practical thing that had to be done first was the master bedroom, between the decal removal and the number of coats it would take to cover the bright orange it was the top priority as it would be nice to be able to sleep in the room on their first ever night in their new house.

After work Luke and Spencer drove to the new house, JJ and Penelope close behind in another car feeling in dire need to see the abomination before it was fixed. As they pulled into the garage and the girls parked in the driveway they eyed the seemingly lovely home, both ladies very excited for the couple to be moving in together but it was definitely curiosity that had them entertained to see just what kind of project awaited. This time with no need to be polite the moment blue eyes met with the purple striped hallway Jennifer started laughing and looking around wide eyed "oh my gosh, Pee-Wee's Playhouse didn't look this bad" she said relentlessly making all laugh with her, Penelope snorting as she quickly started peeking into the house as much as possible trying to see what horrors were up next.

"JJ, the living room!" the bubbly techie exclaimed as they peered into the greenish gaudy mess.

It was Spencer who said "wait till you see the 'wild cat' room…" and both women grew so excited to find out whatever the hell that meant and the genius offered to show them while Luke started a pot of coffee, one of the few appliances they'd brought over with them given the amount of work and caffeine needed to tackle the craziness.

As he heard the coffee machine doing its thing Luke was pulling out the mugs they had as he heard both women from upstairs burt into gasps so loud before hearing a loud cackling, and for Luke he couldn't blame them, every time he looked at it the more he tried to tell himself it couldn't possibly be as bad as he remembered from last time and yet he would open the door and be reminded that yes, yes it was that bad…maybe worse.

After hearing the three doing a quick walk around, more laughter with each room revealed, he eventually heard them walking down the stairs, teasing and chatting as they went when a grinning Garcia "well _hey_ _all you cool cats and kittens_ , I do believe a tacky bomb exploded in this here house and nobody reported it to the authorities" she joked and then noticeably put her phone in her pocket, likely having snapped several photos on her journey. After a few jokes and reactions to the odd decor the girls brought out a pad of paper and placed it on the island in the kitchen to start brainstorming.

"So what's the aim for today?" JJ asked, still smiling from all the silliness.

"Luke is going to try and remove the bedroom decal today," Spencer started, leaning against the kitchen counter with a smile, their reactions to the 'wild cat' room nothing short of hilarious and he couldn't shake the ridiculousness from his mind.

Alvez then nodded and added "yeah, if there's any damage to the wall from it I'll even it out and maybe get a first coat on it."

JJ nodded, the girls were helping partly as extra hands but mostly for ideas in decorating, it was one thing to say what they didn't want in the rooms and totally another to decide what they _did_ want. "Well if you want Penelope I'm sure will happily take down the other decal in the cat room" Jennifer added and Penelope was quick to explain "I've had a hundred different decals up around my apartment, I've got it" she assured with a grin.

Just then the door rang and the couple looked to each other with surprise when Penelope admitted "that might be a certain chocolate thunder" and that explained everything. With a smile Reid headed to the front door while Luke could finally pour the coffees including an additional one for their new arrival. The expert additional hands more than welcome as Derek too came into the kitchen with a warm smile in place and giving hugs out happily, Spencer following behind having received his hello hug at the door.

"Hey, congrats on the new place…I'm glad you guys weren't scared off" Morgan said as he accepted his mug of coffee from Luke, and the ex-agent's preparedness for the visit didn't go unnoticed complete with tool belt around his hips.

"Definitely onto an ugly duckling story here" Luke replied "but once it's less… _this_ …it'll be great."

"You should have seen it with furniture, man" Derek said shaking his head as though it was some traumatising experience.

JJ quirked a brow and asked curiously "so what was that cat room for?" and everyone fixed to now chuckling man.

"As it sounds" Morgan answered "the room had ceiling high cat trees for climbing over and luxury cat bed and all that stuff" before pulling out his phone and searching through the photographs, mostly of Hank and his other projects but after a moment he had found what he was looking for and showed it to the group whose jaws dropped. In the image the tall cat trees in a tiger print, in complex arrangement for a furry friend to play with and expensive looking, a large leopard print rug on the floor and a cushioned cat bed designed like it was for royalty, with plush, velvety reds and gold coloured frames.

"Are those…photos of the cat on the walls?" Spencer eyed from the photo and everyone peered closer and started giggling, yes, hung up on the wall were framed pictures of the furry friend and only the one cat, looking as prized as any child or sports star.

Penelope giggled and teased "you could make it Roxy's room, get it all dog themed" she said barely able to get through her words as Luke just gave a half serious death glare over his coffee.

* * *

Everyone got to their tasks and lending a hand, Jennifer only able to stay for a short while in order to see her family later but had helped not only in decor ideas but also went around the house measuring and noting everything down that she could consider helpful, from how much carpet would be needed in the den to what lengths for curtains and blinds were required for each window and on the walls that would be getting wallpapered taking those measurements as well. Given the size of the house and internet searching for products to collect and ideas for the house she eventually had to take off meanwhile Penelope had removed the decal in the small room pretty quickly though it was much littler than the one in the bedroom and it was around the window which made it easier to take down. Proud of her work she gathered the ruined vinyl for the trash before joining the boys in the bedroom to help Luke with the larger one, both finding that the vinyl seemed thicker so it took a fair while to bring it down.

The floor was covered in protective sheets and any frames were lined in easy to remove tape as Spencer went about applying the base coat to the bedroom walls he could get started on, the initial paint only barely covering the alarming orange colour underneath but that was part of the process. It was amongst these tasks that Morgan stepped back into the bedroom, his job completed as he'd pulled up the carpeting in the den, the man quick to point out that their hadn't even been any underlay and that the Morgan treatment wouldn't settle for anything but excellent and he added the underlay to the growling list of things to buy.

Grabbing a free roller Morgan joined Reid in painting and teased "I'm surprised you don't have the paint all in your hair yet, pretty boy" with a smirk lightly.

Spencer took it in good stride as their brotherly bond often inspired them to before replying "maybe I'm not as clumsy as you remember" he lied "also maybe you don't get it in your hair because you don't have any" the sassy comeback making Derek stop in his tracks, jaw dropped and smiling in an impressed expression, in the background Luke and Penelope were giggling like school children.

"Oh is that so?" Derek said collecting his composure with a grin "you know I've seen you trip over _nothing_ , right?" he brought up.

"Technically I would have been tripped up by a temporary imbalance which can be caused by a variety of stimuli" Spencer answered back with a technicality and a smirk proving the retort was purely for smarminess. "And I simply pointed out that it would be pretty tricky for you, regardless of clumsiness level, to get paint in hair you simply do not have" he added with a smirk and more giggles could be heard behind them.

Derek shook his head but was thoroughly amused as he continued to help painting "hey, who helped you find this place, huh?"

"Yes, thank you Morgan" Spencer admitted graciously but both knew the silly jokes weren't over with and both continued to jab at the other verbally in good humour.

Meanwhile Luke and Penelope finally seemed to get the vinyl from the wall and mostly unharmed with only a few parts lifted with the adhesive, overall the whole thing hadn't been as destructive as initially feared. It had also been really funny listening to his boyfriend and Morgan teasing back and forth, Spencer said he didn't have siblings but Derek was damn close, like no matter how far they pushed it sure they might be able to get mad but their relationship was solid and it was endearing, not unlike his own with Mariana being the two youngest siblings.

Penelope helped gather up the vinyl and as she did so she leaned in near Luke to say "they're so cute, maybe another prank war is on the horizon."

"Wait… _another_?" Luke questioned and she giggled nodding.

"Yeah, as much as I back my hot-choc-delight, boy wonder totally won" she said and just as Luke was about to reply they heard an indignant Morgan holler, overhearing and taking issue with the declaration all while Spencer found himself giggling hard at the man's dismay.

"Nobody won" Morgan denied determinedly "baby girl, ain't no way I'd lose a prank war to-"

"To a genius?" Spencer interjected with confidence "and I don't see any issue with the facts as they are being presented, I do believe I had the last laugh."

Penelope then excitedly chirped "oh, I have it on my phone, it was so funny" she said as she picked up her precious device from her pocket and searched for the clip.

"Hey, who's side are you on?" Derek asked, hand over his heart as though deeply wounded by her betrayal.

Spencer was quick to add "the side of science and facts" only to receive a glare from Morgan but wasn't deterred and chuckled "and besides…that clip isn't how it ended and I definitely won."

"There's more?" Penelope beamed wanting to know more, Derek sending a warning stare to the genius but only half serious. "Oh here" the bubbly blonde said to Luke "so Reid recorded himself and had it play everywhere, Derek's MP3 player, even calls and voicemails and he couldn't get away from it for a week" she explained before playing the voice clip.

Luke was thoroughly curious and the whole thing was increasingly funny and he listened to his seemingly sweet and harmless boyfriend's voice as it said with glee ' _we interrupt your regularly scheduled music selection with an important announcement: never wage a practical joke war against an MIT graduate because we have a history of going nuclear. Now sit back, relax and enjoy the dulcet sounds of me screaming in your ear'_ before it was followed by hilariously shrill yelling and both Luke and Penelope burt out laughing, Spencer shamelessly joining in over his own prank.

"I've never heard you make that noise!" Luke got out through the laughing "remind me never to start a prank war with you."

"No need" Spencer said with a smirk "you know better" before giving a sly glance to Derek implying the other man didn't and this brought on another round of giggles.

"So…" Penelope said though was breathless from laughter and had to take a deep breath, wiping a tear from her eye while trying not to mess up her eyeliner "how did our genius win if that wasn't the end of it?"

" _He didn't win_ " Derek argued like a child only making the whole thing more ridiculous "I just took the higher ground" he said and received a series of "boo"s from all three other occupants of the room in unison.

"Fine…" Luke said, willing to say what it took to hear just what mischief his boyfriend had gotten into "how about you tell us what prank was the last to be played?"

"It was practically nothing" Spencer said with a smirk, like Derek was making a mountain out of a molehill and it got everyone if anything more curious, Derek just shook his head and got back to painting letting them have the story. "We'd kept sending pranks each other's way, if anything I'd say Derek went the furthest just nothing landed" Reid reasoned thusly "we were working a case in Vegas and he decided that every time a sex worker started flirting with him he'd send them in my direction saying I was 'real lonely and great at gambling so lots of cash.'"

Penelope gasped " _Derek Morgan_ " she chastised and he was quick to defend himself.

"I knew it was nothing the kid couldn't handle, he is from Vegas after all" and with that both Garcia and Alvez eyed him narrowly but let it slide before turning to the good doctor and saying "continue."

Spencer smiled unfazed and told the story "well like Morgan said it was a minor thing technically but still a bit toeing the line" and the eager audience nodded in agreement as they listened "so we'd worked a case a little while back and I remembered Derek had gotten a little spooked by a witness' collection of birds" he lay the groundwork and again the ex-agent interrupted for dignities sake.

"I wasn't _spooked_ " and was met with looked of disbelief and waved it off "startled, maybe."

"You yelped and talked about how you can't tell what they're thinking and that was freaky to you…" Spencer corrected him but was determined to finally get the story told and ignored the further protests. "Anyway…so when you're in Vegas certain things are really easy to make happen, so…I may have ordered some flamingos into his hotel room."

"F…" Luke got out and trailed off, in amazement as he looked at his smirking boyfriend who was clearly very proud of his work "are you serious? like...actual _flamingos_?" his dropped jaw partly in a grin at the funny idea of the incident in his mind, Penelope reacting similarly along with him, especially when Spencer nodded in confirmation.

"Some?" Derek protested "try _five_ …five flamingos in my room just going about their weird, bird ways."

"Does that _spook_ you, Derek?" Reid teased flawlessly and had to duck to avoid the slightly paint splattered hand of his friend that threatened to touch his face in response but he managed to get away and Morgan hadn't been trying that hard to actually get him.

"Very funny kid," Morgan said though in his eyes everyone could tell he took as amused by it "and no, I wasn't scared…"

"Liar" Penelope couldn't stop herself from muttering cheekily and Luke chuckled at the whole thing.

Spencer then concluded "and from then on Morgan didn't continue the prank war…you know, since I heard him scream like a little girl and ask Emily to get his things rather than go in where the flamingos were…almost like _I won_ " he emphasised the last part just to bring it home.

"How did Emily never tell us this story?" Luke asked curiously.

The genius just smiled and replied smoothly "she knows what Vegas is about, I don't think she blinked at the birds really" he shrugged and everyone found the idea of their chief being non-plussed at the sudden appearance of pink flamingoes in a hotel rather funny in itself.

* * *

Done for the day Morgan and Penelope had eventually headed to their own homes and it left Spencer and Luke to finish up the layers of paint and some stripping of wallpaper in multiple rooms, a real start having been made and looking so much better already the pair felt good about the hard day's work. But as they glanced at the time they knew to call it quits and head out to pick up Roxy form the sitter, but as they stood in the still bare rooms bar decorating equipment both already felt very attached to the place, looking thoroughly forward to moving in properly and seeing their lives unfold.

All afternoon Spencer had been in one of his few pairs of jeans but most adorably was the baggy t-shirt he wore, an old David Bowie top of Luke's the genius had borrowed for the day and it looked gorgeous on him. Being slim the t-shirt looked like it was intentionally for a baggy fit, clinging to the long body in eye catching ways and it was a rare treat to see Spencer so casual. Hazel eyes noticed Luke's brown ones eyeing him up and down as they cleared up enough to get a fresh start tomorrow so long as they weren't called away on a case and it brought a blush to his cheeks.

"Luke, we don't even have a bed here yet and this house is full of paint fumes," Spencer teased "but I can wear this for the rest of the day if you'd like?" he suggested with a smirk.

Luke stepped over to the lithe boyfriend of his and fingertips toyed with the bottom hem of the loose shirt for a moment, before suddenly making a fist into the material gripping it tightly before pulling the genius into a kiss catching him slightly off guard. After a moment of surprise Spencer let himself melt into the heated kiss, their bodies pressing against each other in a move for closeness, both standing roughly where their bed was going to go in future and both smiled into the kiss. It felt charged somehow, something electric in the air and they both just wanted to be in the other's arms.

Parting both looked to each other, enjoying the calm between them in the otherwise empty home before Luke said "it's got a ways to go but every day it looks more and more like a home…"

Spencer nodded and said "just imagine what it'll be like when the furniture is here…when Roxy gets to play in the garden?" and the idea brought them both sincere and copious amounts of joy it almost felt too good sometimes but neither shied away from it.

"I can't wait…so in the meantime how about you distract me with cute ensembles like this?" Luke chanced his luck teasingly, gesturing to the casual clothing currently over his precious genius, and Spencer just giggled with a sarcastic yet playful 'I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Quote: " _The ornament of a house is the friends who frequent it._ "

― Ralph Waldo Emerson


	35. Doing Flippy Happy Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Moving in day!

Waiting for the landlord to pick up the keys Spencer stood alone at his now bare apartment, Luke having just left with Roxy in his car and following the moving van to the new place, friends also helping out which was much appreciated. After the landlord came by Spencer could drive his car over which was currently packed with the last new boxes and things to move with and say goodbye to the apartment that had housed the last few years. He couldn't help it, there was a bittersweet feeling in his soul, he had zero regrets and couldn't wait to start officially living with Luke at the house but there was something melancholic about the walking away from the apartment.

He found himself slowly walking through the apartment mindlessly, hazel eyes gliding over the blank walls, the open floors and curtains windows making the whole area seem in high contrast and his thoughts started to wander much as his feet were. The young agent had started renting the place a year after joining the BAU, given the pay grade after leaving the academy he wasn't looking for anything flashy and just something serviceable so as his pay increased he wasn't paying out as much and saved a lot without having to think too hard about it since, but other than some of his more personalised furniture he hadn't paid much attention to the apartment itself.

Memories flashed up in his mind as he remembered when his mom stayed with him a while, how stressful it was but it was also nice to see her a bit more, maybe if he'd been less focused on trying to get her well and just enjoyed the time spent it would have been different. But the moments of just talking, reading together and listening to old records or going through the photo album stuck with him. All the times Henry and Michael had come over to visit their favourite uncle, doing science projects or practicing magic, so many little glimpses into their childhoods as both boys were and continued to grow up. When Alex Blake visited him and handed him her credentials in a goodbye when she didn't do the same for anyone else.

The more he pondered it the more he realised he'd grown up a lot in this place and although he may have taken the walls for granted they were a safe place for some key moments in his life. The apartment saw him through his recovery from being shot or injured multiple times, it saw him through the cluster headaches and sleepless nights, the mourning and missing for friends gone by whether it was Maeve or Walker, when Emily had been declared dead and as he would think over the goodbyes from Gideon, Alex or Elle. Here he handled his addiction to dilaudid and sat though the cravings, sometimes in the company of good friends and sometimes on his own, and he overcame them. It was also where he'd recovered from his experience in prison and had to readjust to his home being just that, a safe space which also held a freedom he hadn't had for a terrifying few months.

And then there was Luke. On a light note Spencer smiled as he realised the first doggy to ever set foot, or paw, in his apartment and be so very welcome was Roxy. How many times Luke and him had held each other or spoke so sincerely tucked away in the rooms of this place no matter how serious or adorable the moments had been. Their first nights together, whether nights of passion or nights of comfort, their friendship growing in ways he could never have believed he'd be lucky enough to have. Their first Christmas together had been here, and as Spencer found himself standing in the living room he glanced to where the tree had stood and remembered their presents and particularly the photo album and robin ornament they'd gifted to one another.

He heard the door bell and Spencer took in a deep breath with a soft smile over nothing in particular, knowing it was the landlord and it was time to actually leave the place for good he felt positive about it. Things change, and for once in his life it was all surrounding good things, there would be more memories to make at the new place and with the man that had made him so happy. Casting one more glance over the empty rooms Spencer went to the door and felt excitement in his step, ready for a new chapter and what the changes would bring.

* * *

Later in the day Spencer found himself carting boxes back and forth from the car and van to different rooms in the house, Derek his buddy in the task while Luke focused on larger appliances. Walking through the house with a box full of books, Derek carrying double that but it wasn't a contest as they passed the guest rooms which hadn't been painted yet though the decal and wallpaper had been stripped, an echo of the 'wild cat room' used for storage of boxes that didn't have a place yet. As they reached the den which had been re-carpeted and repainted, the curtains had been hung up too making the place feel instantly welcoming they both unloaded the many books onto the large writing desk, the genius could be particular about placement and order so they would be sorted onto shelves later.

The bookcases were already brought in and really went with the room and he was looking forward to getting to work in the space especially with classes to prepare for. The pair of friends were chatting away and as Morgan looked out one of the windows for a moment down to the back yard and said "I should have got a picture of the garden too before they cleared it."

"What was wrong with the garden?" Spencer asked puzzled. How do you mess that up?

Morgan just chuckled as the pair made their way out of the room to pick up more boxes as he explained "they had a hot tub with party lights" and Spencer thought while it wasn't his style it wasn't that terrible but when he heard his friend add "and _gnomes_ " with a serious tone he was intrigued.

"Why do you say gnomes like it's menacing?"

"They had a collection, they were _everywhere_ …" Derek explained "at least...a hundred of them? and all focused, staring at the hot tub."

As they were walking down the stairs the genius actually paused in his steps slightly perplexed "huh…I have no answer to that, but if there's ever a pair of unsubs in future that leave creepy gnomes I'll know where to start looking" he replied making both chuckle, the thought genuinely a bit creepy despite the ridiculousness as they reached downstairs and passed Luke wheeling in a dryer to the utility room.

Luke stopped to say an impressed "how did all of this fit in your old apartment?" the amount of stuff they were moving was quite surprising compared to the modest apartment.

Spencer replied with "sheer will" and a smile. "To the car" he said as he and Morgan continued on to the next lot of boxes while Luke continued carefully moving the heavy appliance into the small utility.

As he unloaded it from the little platform trolley and set about connecting it Alvez was hunched down and smelled the delicious scent of coffee before he saw where it was coming from, but when JJ stepped closer and into view with a smile, holding a tray of drinks she'd picked up. She set one on the counter and chimed "they're on me" leaving no room for argument "where's Penelope?" she asked.

"I believe she's setting up the TV and stuff like that" Luke answered before reaching up to grasp the much needed drink and said a sincere "thanks Jennifer."

She just gave a friendly nod before heading on her journey to hand out coffees, she left hers, Morgans and Reid's on the kitchen island but she had to find her colourful friend. She wasn't in the living room though the TV and stereo had been set up so she peered into the garden where Roxy was relaxing on the lawn alone, curiously she journeyed upstairs and looked around. Eventually she spotted movement in the master bedroom and peered inside to see Penelope Garcia…snooping?

The room no longer it's old 'forest fire realness' and now something far more relaxing, the bed already built but clothes and sheets were all in bags and boxes still JJ decided rather than startle her friend with saying her name she decided to say a playful "beep, beep" knowing it would be gentler on the woman's nerves and an in-joke given how Garcia had rambled about how people should 'knock or beep or something.' Penelope was a little bashful at having been walked in on but saw it was JJ and immediately the techie started to explain herself "I was just…I…did you know they have a photo album?" she said, feeling a little guilty for looking through it but it was so irresistible.

"No… _let's see_ " JJ said unabashed and eager to have a gander and immediately her bright blue eyes lit up as she looked at the collection and gasped at some of the adorable moments captured and treasured on the pages. They got lost for several minutes just looking at everyone, figuring out family members and the pressed flowers, ticket stubs and more, the cuteness of the paper plane doodles also melted their hearts when all of a sudden they heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway.

Turning both blondes were met with a smirking Luke in the doorway, "nosy nellies, the pair of you" he said in a tone that told them they weren't in any trouble.

"But it makes my heart do flippy happy things" Garcia tried to excuse, and it earned a warm chuckle, "how cute are you guys?!"

"Adorable, now back to work, ladies" Luke said with a smile and eventually they agreed, Penelope reluctantly giving up the album into Luke's hands but she couldn't stop smirking at him as they went back to helping out, leaving the ex-ranger alone with the images. It was still open to the page with the paper plane, their cute messages to each other written on it and Spencer's sketch of their house on it making him smile softly. He tried not to get distracted by it but eventually he found himself taking a minute to flip through just as the girls had done, like some lovey dovey teen he had the goofiest grin on his face.

There was a pang in his chest, a happy one, but an emotional one, something he rarely did before Spencer. He was always on the move, chasing something before, he hadn't understood how others could just settle down and stay put before, not in any player or juvenile manner, but he was just so used to moving it took the team and the genius to really tell him what incredible adventures could be had by making a _home_. He looked to the pressed flowers and smiled, they had the protea on proud display. Linked to courage and transformation, it suited nobody more so than the good doctor but it was something they both respected a great deal. Then as he flipped through he saw the hydrangea, meaning 'you understand me' and he felt his chest flutter.

Looking forward to their lives together, whatever may come, Luke closed the book and placed it on the table before hearing a hushed noise by the door he looked up and saw a pair of nosy blondes trying to not reveal their presence but he caught them before they could duck out of sight. Knowing they were spotted Penelope just grinned and chimed "is your heart doing all the flippy happy things too?" with a giggle and Luke chuckled.

"You could say that."

* * *

Emily had arrived to help out, strategically after a lot of the heaviest lifting was past but she did help unpack and set up various things, moving some furniture and the like, and before long the house was looking more and more like a home. The unit chief finished replacing the tacky shell light shade in the dining room with the new one and felt a little icky even holding the old one as she rejoined the group in the living room to see food had arrived.

Luke handed her the shredded pork she'd asked for before she took the free armchair with a smile, everyone tucking into the well earned food as they stopped to rest a little. Emily couldn't help but eye the tacky item she set aside that clinked with every movement and joked "I don't know whether you throw this out or return it to the wild…" earning a giggle.

"Seriously, this place looks so good now" JJ chimed as she looked about the no longer greenish living room, instead much warmer and more elegant "and I thought my place had been bad" gaining the curiosity of the group and she just explained "the guy before us installed a mirror on the bedroom ceiling" she grimaced.

"Oh wow" Luke chuckled and then after a pause looked to his boyfriend comically and cheekily wiggled his eyebrows as though considering the idea earning raucous laughter from the group.

"Not a chance" Spencer protested but knowing the whole thing was just a silly joke he was giggling too.

"You guys are so cute, you know that?" Emily said with a smile, mirroring the blondes' sentiments from earlier without knowing, "and all growed up now" she added gesturing with her hand to the house they were all sitting in.

Penelope was still sniggering from the naughty joke of Luke's even with a mouthful of rice and trying not to make a mess, but she too looked around at the lovely home and said "but don't go growing up too fast now though, boys" she joked with a smirk.

"Well thanks for helping you guys" Luke said with a warm smile, genuinely grateful for the helping hands and he found himself looking at his favourite genius next to him on the sofa. The genteel man wasn't the type to do such physical chores for so long and he looked a little sleepy, curled up on the cushions getting as comfortable as possible. Something so wholesome in the vision of his boyfriend all of a sudden and it made his heart swell quite strongly, so much so he felt a little breathless.

"So was it hard to leave your old places?" Emily asked before chowing down on her food.

Luke snapped himself out of his thoughts and replied with a shrug "not for me, but…"

"Figures…" Jennifer said looking at the ex-ranger "profiling 101" with a smirk and meaning it lighthearted.

"Yeah, well how long again did it take people to figure out we were together?" Alvez threw back with a cocky smile.

"Touché" the blonde replied "besides times have certainly changed. How about you, Spence?" she then directed the earlier question for the genius.

Spencer smiled however tiredly and answered honestly "I admit I got a little sad, seeing the apartment all empty." It was then that Roxy padded inside from the yard and looked very happy in the new location with lots of scents and space to explore and she moved to sniff Penelope's food before moving on to her superior raw food meal in her bowl away in the kitchen. Her appearance only bringing gentle smiles as the genius continued "I've been there for most of my time at the BAU so…"

"Pretty boy, you really have grown up there," Derek was quick to reply with a wide grin "you were such a baby when you joined" he teased further.

While several giggled at that JJ laughed quite hard, her mind easily cast back to the early days of the awkward genius she cared for so much and Reid just looked to the blonde and said "that's a lot of laughing for someone who didn't even have a gun when she joined…"

JJ smirked impressed with the factual comeback and gave a nod of defeat while Luke couldn't believe his ears "Jennifer…without a gun?" Luke asked, "I'd just always presumed you were SSA" finding it hard to believe the blonde wasn't always the kick ass lady she was today.

She just explained "not the case, I came on initially as the communications coordinator," and Luke just seemed at a loss, "I eventually joined the field work and got my hours up."

"Huh, guess I never thought about the BAU outright changing so much" Luke posed as he looked around the room, trying to figure everyone out for a moment.

"And you wonder why I call you 'newbie'" Penelope said with a chortle.

And thus the group started reminiscing and story telling, largely explaining the evolution of the team to Luke while also having a lot of fun along the way. It was nice hearing about Spencer especially, how he had a mentor-student relationship with Gideon and the teasing was shared around the room between how much of a ladies man Derek used to be, Penelope's goth days and so on, it even came up that she'd been shot before which was a shock. So much he hadn't even been around for and yet was so welcomed into and included, and he supposed he had his own past to bring too but with every story and joke he just found himself more and more enamoured by the love of his life and how much he must have dealt with before they even knew the other existed.

So much could happen in a short span of time, never mind years, or a lifetime, and as Luke thought about just what he and Spencer were emotionally and literally moving into…he felt so happy. So happy the pang in his chest felt a little too strong and he couldn't focus on the talking anymore, instead he casually got up as though to use the restroom but went upstairs to the master bedroom. Just suddenly very overwhelmed in a way he had never felt before, perhaps close to when Spencer had written him the poem he treasured near and dear to his heart, but he had been _moved_ then, here he was exceptionally, powerfully, happy.

* * *

In the master bedroom's ensuite Luke had felt some tears threaten but he didn't let them fall, trying to blink them away as his emotions got the best of him and eventually had to wipe them away from his eye lashes and take deep breaths to try and calm himself back to normal. He felt a little silly, not embarrassed, but he almost wanted to laugh at himself for being such a sap especially as it was over such good things. After a moment of calming himself he heard someone come into the main bedroom and he had a good idea of who it was before he even heard the genius' soft voice said "Luke?"

Luke let out a breath and stepped from the ensuite and while it wasn't completely obvious Spencer could tell the man had gotten a bit teary eyed and he immediately moved to him with a caring expression and asked "you okay?" not feeling like it was anything bad necessarily, especially with Luke smiling a little sheepishly.

The ex-ranger nodded and he too stepped closer to his boyfriend, putting his hands around the slim waist as they embraced and he answered "yeah, I just…I got really happy and it was a lot and I felt _weird_ , so…" came the ramble and finally Spencer felt relaxed enough to smile back, appreciating that the reason for Luke's reaction was positive and the ex-ranger clearly wasn't used to having responses like that.

Reid wrapped his own arms around his boyfriend comfortingly in a sweet gesture and they just stood enjoying each other's company for a couple of minutes, hands soothing over each others backs and staying close. Of course the genius also decided to offer his knowledge on the topic, first by asking "tears encourage catharsis, did you know that?"

Luke gazed at him softly and said "how?" urging him to continue as he often did.

With a beaming smile Spencer was happy to oblige and explained "our tears release neurotransmitters known as leucine enkephalin, which can act as a natural painkiller. When people cry because they're sad, this makes them feel better. And as for happy crying - our teeny-tiny almond-sized hypothalamuses don't know the difference between stress, sadness or happiness, so when we feel a strong emotion like those our bodies make us cry to induce the natural pain killer. But when people cry because they're happy, that same neurotransmitter makes them feel that much happier and it can be hard to stop it when it gets going…"

"Huh…" Luke replied, "so my being so happy, made by brain think I was stressed and needed a painkiller, so it made me cry, and then I only got even happier?" he summarised and let that information sink in before chuckling, also not at all surprised Spencer had the answer in that genius brain of his. "I love you so much…" Luke hummed, not much more to say and safe in his boyfriends company he didn't shy away from the facts or when he needed to blink away another tear threatening to wet his lashes further.

"Love you too," Spencer said before stealing a kiss, glad Luke could be so open with him and that he was feeling similarly excited and happy about the move as he was. Parting and staring into each others arms Spencer said jokingly "you know I thought I'd be the emotional one today."

"Oh, we can get sappy if you want to join me in the crying club over here" Luke teased back and held him closer against his body in an affectionate manner.

"Hmm…I'm good thanks" Spencer replied before his lips were claimed in another kiss, both grinning into it and they would be unable to stop smiling any time soon. "Besides, I get it...it's a big change and a good one at that. Especially from where both of us started..."

Luke smiled, it was crazy to think how long ago Luke was focused on work, chasing as his only goal and Spencer, just how long ago he was in prison, fighting to free himself and survive, it was nothing short of miraculous to think how much things could change in life. "Yeah, also apparently we're 'really cute', Jennifer and Pen saw the photo album" he explained and instantly both chuckled.

"I assume they couldn't resist having a snoop?"

"I doubt it even occurred to them to try" Luke said giving Spencer another kiss, it was innocent and warm and they softly giggled through it, laughing at their friends' actions.

* * *

After the much appreciated friends had left to return to their own lives, many thanks being said as each made their exit leaving the two men and dog to the big house all alone, now officially in their _home_. They still a great deal of unpacking and organising to do, also more decorating and additional furniture to purchase to complete the place, but the house was feeling cozy and more like theirs with every added touch or completed task. Luke had set the fireplace and at some point he'd set up Spencer's old-fashioned record player, an item he himself had never used but enjoyed the quality of sound that filled the living room.

The long day had been busy from early hours in the morning and this felt like their first fully relaxed moment alone since waking up, and they found themselves cuddled up on the long sofa, resting after the rather physically demanding day, warmed and comforted by the fire and enjoying the gentle songs from the jazz record playing. Roxy was curled up in her dog bed in the same room, a few of her toys strewn about already and neither minded, they had a simple command to make her tidy the place up if need be given her strong training but for now they let the pooch snooze.

In his mind Luke took stock of the place even in the rooms they couldn't see from their curled up heap of limbs on the sofa, the living room was very open and they could use with another long sofa, small things like nest of tables and lamps wouldn't go amiss and so long as they weren't called away on a case both knew the next few weeks would be filled with picking up the odd rug or item to fill a particular space.

The shopping list growing every moment from breakfast stools to the longer dining table, they'd only had the smaller table from Spencer's apartment and they were likely going to move that to the sunroom and some gym equipment was on the to buy list too, Luke looking forward the smaller guest room turning into a home gym once any trace of the kitty theme was fully eradicated and covered up. There was plenty still to decorate and given how the 'wildcat room' was used as the miscellaneous box storage room for now it was ironic that the most hideous room was going to be the last getting it's full makeover.

Clothes had been hung up, each with their own side of the walk in closet and the two halves were distinctly different in styles but they liked the sight of it, Spencer had already spent some time putting away books and he had so much still to go, the sheer extent of his collection could qualify as a small library in their house and Luke loved the fact that he could just see the den and see the genius' influence in it.

They'd spoken about the potentials for rooms in the future and all those sorts of ideas that couples floated about when planning their lives as much as anyone could. If this was all they'd have, themselves and a friendly dog just enjoying each other's company - they were beyond happy, and the space wasn't wasteful, the guest room could be used for family visiting, godsons if JJ and Will went on a couples weekend and so on. But they both knew in the future that Luke didn't necessarily need a home gym, or that it couldn't be moved to the sunroom, that what rooms were or what they were made into for now couldn't be altered or evolve, nothing definite or stuck and it was exciting. So much potential and changes to come in their lives and they were ready to handle whatever was to come, good or bad, together in their own, shared, home.

Luke's hand soothed over his boyfriend's side as he hugged him closer and it was only then that he realised his beloved genius had nodded off, the mess of hair and peaceful expression thoroughly adorable and Luke could only smile. He could get used to this.

* * *

Quote: " _They say a person needs just three things to be truly happy in this world:  
someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for._"

― Tom Bodett


	36. Neighbourhoods and Feeling Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Meeting the neighbours (cute Slice of Life sort of chapter for this one, sorry for the late upload but been doing an animation project at Uni so it's pretty full on).

On a morning run with Roxy, the happy dog's tongue out making her look particularly cheery as she jogged alongside her owner, Luke had gradually learned the layout of the neighbourhood and the sight of house after house and the nearby park. The first few walks with Roxy had been slow as she had stopped to sniff everything on their path but now she was better and able to feel at home. Being a dog owner it was pretty quickly that Luke had met however briefly a few of the neighbours and on the walks Spencer joined him on he too had said hello.

As they reached the park Luke slowed for a small breather and let her off the leash for a bit and using her favourite ball to play some fetch. After seeing the energetic pooch running about for a while she got distracted by a pair of beagles, the adorable dogs were cautious of her at first given her size compared to them but quickly they were sniffing and interacting in a friendly manner. The dog's owner was a middle-aged man looking ready to work in an office after walking the dogs and smoking a cigarette casually.

The man was polite and gave a smile before reaching out his hand "hi there, you're the new neighbour, right?" and Luke shook the extended hand with a nod "I'm Jonathan, I'm three doors down."

"Oh well good to meet you, I'm Luke" he replied and gave Roxy a scratch behind the ear for her good behaviour, the dogs getting to know each other as much as the humans were.

"I'd have said hi earlier, I saw you with paint buckets though and figured I'd leave you to the redecorating" Jonathan said with a smirk and took a long drag of the cigarette and aiming the smoke away from them.

"You saw the place before, huh?"

With a chuckle Jonathan replied "only a little of the downstairs, the couple were real nice just uh…well she was really into costume jewellery and he was really into collections, whatever it was, bottle caps, stamps, vases…"

And suddenly things were adding up a little as Luke offered another collection idea "gnomes?"

"Oh yeah, real creepy" the older man replied with a chortle "but some are worth a fair bit on Ebay apparently" he shrugged.

The ex-ranger then decided to elaborate "if you'd seen the upstairs…there's something we call the 'wild cat' room…"

Brows raised before informing "oh yeah they had some pedigree show cat, I think. He had his own room?"

"Oh I don't think 'room' quite describes it, more like a shrine…" Luke added "maybe a dressing room, if it was a show cat" which earned a laugh.

Finally moving on from the seemingly neighbourhood famous decor disaster Jonathan inquired about the newbies "so, uh…you move here with a partner or?"

"Yeah, it's just me, this one" Luke said gesturing to Roxy "and my boyfriend, Spencer."

"Nice," the man said taking that in "sounds good…trust me, enjoy it. I've got the kids running about my feet, then one asks for a puppy, that turns into two and then I've got my sister in law living with me while looking for a place, her chihuahua - wow they can bark…enjoy the peace and quiet" the man unloaded with a smile showing he really wasn't too bothered by the chaos but it made Luke did appreciate how calm a home he and Spencer had.

"Oh, we do when we can, we both work for the FBI so we get dragged away on cases enough to appreciate the down time" Luke said with a smile and the neighbour raised a brow, probably not only by one of the pair being FBI but the idea of an FBI couple caught people's attention like they must have a badass time - which wasn't untrue in some ways.

"Very impressive resume," Jonathan joked "you've got the job as neighbour."

Without missing a beat Luke played along and replied "thank you, I wont let you down, sir" and after some more chit chat and getting to know the man the beagles wanted to run off and they part having enjoyed the conversation before Luke and Roxy started on their run again.

* * *

After work the couple were glad to have not been called away on a case, really getting into the swing of both living in the new house and setting up room after room bit by bit. Spencer was cooking their dinner while Luke had a quick shower and got dressed again, his hair wet and towelling it as he walking down the stairs to the delicious smell in the kitchen. He arrived just in time to see the genius putting food in the oven and setting a timer while veg also steamed and he'd expected the brunette to suggest they chill until dinner was ready except the random sentence came "Luke, there's a child in our garden."

"What?" he replied while he processed the words, Spencer was looking out the kitchen window as he cooked and must have seen something, so Luke joined him and peered out at their front yard to see, indeed, a small child walking over the small lawn. The boy was roughly three, with sandy hair and wearing denim dungarees in the front garden dragging a toy caterpillar behind him on a string. Looking around they couldn't see a nearby parent or anyone on the street "I cant see his parents anywhere."

"Maybe we should check on him" Spencer said and just then the boy started walking real close to the road which, while not busy, did have cars passing by at regular intervals, Luke was quick to make his way out the door despite being barefoot and by then the child had started to wander onto the road and no adults were around. Given the situation and a car rounding the corner the agent carefully guided the boy back onto the path and watched the car go passed with a sigh.

Reid wasn't far behind at the front door and both continued to look around, the boy must have wandered off so Luke kneeled by the little thing and said in a friendly tone "hi there, kiddo, where's you're mom?"

The boy just bounced on his toes and toyed with the lead on his toy caterpillar and didn't answer, remaining patient and really just wanting to get the kid home and safe he then asked "what's your name?"

Smiling the child then answered "I'm Cwistoffer" he got out as best he could and it made Luke chuckle a little.

"Hello Christopher, I'm Luke," he said and pointed to himself for emphasis "do you live near here?" and waited for the kid to eventually nod "that's great, do you know which house is yours?" this time he didn't answer and Luke figured he didn't recognise it all too well, luckily just then a passerby came into view. "Excuse me, miss?" he got her attention and she stopped, clearly on her way back from work "you don't happen to know where this kid lives, he's just wandered…"

She smiled apologetically and for a moment Luke thought she was going to be of no help but instead she informed "he's from the one with the blue gate" she pointed out across the road "it's a shame but sometimes his grandma loses track of him."

"Okay, thanks ma'am" she nodded and continued on her way, from the way she walked she looked eager to take her work heels off and relax so they weren't surprised that she didn't involve herself especially given he was in good hands. Letting out a sigh Luke cast a glance to Spencer who had stepped nearer and said hello to Christopher getting a cute wave back.

Reaching up to ruffle Luke's still wet hair for emphasis Spencer said "I'll take him over." Since Spencer was the only one of them not just out the shower and with shoes still on from work it was the best idea and Luke nodded before heading back inside, going straight to the kitchen and watching as his boyfriend took the boys hand and helped him cross the road safely all while the kid walked his toy caterpillar in a cute display.

When Spencer and the child reached the house's front door he rang the doorbell and after a fair wait the door opened to a little elderly lady with thick glasses. Immediately polite the agent said "hello ma'am, sorry to disturb you but I'm afraid I found Christopher in my yard and thought it best to bring him home."

The woman was a little slow to respond, processing the words she then looked surprised before looking down and her eyes widening as she spotted the boy "oh..wh-when did you….I thought you were in your room" she rambled and seemed at a loss. Spencer just smiled politely as she continued, this time looking up at him and said "oh I'm so sorry, thank you so much for bringing him home."

"Ma'am, I'm told this has happened before, if there's anything you need help with feel free to ask" he offered and she paused a moment.

"Well…that's very nice of you, to be honest…" she mumbled a little sheepishly, appreciating the kindness and understanding as she let the boy inside but held his hand to make sure he didn't run off again "I'm not the best for this, when he was little and couldn't open doors it was fine…but my daughters working abroad as a doctor and she comes back in a month so not long now. I'm sorry to have troubled you."

"Okay, well…my boyfriend's pretty handy around the house, if your daughter doesn't mind a few extra latches about the house he'd be happy to install some" Spencer offered with a smile and for the first time since the elderly lady opened the door she seemed pepped up.

"Oh, I'm sure she wouldn't mind…if it isn't too much bother" she said sweetly and a little surprised by the generosity and the more she squinted trying to read his expression the more Spencer could tell her eyesight wasn't all that great, she'd likely struggle to fit a key in a lock without great effort and he wanted her to have a bit of help.

"Not at all" Spencer smiled "we have dinner cooking right now but how about we help out after, that sound good?" and she nodded, clearly grateful. Christopher walked back towards the front door and this time holding a stuffed toy crocodile as the child made rawring noises which made the genius smile. 

* * *

When Luke returned from attaching latches and fixing the lock on a gate and saying his goodbyes to Christopher and the grandmother Spencer had cleared up their dinner and Roxy was immediately curious of him and sniffing his jeans. Laughing Luke knelt down and gave her some affection saying "is that the cat you can smell?" while also inspecting the fabric for any little cat hairs he could pick off but overall it wasn't too bad.

After Roxy had sated her curiosity she padded off to find her toys and Luke went to see his boyfriend on the sofa. "How did it go?" Spencer asked as he closed his book he was reading and his partner sidled up next to him

"Yeah, went fine, the kid tries to open everything though so it took a little longer than expected" he explained before placing a kiss to his partner's cheek. "Had a really friendly cat though called Muffin, followed me around the house like a little work buddy."

"Roxy will get jealous" Spencer teased before asking "is she okay around cats?" just curious as it had never come up before.

"Oh she _loves_ cats, she wants to be their best friend and they're not always appreciative" Luke said getting a chuckle. "One of my sisters had a cat growing up, might have been Gabbie, but I just remember that little menace climbing the curtains and ma losing her mind" which earned a chuckle "the neighbours had a koi pond…emphasis on _had_."

"How many fish did it get?" Spencer asked, knowing full well where the story was going.

"Is 'all' a number, she'd gobbled the lot" and both just had a giggle on the sofa while also sympathetic to the poor fishies "my sister felt so bad she kept asking ma if there was a way to make the cat vegetarian."

Spencer giggled at the ridiculousness and as the resident genius replied "but they're obligate carnivores, they need a lot of amino acids to be healthy" like it was obvious information.

"Ma didn't explain that much to her, I just remember Gabbie trying to get the cat to eat broccoli to test the waters and pops laughing his socks off."

The warm storytelling from childhood experiences continued until there was a ring at the door and Luke got up to answer, to his surprise it was the woman from earlier that had told them where Christopher lived and now she was in a pair of flats she seemed far more relaxed and holding a bottle of wine. "Hi there, welcome to the neighbourhood" she cheered and presented the bottle of nice wine "a little something."

"Oh wow, thanks…I'm Luke" he introduced himself and they shook hands, as Luke heard his partner approach he informed casually "my boyfriend doesn't shake hands."

She nodded as the genius approached and she said "hi, I'm Hattie" and gave a wave rather than reach her hand out.

"Oh hi, I'm Spencer" the genius greeted "thanks so much for letting us know where to take Christopher, got him back safe and sound."

"No problem" she waved off "they're usually fine but one nap and the boy makes a run for it, anyway, I won't keep you - enjoy your wine and I would like to invite you to dinner Friday" she said cheerily before turning to Luke and saying "I think you met my husband Jonathan earlier."

"Yeah, I met him and the beagles" Luke replied but his mind immediately filled with the idea of the man's busy house.

"Well it's at the Fulmer house, not ours" she informed, letting them know it wasn't at their place as she pointed to the property "the one with the fanciest garden," she said and it was obvious which one, "it's just a few neighbours and some chit chat is all."

"Sounds nice, thanks for the invite", Luke said before exchanging a happy glance with his boyfriend "if work doesn't call us away we'd be happy to."

* * *

Friday night came and no case yet, there was a funny feeling one was likely was to disrupt the weekend but they just made sure to have go bags ready in the house as they attended the neighbourly get together. The garden was immaculate while the house was plain but from wine being poured and a delicious and generous meal everyone was enjoying themselves. Jonathan and Hattie were just glad to be out of their busy house for the night, the Fulmers were hosting who were a lovely couple called Emma and Ravi with a teenaged son whom only stayed for part of the meal, and finally were Luke and Spencer's own next door neighbours whom they had yet to meet and were a newlywed couple named Javed and Faiza who were very welcoming.

The introductions had been made and getting to know what everyone did for a living, what the homes were filled with and overall people were friendly and telling stories. The natural topic of the house's redecoration had been and gone with many a giggle and eventually Faiza was talking about her chickens, quick to add that they were kept on an allotment and not in her back yard so the couple didn't worry about the noise or if the birds might tempt Roxy. After letting it be known that she is the first to go around the street and offer eggs and baked goods with a big smile she added "I got my students to name the hens," she said having already explained she taught young children "so I now have Tiana, Elsa, Optimus Prime and _Pikachu_ " she listed getting a laugh.

"Just don't let me near them again…" said her new husband looking slightly traumatised "vicious things" which also got a giggle.

Spencer couldn't help the trivia piece from slipping as he said "well that's where the term 'pecking order' comes from" the first bit casual enough he wasn't betraying too much of his genius nature, but as Ravi said a curious "is that right?" it couldn't be held back. "Yes, it was first described by Thorleif Schjelderup-Ebbe in 1921 under the German terms 'Hackordnung or Hackliste' and introduced into English in 1927 and it's original use was in reference to dominating behaviour in chickens" he said the ramble so easily and Luke smiled, not surprised as the rest of those at the table clearly were.

One of the hosts Emma smiled and playfully looked at him and his hands before asking "are you reading a phone or something?" checking that he wasn't just reading information straight out to them but Luke's smirk and chuckle got them all curious.

Luke replied "no, he's just a genius" like it was the simplest truth in the world "literally…and with an eidetic memory" he added to be clear.

Other guests looked both surprised and impressed, the idea of meeting a real life genius that could do things like Spencer could was not a common occurrence though Jonathan was a little lost as he tripped over one particular word "eidet-what?"

"Here we go…" Luke said with a grin, well acquainted with the experience of people being introduced to the wonderful genius that was his boyfriend working through the steps of disbelief and intrigue. So as the man explained the meaning of eidetic memory in such detail it almost proved the nature of it then came the next flurry of curious questions, and especially as the skills related to his work and daily life.

Jonathan was quick to point out "you know what that means Luke?" getting the ex-rangers attention before continuing "you'll never get away with the 'I think you're misremembering' card in an argument" he teased and that made everyone giggle.

"Oh that's right" Ravi added "or the casual 'did I say that?' because Spencer will be able to say 'yes, yes you did'" and the giggling continued.

"Well I'd just better mean what I say and stick to them" Luke said with a smile "if anything it's really handy" he said about to show off like a party trick "Spencer where did I put my navy sweater you like?"

Immediately the genius smirked too and went through the walk in closet in his mind "master bedroom closet, left hand side railing, hung up…" and he seemed to be counting something in his mind before answering "seventeenth hanger." Jaws slightly dropped, and though he could be making it up from the sincerity and specificity they doubted it.

Javed looked thoroughly impressed and joked "and here I lose my car keys twice a day" making Faiza practically snort in laughter knowing her husband was very forgetful.

"Car keys? You forgot my mother at an airport once" she dropped into conversation and this started another wave of storytelling and fun questions. At some point Spencer and Luke gazed at one another, glad to have been welcomed by the local community so heartily and to be around nice people and Luke reached over and placed a hand on Spencer's sweetly. It was also clear that their good deed around the boy and his grandmother earlier had them well received and considered to be good people themselves. It was a little while later both agents' phones started buzzing and they looked at each other with a sigh before checking the messages though they both knew exactly what it was.

"Uh, duty calls I'm afraid" Luke said and started to stand and the two hosts were about to stand to see their guests out politely but he added "we'll see ourselves out, it's been a lovely dinner and great meeting all of you."

Spencer followed by saying a sincere "thank you for the warm welcome, it's really nice of you."

"Aw no problem" said Emma with a smile "you going off to kick some criminal tail?" she then said joyfully, finding their work very exciting.

Chuckling Spencer replied "of course" and after saying their goodbyes and saying several thank yous and compliments about the food they were on their way to who knows where to do the job they both loved so much. The dinner party likely having a little gossip about them and what they thought of the new couple in town but if the stories and laughter were anything to go by they'd made quite the good impression, and they were possibly speculating about what life as an FBI agent was like.

But there was a nice, calm moment between the pair as they called a sitter for Roxy and were soon enough on their way to work in Luke's car. They just wanted the night sky pass them by along with houses and trees and enjoyed the silence, a strong comparison to the talkative dinner party they'd just left. And in a sweet gesture Spencer moved one of his hands to Luke's knee and caressed it with his thumb mindlessly as both took a deep breath, the peaceful space in the car just for them and as much as they were still learning about their new home, ultimately home was about people. Even if it's one particular person, maybe called Spencer or Luke, and there was room in the heart for a doggy too.

* * *

Quote: " _For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home._ "

― Stephanie Perkins, Anna and the French Kiss


	37. Memories with Origami Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Henry and Michael visit their favourite Uncle Spencer...

Luke walked with Roxy back to their house, the happy dog having had a fun time at the park and very popular with other furry friends in the neighbourhood, the beagles especially and she was well tuckered out but cheery. On his way home he had a call with his sister about her and their mom visiting, both to see the new house and as his sister's wedding was approaching. Mariana over the call asking a light "so…how's living together?"

"Amazing" came the automatic answer with a wide smile.

"Really? No hogging the bathroom, weird habits you didn't know the other had, nothing?" she checked as though it couldn't possibly be so perfect.

"Nope…" and then Luke thought about how she was listing things and thought about his sister's own relationship "why? you still love your fiancé right?" as a joke.

" _Yes_ ," she said a slight wine but also chuckling "even if he clips his toenails in the shower…I love him" she said the last part like a chore deliberately and they continued to catch up and chat until he reached the house and they said their goodbyes until the woman could visit. Pocketing his phone he entered the house which had come a long way in a short time, there were still some boxes not sorted through entirely but it was a proper home now.

He had little time to think further as he opened his front door and a certain small child toddled around the place heading enthusiastically towards Roxy, and Luke caught him - Michael always very cheery when he got to see a dog. "Whoa, hey buddy" Luke greeted at the unexpected but very welcomed guest, Spencer's godson and general nephew of the BAU a nice sight to see.

"Unco lu'!" Michael got out cheerily, only noticing the man after being blindly giddy towards the dog and Luke happily accepted any term like uncle with a warm heart. After getting Roxy off her leash and letting the child pet the furry friend the boy asked to be picked up and Luke didn't hesitate to lift him onto his hip and walk into the living room where his brother would no doubt be. The cute sight of Spencer and Henry on one of the sofas, evidence of showing magic tricks littered about the place.

"Hey, so to what do we owe the visit?" Luke chimed cheerily before walking closer to the pair and leaning down enough to kiss Spencer's cheek, careful of the lean while holding Michael but he seemed to enjoy just looking about the place at the higher eye line.

Spencer smiled back and said "Will is watching them while JJ's with her mom, he had a bit of car trouble and was near by," he explained "he figured this was more fun for the boys than hanging out as he made phone calls and got things fixed."

"Definitely," Luke agreed and as he got a proper look at the place he also noticed some folded paper and interesting shapes, Spencer was quick to see where the brown eyes had gone to and picked up a few creations to show off.

Spencer held up several origami creatures, one clearly a fish and a crane, but very impressive and done with a large piece of ornately pattered paper was a bear, "check out Henry's new talent" Spencer beamed like the proud godfather he was.

"Whoa, that's really cool, well done Henry…" Luke said and the blonde boy smiled but didn't reply, seeming a little quieter lately, before Luke pointed out the bear to the toddler on his hip "what animal is that Michael?" he asked and the boy just let out a series of growls and it got a laugh from both adults, "that's right, its a bear" he encouraged and the child giggled "…so what you up to?" he opened to the pair on the sofa.

Again Henry remained quiet, but like he was choosing to and curious hazel eyes Luke noticed too, Henry hadn't been so reserved moments ago so the genius kept the mood light by saying playfully "a magician never reveals his secrets, right Henry?"

"Yeah, so don't ask" the boy said, his voice was soft but both detected a little attitude which was very unusual for the sweet kid.

Luke just nodded and held his free hand up in surrender "okay, that's me told" with an airy tone, although his brown eyes did linger on the blonde for a moment trying to figure out what was wrong and just as he was about to speak again he was interrupted by Henry, suddenly talking a little adamantly even though it was a question "Uncle Spence, could you show me again?" referring to a trick and the child wouldn't even look up at the other agent.

"Sure…" Spencer said patiently before glancing up at Luke, silently communicating that he too was at a loss.

"No looking" Henry said directly to Luke and deciding to let the pair figure it out between them rather than call it out while the boy was a bit moody.

Leaving them to work things out he kept a positive tone and replied "you two have fun" before giving Spencer one more paused glance before turning to the youngest of Jennifer's sons and said "you want to play with Roxy in the garden?" and the boy nodded happily and he called for Roxy adorably as Luke headed outside leaving Spencer and Henry alone.

As Henry started setting the cards up for the trick he'd been practicing moments before he was watched by the good doctor's curious and gentle hazel eyes for a moment, Henry had been so happy and carefree minutes ago and now he looked so in his own head and distanced. "Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked softly.

"Uh huh" the boy said without thinking before he suddenly moved to hug around his godfather's middle affectionately "you're so much fun Uncle Spencer, so I'm great" he complimented and before he could unwrap his little arms Reid decided to be direct.

"That's great…and what about Uncle Luke?" he asked with a smile, keeping the mood relaxed.

The boy stilled at the question and he shrugged "he's fine, I guess…"

"What's the matter?"

Instantly the boy whined "nothing" and was being very unlike himself and it was such a sudden change and given that Luke had very few interactions with the boys where the genius wasn't also in attendance or JJ was the whole thing was very puzzling and out of nowhere. Spencer put his arms around his godson and rubbed kindly over his back and said calmly "you can tell me if somethings bothering you…Luke's super important to me and so are you, I really want you guys to get along."

Then the boy said mumbled something unexpected and asked "why does he have to be so important?"

Answering honestly "he's my boyfriend, we live together Henry…and he's my friend" came the sweet answer, it wasn't just about their romantic relationship but in general Spencer would have been curious anyway.

The boy grew a bit pouty and pressed "can we do magic now?" a little down in his mood.

"Okay,…" Spencer said as his mind rattled through just what could be making Henry feel so low, and by his odd question he had an idea so decided to address it in a way he might appreciate "how about you give me a minute and I'll show you something new okay?" referring to magic tricks and the boy smiled with a nod. Spencer then nipped upstairs for only a moment to grab a couple of items and returned seemingly empty handed.

Henry bounced a little on the sofa glad to be getting on with some fun with his favourite uncle again as the man sat next to him said "okay, check the coffee table, it's proper wood, solid right? Nothing underneath it?" he said in good showmanship and the boy played along with a confirming "yup." Spencer showed both his palms and placed one on the table, totally flat. "Now put yours on mine" he instructed and Henry put his much smaller hand on top of Spencer's.

Using this moment to press further into the previous issue he said calmly "okay, so tell me what's bothering you" with understanding eyes ever watchful as the blonde realised what he'd said. Rejecting at first Henry started to pull his hand away and say "what? uncle spencer, nothings bothering m-" but was interrupted by his godfather's still soft tone saying "keep your hand on mine for the trick to work" and after a moment he did as told. "Now, you're clearly bothered by me and Uncle Luke, did he say something? He'd never intentionally hurt your feelings, you know?"

Henry just pouted but didn't react and so Reid could assume it wasn't some accidental insult and switched it up a little "is it because we're a couple? before now I remember you thought he was cool" and the boy looked away, this line of questioning getting him somewhere "is something different now? since we moved in together..?" and the boy looked about to say something, a little frazzled and he knew he'd figured it out.

Spencer then lifted his hand with Henry's on top to reveal a photograph sitting on the table where the hands had been and the boy looked at it, the image taken a short few months ago at Garcia's New Years part and all of them there, including Spencer and Henry looking real cute. "How did you do that?" the boy asked, focusing on the trick rather than dwell on the contents of the picture. "Oh, it would have been in your sleeve" he said unimpressed so the genius in response rolled the sleeves up to his elbow and then clapped his two hands together, keeping the palms flat against each other and said "place yours over mine again."

Again the boy did so, and while he knew what the end goal of the trick would be he couldn't figure out how he was doing it but got distracted by his favourite uncle asking "so, when me and Luke moved in together…why did that upset you?"

"I'm not upset" the boy denied, but under the gaze of those kind hazel eyes he let himself vent "just…why did you have to move in together?"

"So…it's the fact we moved in together? Not that me and Uncle Luke are a couple…or Luke himself?"

The boy sighed and he'd likely have slumped into the couch cushions if he wasn't keeping his hands in place for the trick. Knowing he wasn't getting out of this without talking Henry sighed and confessed "mommy and daddy were talking and they didn't think I was listening…" before trailing off and avoiding eye contact.

"…and?" Spencer pressed, a patient expression letting the boy take his time and know he wasn't in any trouble.

"They were talking about how much you love Uncle Luke…" Henry started before taking a deep breath and sharing the rest "and they were thinking about when you'll get married and have babies. I didn't know moving in together meant all that stuff and...it makes me sad…"

Hearing that was actually rather sweet and he wasn't surprised to hear that JJ had been musing about his future, it was usually with the team to have a little jokey gossip just like anyone else might about other members of the BAU. She had gently asked about the prospect of tiny genius' one day long before Spencer was ever with Luke so he barely blinked at that, but to hear the boy concerned with Spencer's life moving on made him ask "why does it make you sad?"

The young kid went quiet again so Spencer opened his palms and another photograph of them, Spencer and Henry together but years ago back to when Henry had dressed up as Spencer for Hallowe'en to 'keep the bad guys away' as his favourite FBI agent. As the picture was revealed he handed it to Henry to hold "are you worried I won't want to hang out with you anymore if those things happen?" Spencer asked.

"You won't," Henry said, his big eyes suddenly more open as he spoke honestly "you'll want to be with you're own family, _you'll forget me_."

"Henry, I would never," he replied "I'd never stop being your uncle and godfather, we're buddies" he said with a warm smile and his tone sincere as he really tried to get through to the little guy "and you are super cool and I love being your friend."

"But it's different now…" the boy mumbled as he looked at the photograph in his hands.

Spencer nodded with a small smile and agreed "you're right, it _is_ different now, but in a _great_ way."

"Huh?" the blonde said before his uncle moved to hold his hand flat as though for a high five but he read the situation and flattened his own smaller hand against it for another part of the trick, in some disbelief that it would work this time but he did it anyway.

Spencer smiled before saying "you know who was the first baby I _ever_ held in my whole life?" The boy shook his head and Reid answered " _you_ " and watched those big blue eyes brighten at the information. "You know when you were in your mommy's tummy and you were kicking?" and again he nodded before the genius continued "she let me feel it, and it was the first time I ever experienced anything like that…and you know the first and only person to like me so much they dressed up like me?"

"Me?" the boy followed and finally he cracked a smile again uncontrollably.

"That's right, you know how happy that made me?" Spencer asked rhetorically and was relieved to finally have brought up his godson's mood. "Now, me and Luke, the stuff your mom was talking about - it's all just possible future stuff right now" Spencer started to explain but decided to be much more direct too "but even if we were to have kids of our own one day - that will _never_ change what you mean to me," he said in pure honesty and looking into those youthful eyes that greatly resembled the boy's mother "I love you to bits…and you know what else?"

The boy almost looked bashful for having been so grumpy earlier, now that he felt better and was hearing such affectionate words and replied "what?"

"If me and Luke… _in the future_ " he emphasised given that the relationship was still relatively early for where the boy's concerns lay "if we ever have a child of our own, I'm gonna need you to be an awesome friend to them, okay? Like how you're a good big brother to Michael" Spencer said so softly and the boy beamed at that, always glad to hear he was a strong older sibling "…I can't imagine having a kid that doesn't know just how _cool_ you are."

"I suppose…" and the boy was definitely turning a little sheepish now, feeling really silly but relieved to hear his uncle cared so much "that sounds fun" he admitted.

"It does, doesn't it? and you know who already thinks you're cool?" Spencer added.

"You?"

"Well of course," the genius chuckled "but Uncle Luke does too…" he brought the topic back to the boys resistance to the ex-ranger, Henry had found Luke to be very much like an action hero when they'd got to know each other before and he hoped they could get back to something similar.

"Really?" the boy looked surprised.

"Yeah, he thinks you're so smart and fun to be around, and you are always welcome in our home," Spencer made sure to say clearly "no matter how old you get or what happens in my family…because you're part of my family too."

It was then Spencer pulled away from Henry's hand and true enough a photograph had 'magically' appeared between their palms and the boy looked amazed at the trick before realising just what the picture contained as it hit the cushions between them. Depicted in the image was JJ in hospital and Spencer holding a very young baby Henry. He'd been shown that before and recognised it and both smiled at each other.

"I keep these photos in the family album that I share with Luke," Reid explained "he has photos of his nieces and nephews, sisters and parents in there…do you see now that we would never leave you behind?"

Henry picked up the picture and looked at his uncle in it and appreciated it for a few moments before handing it back to the genius with an apologetic smile "I should say sorry to Uncle Luke, huh?" feeling a bit guilty for having been so cold to him when he'd only ever been nice to him.

"Sounds like a plan… but one more thing before you do that" Spencer said, the boy saying a curious "yeah?" before the genius moved over to pull his godson into a gentle hug with the slightest reassuring squeeze and Henry giggled. Both now very confident that they were true buddies they just smiled at each other until Spencer was sure Henry had got the message loud and clear "now let's go find Uncle Luke and Michael and you can play with Roxy" he chimed and instantly the boy was excited.

* * *

A while after Will had picked up Michael and Henry, the merry sounds of children leaving their home leaving the only sounds to be the television and Roxy padding about. Upstairs Spencer was placing the three photographs he'd used earlier back in their places and adding a few he hadn't gotten round to yet including the one JJ had insisted on after they bought the house of the couple and Roxy in front of their first home together. He was greeted by his boyfriend who came up behind him, encircling his arms around his waist and resting that handsome jaw on Spencer's shoulder.

"We'll get another nice photo soon I'd imagine, Mari and ma are visiting and the wedding will be soon, but it'll be first time they get to see the house" Luke said and kissed his boyfriend's messy hair as he continued to hug him sweetly and look over his shoulder at the album that grew more and more.

"That'll be nice," Spencer smiled.

Luke then watched as Spencer held in his hand the origami bear Henry had made earlier, by design it could be appreciated as a flat piece and he couldn't keep the smile from his face as he saw it added to the pages, a definite part to their lives just how proud Reid was of his godsons. "They're great kids, Henry really cheered up after you talked with him too" Luke said softly and nuzzled against his boyfriends neck.

After Spencer's talk with the boy Henry had hugged Luke and apologised for being mean but otherwise it had all been fun and games after that and the ex-ranger didn't want to drag up what had already been fixed and just enjoy the babysitting. But it meant that he had no idea just why there had been an issue in the first place so Spencer filled him in. "Yeah, Henry was worried that us moving in together meant that we'd do couple-type things and forget about him, I just had to talk him through it."

"Aw, that explains it," Luke said sympathetically and hugged his partner from behind even closer "poor guy must have been scared."

Closing the album the genius turned in his lover's arms and pressed a brief kiss to his lips, moving his own arms around broad shoulders before parting, resting their foreheads together holding a warm gaze. "Thanks for being understanding about him."

"Any kid of the BAU and especially your godson gets a free pass, at least until he's a moody teenager" Luke joked at the end and both giggled "but then he'll need someone to go to that isn't his parents sometimes."

Spencer thought about it "if he needs us…otherwise we can leave that to Penelope" Spencer also joked and both just enjoyed the moment, Luke also appreciating just what a sweet relationship his boyfriend and the boy had and it warmed his heart to think about.

* * *

Quote: " _There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends._  
 _I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature._ "

― Jane Austen, Northanger Abbey


	38. If Music Be The Food Of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Luke's mom and sister visit for a day (another slice of life/light chapter).

Luke opened the door to his mother and sister, all smiles and hugs before welcoming them inside the house they were only just now laying their eyes on, gazing around and full of compliments before Spencer too joined them and received warm hugs from both ladies. Luke's mother fussed over her son's bullet scar on his arm no matter how much he emphasised it was perfectly fine and that the good doctor was keeping him right. They joined the couple for breakfast which Spencer promptly served up and they would be swinging by the BAU as guests to have a look around after all this time.

"Luke, you lucky man" Mariana teased as she scoffed the delicious breakfast "this is delicious, Spencer" she complimented.

"Thank you" Spencer accepted and then said "Luke managed to make bread the other day" gaining surprised looks from both women.

"Don't look so shocked" the ex-ranger said as though deeply offended but it only made them giggle "sure…it might have been my fourth try, but it worked!"

"It was good" Spencer gave him his dues "fourth time's the charm" he said with a smile "I think you should keep it up."

"I'm still not sure what happened to attempt number two…it was like those slime videos," Luke said as though a joke but he was completely serious as he mimed how much of a sludge the dough had been "I definitely didn't add too much water."

Spencer chuckled "I think it was too much salt…salt can kill the yeast and then it doesn't ferment."

"Huh…I'll remember that next time" Luke said and his mother looked very impressed at both men.

"You? Taking up something in the kitchen?" Lilliana teased but was genuinely quite proud "Spencer you've worked some sort of magic on my boy."

Breakfasts were eaten and plenty of chat, eventually moving onto the wedding as Mariana talked about what a pain it was to plan and how expensive the dress was and the suits for the groomsmen and so on. Luke then asked "so how you coping ma? Another one walking down the aisle?"

"In great Alvez family tradition I will be crying my eyes out in joy" Lilliana said with a smile "and your father with be speaking on my behalf as I struggle to speak I'm so choked up."

Mariana giggled before telling Spencer "ma's not joking, by the way" she warned "so while I'm up there saying my 'I do's and ma asks if her mascara's ruined you tell her she looks beautiful".

The genius smiled at the idea and said "I assure you I will lie about any makeup mishaps due to emotional reactions."

They continued their morning with a house tour, as well as many cuddles with Roxy, and Luke showed photograph after photograph Derek had sent them of just what they'd had to change in the house, the neighbourhood-level famous tacky decor quite the sight and had both ladies howling with laughter, especially as they discussed the further things they'd learned about the place such as the show cat and gnomes. Overall their breakfast get together had been fun and refreshing and both were quite excited to see where their son worked, none of the other family members woking in the FBI and they were equally curious about Spencer's place in the BAU too.

* * *

As they visited the BAU the ladies got to meet the team and vice versa, Tara despite her limitless sibling-like teasing and history of 'yo mama' jokes was very respectful and polite when actually meeting the family while Jennifer was the most active in introducing them to the place and informing them of how things worked like a happy tour guide. Penelope had practically leapt at the chance to get to know them and she was pleasantly surprised to hear Luke had spoken of her and that they were excited to meet the bubbly friend and tech goddess.

The easy conversation topic came up about the wedding, Penelope easily excitable over such things and soon enough Mariana was scrolling through her phone and showing all the selected clothing and centrepieces, the cake and venue, hair and makeup and so on. The bubbly blonde was practically squealing at the whole thing meanwhile Lilliana ended up talking to the other agents.

"Mrs Alvez, you look far too young to have a son Luke's age" flattered Rossi.

Emily was quick to joke to the woman "careful or he'll be working on wife number five" in a whisper as though it was secret advice but everyone heard loud and clear earning a giggle.

"Hey, I've only had three wives" Rossi defended and the giggling only got louder at Emily's sheepish expression.

Holding a hand over her heart the unit chief said "my sincerest apologies" but her smirk gave herself away.

Luke's mother just smiled at the group that were clearly good friends despite all the seriousness of the job and said "well regardless thank you, David" with a smile "but actually Luke is the baby of the family," before going to her phone and showing a picture of all four siblings, Luke likely around eight years old in the photograph.

"Aww look at him" cooed Jennifer, "is that you Mariana?" she asked pointing to the smallest girl in the picture to which the woman stopped talking about wedding things and confirmed with a nod and smile. "You really took after your mom" JJ complimented.

Spencer was quick to add "you should see how much Luke looks like his dad" and quick enough Lilliana was searching through her phone again to show the most recent picture she had of the two and everyone looked surprised by the uncanny resemblance. Tara was quick to point out "well at least we know what you'll look like…"

Penelope quick to flatter "yeah, go you Mrs Alvez with a hubby looking like that" she said in her usual cheekiness and a wink as the laughter grew, the tech goddess quick to establish enough rapport with the ladies they were happy to accept her fun personality.

"Why thank you" Lilliana said with a quirked brow playing along and then said to Spencer "I think we can both agree we've got good taste" and if Spencer hadn't been laughing at Luke's slight blush he might have too but as the lady held out her fist for a silly fist bump he returned it. The whole morning was filled with chat and fun teasing, Luke happily taking everything with pride and overall both of the important women in his life were getting a good glimpse into the people in his life.

They were shown around and eventually shown to Luke's desk, a few cute items on it courtesy of Penelope who had insisted it not be bare including a couple of framed photographs and a toy dog that looked similar to Roxy. Then as they spied another desk with a considerable amount of reading materials on it Lilliana said "and I presume the one with the most reading material is yours, Spencer?"

"Yeah" the genius nodded as she also spied a couple of his photographs that he had on the table.

Mariana looked at the short distance between their desks and said "aw you guys are too cute, it's like being in school" she teased and the girls of the BAU exchanged a knowing glance that she was very much right "I guess you're always passing little love notes and glances" she giggled.

"Can you blame us?" Luke shamelessly admitted and people chuckled.

Emily then got a call and took it in her office, the team watching on as Jennifer mused "what's the bet we're getting a case?" and that's when the pair suggested they could go shopping and look around and if anything comes up Luke could call them, but that they were already more than happy with having come by for breakfast and getting to see both the house and the couple's place of work. After a few hugs and waves the ladies made their way out and thanking both boys for having them over and in return they were thanked for making the journey.

* * *

It turned out that they had a local case, a series of murders and posting videos online, they'd managed to pick up on a trend in the comments related to the crimes committed but everything was in code that the local authorities couldn't solve so naturally the task was given to the good doctor. If Luke's mom and sister had thought his desk was full of materials before they'd be really impressed now with all sorts of notes and things to try out except for the fact that nothing was working and making coherent sentences.

Luke had called his mom to let her know the team was still local but had to work on a case so they'd decided to have lunch together before the pair headed back to New York. When the ladies arrived complete with a few shopping bags they saw Spencer's busy desk with wowed eyes as well as numerous boards with writing and numbers on them. Part of the work done so far was just interpreting what parts of the messages were even codes to be solved before trying to decipher the numbers and words.

Spencer was in such deep thought he didn't notice the returned company until Mariana placed a hand on his shoulder saying hello "wow, this must be really tricky to get you stumped" the sister said with a soft smile.

Returning the smile Spencer sighed a little "I've managed to pick out what appear to be codes, it's just solving it now…"

And that's when Lilliana chimed "well I'm sure you'll get it, like you said, most things are math, like how you played piano with my mother" she said the last part with a fondness, truly loving that memory.

"Yeah I…" Spencer was about to reply but trailed off as his mind linked a few things together and he started working through areas of the code with a fresh thought.

Luke smiled at his boyfriend and asked "I can hear the cogs in your brain screeching trying to work that big IQ around," which made his family giggle "what's going on in there?"

"The code…it's music notation" Spencer realised fully and quickly noted down a key to solve it and applied it to several of the messages with ease after that "of course" he muttered like he should have got it sooner but if anything it only made everything feel more theatrical or like crime solving in the movies.

"Wow, like a real life Sherlock Holmes" Luke's mother said with genuine glee.

Luke smiled proudly and said "yes he is" practically beaming at his incredible boyfriend.

* * *

After their visit and both women headed home the BAU closed the case pretty quickly and found themselves having a bit of down time in the office as they wrote up different accounts and pieced evidence and reports together. Penelope had left her den and for a moment they'd feared she was going to inform of a case but none came, instead she just wanted a little gossip about the day and was quick to say to Luke "your family is so nice, and great fashion sense by the way."

Luke just chuckled as the team all started talking about how lovely the ladies had been, even a few talking Spencer how much of a relief that must be. Matt with a smirk said "when I met Kristy's parents her dad said my name wrong the whole night, found out later he did it on purpose to see if I'd be polite."

"Seriously?" Reid replied, the pair such a happy couple it seemed very unexpected that he might have had that experience.

"Yeah, to be fair she'd dated a real jerk before me who was just really disrespectful to her parents so it was testing the waters, after that things were fine" he shrugged "but that first meeting, I was already shaky 'cause I liked her so much then I just felt watched and really awkward repeating my name" and Tara laughed quite strongly at that.

"My ex's parents were a nightmare" Lewis admitted about her previous husband and the team by now knew he had been an addict and things les that happy after a while "well, they were divorced so his dad's side was really nice, his mom's side and new hubby were grilling me the moment I got in the door."

"Guess I got off easy" Spencer chimed, immediately very grateful for the welcoming Alvez family "what do you mean they grilled you? Like work or…?"

"Let's see" Tara called the night of a thousand questions and listed "work, family, whether I could cook, if I wanted babies, his sister said I 'looked athletic and slim and asked if that affected my fertility'…"

"Whoa" Luke said appalled "that's insane."

"I'll say…" Jennifer chimed in "Will's mom is real sweet, but I definitely got the vibe that I had to be really good for her son especially since his dad passed" and people nodded sympathetically "I think she was a little wary up until we had Henry."

"It took that long?" Spencer said in disbelief "but you're awesome" he also complimented his dear friend.

"Aw," she reacted but emphasised "partner's parents are people too, they're just as complicated and have their own issues, I don't think it had anything to do with me to be honest."

And thus began the series of 'meeting the parents' stories, from Penelope's time meeting her ex Sam's and how she accidentally ripped her dress and had to change into his grandmothers clothes which got everyone shamelessly laughing. Tara's horror story continued as she explained how the family practically hated her and she was asked to apologise to the dog for creating a negative energy after she had called out some bull going on. Emily didn't have as serious relationships to go off but she mentioned an early boyfriend's parents seeing her goth look at the time and thinking she was a satanist and hid the knives from her. Rossi topped it off with multiple stories about having far too many parents angling for cash in increasingly creative and overbearing ways and overall Spencer and Luke felt rather happy with their experiences.

Spencer had been welcomed by a large family and aspects of who he was were embraced, sure there was the incident with Uncle Jaime but if anything it proved just how comfortable the rest of them were around their relationship. And as for Luke while his boyfriend's family largely consisted of the shared friends and his mother, Diana was a cool lady, despite her illness she could be sharp and witty sometimes and had been very accepting of him.

Eventually the conversation faded out as people started to head home for the day and Spencer found himself flipping through a catalogue on the drive home, it was one Luke's mom had picked up while shopping and had thought of the genius in a thoughtful gesture. It was for a music store, and while it included many vinyl records the man could add to his collection it was the instruments that she had her mind on when she picked it up.

"So you thinking of getting something?" Luke asked as he drove, although he had an idea of what the intent was, just a gentle encouragement to give something a go.

"Maybe…the store says it has new instruments but also has a section for second hand or collector pieces, might be best to check it out in person" Spencer answered "I've never actually studied music beyond a few modules in history and appreciating the classics, taking up piano might be fun."

"We haven't done much to the sunroom, it just has a table and chairs in it so far…" Luke said, planning where it could be in the house "I think it'd be a good spot for a piano and calm enough for you to practice." Spencer smiled and slowly started to nod, coming around to the idea and Luke was smiling too, his endlessly genius boyfriend going to turn his hand to yet another venture and he looked forward to the sound of gentle piano playing in the house. "We could go now?" Luke offered as they had time before picking up Roxy and it wasn't too far out their way.

"Sure…let's get a piano" Spencer said, slowly his shy purchase decision becoming something he was getting a bit excited by.

* * *

Quote: " _I tell you a secret about Chopin- Piano is his best friend._  
 _More. He tells [the] Piano all his secrets._ "

― Anna Goldsworthy, Piano Lessons: A Memoir


End file.
